a BIG SEXY Hart attack! f
by Sharnhorst
Summary: STORY COMPLETED! Sequel to Just A Man, starring Kevin Nash! Bit of DDP, Big Show, Undertaker and now-Scott Hall! YAY!
1. Default Chapter

**A Big Sexy Hart attack**

_****Okay, this is a sequel to Just a Man, this time with Kevin Nash and Charlene Hart, hence the title, otherwise known as Lenny. I keep going off and starting other fics, and I had to post this, but I promise I won't neglect my other stuff for too long....I just have to try and think up some ideas. I'm stuck on 'the boss' at the moment, though! Still, read and review, let me know whether to continue this or not!****_

**Chapter One**

Kevin Nash leaned against the big tree and took a swallow of his beer, smiling as he watched Mark give his new bride a kiss. He had to admit he felt a bit jealous, even if he had sworn off marriage since his disastrous attempt ended in divorce three years ago. But he had been having second thoughts since he had met Mark's girl, Amy. She hadn't been false and hard as some of the women were that he met, and she truly loved the man she had just married, anybody looking at her could see that. She looked totally beautiful in her wedding dress and Mark hadn't been able to take his eyes off her all day, looking as if he couldn't believe she was really his. Kevin wondered how it would feel to care about someone that much, because as far as he could recall he never had. Oh sure, he mused, he had cared about his wife, but not enough to warrant the sort of expression his friend now wore. His thoughts were interrupted when Glenn Jacobs walked up to him, grinning like an idiot. 

"What have you got to smile about?" he asked the other man, staring at him from an equal height of nearly 7 foot. 

"Lots of things," Glenn answered, still grinning as he leaned against the tree next to his friend. "I'm smiling because the sun is shining on our friend's wedding day, Tammy is here with me and she can't keep her hands off me, I look devastatingly handsome in my tux, the beer is cold and plentiful....lots of things," he said, ticking the things off in the air with one finger. His smile suddenly turned wicked and he narrowed his eyes at the big blonde man. "Plus there's the fact that a certain young lady is dodging around from one person to the next trying to hide behind them so that you don't see her." 

Kevin rolled his eyes, and lifted his beer again. "Goddamn pest," he growled, his eyes flicking instantly to where Charlene Hart was hiding this time. He had been aware of her location at every second since the reception began, she wasn't very good at hiding, but she kept trying anyway. She was probably hoping he wouldn't notice her and that he'd then leave, without getting his hands on her and making her pay for her last two escapades. His face grew even grimmer as he thought of the time she had stolen his truck. When he had gone to the house that she stayed in with her brother on Mark's land, she had been in the kitchen holding a bottle of maple syrup over some pancakes. Unfortunately, he had just barged in the door without knocking and she had turned and squeezed the bottle in fright. Even now, he could still remember looking up as the stream of syrup flew high through the air and then, with unerring accuracy, landed in his long hair. It had taken ages to wash the sticky substance out and he had been doubly irritated as he hadn't been able to punish her for it. Yet, he reminded himself with a tight smile. She had run out of her house at breakneck speed and climbed up a huge tree with the agility of a monkey, and he hadn't been able to follow her. His one attempt had seen him break a limb off the tree under his weight and end up on his backside on the ground, something she had laughed at, nearly making him explode with rage. If Mark hadn't come and taken him away he would probably still be standing there now, waiting to kill her. Obviously she realised he wouldn't be forgetting about that anytime soon, if her pathetic attempts to hide were anything to go by. 

"Anybody home?" Glenn asked, snapping his fingers in front of Kevin's face and laughing at his furious expression. "Gee, who could you be thinking about?" 

"It's your fault, you mentioned her!" Kevin snapped, looking over at her again and narrowing his eyes. "If I get my hands on her, she won't sit down for a month."  
"Hmm," Glenn murmured, looking thoughtful. "Looks good today though, doesn't she? I can't remember seeing Lenny in a dress more than twice. Shame, she's pretty as a picture when she dresses up," he said, giving her the shortened name everyone knew her by. 

"I hadn't noticed," Kevin said grumpily, swigging his beer again. It was a lie, but he wasn't going to let on. At Mark and Amy's barbecue he had seen her dressed up for the first time, and he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her, shocked at his body's response to someone he saw as just a kid. She had been wearing some sort of gypsy style attire that day, and she had looked lovely. His own surprise had been the only thing that saved her from a good beating, and she had been lucky to escape. Now she was wearing some sort of silk outfit in a bright cerulean blue, and he hated the fact that he had noticed that her grey eyes had reflected the colour of the dress, making them sparkle. Of course, he hadn't had much choice in noticing, as at one point he had seen the two eyes staring warily at him through the crook of someone's arm. Another of her bad hiding places. It would almost be funny if it didn't make him look like some sort of big, bad ogre out for her blood. Everyone had noticed, and that was why he was now standing away from them all having a beer. Now Glenn had joined him and he was sure the others would soon follow. 

"I don't know why you don't just grab her and kiss her, get it over with," Glenn said, laughing at the filthy look the other man shot him. 

"She's just a kid, you pervert. A man my age doesn't think of doing things like that with someone her age." 

"Sure they don't. You do realise that she's two years older than Amy?" Glenn asked, looking over to where Mark and Amy were still standing hand in hand whilst they chatted with their guests. 

Kevin frowned at that and looked at Amy and Mark. The age difference between those two didn't bother either of them, and his eyes moved to where Lenny was standing again, watching as she quickly ducked behind Paul Wight when she caught him staring. 

"She's just a kid," he murmured again, looking away before Glenn caught him staring. He was angry with her, he reminded himself, he wasn't lusting after her. No way. He had never seen her in such a way, so why would he start now? Because of how she looked at the barbecue, his mind supplied helpfully, and he grimaced, squashing the stray thought down. He did _not_ like her in that way, he didn't like her at all. 

"Whatever, man," Glenn murmured, laughing happily as Tammy came up to them and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey baby." 

"Hey yourself, handsome. Hey Kevin," she said, her eyes still fixed to Glenn's. 

Kevin gave the greeting back and stared at the two of them, seeing the way Glenn softened as soon as Tammy was anywhere near him. He looked away with a sullen expression and started studying the people at the party. Damned if they didn't all seem to be in couples, he thought, frowning deeply. He hadn't even thought about bringing a date, and God knew he could charm the birds from the trees when he put his mind to it. It hadn't even occurred to him. Now he started feeling a bit odd, because so many people were with someone else. Even Paul Wight had plucked up his courage and asked Stephanie to accompany him, although they both looked so tense that he couldn't help wondering if that had been the right thing to do. Still, at least they had each other. He didn't have anyone. 

Glenn and Tammy were so wrapped up in each other now that Kevin decided he'd better leave them on their own, feeling a bit like a spare wheel. 

Paul Wight looked at him with something like relief when he approached him, and Kevin's eyes widened as he felt the tension surrounding the big man. He looked at Stephanie McMahon and gave her his best grin, seeing her face relax as she helplessly smiled back. If there was one thing he could do, it was get people to smile at him. Apparently, according to Amy, it was because his grin made everyone feel like laughing, or at least that's how it worked for her. 

"How are things Steph?" he asked her, glancing once at Paul. 

"Er...yeah, they're okay," she murmured, chewing her lip. "I've just got to go and see Amy," she said hurriedly and rushed away, her sigh of relief audible. 

"So what's going on then?" Kevin asked the bigger man, looking confused. "I thought you'd been dying to get at Stephanie for months?" 

Paul shrugged uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, things aren't exactly running smoothly," he said quietly, sounding fed up. 

"How come?" 

He nodded towards where Stephanie had disappeared, frowning. "Ask her. She won't let me anywhere near her. I tried kissing her and she looked like she hadn't ever been kissed before." He scowled and sighed deeply. "I thought she liked me, but I guess I was wrong. Still, you live and learn right?" 

Kevin nodded and raised his eyebrows. "Apparently. So you won't be asking her for a date again, then?" 

"If she wants to date me she can damn well ask me, not the other way around. I don't need to be made a fool of more than once." He shot another fierce look at Stephanie's back and then walked off, muttering to himself. Kevin watched him go and raised his beer bottle in the air, muttering 'cheers' under his breath. "Nice chatting to you too, buddy." 

He shoved a hand in his pocket and wondered why he was feeling so ill at ease, then he caught sight of Lenny again and glared at her, making her jump so hard she spilled the drink she was holding, making a stain appear on her dress. 

"Hey Kevin," a voice said from behind him, and he turned around, giving a groan when he saw the Hardy boys coming towards him, big grins on their faces. 

"What do you two want?" he asked them shortly, glaring down at them. 

"Good to see you again," Jeff said, leaning around Kevin to look at Lenny, laughing when Kevin tensed up. "Seems to me you have a little problem over there. I never thought I'd see the day when Big Sexy couldn't control a tiny little female like that!" 

"Bite me, Jeff," Kevin snarled, moving back a step when Jeff's smile got even bigger. "And that wasn't an invitation!" He rolled his eyes when both of them laughed and then gave up, turning and making his way out of the crowd of people. 

He wandered slowly towards the lake and crouched down next to the water, running his hand through the reeds and watching as a startled frog leapt into the depths. It was peaceful here, he thought, his eyes scanning across the lake to the ranch land beyond that Mark owned. He hadn't given much thought to settling down and getting something like this, although he could well afford it. The life he was leading suited him up to a point, but the constant travelling was starting to get to him, and the thought of owning a place like this was enticing to say the least. He was going to be staying here for three weeks whilst his friends took their honeymoon, having promised he would watch the place for them, sand he was looking forward to his time here. Maybe he would ask Mark if he knew of anywhere nearby he could purchase, see if he could work out a way to whittle down his wrestling commitments a bit. Even retire, he thought, raising his eyebrows. But then, what the hell would he do? He could sit back and do nothing if he wanted to, he had the means. But that would bore him to tears in very little time, especially if he was on his own. He frowned again and then started to turn his head when he heard a sound nearby. 

He had time to see a blur of blue rushing towards him and then he found himself toppling forwards into the muddy water at the edge of the lake, his body quickly sinking. He fought his way back upwards as the shock of the cold water wore off, breaking through the surface and wiping his face with one muddy hand, rubbing the bits of weed from his eyes. He instantly saw Lenny standing on the banks, her hands over her mouth and her face a picture of horror at what she had just done. One look at his furious face and glittering hazel eyes let her know that she was about to die, and she started to turn away. 

"Don't you damn well go anywhere!" Kevin bellowed at her, cursing roundly when she ignored him and ran off, seeking the sanctuary of her house. It was the final straw for the big man pulling himself out of the water, and he stomped after her, leaving a trail of mud and weeds as he went. 

_****Hmmm, what is it about big, sexy, men who are angry?? Maybe it's just me....;-)****_


	2. Chapter 2

_****Thanks to Cat Lea for her help, and sorry to any diehard Nash fans out there if I got anything wrong, but I hope you enjoy it!!!****_

**Chapter Two**

Lenny let herself in the back door of her home and locked it behind her, leaning back on the wood and closing her eyes. Oh no, not again, she thought, biting her lip as she tried to slow her heartbeat down. She had been causing trouble for Kevin Nash for years now, and it didn't look like things were going to change anytime soon. Even trying to avoid him for the last few months hadn't worked. As soon as he was anywhere in her vicinity she managed to drop something on him, push him into something or nearly set fire to him. So far he hadn't managed to get hold of her, but she knew her luck wouldn't hold out much longer, not judging by the look on his face as he surfaced in the lake. It had been an accident, but she doubted he would believe that. In fact, thinking about it, he would probably be on his way here right now with blood in his eye, looking to take out his temper on her hide. She cast a quick look out of the window, not really expecting to see anything, and then jumped and almost fell over when she saw him striding towards her house, looking like the swamp monster. 

Now what did she do? she thought hysterically as she stood in the middle of the kitchen watching his progress though the glass. Her brother Sam was at the party with her sister-in-law, Rachel, who was heavily pregnant now and they didn't need the aggravation of a confrontation in their house. Kevin was marching up the steps now and she belatedly moved away from the window, her hands going to her throat as he banged on the wood, his face pressing up against the glass panel and looking through it. "Open this damn door if you don't want it broken down!" he yelled, pounding on the panelling and making the whole thing shake in it's frame. "I can see you in there, you little vandal!" 

Lenny stood undecided as he hammered on the door and then took several steps backwards when the door gave an almighty crash, vibrating with the force of his shoulder hitting it. She knew that one more hit and it would give way, and Sam couldn't afford to have it fixed, so she rushed forward and unlocked it, pulling it open just as Kevin was charging at it again. His momentum kept him going and his eyes widened as he tried to stop, but his wet shoes skidded on the floor and he went down, his huge body hitting her ankles and sending her sprawling on top of him in an undignified heap. 

When her makeshift Kevin shaped toboggan finally slid to a stop against the opposite wall, Lenny tried to get off him, her hands and knees digging into him as she made an attempt to extricate herself. He smelled like a pond, and she could feel the malodorous ooze starting to seep through her dress. It made her try to move faster and as her foot hit the floor she slipped in a puddle of water, landing on top of him again with her elbow hitting him firmly in the ribs. 

The air whooshed out of his lungs and he lay there trying to get his breath back, glaring at her accusingly through narrowed watering eyes. "You damn pest!" he growled at her through his teeth, his face just visible through the mud he was wearing. 

"It was an accident...I-I'm sorry," she stammered, her eyes widening when he lifted his hands towards her, and she totally panicked, knowing if he got a good hold on her he wouldn't be letting go for some time. She threw herself backwards with all the strength she could muster, but one of his hands managed to attach itself to her upper arm and he tugged her back down. Seconds later his face went almost blue as her knee hit him squarely in the groin, her entire weight behind it, and his hand automatically went downwards to clutch at himself in agony. He rolled onto his side, dislodging her as he went and she fell next to him, scrabbling away as soon as she landed, watching him through wide eyes as he gasped and wheezed. 

"Is there something you should be telling me?" her brother asked from the doorway and she looked up to see him standing there looking stupefied. "What, exactly, has been going on in here?" 

"It was an accident," Lenny repeated in a small voice, glancing back at the furious man who was only now starting to recover and easing himself up into a sitting position. 

"She's the damn accident," he growled, his eyes shooting sparks of fire out at her. He looked up at her brother and grimaced. "Sorry about the mess." 

"No problem," Sam said, cocking his head to one side and staring at his sister. "I came back to see where you'd gotten to and if everything is okay. I guess it was just as well I did, huh?" He shook his head and started to smile when he took in the state they were both in. "Charlene, you'd better go upstairs and get yourself cleaned up. You can't stay here and not say goodbye to Amy and Mark, they'll be going off on their honeymoon in a little while." 

"Okay," she said meekly and glanced once more at the big man sitting on the floor, gulping when she saw the promise of retribution in his eyes. She almost ran from the room to get away from him, silently thanking God that her brother had come back when he did. 

Sam looked down at the big man that he'd known for a few years now and grinned. "I bet right about now you want to take a carving knife to my baby sister, don't you?" 

"A carving knife isn't big enough," Kevin muttered, slowly pulling himself to his feet and wincing at the sudden bite of pain. "Damn, I'd better still be in working order, or she'll wish she'd never laid eyes on me." 

"Somehow I think she already wishes that," Sam said, shaking his head again. "Sit yourself down there and I'll go and get some clothes from Mark's place. Mine won't fit you." 

Kevin nodded gratefully and eased himself down into a kitchen chair, sighing as he relaxed. Now he could smell himself too, and he realised he wasn't too fresh at the moment. It was all that little brat's fault. He could hear her clunking about on the floor above and his eyes narrowed, seeing her brother through the window disappearing down the road. Well, he hadn't said anything about staying away from Lenny, had he? Not one word about not punishing her? A grim smile touched his mouth as he stood up again and slowly made his way up the stairs, taking care to be quiet as he went. He didn't want her alerted to his presence in any way, because he intended to pay her back for every single little thing she had ever done to him, starting right now. 

He didn't know the layout of her house, but he simply followed the noises he could hear until he got to the room they were coming from, stopping to listen. She was talking to herself, by the sounds of it, but he couldn't make out much of what she was saying, except for the words 'stupid' and 'clumsy' and then his name. His eyes narrowed and he snorted his breath out of his nose, thinking she must be talking about him, and he pushed her door open before he had any more time to think about his actions. 

Lenny hadn't been talking about him, she had been talking about herself, cursing how clumsy and awkward she had always been. She had slipped her dress off and was just about to put a T-shirt over her head when the door burst open and Kevin stood there, scowling at her. Her eyes grew huge and she belatedly tried to cover herself up, clad in only her underwear as she was. 

Kevin looked no less shocked, but he still looked seethingly furious too and he stalked towards her, making her start to walk backwards as she tried to get the shirt over her head, giving up and flinging it on the floor as she made a race for the bathroom so she could lock herself in. Kevin belatedly realised what she was doing and lunged for the door just as she slammed it shut, giving a shout of agony as she caught his fingers in the door. He managed to snatch them back before they got chopped off and he stared at them, his expression getting even more furious as he saw the dent that ran right across them, already turning blue as they started to bruise. 

He grabbed the door handle and turned, rattling it when he found it locked and he leaned against the door, listening for any noises on the other side. "You can't stay in there all day!" he shouted through the wood and then moved his head swiftly back when she thumped the other side of the door. 

"I can do what I like! Why don't you go and jump off a cliff?" she yelled at him, annoyed that he had made her feel even more uncomfortable than she already was. 

Kevin gritted his teeth, almost breaking them. "Why don't you come out here and say that?" 

"I'm not stupid!" she yelled back, hitting the door again with impotent fury. 

"That's debatable! Get out of there right now!" he shouted, losing his temper completely. 

"I will not!" 

"If you don't come out I'll break the door down," he threatened, meaning every word. He measured the door and gave a grim smile. He could handle it easily enough, it wasn't that sturdy. "I'll count to three." 

Lenny stood in the bathroom and wondered if he'd really do it, staring at the door in trepidation. He had tried to break the back door in already, she thought, so the betting was pretty good that he had every intention of breaking this one down. She looked down at her semi-nude state and quickly grabbed her robe off the back of the door, putting it on and belting it up. By that time Kevin had got to two and he had started pounding on the wood again. 

"Last chance!" he warned her, and she held her breath as he said 'three'. 

When nothing happened she frowned and listened carefully, managing to move away from the door with a muffled shriek when she heard footsteps running at it from the other side. The door gave easily, the lock breaking out of the frame and leaving the actual door intact, swinging back and forth on it's hinges. Kevin glared at her as he literally filled her small bathroom up with his body, stalking towards her with murder in his eyes. 

Lenny stared at him dumbfounded for a second and belatedly tried to run out of the room, but it was impossible to get past his immense bulk and he grabbed the collar of her robe easily, holding her struggling form in front of him. His eyebrows drew down in a deep frown when she continued struggling, kicking him in the legs with unerring accuracy and making him curse. He looked around the small room and his eyes lit on the back of the door, a nasty smile turning his lips upwards as he picked her up. 

"Maybe this will keep you still," he growled, using the collar of the thick robe to hang her on one of the hooks, laughing as he watched her try to get down. He leaned towards her and gave an evil grin. "Going to behave or do you want to stay up there all day?" 

"You pig!" she spat at him, tying to kick him again and only managing to set her entire body swinging wildly on the back of the door. She waited until she had stopped moving and then hung there limply, glaring daggers at him. "Get me down from here!" 

Kevin crossed his arms in front of him and leaned against the opposite wall, smiling smugly. "I don't think so. It's rather nice to see you unable to cause any damage, for once. Maybe I can persuade your brother to keep you up here until I leave Mark's house."  
"I'll gladly stay up here to avoid you!" she said nastily, narrowing her eyes spitefully at the huge man. 

"Oh really? You'd stay up here for three weeks, would you?" 

"Three weeks? You can't....you're not staying here for three weeks!" she said, a look of utter horror on her face. 

"Well, no, not in this house," he agreed, looking at her distastefully. "Now then, what sort of punishment would suit what you've done to me?" he mused, one hand rubbing his beard thoughtfully. Suddenly he clicked his fingers and opened the shower door, pulling out the shower head and turning it on, the water splattering onto the base of the cubicle. "I think this will be a good stand-in for the lake, don't you?" 

"You wouldn't dare!" she said, her eyes widening as he grinned evilly, starting to lift the shower up. 

"Hey where did you go?" Sam shouted from downstairs and Lenny breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Up here! Sam, you have to help me!" she shrieked, her eyes still riveted to Kevin's hand and wondering if she was going to get a soaking. 

"Hmm, saved by the bell, huh? Well, I guess this wasn't a fitting punishment anyway. Clean water hardly matches up to mud and weeds and stench, does it?" Kevin said, turning off the shower and putting the hose back in place. When he turned back he narrowed his eyes and pinned her to the door with his hands on her shoulders, not taking her down from the hook. He still topped her height by a couple of inches, but she was unnervingly close to his intense hazel eyes. "I won't be forgetting about this, you know. You owe me, little girl, and you're gonna pay if I have to follow you around and wait for an opportunity. Don't say I didn't warn you!" 

He moved back from her and pulled the door open, Lenny going with it. But he didn't say another word and she heard him walk down the stairs and start talking to her brother. Soon, she heard the sound of footsteps again and her brother came in the bathroom, smothering his laughter when he saw her hung up like an old coat. 

"It's not funny," she said sullenly. "Get me down!" 

Sam grinned and lifted her off the hook, placing her on the floor again where she could straighten the robe, looking indignant. "He's such a pig!" 

Her brother laughed. "Well, you do keep making a mess of him. I guess he's out for vengeance?" 

"It was an accident!" she said, her voice getting high pitched again. "I have never deliberately.." 

"The maple syrup?" her brother cut in, raising one eyebrow. 

Lenny blushed and looked away. "That was an accident too, and if it had been deliberate he would have deserved it. But he doesn't have any right to come into my bedroom, when I'm virtually naked.." 

"Naked! What do you mean naked?" Sam burst out, frowning. 

She looked up at him and shrugged. "I was getting changed and he burst in without knocking, and he got an eyeful," she explained, wondering if her brother would have an argument with Kevin if she embroidered the tale a little bit. But she couldn't have that, she thought. Sam and Kevin were friends, she couldn't make her brother mad at him, even if she did want to see him dead at the moment. "Nothing happened," she said, walking back into the bedroom. 

"I hope not," Sam said, relieved. He hadn't thought Kevin would try anything, but you never knew. 

"I'm going to get changed," she said. "Is Kevin still here?" 

"Mmm-hmm. He's using my shower to wash off the bottom of the lake. Maybe it would be best if you weren't still up here when he came out, okay?" 

She nodded, definitely seeing the sense in that statement. "Okay. I'll get dressed and go and say goodbye to Mark and Amy. I could go for a walk afterwards. Anything's better than being under the same roof as him!" 

Her brother chuckled as he walked away, shaking his head. He wondered if the two of them would hate each other forever, deciding they probably would judging by the way Kevin had been glaring at her earlier. 

_****Okay, okay, you may have noticed I've changed his eye colour, but do you know how hard it is to find a good close-up pic of this man? I think they're hazel....I'm not certain. I had written them as blue. Hell, I'm sure any Nash fans can put me straight!!****_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Kevin stood under the shower and stared blankly at the wall, trying unsuccessfully to wipe away the image of Lenny wearing only her underwear. He hadn't realised she had curves like that underneath the boyish clothing she usually had on. The fact that his mind kept replaying the image over and over again unnerved him. Okay, so he appreciated women, who didn't? But _Lenny_? Jesus, she had been a thorn in his side for more years than he cared to remember, and she didn't seem to be improving with age. Not that she was that old. She could only be...what? Twenty-four, twenty-five, he thought. Still young enough to be turned over his knee, he decided, frowning as he thought about doing just that. God knew why she kept attacking him like that, but she seemed to have a knack for it. 

He stared down at his big feet, grimacing when he saw the mud and ooze start to slide off his body under the spray of the shower. It wasn't even a particularly dirty lake, he mused. He had even been swimming in it before with Mark. But that had been on the other side when they had been fishing once, not this side where there were weeds and mud and gloop, all of which managed to adhere to his big body with seemingly no effort at all. Had she planned that? he wondered, for the first time. Had it really been an accident, like she claimed? He shook off the thoughts and started washing himself, knowing if he didn't hurry up and make himself decent he would miss Mark and Amy going off on their honeymoon, and he didn't want to do that. He was pleased for his friend that he was happy. 

A few minutes later he was dragging a brush through his long hair, wincing at the tangles he encountered. Apparently Sam saw no need to have any expensive shampoos in his bathroom, just because he had short easy to control hair. But Kevin noticed every brush stroke, cursing and wishing he had short hair too. Still, the women seemed to like the long untamed look, he thought with a big grin, nodding at his reflection once he had straightened himself up. Oh, yeah, the women liked it a lot. 

When he got downstairs he found Sam waiting for him, but no sign of Lenny and he scowled as he looked around. "Where is she? Waiting outside with a tin of paint to throw all over me?" 

Sam laughed at that and shook his head, standing up. "She's gone back to Mark's to say goodbye to them, which is where we should be." He walked out of the house and turned as Kevin joined him, giving him a thoughtful look. "Why don't you try and get along with her, just for today?" 

"It isn't me you should be saying that to. Why don't you tell her to stay the hell out of my way?" Kevin said, very nearly snarling. 

"She tries to, believe me," Sam said as they walked down the dusty road towards Mark's house, the sound of revellers drifting to them in the slight breeze. "She just doesn't have much luck at it, that's all." 

Kevin just snorted at that, quickening his pace so he could join up with his friends and relax again. He needed to get rid of the anger flowing through him somehow, and if it couldn't be done by wringing Lenny's neck, then having a laugh with people he knew would help. 

Mark was giving a speech when they finally got there, and he grinned as he drew his new bride up next to him, his eyes sparkling warmly down at her. "So we just want to say thanks to all of you for coming today, and we guess we'll see you when we get back," he said, finishing with a small bow and a kiss for Amy. 

Kevin watched them with his lips pursed, wondering how that must be, having a woman love you like that. It must have something going for it, he thought, for Mark to ever contemplate getting married again after his two divorces. Still, Amy was one in a million, and Kevin doubted he'd ever meet anyone like her, not while he was travelling around all the time. All he ever encountered were ring rats, and they were amusing for one night only, but never anything more long term than that. They were too vacuous. He moved forwards as others started saying goodbye to the happy couple, grinning and forgetting all his own problems when he finally stood in front of his friend. 

"Congratulations, buddy," he said to Mark, bending and giving Amy a kiss on her flushed cheek. "You too, sweetheart. I know you'll both be happy. Just get some kids on the boil, okay? I wouldn't mind being called Uncle Kev, you know?" 

Mark laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm gonna do my level best to make a start, don't worry about that. Hell, by the time we get back she should be getting nicely rounded!" He laughed when Amy slapped his arm, instantly melting against him when he grabbed her up and planted a kiss on her lips. "You know you want to," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and making her giggle. 

"Do you think you two will ever quit?" Kevin asked, trying to look disgusted but unable to help grinning at the two lovebirds. 

"Not in this lifetime," Mark murmured, slowly putting his wife down and grinning stupidly. He looked Kevin up and down and frowned. "Where did your suit go, and why are you wearing my clothes?" 

The look of disgust that shadowed the blond man's face this time wasn't forced. "Your little farm-hand threw me in the lake!" 

"Farm-hand? Oh," Mark said, raising his eyebrows. "Lenny?" 

"Yes, Lenny! Damned pest," he muttered, looking around to see if he could see her. 

"How did she manage to throw you in the lake? You're a little...er...bigger than she is," Mark said, measuring the big man. 

"She pushed me, and I ended up covered in the entire bottom of the damn lake! Hence the clothes. Sam came and got them, I didn't even have the presence of mind to tell him where my bags were, so that's why I'm wearing your clothes." 

"Oh. And Lenny? What did you do to her?" Mark asked knowingly, raising just one eyebrow this time and smiling. 

"She's as slippery as an eel, I couldn't get hold of her long enough to do anything. Then her brother came and damn well saved her neck again!" 

"So you didn't do anything to her then?" 

"No." 

"Why is she wearing a different outfit then?" Amy asked, looking off into the distance and making Kevin follow her gaze. 

"I followed her and she opened the stupid door just as I was about to break it down and I fell over....hell," he said, raking a hand through his damp hair. "She fell on me, then she kneed me." 

Mark winced. "And yet you did nothing to her?" 

"I told you, her brother came back and saved her. I hung her up on the back of her bathroom door." He shrugged and glared at the small figure trying so hard to blend in with the crowd and not attract his attention. His eyes followed her as she finally gave up and ran into Mark's house, and his jaw tightened. 

"Kevin!" Amy said, trying to sound stern. Ever since she had seen the two together they had fought, and it didn't seem like their behaviour would ever get any better. 

He managed to look like a two year old when he turned back to the couple and Amy couldn't help smiling. "She's lucky I didn't hurt her." 

"You wouldn't seriously hurt her?" she asked him, frowning now. 

"No...yes...I don't damn well know. I feel like it sometimes. I still owe her for the lake, not to mention the truck," he said, mentioning the time Amy and Lenny had taken his precious truck without permission. His eyes narrowed suddenly. "In fact, there's no time like the present, is there?" 

Mark smiled and shook his head, knowing there was no point trying to talk him out of whatever he was planning. He just hoped Lenny was faster than his friend. "Well, we'll see you when we get back then. Take care of our house." 

Kevin shook Mark's hand and smiled. "I will. You have good time, okay?" 

Another kiss for Amy and then Kevin stalked off towards the house in search of Lenny, his eyes glittering with anticipation. 

Amy bit her lip as she watched him go, jumping when Mark pulled her bottom lip away from her teeth gently. "Haven't I told you not to do that? Your lip will get sore and I won't be able to kiss you." 

She smiled at him, everything she felt shining from her like a beacon. "I'd never stop you kissing me, you know that. I was just worrying about Lenny." 

Mark shook his head and bent to kiss her, rubbing his thumb over her lip when he pulled back. "Don't worry, he wouldn't ever really hurt her. He's not like that." 

"I'm not so sure, he looks so...wild," she murmured, looking towards the house again. 

"Yeah, she does seem to wind him up, doesn't she? But if you're thinking that he'd hit her, you're dead wrong. He doesn't hit women, no matter what the provocation."  
"Like you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. 

"Just like me." 

"Hmm," she said, pursing her lips and making him frown down at her. 

"What do you mean 'hmm'?" 

"Nothing," she said, smiling. 

"Nuh-uh, don't try that, baby. I'll get it out of you eventually, so you may as well tell me right now," he warned her, grinning wickedly as he thought of several ways to extract information from her, most of them extremely pleasurable. 

Her smile almost matched his as she thought about some of the things he had done to her in the past, and she was almost tempted to remain silent. But now wasn't the time, she remembered, looking around at all their guests. "Okay. It's just that, if Kevin's like you, then he really does hit women. Just not in a beating up kind of way." 

"Ah, you mean a damn good ass whupping?" 

"Mmm-hmm, exactly that. If that isn't hitting what is?" 

"That ain't hitting darlin', that's punishing, it's totally different. Which reminds me," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Did I hear you call me 'old' last night?" 

She giggled before she could stop herself and then tried to look repentant. "No." 

"Ya know, darlin', I think you might be lying to me, and you know what I do when you do that, don't you?" 

She nodded, a small smile curving her lips. "Yes." 

"I punish you, don't I?" 

"Yes, but I was only joking," she protested, rubbing one hand over the buttons on his shirt.  
"Maybe I can come up with a special kind of punishment then, hmm? Just for you?" he murmured, pulling her against him and growling at the feel of her curvy body. 

"Really?" she asked, looking like she couldn't wait to be alone with him. 

"Hmm, really. Come on, Mrs Calloway, let's say goodbye to our guests and then we can get on with our honeymoon." He bent and whispered in her ear. "I can't wait to peel that beautiful dress off you." 

Amy blushed, grinning when he called her Mrs Calloway, and she took his big hand when he held it out and walked off with him into the throng of people, forgetting all about Lenny for the time being. 

**** 

Kevin walked quietly through the sprawling house, smiling whenever he bumped into someone, his eyes always watchful. He had no idea where Lenny had gone, but he couldn't wait to find her. There was no big brother around this time to save her annoying neck. A sigh of frustration puffed out of him and he rubbed his neck, wondering where the hell she was. She hadn't gone to any of the bathrooms and all the other rooms were clear. That left the gym and the pool, and he doubted she was there. Still, he would look, just to be sure. 

There was no luck in the gym, but when he walked into the big room that held the swimming pool, his eyes narrowed and a smile tilted his lips upwards. There she was, staring into the water and completely unaware he was there with her. He debated just walking up and pushing her in, but he wanted her to know he was there, to anticipate what he might do to her. 

Lenny turned as soon as she heard a footstep behind her and her eyes widened when she saw Kevin approach her, smirking gleefully. "Well, well," he said as he stopped about a foot from her, folding his arms over his chest and looking down at her diminutive figure. "All on your own? No-one here to protect you from the big bad wolf?" 

Her mouth fell open and she gulped, looking around for a way of escape before he could get hold of her. No matter how much she bluffed being brave in his presence, she wasn't, and it showed. Kevin cocked his head to one side and narrowed his eyes. "Scared?" 

Lenny swallowed again. "N-n-no," she stammered, lifting her chin and trying to breathe evenly as he moved even closer. Oh God, she thought, he was going to kill her, she knew it. He could just wrap one of those enormous hands around her throat and squeeze, and she would be dead before she could make a noise to alert anyone to what was happening. She took a side-step which he matched, making her heart try and beat her to death. Maybe Sam would be able to hear her if she screamed? Surely someone was within earshot? 

When he lifted one of his hands she totally panicked and made a desperate lunge for the doorway, swerving around him quickly before he had time to stop her. But she knew that she couldn't be that lucky, and Kevin caught her before she reached the door, lifting her up and holding her against his chest while she struggled. "Let me go!" she shouted furiously at him, scared out of her wits but willing to fight to the bitter end. 

"You sure that's what you want?" he asked her, grinning with enjoyment. It was payback time and he couldn't wait. "Well, okay then..." he lifted her higher and prepared to throw her into the pool, but she saw what was coming and threw her arms around his neck so he couldn't let go of her. The feel of those small arms twined around him had the oddest effect and he froze, shocked as desire coursed quickly through him. Once again the image of her in her underwear rose up in his mind and now he had the added problem of feeling her soft body against him, and a curse broke through his tight lips. Before he could even try and analyse why he was reacting this way, he forced her away from him and lifted her again, holding her so she couldn't grab him. 

"Kevin! Don't you dare!" Amy's voice said, coming from the doorway as she and Mark walked in to see where Lenny had gone, meaning to say goodbye to her. 

But it was too late. He had been in the process of heaving her forwards and he couldn't stop, so Lenny went sailing through the air and landed with an almighty splash right in the centre of the pool, her wail of dismay echoing through the large room until it was cut off by the water. 

"Kevin!" Amy gasped as she moved next to him, staring into the water with her hand over her mouth. 

"Nicely done, man," Mark mused, watching as Lenny struggled up to the surface and broke through with a gasp. 

"Don't you dare compliment him! That was a horrible thing to do, Kevin, you should be ashamed of yourself!" she said, glaring at both men. 

"I'm sorry darlin'," Mark said, instantly looking contrite in case she held out on him on their wedding night. 

"Well, I'm not!" Kevin snapped, looking slightly ashamed but also triumphant as he caught Lenny's eyes. "She damned well deserved it." 

Lenny heard what he said and an idea popped into her head. She let herself sink under the surface again and started thrashing about wildly, coming up and gasping for all she was worth before she went under again, sinking a little lower this time. 

"Oh...my...can she swim?" Amy asked, pointing to the water frantically. 

"I think so," Kevin murmured, his eyes widening slightly when he saw her go under again. 

"Did you even bother to find out?" Amy asked again, prodding him in the ribs. 

Lenny shot back up again and then thrashed a bit more, sinking like a stone to the very bottom of the pool and staying there. Kevin gulped and his eyes widened further when she didn't come up. "Oh shit," he muttered and then dived straight in to the water. 

It was what Lenny had been waiting for and she swam rapidly to the shallow end of the pool and hauled herself out, moving around to stand near Amy and Mark as they watched Kevin come up to the top and wipe the water from his face. 

"Oh, now _that_ was nicely done," Mark said, and started laughing when he saw Kevin's furious expression. Amy and Lenny joined in and Kevin started swimming towards the edge. 

"Oh, I guess I'd better go..." Lenny said, her laughter dying as quickly as it arrived. She turned to Amy and Mark and gave them a big smile, flicking some wet hair out of her face as she did so. "Have a really great honeymoon, you two, okay?" 

"We will," Amy said, looking the other girl up and down. "I would hug you, but..." she broke off and shrugged. 

"You haven't got time anyway," Mark said, nodding to where Kevin had reached the side and was starting to get out. "You'd better get out of here, Lenny." 

"Okay, bye!" she said quickly and then ran as fast as she could out of the room, her footsteps squelching distantly as she made it out of the house. 

Kevin stood next to them and looked down at himself, gritting his teeth. "I can't believe she damn well did that," he muttered, shaking his arms and sending a spray of water everywhere. 

"Yeah, well, she had provocation," Mark pointed out, making no attempt to hide his grin. 

"Provocation? _Provocation?!_" Kevin yelled and he stomped away from them, following the watery trail Lenny left in her wake. "I may go to jail for the rest of my life, but it'll be well worth it." 

Amy and Mark looked at each other and laughed as his muttering continued until he left the house. "Poor Lenny." 

"Poor Kevin," Mark mused, twisting his lips as he looked down at her. "Before he knows it he won't be able to live without her." 

She frowned. "You know, you said something like that once before. Do you really think he likes her?" 

"I think he's attracted to her," he corrected her, brushing one finger down her face. "It's a totally different thing. Not that he realises it yet. But I'm betting he will soon." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Kevin stormed out of the house, ignoring the catcalls he got from some of his friends as he looked furiously around for Lenny. He swore loudly when her trail disappeared and he couldn't see her, and he moved through the throng of people, looking towards the lake. A small movement to one side of it made him narrow his eyes. There she was, heading home and thinking she was safe, no doubt. 

He started to go after her when a hand descended on his arm. "Going somewhere?" Sam asked him, raising one eyebrow knowingly. 

"Gonna try and stop me?" he asked, his voice hard. 

Sam shook his head. "I'm not suicidal, even if my sister appears to be. Just a word of advice," he said, looking serious. "Don't do anything stupid and don't you dare hurt her. I may not be able to fight you on my own, but there are a lot of big guys here, and most of them are friends with Charlene. If I asked them to, they would defend her." 

Kevin looked taken aback, frowning at Sam. "Are you threatening me?" he asked incredulously. 

"If you hurt Charlene, yes I am." 

The bigger man slowly nodded, giving a wry smile. "I'm not going to hurt her. But she is going to pay for all these little 'accidents' that have been happening," he said, cocking his head to one side. "Any objections?"  
Sam shook his head. "Like I said, don't hurt her." 

"I can promise to _try_ not to hurt her," Kevin said, grinning cockily. 

"Not good enough. Tell me what you have planned." 

"I hadn't really planned anything, to be truthful. I just thought I'd play it by ear, although smacking her ass a few times is pretty tempting," Kevin said, shrugging. 

The other man nodded, his eyes darkening. "That's pretty much what I thought. You and Mark are a lot alike. But as far as I'm concerned, that would constitute hurting her." 

"Oh come on!" Kevin said in exasperation. "You can't be serious. I can't even smack her?" 

"Nope." 

Kevin stared at him for long seconds, debating what to do. He could just go ahead and spank the daylights out of her, but then Sam would probably never speak to him again, and they had been friends for some years now. He didn't want that to happen. Taking a harsh breath he nodded. "Okay, I won't spank her." 

"Promise?" 

"Dammit!" he said, frowning with disgust. "Okay, I promise. I promise I won't spank her _today_." 

"Meaning that you will some other time?" Sam asked, grinning at Kevin's taut expression. 

"Maybe," Kevin said, shrugging and then returning the grin. "You have to admit she deserves it." 

Sam shook his head. "No, she doesn't. She hasn't done anything to you on purpose, you just don't want to believe that they could all be accidents. But they are, Kev. She's just a little...clumsy." 

"A _little_?" Kevin asked, raising his eyebrows. "She's a lot clumsy and you know it." 

"Then maybe you should try staying out of her way?" 

"God, I try. She has a knack for finding me, even when she's not looking," Kevin muttered, looking down at his drenched outfit and swearing. His eyes met Sam's again and he gave a feral smile. "I am going to get her back for this, and you can't be there every second of the day." 

"True," Sam said, nodding and raising his eyebrows, starting to look resigned to his sister's fate. "Why can't you two just get along? My life would be so simple then." 

"Why would you want a simple life?" Sam's wife, Rachel, asked as she came up to him, her enormous bump making her movements slow. 

Sam wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I just want Kev and Charlene to stop fighting for once." 

"Fat chance!" she said, laughing at Kevin's appearance. "Went for a dip did you?" 

"Courtesy of your sister-in-law, yes," he said fiercely, scowling. 

"And he wants to get her back for it," Sam said, pursing his lips as he studied the much bigger man who was positively vibrating with rage now. 

"But....he's not going to, right?" Rachel said, biting her lip and looking worried. 

Kevin looked disgusted with the whole business and brushed back his wet hair once again, shooting a hard look at Sam. "Not according to your husband, but he isn't around all the time, now is he?" 

"Kevin, don't....er...look, Charlene is already scared of you, it wouldn't be a good idea to..." 

"Scared of me?" Kevin asked, looking at Rachel with faint shock. 

"Well of course she's scared of you, look at the size of you!" she said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah, okay I'm a bit bigger than her, but I've never done anything to make her scared of me," he said, not liking the idea of Lenny feeling that way, for some unknown reason. 

"Apart from bellowing at her all the time, chasing her up trees, throwing her in the lake, threatening to rip her head off....gee, no, nothing there to scare her," Sam said, grinning and cocking his head to one side as he watched Kevin's reaction. 

"I didn't..." he started slowly, looking like he'd been hit with a sledgehammer. "She never said anything." 

"Why would she, to you? You're the one she's scared of remember?" Rachel pointed out, raising her eyebrows at him. 

"This is ridiculous!" he said, fiddling with his hair again. "She's just...it's not like I'm going to actually...goddamn!" he snarled and walked off. Sam was glad to see it was into Mark's house and not towards his, he didn't want Kevin getting his hands on Charlene, at least not until she was more prepared. 

Rachel looked up at him and smiled. "You can't protect her forever, you know," she pointed out gently. 

"I know. It's just...why did she have to choose Kevin Nash to piss off? There are millions of people out there who she could irritate, but she chooses the biggest man she sees." Sam shook his head. "I guess he's going to get to her sooner or later, and I won't be able to stop him." 

"Don't worry so much," his wife said, smiling when he looked down at her huge stomach and patted it affectionately. "You have other things to be thinking of at the moment!" 

**** 

Kevin changed into jeans and a T-shirt and towel dried his hair, frowning as he thought of Lenny. He seemed to do little else nowadays, he thought, the frown getting worse. If he didn't stop his face would stay like this permanently. Giving an impatient growl, he slammed out of his room and walked down the stairs, giving a reluctant smile when Page Falkenburg came in the front door, flashing him a dazzling white grin. 

"Nash," he said in greeting, still smiling as he cocked his head to one side and studied the anger that was still apparent on his face. "Something wrong?" 

"No," Kevin said a little too fast, then let his shoulders slump comically when Page's grin got even bigger. 

"I know you too well, man. Come on, tell Page all about it," the older man invited, folding his arms over his chest and waiting. 

"Why the hell is it that you and Mark both think you have a right to know every single little thing about my life?" 

Page shrugged. "We're your friends, that's why." 

"Yeah, well, that gives you no rights at all," Kevin grumbled, moving past Page and heading into the kitchen, grabbing a can of coke from the refrigerator and pulling the tab. 

"Hmm, being a little...secretive, are we?" Page said, narrowing his eyes. "Let me see if I can guess. Does your present bad mood have anything - anything at all - to do with little Miss Hart?" 

Kevin shot him a disgusted look and took a long swallow of the coke. "I suppose every single person out there knows all the details of our latest encounter?" 

"Hardly surprising, what with you stalking through the crowd dripping wet and with murder in your eyes." Page pursed his lips and perched on a stool. "Why don't you just have a little word with her?" 

"Because her brother won't let me anywhere near her! And believe me, when I do get near her I won't be doing any talking," he said in a hard voice, gritting his teeth. 

Page laughed, studying his friend. "I'm guessing someone's ass is gonna be plenty red when you're through with her." 

"If I can get close enough," Kevin said, nodding in agreement. "Then I'll get a real apology out of her and maybe even a promise that she won't come near me again!" 

"Sam doesn't want you to hurt his baby sister," Page said, and Kevin knew that he had known everything all along. "But there are other ways." 

"Yeah, like what?" 

"You're Big Sexy, you work it out," Page said, patting him on the shoulder and then leaving the kitchen, whistling through his teeth as he went. 

Kevin sat for a while, thinking about what Page had said. What the hell had he meant by that? He finished his drink and sighed, knowing he was going to have to find Page and ask him what he meant, and also knowing that Page would be enjoying his discomfort and fully expecting him to seek him out. That meant that he would be hard to find. He wasn't in the mood right now, he thought, and he slammed the empty can down on the work surface, walking outside when he heard some cheering going on. 

Mark was handing Amy into a limo, about to leave for their honeymoon, so Kevin moved over to the driveway where he could say goodbye again. He gave Amy a dazzling grin which set her off laughing and then rolled his eyes, shaking Mark's hand. 

"Have a good time, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Kevin told him, getting a wicked smile from the redheaded man. 

"That means I can pretty much do whatever I like, then. Take care of our house," Mark told him, raising one eyebrow. "And don't kill Lenny."  
"I can only tell you I'll try," Kevin said, shrugging. 

"Good enough. See ya, man," Mark punched him gently on the shoulder and ducked into the car with a final wave to the assembled crowd, then the car moved away and Kevin found himself in charge of the party. 

Ordinarily he would have enjoyed a good party, but he didn't drink anymore and Lenny had put him in a foul mood. Which, he thought with resignation, meant he had to fake being happy so everyone else had a good time. Dammit. Of course, if Lenny came back he could guarantee he could make his mood better, simply by tanning her hide. Other ways of punishing her popped into his head, each one progressively worse than the last. 

He was so lost in thought he didn't see Page come up next to him and watch the car drive off, his blue eyes looking at Kevin with amusement. "Haven't figured it out yet, huh?" 

Kevin started at the sound of his voice and looked at him blankly. "Figured what out?" 

"How to punish that young girl without hurting her," Page said, smiling and then narrowing his eyes. "Christ, you must have lost your touch, or have you forgotten how to make a woman beg?" 

"Beg?" Kevin asked, frowning. "You can't mean..." 

Page nodded. "That's exactly what I mean. You want payback, you want an apology, get her to the point of begging and she'll say anything you want her to. You know that as well as I do." 

"We're talking about Lenny," Kevin reminded him, thinking back to the times he had made women beg for his body. It hadn't been all that difficult, but he hadn't felt the need to humiliate anyone for a very long time, and the times he had didn't sit well with him anymore. He had done it purely for amusement, and nearly always when he had been drinking, but he had never done it to make someone say something he wanted to hear. 

"Yeah, so?" Page said, raising his eyebrows. "She's a woman isn't she?" 

Kevin shook his head. "She's just a kid," he murmured, trying to blot the sudden image of a naked Lenny out of his head. He could only imagine what was beneath her underwear, and it sent a shiver down his spine. 

"A kid? She's got all the packaging as far as I could see," Page said, laughing inwardly because he had known Lenny since she was a child and he had never thought of her as anything else. But Kevin didn't know that, and Page was enjoying stirring things up. 

Kevin looked at the shorter man and scowled. "You shouldn't have been looking!" he snapped, not liking the thought of Page raking her with that lustful glance he'd patented. 

The other man's eyebrows shot up and he grinned. "Getting possessive are we? Have you got some claim to her that you haven't told me about?" 

"No!" Kevin snarled, hating the way he was feeling and not knowing how to cope with it. He did feel possessive about her, and protective, and he had never realised it before now. The thought of someone else treating her as badly as he wanted to made him furious, and that fact shocked him. He brushed his blonde hair back from his face and scratched his beard. "I need a drink," he said finally, grimacing. 

Page laughed. "Got you twisted in knots hasn't she?" he said, shaking his head. "I guess that means you won't be using sexual torture to extract an apology then?" 

"I told you, she's just..." 

"A kid, yeah, I know. But she isn't, Nash, not anymore, and you damn well know it," he murmured, smiling sardonically and walking away. 

Kevin stood there and watched him go, trying in vain to stop his mind from coming up with various different images of Lenny, each one with her wearing something very small or nothing at all. He swore and shook his head. What the hell was the matter with him? He hadn't resorted to robbing cradles just yet, and Lenny was definitely in the hands off zone as far as he was concerned. So then why did he keep thinking like this? He grimaced and turned back towards the throng, forcing a smile onto his face and going in search of the drinks. Today his no drinking policy could go to hell. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Lenny changed her clothes yet again and sat looking out of the window at the distant house, seeing the people milling about having a good time. A sigh made her shoulders rise and fall and she bit her lip. She would love to go back again and have fun with them, but she didn't feel like she could, not with _him_ there. 

"You should go back, you know," Sam said from the doorway, startling her. 

She shook her head. "I can't." 

"Sure you can. You realise Kevin will be expecting you to just stay here and hide. Why don't you show him you don't give a damn about his threats, and get back there and have a good time?" 

Lenny thought about it for a second. "I don't know...what if he gets hold of me?" 

"Try staying away from him. You're usually quite adept at that, when you put your mind to it. Wouldn't you like to go and enjoy yourself?" he asked, smiling gently at her worried expression. "Come on, I came back to get you anyway, so you can walk back with me." 

"But I'm not dressed for it anymore," she said, indicating her jeans and T-shirt. "And my hair's still wet." 

"No-one's going to notice, and Kevin has equally wet hair. Stop making excuses and lets go," he said, holding out his hand for her. 

Lenny let him pull her up and then she put her arm through his and left the house, wondering if she was suicidal to be getting anywhere near Kevin Nash right now. 

Paul Wight was the first person they saw when they walked back and he gave Lenny a grin, putting one enormous hand on her shoulder. "I heard what you did to Kevin. Nice going." 

She gave a small smile and her eyes darted around, trying to see the big blond man. "I don't think he thought so." 

"Yeah, well I would have paid to see it, that's for sure." He shrugged and grinned at her again. "How about a dance?" 

Lenny measured him and giggled. "Me and you, dancing? Won't that be a little difficult?" 

"I have my methods, thank you very much. How about it?" he asked her again, wiggling his eyebrows and making her laugh. 

"Okay, why not?" she said and he pulled her with him into the middle of the crowd of people already dancing. She went to lift her arms to his shoulders but he picked her up instead, making her squeal with shock. 

"Paul!" 

"Hey, I said I have my methods," he said, laughing. He took one of her hands and started swaying about, his other arm holding her around the waist so she wouldn't fall. The way he fooled about made her burst out laughing and they attracted the attention of several people nearby. Including Stephanie, who stared at them briefly, before turning and moving away. Paul and Lenny both saw this movement, and he gave a grim smile. 

"What's wrong with Stephanie?" she asked him, frowning slightly. 

"Maybe she's jealous?" he asked, raising his eyebrows innocently. 

"Jealous? You...oooh, you did this on purpose!" she accused him, frowning. "Why did you do that?" 

"Because she keeps ignoring me and she doesn't seem to want to be with me. So I'm just showing her she doesn't have to," he said, shrugging. "Now, let's enjoy our dance!" 

She grinned at his enthusiasm and let him dance her around the garden, not really having much choice in the matter anyway. After making her thoroughly dizzy, he put her down and gave a surprisingly elegant bow, walking off in search of a beer. Lenny didn't have time to be lonely as first Jeff Hardy and then Adam Copeland appropriated her for a dance, both of them making her laugh and easing her tension a lot. 

To the big man watching them it looked like she was enjoying every second of each man's company and he scowled as he watched her, his eyes narrowing at the way Adam was holding her. Where was her damn brother to protect her this time? he thought, looking around impatiently. But Sam was nowhere to be seen. Fine, he thought, then that leaves it up to me to make sure she doesn't get herself into any trouble. Without really thinking about what he was doing, he went to walk over to them, but Page materialised in front of him and gave him a grin. "Something bothering you, Nash?" 

"No," he said tightly, forcing himself not to go over and rip Lenny from Adam's arms. 

Page saw the look and laughed. "My, my. You're not...jealous are you?" 

"What?" Kevin said, looking at him in shock as his words sank in. "Don't be ridiculous!" 

"Ridiculous? I hardly think so," Page said, raising his eyebrows and staring over at Lenny, who was laughing at something Adam had said to her. "She looks very enticing, doesn't she? Even in jeans. Hmm." 

Kevin's eyes snapped to the older man and he narrowed them on his expression. "Hmm what?" 

Page slowly shook his head and gave him an innocent smile. "Sorry? Oh, hmm, well...." 

"Well, what?" 

"Just thinking about you not being jealous. You'll excuse me?" he asked, putting down his drink and sauntering through the dancers until he was next to Lenny. Kevin watched as Page gave her one of his killer grins and then took her in his arms, starting off the next dance with her. He stood gaping as his friend pulled Lenny's small body right up against him and started moving her around the other couples, occasionally sending Kevin a wicked glance. Even though he knew what Page was up to, he couldn't help the anger that suddenly coursed through him and he found himself glaring viciously at the couple. When he saw Page dip his head and appear to be nuzzling Lenny's neck, he felt his temper snap, and he strode over to them and tapped Page none too gently on the shoulder. 

"May I?" Kevin asked tightly, gesturing to Lenny. 

Page hesitated for a second and then nodded. "Sure," he murmured, dropping his arms and gently pushing Lenny's resisting body towards Kevin, ignoring the small 'no, no, no' noises she was making. He gave her a wink and walked away, blatantly laughing. 

Lenny looked up at Kevin as he grabbed her hand and her waist, and then just as quickly dropped her eyes, wishing she hadn't come back. Now she was caught. There was no way she could get out of his grasp this time. 

"Relax, we're just dancing," he muttered, starting to move slowly to the music because other people had started looking. 

"I don't want to dance with you," she said, shooting him an angry glare before looking away. 

"Why? Worried you might catch something? Like manners and intelligence?" he shot at her. 

"Intelligence? Huh!" she snorted, trying her best to pull her hand out of his. He squeezed her fingers harder and pulled her closer to him, the arm at her waist tightening so she couldn't move. 

"Stop trying to make a spectacle of yourself, and dance, dammit!" he growled softly, trying to steady his heartbeat at the feel of her pressed up against him. 

"Me? You're the one..." she started. 

"And while we're on the subject of attracting attention, why did you find it necessary to let Page hold you like that?" he asked her, glaring down at her. 

"What? He was only dancing with me, there was nothing..." 

"Save it! I saw it with my own eyes. The only way you could have been closer is if he was inside you!" he said in a low, harsh voice, his eyes flashing. 

Lenny stared up at him with her mouth hanging open, and her temper caught fire. "What the hell has it got to do with you? If I wanted to let half the men here have me, it would be up to me!" 

"You're a little young to be acting like such a slut aren't you?" he asked, incensed by what she had said. 

Lenny gasped and went still for a second, wondering where all this had come from. "That's a horrible thing to say!" she hissed at him. 

"Truth hurts doesn't it?" he said, smiling with such smugness that she couldn't contain herself any longer, and she lifted her foot, stamping hard on his toes so that he loosened his hold on her. As soon as her arms were free she swung at him, delivering a surprisingly powerful slap to his face that made his head whip sideways. She had only been able to reach because he was bent slightly, and she was thankful that he was, otherwise she wouldn't have had the satisfaction of wiping that smug look off his face. She didn't wait around for him to retaliate, pushing through the crowds and running as fast as she could back towards her house. 

The sound of pounding footsteps made her look behind her and she nearly tripped over when she saw him giving chase, obviously not content to just leave it this time. Her breath was trapped somewhere in her throat as she tried to get away from him, but he was so much faster than her that she didn't have a hope in hell of escaping the big hands that grabbed her and spun her around. 

"That's one time too many you've slapped me!" he snarled, grabbing her arms and giving her a shake that made her head snap back and forth on her shoulders. 

She struggled to get away and he growled, losing what little control over his temper he had, and his hands grabbed her waist and she found herself lifted off the ground, her feet kicking uselessly at thin air. She didn't know what she expected him to do, maybe throw her in the lake again as he had done once before, so it was an intense shock when his lips came down on hers to stifle the small sounds she was making. 

Lenny's eyes widened as he parted her lips even more and starting kissing her with rough abandon, his tongue exploring her mouth expertly. She had been kissed before, by the one or two boys she had ever been out with, but never like this, and her eyes fluttered closed under the wash of sensation. When he drew her tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it, she was startled to hear a small moan work it's way out of her throat, unable to stop herself from responding to him. The fact that this was Kevin Nash kissing her, the man who apparently hated her, made no difference whatsoever. Her hands crept up to his shoulders and clutched at his shirt when he pulled her closer to him and moved one hand from her waist to wrap his arm around her body, the feel of his huge chest pressed against her torso making sharp pleasure stab through her. 

Kevin didn't even think about what he was doing. His eyebrows drew together in a frown as he devoured her mouth, finding himself helplessly pressing against her as he dived into the kiss and lost himself. Only the faint sound of laughter behind him made him start to regain some sense, and he forced himself to stop the kiss, drawing reluctantly back from her and then putting her back on her feet, his expression one of extreme shock. What the hell had just happened? The laughter came again and he turned around to find Page standing behind him. 

"Well, well," the older man said, grinning. "I came to make sure you weren't hurting her, but I see that my concern was misplaced." 

Kevin gaped at him and then looked back down at Lenny, seeing that she was staring back at him in a daze, her eyes wide and unfocused and her lips slightly swollen. She looked decidedly sexy to his eyes, and he had to mentally kick himself and look away again. He had been following her so he could put her over his knee, and he had ended up kissing her instead. And what a kiss, he thought. He had never lost control like that before, not that he could recall. But if Page hadn't come along when he had...he shuddered to think of what he might have done, and right out here in full view of whoever came along. He swore under his breath and stepped back from Lenny like she was contaminated, his movement finally breaking her out of her trance. 

She gasped as she stared at him and then put her hand over her trembling lips, going bright red before she whirled and ran the short distance towards her house and let herself in so she could hide from everyone. 

Page looked at Kevin and grinned again. "I thought she was just a kid?" 

"She is...she.....God," he muttered, staring numbly towards her house, still looking stunned. 

"Mmm-hmm," Page murmured, patting Kevin's shoulder sympathetically. "I've seen that look before. You don't see her as a kid, you just think that you should." 

"She's...I don't know how that happened," he mumbled as Page led him back to the party like he was a child. "One minute I was grabbing her and the next...I don't even remember thinking about it, I just did it."  
"Was it good?" 

"What?" Kevin asked, shocked all over again as he relived the kiss. 

"Was it good? Was - the - kiss - good?" he said slowly, knocking on Kevin's skull and rolling his eyes. 

"It was..." Kevin began and then stopped, blinking. "It was fantastic."  
"What was fantastic?" Paul Wight asked as he lumbered up to them. 

"Kevin just kissed Lenny," Page supplied helpfully, grinning gleefully at the big man's discomfort. 

"Go ahead and tell everyone why don't you?" Kevin said, glaring at him. 

Page grinned even wider. "Okay, if you insist," he said, and raised his fingers to his mouth, letting out a piercing whistle to attract everyone's attention. 

Kevin's eyes widened and he grabbed the other man's shoulder. "If you dare, I'll break your neck!" he snarled, but Page merely laughed. 

"Come on, Nash, you know me by now, I never did pay any mind to your threats. What's wrong, worried that you'll blush?" 

"It's not me I'm worried about," he said, looking stunned all over again. "It's Lenny, she'd never be able to face anyone again, you know how shy she can get...." he broke off and swallowed as he realised how much he knew about her. 

Page waved everyone back to what they were doing and cocked his head to one side as he studied his friend. "And you care about her feelings?" 

"I...don't..." Kevin swore again and raked his fingers through his hair, shooting Page a filthy look before he stalked off into the house and slammed the door behind him. 

"Hmm, this is going to be fun," Page said to Paul as he stood next to him, both of them looking at the door Kevin had disappeared through. 

"You're telling me," the huge man agreed, smiling. "Kevin and Lenny, huh? Who would've thought it?" 

_****Okay, sorry it's taken so long, but I keep getting blocked on various different stories and forcing myself to write anyway. Hopefully it doesn't come across as a pile of crap, but I'm sure you lot will let me know if it does!****_


	6. Chapter 6

_****Sorry it's taken a while, but hope you enjoy it!!!****_****

****

****

**Chapter six**

Lenny spent the rest of the day and that evening sitting in her room staring blankly at the television. Kevin had kissed her, she kept thinking, stunned by what had happened. Why had he done that? He hadn't looked too pleased about it, either. She put her hands on her flushed cheeks and groaned, closing her eyes. If anything, she was just as guilty as he was, because she had responded without even thinking about it. What must he think of her? And Page, she thought with another groan, he had seen it. Oh God, she would never be able to look any of them in the eye again. She would bet good money that they went back and told everyone, too. Well, if she ever needed a good reason to stay out of Kevin's way, this was it. If he kissed her again she wouldn't be able to resist, because it had been that good. She knew his reputation with women, and it seemed it was well earned, because she had never felt like that before in her life, and if she was honest she wouldn't mind feeling like it again. But did it have to be with _him_? She groaned even louder and then jumped when someone knocked on her door. 

"Charlene?" Sam's voice floated through the door to her and she grimaced. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," she said quietly, not bothering to open the door. 

"Are you sure? Someone said something about Kevin chasing you," Sam continued, and she could hear the concern in his voice. Reluctantly she got up and pulled the door open. 

"I'm okay," she told him, staring up at him. 

Sam frowned as he looked down at his little sister, his eyes taking in her high colour and the fact her mouth looked odd. His eyes narrowed. "Did he get hold of you?" 

"Yes." 

"What did he do, Charlene?" he asked, his tone a dangerous one, and she knew that he would go and punch Kevin if he had hurt her, regardless of the fact that he was enormous and would probably hurt her brother. 

"Nothing, I'm fine," she repeated, trying to smile. 

"What did he do?" he asked again and she knew he wasn't going to leave it alone until he got an answer out of her. But she couldn't bring herself to tell her brother what had happened, it was too embarrassing. "Tell me, or I'll go and ask him." 

She stared at him and tried to tell him, but the words wouldn't come and she lowered her eyes and shook her head. To her brother, it looked as if she had something serious to hide, and he could only imagine what that might be. Before she could stop him, he turned on his heel and stormed off, making his way out of the house and along the road to where the party was still being packed up now everyone had left. He found Kevin sitting on the back steps, sipping a beer and staring morosely into the distance. 

"What the hell did you do to my baby sister?" he snapped when he got close enough, and Kevin's head shot up, his eyes refocusing as he stared at Sam. 

"What?" 

"You heard me! What did you do to Charlene?" 

"Nothing," he said, frowning and looking faintly guilty, which made Sam even angrier. 

"Try again! She looked embarrassed and you look guilty. I know you chased after her, now I want to know what happened!" 

"Oh for Christ's sake! There's no need to get bent out of shape, I just kissed her, that's all," Kevin said impatiently, standing up to his full height and glaring. 

"That's _all_?" Sam asked, shocked that Kevin had laid a finger on Charlene. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" 

Kevin relaxed his stance and gave a small smile. "If you want the truth, I wasn't thinking at all," he admitted, shaking his head. "I didn't mean to do that, especially not with her." 

Sam stared at him for a few seconds and then nodded. "Tell me it won't happen again." 

"It won't, don't worry," Kevin said straight away, almost shuddering at the thought. 

Sam smiled. "Was it that bad?" 

"No, that's the problem. Just...don't worry, I won't touch her again. But you'd better make sure she stays out of my way," he warned. 

Sam chuckled. "From the look on her face just now, I don't think you'll have to worry about that."  
"What look?" 

"Mortification," Sam said dryly. 

"Hell, I didn't mean to embarrass her," Kevin said, sitting back down and sipping at his beer. 

"Yeah, well you did. I think Charlene will be keeping her distance from now on," Sam said, shaking his head. "Which will be interesting considering Rachel asked me to invite you to dinner tomorrow." 

"She did?" 

"Mmm. I wonder what Charlene will do when she finds out you're coming round," he mused. 

"I haven't said yes, yet," Kevin pointed out, raising one eyebrow. 

Sam looked at him narrowly. "So you're not coming?" 

"I didn't say that." 

"So I say again, I wonder what Charlene will do when she finds you're coming round?" 

"Probably hide, like a coward," Kevin said darkly, scowling. "You're the one telling me to keep away from her and here you are inviting me to dinner!" 

"Yeah well, maybe it's time you two started acting civilised around each other," he said, shrugging nonchalantly. 

"I've known you for years, and I still can't work you out. You're constantly contradicting yourself where Lenny's concerned," Kevin said, pursing his lips. 

"I know," Sam said, grabbing himself a beer and sitting next to the big man. "It isn't easy looking after a baby sister. Maybe I get a bit overprotective, but sometimes she confuses the hell out of me." 

"At least I'm not the only one," Kevin muttered, staring at the ground in front of his big feet with a contemplative expression. He made a disgusted snort. "I got jealous." 

"Jealous? Of what?" Sam asked him, raising his eyebrows in surprise. 

"Of Lenny," Kevin admitted, scowling. "She was dancing with people." 

Sam hid a smile. "It was a party, she was allowed to dance," he pointed out. "Who did she dance with?" 

"Show, Jeff, Adam...and Page," he said, trying to stop himself from gritting his teeth. 

"Hmm. And you got jealous? Why?" 

"Damned if I know," he muttered, still frowning as he thought of his unstable emotions. It wasn't like him to act this way about anything or anybody. "I just didn't like it." 

Sam studied him from the corner of his eye, sipping his beer and nodding. "And then you kissed her?" 

"I danced with her first," he said, his shoulders slumping as he sighed. "God, I think I'm going crazy...she's young enough to be my daughter!" 

"From what I can see your feelings towards her are anything but fatherly. What I would like to know," Sam said, sending Kevin an arch look, "is what you plan on doing next time you see her?" 

Kevin snorted. "You just told me to stay away from her, so I guess you have your answer." 

Sam stood up and put his empty beer bottle on a table. "Dinner will be at seven tomorrow, don't be late. And one more thing," he said, smiling in an odd way, "I didn't tell you to stay away from her." He gave a smug grin when Kevin looked up at him and then he walked away, laughing to himself. Okay, so he was overly protective towards his sister, and he had thought that having Kevin interested in her might be a bad thing, but now he wasn't so sure. He would let things play out for a while, and be there if she needed him. It was all he could do. 

***** 

The next evening Lenny was standing in the kitchen with her sister in law, chopping vegetables for that evening's dinner. She was totally oblivious to the fact that they had an extra person coming over, as Sam had thought it best to keep her in the dark about Kevin's visit. If he knew his sister, she would find some way of not being at home if she found out. 

Sam sat at the breakfast bar watching them work and glancing at his watch. It was nearly seven now and dinner was running late, which meant Kevin would be there soon and he would have to keep him out of this room. A smile touched his mouth as he stared at Lenny. She had been incredibly quiet since the previous day, and he could tell she was brooding over what had happened, because every now and then she blushed for no reason. It was actually quite nice to see her look flustered and alive for a change, because her life was pretty dull otherwise. Maybe he wouldn't keep Kevin out of here, he mused, his smile widening when he heard a faint knock on the front door. 

"I'll get that," he said, winking at his wife and giving Lenny an innocent smile when she stared at him in confusion. 

"Is he expecting someone?" she asked Rachel, and the older woman smiled. 

"You could say that," she murmured, glancing up when she heard male voices approaching the kitchen. 

Lenny stood frozen when she heard Kevin's voice, then when she realised they were coming into that room, she looked around trying to decide where to go to get out of his way. But it was too late and he walked into the room, ducking his head automatically under the lintel. His eyes sought hers and he stared at her strangely, a smile tilting his lips when he saw the colour flooding her face and the way she immediately turned her back. 

Oh God, she thought, what was he doing here? She wasn't ready to face him after what had happened yesterday, after that kiss....she gave a small groan and then caught herself, going back to trying to chop the vegetables, finishing the task with exceptionally shaky hands. 

"I'm sorry dinner won't be on time," Sam told the bigger man, going to the refrigerator and pulling out a couple of beers. "We're running a bit late today." He held out a beer to Kevin and almost laughed at the way he was staring fixedly at the back of Lenny's head, almost willing her to turn around. 

Kevin absently took the beer and then looked down at it, shaking his head. "Er, you don't have a soft drink do you?" 

"Sure," Sam said easily, putting the beer back and getting a coke instead. 

"Hi Rachel, how are you?" Kevin asked her, regaining his manners finally and smiling at Sam's wife, holding out one big hand which had been clutching a bottle of wine. "Hope this will be okay?" 

"It's lovely, thank you, but I can't have any. And I'm fine thank you, getting bigger by the minute," she said, laughing as she patted her stomach. 

"Well, it looks good on you," he said, grinning at her before he turned to look at Lenny, who was still resolutely turned away from him. "Lenny? Are you okay?" 

She made a small noise and gave a slight nod, studying her fingers now she had finished her chore and wondering what to do to keep herself busy now. She really didn't want to be in the same room as him, not now. She cleared her throat. "I...er...have to..er..s-sort something out," she mumbled, moving to the door and escaping the room as fast as she could. Kevin frowned as he watched her go, knowing he was the reason she had run off but not feeling comfortable with it. 

"She had something to sort out?" her brother asked his wife, raising his eyebrows and then laughing. "Bit of a flimsy excuse wasn't it?" 

"Well, anything to get away from Kev here. That wasn't very nice you know, not telling her," she admonished, trying not to smile. 

Sam smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "I didn't notice you telling her either." 

"She didn't know I was coming over?" Kevin asked, now knowing why she had looked so odd when he had first walked in. 

"No, I thought it best to keep it a secret," Sam said, raising one eyebrow. 

Kevin gave a slight smile and then narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I should go see if she's okay?" 

"Maybe you should," Sam agreed, earning himself a slap from his wife and a glare. "What?"  
"You can't send him off after her, we'll probably find her hanging from the rafters by his belt if we do. No, if anyone should go check on her it should be you," she said firmly, raising her eyebrows. 

"And leave you all alone in the kitchen, I can't do that baby," Sam drawled, making Rachel melt against him as he pulled her close. "Don't you think it would be better if Kev went and made his peace with her?" 

"Make my peace? Who the hell said anything about that?" Kevin burst out, frowning. 

"See? bad idea," Rachel said, smiling as she glanced at the bigger man. "Now, why don't you two take your drinks into the living room and watch TV, I'm sure there's some sports programme on you can watch. Let me get on with this. Lenny will be back when she realises you're not in here," she said, pushing them both in the direction of the doorway and getting on with her preparations. 

Sure enough, Lenny snuck back downstairs and gave a relieved sigh when she heard the two men in the living room, and she darted past the doorway into the kitchen. "You knew he was coming over didn't you?" she asked Rachel, and got a smile in return. 

"Yeah, I just didn't know how to tell you. Hey, it won't be so bad," she said gently, wiping her hands on a towel. 

"Bad? It's going to be terrible. I can't serve him anything," Lenny said, her eyes widening as she thought about it. "What if I drop things on him, he'll go mad....oh God, and yesterday he...he.....how am I going to face him?" 

"Just keep your chin up and ignore him, you've managed it before," Rachel pointed out. 

"But that was before...he....oh," she groaned helplessly, shaking her head. 

Rachel gave a sympathetic smile and patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay, I know all about it. Listen, you can stay in here and make something for dessert if you like, I'll go and sit with them. Unless you want to come with me...?" 

"No, I can do dessert...it's easier." 

"Okay, see you in a little while, huh?" Rachel said, her smile getting wider as she left the kitchen. 

Lenny stood silently for a few seconds, debating running away, but then she pulled herself together and started getting ingredients out to make an apple pie. At least she could do that properly, she thought, dragging a chair over to the cupboards so she could reach the flour and sugar. The monotony of the task, peeling apples and making pastry, made her forget briefly just who she had in the house, and she gave a pleased smile at her handiwork as she set the pie aside, ready to be baked while they ate dinner. 

She started clearing up the mess she had made and set the flour and sugar aside, ready to put in the cupboard when she had wiped the mess of the counter. Dragging the chair back over, she climbed up on it and put the sugar in the cupboard, then reached down for the flour. 

"Need a hand?" A deep voice asked and the hands that suddenly clasped her around the waist shocked the life out of her, never having heard anyone come in the room, making her jump violently. Lenny squealed loudly and jerked backwards at the touch of his hands and sent Kevin toppling over, both of them falling the long distance to the floor, his big body cushioning the impact of the fall. Kevin watched in bemusement as the bag of flour sailed up in the air, and then he resigned himself to his fate as it crashed back down, exploding on his head like a bomb and coating both of them in the white powder. He sneezed as everything came to rest, and a little puff of white shot up from his face. 

Before either of them could move, Sam and Rachel came crashing into the room, Rachel having to back out again almost immediately as she burst out laughing. "Damn, you two really can't be left alone for even a second, can you?" Sam said, shaking his head and grinning at the two ghostly figures on the floor. 

Kevin sent him a glare and then lifted Lenny slowly off his body, sitting up with his hands still holding her. "Are you okay? You're not hurt?" he asked, his eyes raking her body to make sure she hadn't been injured. 

Lenny stared at him wide-eyed. "I-I'm fine," she stammered, dropping her eyes and groaning at the mess she had made of him. She looked briefly at her brother and was stunned to see him walk out of the room, his shoulders shaking with mirth. Yet another disaster that could be placed at her door, she thought morosely. And now Sam was abandoning her here with Kevin so he could kill her in private. She was surprised when her breath hitched in her throat and she bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling. 

The small sound and the movement caught the big man's attention, and his eyes narrowed on her face, studying it through the fine coating it now wore. "Well," Kevin said, forcing a light-hearted tone and looking down at himself and grinning, "I hadn't intended to do an impersonation of Casper tonight, but I bet I'd win a prize wouldn't I?" He laughed as he tried to dust himself off, and Lenny shot a startled look at him. 

"I didn't mean...to..." she began, but he held his hand up, shaking his head and dislodging more powder as he did so. 

"It's okay, I shouldn't have scared you like that," he said, getting gracefully to his feet and then grabbing her hand and pulling her up just as easily. "We'd better get cleaned up, don't you think?" 

She nodded dumbly and wondered why he wasn't trying to beat the life out of her. She knew he wanted to, he had always made it perfectly clear that he'd get her back if it was the last thing he did, and here was a perfect opportunity. 

When she didn't move he studied her carefully and frowned at the way she was shaking, her eyes holding more than a trace of anxiety, and he reached towards her to soothe her in some way. The instant he grabbed her shoulders she went as stiff as a board, thinking that this was it, he was going to pay her back now, and she squeezed her eyes shut and waited. 

Kevin had only intended to reassure her that he wasn't mad, but when he touched her he felt her warmth seep into his fingers and make his hands start tingling, the feeling spreading like wildfire through his body and making him gasp. The next thing he knew he had dragged her up against him and taken her lips, not even thinking about his actions at all. His tongue stabbed deeply into her mouth and urged hers into movement, kissing her with a pent-up passion he hadn't even realised he had in him. Within the space of a heartbeat his arms went around her, one pinning her against him whilst the other tangled in her long hair, playing with the silky mass. Her lips were soft and velvety underneath his and he sucked in air through his nose as he savoured the feel of her, all soft curves and eager participation. She was kissing him back now, following his movements blindly and drawing pleasure from him as he ravaged her mouth hungrily, his arms tightening around her and almost crushing her as he tried desperately to get her closer to his rapidly hardening body. 

Lenny melted against him, absolutely no thought of refusal beyond the first shock of his touch, almost as if she was intimately familiar with his hands and mouth. His arms felt like steel bands and she loved the strength of them, relishing the way he was devouring her, her body seeking it's mate even though her mind would have protested had it not shut down. Even the feel of his hand moving from her hair and sweeping around to cup one firm breast didn't shock her, though it did make her start to shake helplessly under the onslaught of passion. 

"Ahem," Sam coughed loudly behind them, trying to break them up. He had been quite content to leave them alone, but Rachel had made him go back in the kitchen to protect his sister, and he was now shocked to find them trying to eat each other. When neither of them stopped he coughed a bit louder, finally getting Kevin's attention and watching as he dazedly lifted his head, his lips still moist from the kiss and showing up brightly in the white powdery visage. 

Lenny hung limply in his arms, her eyes slowly opening and attempting to focus on the world around her. She finally looked at Sam and frowned, blinking slowly and then her eyes widening as she looked up at Kevin. She made a small distressed sound and tried to stand up properly, but her legs were too shaky and she had to cling to him for support. 

Kevin looked at her and a fierce scowl darkened his face. He led her to a kitchen chair and sat her down, feeling how shaky she was because of what he had done. That just made him furious and he ran a hand through his hair, his frown getting worse. "Goddamn it!" he growled and turned abruptly, walking out of the kitchen and out of the house before anyone could say anything to him. Sam gave a worried look at his sister and then turned and chased Kevin down. 

"Hey, wait," he said as he caught him up halfway back to Mark's house. "Where are you going?" 

"To get changed," Kevin said, not slowing down one bit. 

"Are you coming back?" 

"No. I don't know. Maybe....God," he growled again, wiping one big hand over his face. 

"What were you doing?" Sam asked him, watching his expression carefully. Kevin looked just as shocked as Lenny did, and he found it vaguely amusing. "What were you doing, Kev?" he repeated. 

"I don't know. I just touched her arms for Christ's sake, and the next thing I knew....oh God, what's the matter with me?" he said and stopped walking all of a sudden, turning to look at Sam. 

Sam studied him quietly. "Seems to me you've got the hots for my baby sister." 

"I do not...she's....I'm too old for her, I've never even thought of her in that way...." 

"Until now," Sam finished for him, cocking his head to one side and grinning. 

"No, she's too young," Kevin said adamantly, starting to walk again. 

"Maybe. So, are you coming back again?" Sam asked, letting the Lenny matter drop for now. 

"I guess I should, Rachel did invite me over and Lenny....Lenny seemed to be working pretty hard," he murmured, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Great," Sam said, clapping him on the back. "Come back when you're ready then." He went to walk away and Kevin grabbed his arm. 

"Won't Lenny mind?" 

Sam raised his eyebrows and smiled. "I don't think so, although she may spend the evening with a red face. Just do me a favour," he said, his face getting serious again. "Whatever you do, don't hurt her. Beyond that it's up to you two. She's an adult and she obviously doesn't mind you kissing her, so I'm not going to interfere anymore, okay?" 

"I'm not going to touch her again," Kevin said vehemently, looking guilty. 

"Whatever," Sam said, dismissing what he was saying with a wave of his hand. "I better get back, I'll see you in a few." 

Kevin watched him walk off and made his way slowly back to Mark's house, wondering how he had managed to end up kissing Lenny again when he hadn't even been thinking about it. He shook his head as he tried to puzzle it out, swearing to himself it would never happen again. 


	7. Chapter 7

_****Just want to say thankyou SO much for all the reviews, it's really heartening to get them, as I'm sure all you other authors know! Thanks again!****_

**Chapter seven**

Lenny sat staring at the kitchen door, struck dumb by what had happened....again. Only this time it had been even more intense, at least for her. Kevin, though, had looked as if he had hated every second of it, almost like he had found it disgusting. She pressed a hand to her mouth and sighed, wondering what was wrong with her. Had she absolutely no control over her body? she wondered, because it certainly didn't seem like it. Not that she could recall ever feeling like that before, but still. She sighed again and stood up, pleased to find her legs felt a little more steady now, and then she went about clearing up the incredible mess the flour had made. At least the work would keep her mind occupied, she hoped. 

Rachel walked in just as she was sweeping the last of the flour out of the back door. "Everything okay in here now?" she asked, smiling. 

"Yeah, it's all cleaned up," Lenny muttered, blushing again at her own clumsiness. 

"Well, I wasn't actually talking about the mess," her sister-in-law said. "I was talking about you." 

Lenny looked at her and shrugged, giving a sigh. "Oh, well, I'm okay." 

"Are you sure? You look a bit....odd." 

"No, I'm fine," Lenny said again, looking down at herself. "I guess I'd better go and get changed." 

Rachel nodded, lifting lids of pans and stirring. "I guess you should. Sam went to get Kevin, so he'll be back soon and dinner won't be much longer either." 

"Kevin...? He's....he's coming back?" 

"Well, yes, we did invite him to dinner." She looked at the younger girl and smiled gently, seeing the way she fidgeted nervously. "Will you be alright with that?" 

"I guess so," Lenny mumbled, thinking that she'd be anything but. She gave a small smile and made her way upstairs, nervous of the coming meal and wondering how to act in front of Kevin now he had kissed her twice. 

***** 

When Lenny returned downstairs, dressed now in a loose summer dress that it really wasn't warm enough for, she heard voices and realised Kevin had returned. She hesitated in the hallway and wondered whether or not to go into the living room, but she couldn't quite pluck up enough courage. Instead, she went back into the kitchen, seeing Rachel clattering around in there getting things out of the oven ready to serve up. 

"Need help?" Lenny asked quietly, instantly starting to do things before Rachel had answered. 

"It's all ready, we just have to get it on the table, and get that apple pie in the oven," the older woman said, giving Lenny a sidelong glance and then smiling. "Feel okay now?" 

Lenny shrugged. "I guess." 

"Think you'll be able to sit at the same table as Kevin and not feel like running away?" she murmured. 

Lenny frowned at that and swallowed the lump of fear in her throat. "I don't know," she admitted softly. 

Rachel glanced up at the odd tone and her face softened with sympathy. Lenny looked hopelessly confused and almost threatened by the way Kevin had been acting. "It'll be fine, don't worry," she said reassuringly. "Come on, let's get these things on the table and then we'll call them in." 

Lenny complied with her orders and they set the table. She moved about restlessly as Rachel called the men in and then she found herself sitting down next to Kevin, closing her eyes briefly when she realised the damage she could do at this one meal. Her hands were already shaking and she knew that if she picked anything up it would end up all over her or him or everybody else. So as everyone started serving themselves, she sat there chewing her lip, wondering how she could get out of this without eating anything. 

Sam looked across at her and his lips pursed, a knowing look in his eyes as he watched her dilemma. Kevin saw the look and glanced at Lenny, wondering why she hadn't put anything on her plate yet. "Aren't you having any?" he asked, frowning at the way she turned huge eyes on him and then quickly looked away again. 

"I...er....I guess so..." she trailed off as she felt all eyes on her and her cheeks flushed prettily. She knew they would think something was wrong if she didn't serve herself, so she reluctantly stood up and spooned a single potato onto her plate, relieved when it stayed where she had put it. She risked a second one and that also stayed put, so she started putting some vegetables on as well, then some meat, sitting back with a relieved sigh when she was done. She glanced quickly up at her brother and saw him trying to smother a grin at her actions, and she gave him a glare as she reached for the gravy. Even that didn't spill anywhere it shouldn't and she felt slightly more relaxed as she began to eat. Until she tried to cut one of the potatoes and it shot off her plate and landed on Kevin's, making his own huge puddle of gravy slop over the edge of the plate and splatter on his shirt. He looked down at himself in surprise and then his eyes speared into hers accusingly. Before he could say anything he noticed the way she was staring at the small mess with utter horror and he finally realised how nervous she was. His mouth quirked into a smile and he glanced pointedly at his plate. "I already had enough potatoes, but thanks for the offer," he murmured, using his fork to pick it up and placing it back on her dinner. "Besides, I don't need the extra weight." 

Sam smothered a laugh and so did Rachel, trying not to stare at Lenny's by now bright red face as she struggled to retain her composure. "I'm sorry," she murmured in Kevin's general direction, not meeting his eyes and fixing her own firmly on her dinner. She carefully ate some of her food, hardly making a dent on her meal even though it had been small to begin with. Everybody else ate theirs with gusto, although Kevin kept watching her, a fact she was uncomfortably aware of. When the others had finished, she got awkwardly up and grabbed her plate, carrying it out into the kitchen and putting it on the counter before anyone could say a word. 

Kevin watched her go and frowned again. "She hardly touched her dinner," he murmured, looking troubled. 

"She was probably worried she'd end up making more mess, I expect," Sam said, shaking his head and sighing. 

"Yeah, but she didn't eat anything," the bigger man continued, his eyes going to the doorway where Lenny had disappeared. "Do you think she's okay?" 

Sam stared at his friend in silence, his head cocking to one side. "You seem pretty concerned about her well-being," he said slowly, studying Kevin's expression. 

"She seemed a bit nervous," he said, narrowing his eyes and then looking at Sam. "Is it me?" 

"Making her nervous?" Sam asked and then smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah, but then, you know that already. And you know why." 

Kevin stared down at the table briefly and then frowned again, his lips twisting thoughtfully. He shoved his chair back from the table and stood up, walking towards the door without saying a word. 

"Honey, shouldn't we stop him?" Rachel whispered, watching as the big man disappeared through the doorway. "Lenny's feeling shell-shocked enough without..." 

"It'll be okay," Sam murmured, taking his wife's hand. "In fact, I think it'll be pretty interesting around here from now on." 

"Yes, but Lenny..." 

"Charlene needs something to liven her up a bit, and I think Kevin's that something. He's attracted to her, whether he wants to admit it or not, and she is to him as well. I won't let him hurt her," he reassured her. "I just want her to live a little." 

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Her life has been a bit dull lately," she agreed. 

"Hmm, I have a feeling it won't be for much longer," Sam said, grinning at the thought. 

***** 

Lenny was standing in the kitchen gazing out of the window, her mind blank. She had checked on the apple pie and when she found it wasn't ready, she had stayed put, not wanting to go back in there and make a fool of herself again. So caught up in feeling miserable was she that she didn't hear Kevin come into the room and move to stand behind her, not until he spoke and then she almost collapsed from shock. 

"Why didn't you eat your dinner?" he asked abruptly, watching her swing around to face him, a frown on his face as he caught her eyes. 

"What?" she gasped out, trying to take a step backwards even though there was no room. 

"I said," Kevin said, a slight smile tilting the corner of his mouth, "why didn't you eat your dinner?" 

"I...didn't...er...I wasn't hungry," she said quietly, taking a side-step to try and get past him. His hand shot out and grabbed her arm, stopping the movement. 

"Not hungry, or not comfortable in my company?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. 

Lenny swallowed hard and looked down at the big hand gripping her upper arm, the fingers closed completely around it where they were so long. She swallowed again and then frowned, summoning up some anger and glared up at him, far more comfortable with this emotion. "Choose one," she said sullenly, watching as his smile disappeared and his eyes narrowed. 

"You're in a fine mood," he said quietly, cocking his head to one side as he studied her sulky face. His eyes ran unconsciously down her body, seeing the way the material skimmed her curves and made her look petite and feminine. Her hair was cascading over her shoulders and down her back in a long silky curtain, and he frowned, wondering why he hadn't noticed these things about her before. 

"Gee, I wonder why," she muttered between her teeth, trying to pull her arm away from him when she saw the way he was looking at her. 

"Now, now, little girl, better watch your tongue. Sarcasm can get you in deep trouble," he said with a raised eyebrow, a half smile tilting his lips again at her anger. "After all, you only have yourself to blame if you don't like my company. You did invite me to dinner." 

Lenny's mouth fell open. "No, I didn't! Rachel and Sam did, I would...never..." she trailed off as he bent over, his face getting closer to hers and her eyes widening. 

"You would never...what?" he asked softly, moving in the inch needed to press his lips to hers, his eyes closing as soon as the contact was made. 

Lenny's own eyes closed as he kissed her again, and she felt herself go boneless as his arms closed around her, his tongue stabbing deep into her mouth and tangling with hers. His hand lifted and tangled in the endless silk of her hair, gripping it and using it to tilt her head to an angle that suited him. She heard a faint moan come from his throat as he explored her warm mouth, but she couldn't lift her eyelids to look at him, caught up in the dizzying sensations flowing through her as he held her close to his enormous body. 

Kevin frowned as the noise left his throat, and it drew him back to sanity somewhat, giving him the strength to end the kiss and pull back to look at her. He couldn't help smiling at the dazed expression she wore. It was something he had seen before, on many women's faces, but it had nearly always been faked for his benefit. Lenny was totally different. He was quite sure that she didn't know her own name right now, and his smile widened when her eyes drifted open and stared at him drowsily. As reality intruded on his own dreamy state, the smile left his lips and he frowned again, realising that he had just kissed her yet again. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his arms fall to his sides so she could get away from him. He felt like a dirty old man when he thought about the difference in their ages. He was twenty years older than her, for God's sake. But none of that made any difference when she was close to him, and he wondered how he would be able to keep his hands off her now he knew what she tasted like, what she felt like as he held her. Without even trying, she was sexier than any hundred women he had ever met, and it troubled him deeply that he couldn't control himself. 

When he opened his eyes he saw that she had withdrawn to the other side of the breakfast bar, keeping it's width in between them like it could protect her if he really wanted to go at her. 

"I think I'd better go," he murmured, guilt written clearly on his features, making Lenny frown. 

"Why?" she blurted out, her eyes slightly misty. 

Kevin raised his eyebrows and gave a small smile. "Why? You really need to ask?" 

"Sam will wonder where you went," she said lamely, finding herself reluctant to see him go, where only a few short minutes ago she had wished him anywhere but here. "He won't want you to leave." 

He studied her for a long time, his eyes narrowing on her flushed face. "And you? Don't you want me to leave?" 

She shrugged, not looking at him. "I don't...I'm....you haven't had dessert yet." 

He felt his heart suddenly beat faster and frowned again at his unstable emotions. "I guess I would like some apple pie. After all," he said, smiling and his eyes twinkling as he looked at her, "I've already tasted one of the ingredients." 

When she realised he was referring to the flour and not her, she gave a hesitant smile, ducking her head. "Yeah, I guess you did. Why don't you go and sit down and I'll bring it in." 

He nodded and moved to the doorway, looking back at her briefly before disappearing out of the kitchen. 

Lenny breathed a sigh of relief and chewed on her lip. Why hadn't she wanted him to go? She didn't even like him....did she? 

_****Bit short, I know, but I have SO many stories going on right now.....it's hard to keep them seperate sometimes!! Anyway, hope you are enjoying it so far!**** _


	8. Chapter 8

_****Sorry, sorry, sorry it's taken SO long. Still, thank you for the reviews and hope you enjoy!****_****

****

****

**Chapter eight**

Lenny busied herself getting the pie out of the oven and placing it on a cooling rack while she got cream and ice-cream out for whoever wanted it. She noticed a slight tremor in her hands and took a moment to calm herself down before she went back into the dining room. Sure as hell Kevin would notice her shaking if she got too near him. Thinking about him only made the tremors worse and she ended up sitting down and covering her face with her hands, trying to think of how to behave when she walked back in there. It was fairly new territory for her and she was at a loss. But she couldn't sit in the kitchen for the rest of the evening, she thought, shaking herself out of it and standing up again. A coward never got anywhere. 

A few seconds later she was standing outside the dining room, taking a deep breath before she pushed into the room holding a tray in her hands with dessert on it. 

She tried not to make eye contact with Kevin, but she could almost feel the pull of his gaze and eventually she couldn't resist lifting her eyes. The impact of that heated stare made the tray tilt precariously in her hands and if he hadn't stood up and grabbed her hands it would have tipped all over him. But the contact gave her yet another problem as the heat from his big hands transmitted itself through her skin and made her shiver, something he couldn't possibly miss. A slightly wicked smile tilted his lips and he studied her expression thoughtfully. 

"Here, I'll take that," he offered, his voice deep and altogether too sexy for her liking. It made her shiver again and her mouth go dry and she wondered what was happening to her. She hated Kevin Nash, she had always hated him, and he hated her too. So why was he having such a devastating effect on her? 

She let go of the tray as he lifted it's weight from her and placed it on the table, leaving her to seat herself as he automatically started serving the pie and ice cream. "You don't have to do that," she said when she recovered her voice. 

"I know, but I want to. Don't worry," he said, shooting her a look full of amusement, "I'm quite domesticated, I won't spill any." 

She blushed under his intent stare and he found himself transfixed by how pretty she looked with such colour in her face, only managing to transfer his attention back to the task in hand when Sam cleared his throat quite loudly, smiling at the way Kevin was staring at Lenny. He finished serving them all and then sat down, tucking into his own dessert with apparent gusto and not looking at Lenny again until he had finished. When he did he noticed that she wasn't really eating hers, just nibbling half-heartedly at small bits of it. 

"That was delicious," he said softly, making her look at him. "I didn't know you could cook like that." 

"She doesn't do it very often, that's why," Sam put in, finishing his own dessert and pushing the bowl away from him. 

"Why not?" Kevin asked her, his gaze steady as she looked at him warily. 

"I'm usually busy...and Rachel likes cooking," she said, giving a shrug of her small shoulders. 

"I don't mind you doing the cooking, you know that," the other woman said with a smile, she was well aware she hogged the kitchen on a regular basis. 

"I certainly wouldn't mind you cooking that again," Kevin said, resting his big arms on the table and still staring at her. "Something wrong with yours?" 

She looked at her own food and saw that it was virtually untouched. "No, I guess...I'm not really hungry." 

"Really? Well, you should be, you hardly ate any dinner," he said, frowning as he looked her body over in the pretty sun dress. "You could do with putting some weight on, not losing any." 

Lenny swung her head to look at him, surprised that he was looking at her body. It made her feel incredibly self-conscious and she blushed even more. "I don't need to put weight on," she said, shifting in her chair and looking away from him with a frown. "Anyway, it's none of your business what I do or don't eat," she added sullenly. 

Kevin's eyebrows arched up at the sudden spark of anger and he found himself smiling. "I'm a guest here, that makes it my business." 

"You're not my guest," she mumbled, still confused by her wayward emotions and grasping anything that felt solid. Anger felt pretty solid right now. 

"You live here, don't you? That makes me your guest," he said, narrowing his eyes in amusement as he studied her, knowing exactly how to get her to look at him. "I think perhaps you should be more polite to me, under the circumstances." 

Sure enough, Lenny's eyes widened and shot to his. "Polite? You want me to be polite? I've been nothing but polite to you all evening, and I didn't even want you here!" 

"Lenny!" Sam said admonishingly, trying to hide his smile. "Apologise to our guest." 

"I will not!" she gasped, staring at her brother now in amazement. 

"Yeah, apologise. That was rude," Kevin said, folding his arms in front of him and grinning, enjoying her discomfort. 

Lenny gaped at him. This wasn't the Kevin Nash she knew and loathed. This was someone else entirely. Normally he would have tried grabbing her so he could dole out some sort of punishment, but now he seemed to find it all funny. Well, she wasn't laughing. "I am not apologising to you, I'd rather chew nails!" 

Kevin narrowed his eyes menacingly, still amused. "That could easily be arranged you know," he said, his voice low and gravelly, a total copy of his Big Sexy voice. 

She looked at him in confusion and then at her brother. Seeing no support there and feeling like a butterfly on a pin, she pushed back from the table and stood up. "I'll start washing up," she mumbled, grabbing a couple of dishes and leaving the room in a hurry. The sound of Kevin's laughter floated to her and she had to grit her teeth to stop herself from shouting something rude back at him. The way he was behaving was puzzling. At least for the last few days anyway. She put her dishes in the sink and started running hot water, her eyes taking on a faraway look. He kept kissing her, and she didn't understand why. Certainly she wasn't anything special to look at, and she knew he must have hundreds of gorgeous women throwing themselves at him all the time. So why her? Maybe it was just because she managed to push his buttons and he didn't know how else to get rid of his frustration, he probably didn't even enjoy it. The annoying thing was that she couldn't say the same. She had really enjoyed it, all three times. But it couldn't happen again, she thought with a slight shake of her head, her hands starting to automatically deal with the dirty dishes. Kevin didn't like her, and she certainly didn't like him. He was horrible, he was a pig, he was always nasty to her, he always said bad things and she knew better than to get close to him. Only now she knew what sort of things could happen when she did get close to him, and it was going to make it hard to stay away. No wonder they called him Big Sexy, she thought, with a sigh. 

******** 

Kevin sat looking vacantly out of the window while he debated whether or not to go after Lenny again. It was completely obvious to him what she was trying to do with her waspish words. She wanted to put them back on more familiar footing, when they hated each other. But he didn't know if that was possible, because he had other feelings running through him when he looked at her now, and hate wasn't one of them. Irritation, sure, but not hate. He looked back across the table as Sam spoke. 

"So, want to tell me what's going on with you lately?" 

Kevin sighed and a mischievous gleam entered his eyes. "Sure, why not? Well, let me see, I've been back in the WWE for a few months now, and my fan base is growing again. Vince wants me to be a heel again, and I don't have a problem with that really. Hmm, what else?" he said, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. 

"Ah, shut the hell up! You know good and well what I meant!" Sam said, laughing. 

"You wouldn't have been referring to me and your sister, would you?" Kevin asked him, cocking his head to one side. 

"Well...duh!" Sam said, raising his eyebrows. "Come on, tell me why you've suddenly changed from going for her throat to going for her mouth," he said dryly. 

The bigger man shrugged, his eyes unconsciously straying to the door. "I really couldn't tell you. For some reason I can't resist her whenever she's within reach, and that's pretty new. She's always been a damn pest, and I've always thought no sane man would ever risk dating her. You know how badly she winds me up," he said to Sam, nodding. 

"Yeah, I do." 

Rachel looked at them and shook her head. "Enough, you two. She'll probably be back in a second and you wouldn't want her to hear you discussing her, would you?" 

"No, I guess not," Sam said, smiling at his wife and quickly changing the topic of conversation, should Lenny come back. 

But it was too late. She had been standing outside the door with a tray of coffee and she had only caught the last few words Kevin had said, but it was enough. So he thought she was undatable? That she was so awful she couldn't get a boyfriend. Normally it would have angered her, but this time it upset her instead, and she had to use every ounce of self control she had not to let it show on her face as she walked back into the room. She didn't raise her eyes when Kevin stood up and took the tray from her this time, and she managed not to look at him at all for the remainder of the evening. When Sam suggested that they go into the sitting room and watch some TV, she excused herself and went for a walk out in the fields, needing the fresh night air. 

One of the hands, Jack Penn, saw her wandering past the bunkhouse and decided to go and talk to her. He had been trying to get a date with her for months now, but her brother had warned her off him, knowing he was bad news with women. But he kept trying, and tonight he felt that his luck might just be in. 

Had it been another night, when she hadn't been upset and smarting at the words she had overheard, she would have said no. But when Jack sauntered up and again asked her if he could take her out to dinner, her pride rose up and she said yes. Someone was interested in dating her, and that would show Mr Nash that she wasn't so revolting. She didn't think of how her actions might be taken, but she allowed Jack to walk with her and smiled at him as she put up a false front. But to Jack it looked like she really liked him, and that she was hot for whatever he wanted to do. He quickly arranged their date for the following week, his eyes running down her figure possessively as he anticipated what he would do to her when he finally had her away from her brother. 

When Lenny returned to the house, she was surprised to see Kevin still there, sitting in one of the big overstuffed armchairs as if he belonged there, and she gave him a brief glare as she sat down on the sofa near Rachel. 

"Where have you been?" Rachel asked her, her hands absently stroking her stomach as she wiggled about trying to get comfortable. 

"I went for a walk," she said quietly, glancing up once at the big man and then looking away again. "Jack joined me and we're going out on a date next week," she blurted out, feeling herself blush as all eyes looked at her. 

"Jack? Jack Penn?" Sam asked sharply, frowning. 

"Yes," Lenny said, lifting her chin defiantly, because she knew what her brother thought of the man. "He's nice." 

"He's untrustworthy is what he is," Sam said, sitting up straighter and shaking his head. "I thought you knew that. Why the hell accept a date with him?" 

"He asked," she mumbled, well aware that Kevin was glaring at her with an odd expression on his face. 

"He's been asking for months, but you've never said yes before. I don't want you going," her brother said. 

"I can go out with whoever I want," Lenny said, staring at him with disbelief. "If you had your way I'd never meet anyone, and I'd certainly never get married!" 

"Please tell me you're not thinking of getting serious with that man!" Sam said, his voice getting louder. 

"If I am it's nobody's business but my own! I'm going out with him, and you can't stop me!" she said, jumping up off the sofa and leaving the room before the argument could get any worse. 

Sam sat staring at the door and he knew without a doubt that Lenny had overheard what Kevin said. Judging by her reaction she had only heard the worst part though, because he was sure she would never willingly go out with Jack Penn otherwise. He sighed and slumped back in his seat. 

"Is this guy dangerous?" Kevin asked, frowning. 

"I'm not sure...but I heard some rumours a while back that I didn't like, involving him and a young girl. I don't want him to hurt Charlene." 

"You think he could hurt her?" the bigger man asked, the frown getting worse. "Maybe I should go and have a small talk with him before their date, let him know what's what." 

Sam looked at him in surprise. "Why would you want to do that?" 

"Because you just said she could get hurt! No-one's going to hurt Lenny!" he said before he really thought about his words. 

"Really? That sounds mighty possessive," Sam murmured, his eyes twinkling with mirth at Kevin's discomfort. 

"It's not possessive, it's just...it's how I'd be with anyone," he muttered, defending himself. Sam showed no sign of being less amused and Kevin scowled. "I'll follow them and keep an eye on her for you." 

"For me? Did I ask you to do that?" Sam asked him, raising his eyebrows. 

Kevin tightened his lips and then stood up. "I'd better get going," he said, ignoring Sam's question entirely. "I'll come by sometime this weekend. Thank you for dinner and tell Lenny I said thanks as well, will you?" 

Sam stood up and followed his friend out to the front porch. "I'll tell her. And Kev? I really would appreciate it if you kept an eye on her. I can't leave Rachel alone right now, not with her due date being only a few weeks away, and I want to make sure Charlene's safe, so thanks." 

"It's no problem. Like I said, I wouldn't want to see her get hurt by some asshole like this Jack person," Kevin said, shrugging nonchalantly even though he was gritting his teeth. He didn't like the idea of Lenny going out with anyone, let alone someone who might be dangerous. Hell, he thought, all men were dangerous given enough provocation, but he didn't think Lenny was like that. 

"You've never met him, so how do you know he's an asshole?" 

"Because he asked Lenny on a date," Kevin grumbled, kicking at the dirt with his shoe. "And it should have been me doing that." 

"Ah, the green-eyed monster rearing it's ugly head again. Well, well, who would have thought it?" Sam murmured, smiling at his friend. 

Kevin looked up. "Ridiculous isn't it?" 

"Yes, it really is," Sam said, tilting his head to one side and giving a calculating smile as he continued. "Especially when you consider that Lenny only accepted his offer because she must have overheard what you said earlier on. Anyway, that won't bother you, will it? See you later, buddy." He gave a grin and turned back into the house, not bothering to watch the big man walk away, his expression stunned. 

Kevin thought about what Sam had said. So Lenny had heard what he said and immediately accepted a date with that other man, so she must have been hurt. But why would his words bother her if she didn't feel anything for him? He shook his head. All these feelings were new to him and he didn't know if he liked it. He felt as if he was becoming dependant on her and they weren't even dating. He stiffened his spine at that thought. They wouldn't ever be dating, he decided, because she was too young for him. Christ, what he was feeling was probably how old men felt about young girls when they got past a certain age, and other people looked on with amusement as the pervert chased the female in question. He was damned if he was going to be labelled a cradle snatcher, so he'd better learn to keep away from her. He would watch her for Sam, but that was far as it would go from now on. With that firmly in his mind, he went back to Mark's house and conveniently forgot about his own lack of self control. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

The next few days passed by quickly and Lenny had time to reflect on her acceptance of Jack's offer of a date. Her brother said he wasn't a good man, but so far he had only been nice to her. He wasn't Kevin, though, and she sighed despondently. When had she started really feeling anything for the big man other than as a family friend? Now all she could think about were his eyes and the way he kissed, his big arms and hands and...she sighed again and squeezed her eyes closed, willing away the image of him. He didn't matter right now, what mattered was that tonight was her date with Jack and she had no idea what would be appropriate to wear. She supposed she'd have to wear a dress, although she would be more comfortable in jeans, but if he was taking her to dinner then she wanted to look nice. She opted for a simple black dress that hung straight down, only hinting at the curves underneath. It wasn't low cut or short skirted, and she thought it would give out the right sort of message. She looked classy in it, she thought, for a change. Adding kitten heels, she went to her dressing table and brushed her long hair until it hung in a shining curtain down her back. Her face needed very little make up and she only added a touch, then went downstairs to await her date. 

She was surprised to find Kevin sitting with her brother as he hadn't been around since he had come to dinner, and she managed to keep the pleased expression off her face, her eyes feasting on him briefly. Jack was definitely a poor second to a man like that, she thought, and then mentally kicked herself because she shouldn't be thinking that way. 

"You look very nice," her brother said, looking fairly solemn. He really wasn't happy about her date, she thought, and he had been quite vocal about it for the last few days. But she ignored him, she still had something to prove to Kevin Nash, and this was the only way she knew how. He thought no-one would date her, and she was going to prove him wrong! 

Kevin looked at her almost reluctantly and then froze, his mouth parting on an indrawn breath. She looked more than nice, she looked stunning. He looked her up and down slowly, trying to analyse why he thought that. It wasn't the dress, or the shoes, or any of the peripherals...it was just her. He had missed the sight of her since last week, and he was only just realising it. Dragging his eyes away he stared at the television fixedly, frowning. He had to stop thinking that way, he had to. He was too old for her. Maybe this Jack person would be the best thing for her, even if he hated the idea of her going out with anyone at all. 

A knock on the door startled him and he glanced up again as Lenny rushed off to answer it, his eyes narrowing angrily as he saw the stocky cowboy come into the hall and give her a kiss on the cheek, taking his hat off as he did so. The gentlemanly conduct made him wary for some reason, and he frowned as he watched the other man. Something about him wasn't right, but he couldn't for the life of him decide what it was. Just a gut feeling, but he had learned to trust them over the years. Sam walked out to greet him, his whole demeanour stiff and unyielding, and the look he gave the other man conveyed a message which should be unmistakable, providing Jack Penn wasn't stupid. 

As soon as Lenny left the house with him, Kevin stood up and joined Sam, watching out of the window as they drove off. "Right, I guess I should get going," he said, pulling his keys out of his pocket. "Did they say where they were going?" 

Sam nodded. "Yeah, something about a steak house on the edge of Lake Street...you know the one?" 

Kevin nodded and opened his mouth to answer, frowning when a faint noise came from behind him. Both men turned around and Sam's eyes widened when he saw Rachel leaning against the wall looking white. He rushed over to her. "Honey, what's wrong?" 

"I don't know...I feel dizzy and sick," she said, swallowing down the extreme nausea with some difficulty. She raised panicked eyes to her husband. "Sam, what if something's wrong with the baby?" 

He shook his head, and pulled her into his arms. "It's probably fine, but we'd better make sure. We'll go to the hospital." 

Kevin shifted behind them. "I'll drive you," he offered, forgetting about Lenny for the moment. This was more important. 

"Thanks, Kev," Sam said gratefully, helping Rachel out of the house and onto the porch, where they waited for Kevin to go get his truck. Lenny was the furthest thing from all their minds at that moment. 

******* 

Jack Penn pulled out a chair for Lenny and made sure she was seated before he sat opposite her. For some reason women liked all that gallantry shit, he thought, hiding his irritation. Why they couldn't just sit down like a man did was beyond him. Still, it could turn out to be worthwhile. Lots of women had fallen for the charm, and those who hadn't...well, he had pretty much had them as well. His eyes ran over Lenny's figure and he had to restrain himself from licking his lips. This one was a nice juicy little package, and he couldn't wait to try her out. 

Lenny looked up and caught his stare, and she shifted, feeling a little uncomfortable. There was just something in his eyes that she didn't like, but otherwise he was okay. And it was only a date, just one little date, she reminded herself. 

"Decided what you'd like?" he asked her as she scanned her menu, and she nodded with a small smile. 

"I think I'll have a small steak and salad," she said, folding the menu and laying it on the table. 

Jack frowned. "That all? You sure? What about a drink?" 

"Er...just coke, thanks," she told him. 

"Come on, you can't just have coke. How about a glass of wine? That won't hurt, you know," he teased, smiling warmly at her, his eyes sparkling as she smiled back. 

"Okay, then," she said, smiling and telling herself to relax and enjoy the evening. 

Jack ordered for them and then started asking her questions about her life, what she thought of ranching and how she felt about the world of wrestling. He didn't know very much about Mark Calloway, except he was the big boss, and he hadn't ever met the man. He said how he'd watched him on the TV occasionally, and how he also knew Kevin Nash from his days in WCW, when he used to watch Nitro on Monday nights. Eventually he managed to get around to talking about himself, and Lenny was sort of grateful, as it meant she really didn't have to say anything, just listen. She ate her dinner slowly while he talked and then they ordered dessert, and she hoped the evening would end soon, because it occurred to her that she and Jack Penn had nothing in common except the ranch. 

When the bill came he looked at it briefly and then pulled out some notes, throwing them on the table and getting up. Lenny smiled when he helped her up and they left the restaurant and got back in his car. She turned to him and smiled. "Thanks for the meal, it was really nice," she said, trying to inject a tiny amount of enthusiasm into her voice even though she felt none. 

"I'm glad, but the evening isn't over yet darlin'," he said, grinning as he started the car and drove further into the City. 

"Where are we going?" she asked him, a little worried. 

"Just to a bar I know, you'll like it. It's got a real...old-fashioned feel about it. I thought maybe we could have a couple of drinks and then head back, is that okay?" 

"Oh, well, yeah, I guess that would be okay," she said, relaxing a bit because he had actually asked. She didn't really like bars herself, but if it was old-fashioned then it probably wasn't too bad. She pictured something like the bar in Cheers, and a smile tilted her lips. 

But that picture didn't last long. When they stopped and he walked her along the street to the bar in question, she looked up to find a huge neon sign with a dancing woman on it. Not knowing what to say, or what she would find inside, she allowed him to lead her into the dim confines of the packed building and guide her to the bar. Her eyes widened as she looked around. Sure, the place was old-fashioned, but the topless women who were dancing on top of the tables and sitting on some of the men's laps were very modern, and she found herself blushing. Someone pinched her backside as they reached the bar and she turned to find out who it was, only to find several men leering at her and she quickly spun back around and moved closer to the relative safety of Jack. He shouted to the enormously fat bartender and then ordered their drinks, handing her another glass of wine as the fat man spoke to him. She didn't hear what they were saying, she was too numb, and she wanted to go home. A huge sip of her wine helped a little, and she risked looking around again, finding herself the object of some attention. The music in the place was so loud she could barely think, but no-one else seemed to care, and several people were dancing drunkenly on a lit up dance floor, some of the topless women nearby. 

Jack finished chatting to the bartender and turned to her, giving her a smile that made her shiver, but not in a good way. "You okay?" he asked her, raising one eyebrow. 

She nodded reluctantly and let him take her over to a table. "Jack? Can we leave soon, I don't really like it here," Lenny said, having to raise her voice to be heard. 

"Why not? This is a great place, just give it a chance," he said, turning his head away and staring at the nearest near naked woman, his grin widening as he leered at her. 

Lenny stared at him and then took another swallow of her drink, wishing she had the guts to make her way out of here on her own. But trying to get out through the crowd of mostly men would be almost impossible, and she doubted she would be untouched throughout the trip. She looked nervously around her, feeling trapped in her seat and a small group of men next to her starting talking about her. She heard comments about her legs, how her ass would look without the dress in the way and how well endowed she was up top. Turning her red face quickly away from them she tugged at Jack's sleeve and he turned reluctantly to look at her. "What?" he asked, his eyes harder than they had been. 

"Jack, those men keep saying things....I want to leave, right now!" she said, injecting a note of authority into her voice to make him listen to her. 

"Oh, come on, they're probably just complimenting you! Don't be so uptight," he said, going to turn away again. 

She couldn't believe his attitude, and it made her really angry. "If you don't take me home right now, I'll go by myself and Sam will fire you!" she threatened, hoping that would get his attention. Luckily it did, and she breathed a sigh of relief when he rolled his eyes and stood up, holding out his hand to draw her through the crowd. 

"Okay," he shouted at her, "fine, we'll go. Better go by the back door, though, it's quicker." 

She didn't bother asking why, she was too glad to be leaving the horrible place, and she wondered why anyone would ever come to such a bar. Apart from men, of course. 

Once they got out of the door and the music was finally shut in behind them, she had time to look around, and she found they were in the back alley to the building. "What are we doing out here?" she asked, sounding a bit dumb. 

"You wanted to leave, I wanted to get you alone...so, here we are," Jack said, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around to face him. 

"What?" she asked. 

"You heard me, I wanted to get you alone. Come here," he said, pulling her towards him. Lenny put her hands up and pressed against his chest, turning her head when he bent to kiss her. "Oh, come on, Lenny. You know why I wanted to go on a date, you aren't that stupid!" he said, pulling her harder until he had his arms wrapped around her and she was trapped. "Or maybe you are, but that don't matter." He bent and pressed his lips to hers, having difficulty because she kept trying to turn away, but he moved one of his arms and held her chin in place, moving them both back so she was pressed into the wall and couldn't move. 

"No!" Lenny said, shocked by his actions. "Get off me, Jack!" she yelled, when he released her mouth for long enough. 

"Don't play hard to get, honey," he sneered nastily, tilting her head again and attacking her mouth with more ferocity. She struggled wildly, groaning in pain when he slammed her back against the wall hard, her whole back hurting with the force of the movement. 

Lenny started feeling sick when Jack tried to push his tongue into her mouth, and his hands roamed her body more freely, trying to find an opening in the dress so he could touch her. She struggled harder, managing to hit him a couple of times in the body, which seemed to make him angrier. 

"Fuck, you little bitch," he yelled when she scraped her nails down his face to get him off her. He levered away from her suddenly and then slapped her across the face, hard. She slid down the wall in a daze and stayed still, trying to regain her focus after the blow. Jack rubbed a hand down his cheek and swore again when it came away with blood on it. "Stay there, bitch. Seems you're feistier than I thought, so I may need help with you. You should have told me you wanted more than one man to bang you, it ain't no problem. I'm sure some of those guys in there would be only too happy, and I don't have a problem with sharing." He laughed and turned away, making his way back into the bar. As soon as he was out of sight Lenny pulled herself unsteadily to her feet, forcing herself into motion and running down the alleyway and into the street. She had no idea where she was at the moment, but it didn't really matter. She had to get away right now before he came back and followed up on his threat. Tears blurred her vision as she ran and she noticed that it was a very quiet neighbourhood, no-one seemed to be around. Eventually the pain in her side from running so fast slowed her down, and she veered into another small alley, relieved to find it was incredibly dark down there and led out into an open lot at the back. No lights would illuminate her and she knew that in this case the darkness was her friend. 

She was only glad she had remembered to bring her cell phone out with her, and she flipped it open, dialling her home number and waiting for her brother to pick up. But after several rings she realised that he wasn't there, for some reason, and the tears returned with a vengeance. She was stuck out here with no way to get home, no car, and scared to death that Jack Penn would find her. There wasn't really much choice, she had to call Kevin. She shakily dialled Mark's home number and waited, relief making a sob rise up in her throat when it was answered on the second ring. "K-K-Kevin?" 

There was a pause. "Lenny?" he asked quietly, sounding unsure. 

She sobbed again, her feelings coming out more now she could hear a friendly voice. "Yes, it's me. Kevin.....Jack tried to....he tried....I got away, but he… he tried...and I ran." 

Kevin put his mug of coffee down and sat up straight in his chair, switching the TV off with the remote as his heart started hammering wildly in his chest. "Lenny, sweetheart, calm down. Where are you?" 

"I don't know!" she wailed, really crying now as she looked around her at the darkness. 

"Think, darlin', tell me whereabouts Jack took you," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. 

"He took me to this bar...and it had naked women in it....I didn't like it there and these men kept saying things and Jack took me outside and he tried to....to..." 

Kevin gritted his teeth at the picture he was getting, and he tried to think of the location of some of the bars he and Mark had been to over the years. It sure sounded like a few he had frequented. "Sweetheart, tell me what the bartender looked like." 

"He was fat...and bald and...and I think he sounded Irish, but it was so loud I couldn't hear properly, and there was this sign outside with a dancing girl on it...but I can't think...Kevin, I'm scared," she said softly, her crying abating somewhat. 

Her words tore at him and he closed his eyes. "Okay, sweetie, you just stay put. I think he took you to Murphy's. Now where did you run off to, can you remember?" 

"I don't know, it's really dark," she said, her voice shaking. "We were down an alley." 

"And you left the alley? Which direction did you go? Left or Right?" 

"I w-went right...and I ran a long way and I found another alley...that's where I am now, but there's no lighting down here and there's an empty lot at the end. I don't know what to do...what if comes after me?" she asked, her voice rising hysterically. 

"Shh, sweetiepie, it'll be okay. I'll get to you before he does, I'm on my way now. I think I know where you are. Stay put and don't make a sound unless you hear my voice, okay?" he asked, grabbing his keys off the table as he stood up, the phone tucked into his shoulder. 

"O-o-okay," she stammered, sounding terrified. 

"I'll take my cell phone, so if you need to call me, you have my number okay?" he told her, slipping his phone in his pocket. "I'll be with you in a couple of minutes." 

Lenny made a small noise of agreement and then he put the phone down, running out of the house and leaping into his truck, glad he had left it outside the front door instead of in the garage. He knew Murphy's bar and he had a fair idea of where the empty lot was she was talking about, but it would take him at least ten minutes to get there, and he only hoped she would be okay in that time. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Lenny huddled against a wall and stared towards the street, tensing anytime she heard movement, but no-one came. Still, she couldn't relax because she was sure Jack would find her. The time seemed to stretch out infinitely, and she felt as if hours had passed when she finally heard the sound of a vehicle. It stopped some distance away and she heard the door slam, and she hoped it was Kevin, but she wouldn't come out of her hiding place, not yet. Footsteps echoed in the street as the driver walked along, hesitating every now and then until they reached the alleyway she was in. She didn't need to hear his voice to know it was him, the enormous silhouette at the alley entrance told her who it was and she ran towards him, crying again now help was here. 

Kevin saw her come rushing towards him and he gathered her small, shaking body up as she launched herself at him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as she sobbed onto his shoulder. His big arms closed around her and he stroked her back, feeling it heave with her sobs. "Shh now, babygirl, everything's fine, you're safe now," he crooned, his eyes closing with relief that she was apparently okay, at least from what he could see in the dim lamplight from the street. He carried her back towards his truck and got inside with some difficulty, because she wouldn't let go of him and so he had to sit with her on his lap, knowing he'd have to wait to drive her home. 

She started to calm down after a few minutes and she sighed against him, her grip loosening a little. "I'm sorry," she murmured, still not letting go. 

"It's alright, baby," Kevin said softly, nudging her face out of hiding so he could get a look at her. When he did he hissed in a sharp breath and swore, one hand coming up to touch her cheekbone. "He hit you?" 

Lenny frowned, realising it must have left a bruise. "Yes." 

He looked into her eyes for a long time. "What else did he do, babygirl?" 

She lowered her eyes, feeling strangely ashamed that Jack had tried to assault her. "He tried to...to touch me and...he was going to rape me, he said he would get someone else to help because I kept fighting him." 

"Ah, sweetheart, you poor kid," he said, pulling her back into a tight embrace as he comforted her. "No-one deserves to be treated that way. Good for you for fighting him. I hope you landed a couple of punches?" 

Lenny gave a tiny laugh at his attempt at humour. "Yeah, I did, but I don't think it hurt him much. I scratched his face though." 

"When I get my hands on him, I'm going to do more than scratch his damn face," Kevin said, his voice deep and angry as he thought of several different ways to kill the man. "Come on, let's get you home." 

He gently moved her to the passenger seat and buckled her in, stroking one hand over her face tenderly and smiling before he started the engine and drove them home. But instead of taking her into her own house, he took her to Mark's, needing to keep her close to him as much as he sensed she needed to keep close. She didn't complain, not even when he sprinted around the hood of the truck and lifted her out, cradling her against his chest as he carried her indoors. As soon as they got inside he took her into the TV room and sat back on the couch, draping her across his lap and hugging her as he switched the TV on and let it blare softly in the background. "You okay, sweetiepie?" 

She nodded but didn't say anything, and her face burrowed deeper into his shoulder, a soft sigh issuing from her lips. Kevin looked down at her face and saw her eyes were closed, but she seemed content enough. He looked again at the bruise that was already darkening her cheek, and he wished Sam was here so he could go and find the asshole that did it. But Lenny needed him right now, and his bloodlust could wait. At least for a while. 

He realised suddenly that she didn't know about Rachel. "Lenny? Did you try phoning Sam first?" 

She nodded. "He wasn't in," she mumbled quietly. 

"Er, no. See, Rachel started feeling ill, and so we took her up the hospital," he said, watching as she sat up and stared at him, her face only inches away. 

"Hospital? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" she asked quickly, forgetting her own feelings for a few minutes. 

Kevin smiled and nodded. "The baby's fine, and Rachel isn't too bad. Her blood pressure's become unstable and it's too high, so they've admitted her for observation. Apparently it could become dangerous, so they want to keep an eye on her in case they have to induce labour...or something like that," he said, trying to repeat what he had heard earlier that evening. "Sam's staying there with her, which is why he wasn't home." 

"Can we go and see them?" she asked, chewing her lip worriedly. 

"Not tonight, it's too late. But first thing in the morning, okay?" 

"Okay." Lenny frowned then looked him in the eyes again. " She's really okay?" 

Kevin grinned, rubbing one big hand up and down her back. "She's fine, don't worry." 

"Okay," she said softly, satisfied that he wasn't hiding any bad news from her and she settled back against his chest, not for one second wondering at why she felt so comfortable with him holding her. 

Kevin gave a sigh and relaxed, his eyes alternately flicking from the screen to her face, and a smile tilted his lips. He rocked her slowly as he watched television, asking every now and then if she felt okay, and he always got the same reaction. A small nod, but no sound. 

Eventually his hands rubbed up and down her back again, and he turned her so she was pressed more fully against him, his body reacting predictably. He cleared his throat as he squirmed under her soft weight. "You okay, sweetiepie?" he asked again, his constant refrain. It didn't even occur to him that a man his size might seem a bit ridiculous saying sweetiepie, it fit her. 

"Mmm," she murmured, and he smiled at the small sound, glad she was so comfortable with him. 

"Are you sure? Want to talk about it yet?" 

"No," she murmured, her breath puffing out onto his neck and making him shiver. "I already told you everything. It's my fault, anyway." 

Kevin frowned. "Your fault? How do you figure that?" 

"I should have listened to Sam and I didn't, so I guess it serves me right. I'm never going on a date again," she vowed, her voice still soft. 

A smile tilted his mouth this time. "No?" he asked her, his eyes taking on a serious gleam as he thought about her words. Suddenly the difference in their ages didn't bother him quite as much as it had. All that mattered was how he had felt when he thought she was in trouble, and his previous doubts disappeared. "Never? Not even if it was with me?" 

Lenny raised her head and looked at him, confused. "You?" 

"Yeah, me. Well?" 

"Why would you want to go on a date with me? You said no-one would go out with me unless they were insane," she said, proving that she had heard his words. 

"Ever heard it said that eavesdroppers never hear any good about themselves? You should have got there sooner, I was explaining that that was how I used to feel. But not any more," he told her, his smile widening at her expression. 

"Really?" she asked, wondering why her heart was trying to crawl out of her throat at his words. 

"Really," he assured her. His eyes narrowed. "Why? Would you say no?" 

"No! I mean, yes....I'd say yes," she said instantly, blushing slightly when he chuckled. 

"Hmm, so I guess you don't hate me after all?" he asked, his chest feeling suddenly tight as emotions he had thought dead started to flood through him. 

"I don't hate you, and I don't know why, because I think I used to," she said, her voice no more than a whisper as she stared into his glittering eyes. "But I wish it had been you taking me out tonight instead of that man." 

"So do I, honey," he said, his eyes studying her soft expression. "I don't know why I don't hate you either, if it helps." 

Lenny shrugged. "It does, sort of. This is kind of weird, isn't it? Us, like this?" 

He nodded, his eyes dropping to her mouth. "I guess it is, but it's...right, somehow." He frowned slightly and tried to look away from her, but it was impossible. He felt as if he had been drugged. "What happened to you tonight was horrible, and I'm glad you called me." His frown disappeared only to be replaced by one of his sexy grins, and he raised an eyebrow as he stared at her lips. "You know, they say that the best way to get rid of a bad experience, is to replace it with a good one. Want to try it out?" 

"How?" she said, watching his eyes drop and licking her lips nervously. 

"Come here and I'll show you," he whispered, urging her head closer to him and then capturing her lips in a gentle kiss that put almost no pressure on her at all. One hand moved up her back and cradled her head, tilting it slightly so he could fit his mouth over hers with more ease, his tongue flickering out teasing the corners of her mouth until she parted her lips for him. With experience and skill he eased her into the kiss, the gentlest they had shared so far, using all the restraint he had just so he could show her what a kiss should really be. Not like the brutality she had suffered at Jack Penn's hands. Slowly he let it grow out of control, just enough that she would be left wanting more, intending all the time to end the kiss before he lost it entirely. But he hadn't allowed for how her hands would feel as they clutched at his broad shoulders, or how the small sounds she was making would turn him on and make his body vibrate against her with need. Her small body was pressed close to him and he could feel every soft curve of her burning through his clothing, and he felt himself hardening painfully fast. He slid a hand around her front and gently cupped a firm breast, feeling the nipple harden against his palm as he squeezed her gently, kneading the soft pliant flesh, his touch getting more sure as she became noisier. 

He broke off the kiss reluctantly and nuzzled her neck, drawing his fingers together and plucking at the small peak he had brought to life, smiling as the noises she had been making sounded loudly in his ear. He had heard such noises before, but so often they had been faked. He lifted his head and looked down at Lenny's flushed face, seeing that there was nothing fake about her reaction to what he was doing. She was refreshingly open and receptive. Her eyes opened and she stared up at him through a mist, knowing somewhere in her mind that she should be shocked at the way he was touching her, but she couldn't bring herself to stop him. It felt so good, like white hot needles of pleasure were shooting through her body, and she wanted more of that same feeling. "Kevin," she whispered, raising a hand and touching his face, her fingers stroking over his beard. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, letting her explore his features even as his hands made free with her softness. The way she was touching his face, her fingertips so gentle as they skimmed over him, made him shiver with more than pleasure. No-one had ever touched him like that, not gently, not caringly. He was huge, a giant of a man, and most people didn't think someone like him would ever need tenderness. But he did, and he hadn't known it until now. 

Lenny watched his expression and she sat up, lifting her other hand and framing his face so she could place a small kiss on his lips. His eyes opened and stared straight into hers, the warm hazel colour glowing as she continued caressing him. She pulled his head down and kissed each cheek, then his nose, and then each eyelid, moving to his forehead and then straight back to his lips. This time she nuzzled them gently, initiating the kiss with more enthusiasm than any sort of skill, but he felt the touch all the way to his toes. He chuckled and she drew back, staring at him in confusion. 

"I often wondered how women felt when they said something made their toes curl," he explained, placing his big hands over hers where they rested on his cheeks. "Now I know. Kiss me again, sweetiepie." 

Lenny smiled slowly and did as he asked, pressing her mouth to his and doing the same as she'd done before, sweeping her tongue hesitantly over his lips and then pulling back when he opened his mouth. "I'm not sure....I...I'm not very good at this," she said, uncertain of how to continue. 

Kevin smiled. "You're very good at this, you just don't know it. But if it helps, let me lead, okay?" he said softly, and the next second she found herself laying full length on the sofa, with Kevin's huge body pressed right up next to her, his head leaning down over hers. "This is better." He studied her shocked expression and stroked the back of his hand down her cheek, rubbing at her soft skin. "We'll only go as far as you want to. If you want me to stop, at any time, you just tell me. I won't make you do anything you don't want to, okay?" 

"Okay," she whispered, biting her lip as she lifted her arms around his neck and let her hands feel the huge muscles of his shoulders. Her chin lifted as his mouth descended and she met his kiss eagerly, closing her eyes and losing herself in the sensations he caused. She didn't stop him even when he reached underneath her and released the clasp of her bra, knowing that he would be looking for a way inside the dress before long. But she felt no shame for wanting his touch, and when he looked down at the black material searchingly, she directed his hand to the concealed zip underneath her, blushing when he grinned at her. 

"Why, thank you, babyface," he murmured, leaning down to drop small kisses on her face as he unzipped her, pulling the material slowly down over her shoulders until it was bunched up around her waist, the only thing covering her from his eyes being the loosened bra. With deliberate slowness, he pulled the scrap of lace away from her, revealing the soft pale flesh to his eyes. He sucked in a breath as he stared down at the perfection before him, his hands lifting automatically and closing around her waist so he could lift her to his mouth. The dusky peaks were too exciting for him to resist and he took one into his mouth and suckled lightly on her, drawing it deeper as she squirmed in his hold. For a second he thought she was trying to get away, but then her hands weaved through his hair and he felt himself being pressed closer to her, giving him permission to continue. 

Lenny couldn't believe the heat that his mouth generated, and she moaned as he became rougher, wanting him to never stop whatever it was he was doing. She looked at him then, shocked at how it looked to see a man suckling at her soft flesh - and Kevin certainly looked like he was enjoying himself. His brows were drawn down as he concentrated on his task, and when he drew back briefly, the eyes he raised to hers were glittering with desire. He looked back down at the perfect breast he had just released and smiled slowly, seeing the tiny marks on the pale skin where his whiskers had rubbed against her. Letting her back down on the sofa he stroked one hand over them. "You'll have marks," he said huskily. 

Lenny looked at herself and blushed. "It's okay." 

Kevin studied her face intently again, that same fierce look in his eyes. "Want some more?" 

"Yes, please," she said softly, her body already arching helplessly up towards him as his hands rubbed over her, the slightly callused feel of his fingertips making her shiver. "Kevin....I need...." she gasped as he kissed his way over her chest. 

"What do you need, pumpkin? Anything you want..." he murmured, nipping lightly at her nipple and then laving the small wound tenderly, feeling her tremble with each sweep of his tongue. 

"I don't know," she moaned, running her fingers through his long hair and gripping it in two bunches. 

Her words made him falter and he raised his eyes to her again, uncertain. "Lenny?" 

She opened her eyes reluctantly and looked at him, trapped in his searing gaze. Another shiver worked it's way through her as he rubbed a big hand over her quivering stomach, his expression tender. "Are you a virgin, sweetiepie?" 

__

_****Okay....perhaps an evil place to leave it, hmm? And I'm going to be leaving it for a long time I'm afraid. I am off to England tomorrow for 10 days for an operation and then I'm back here in France for two weeks with my daughter, then back in England for another 10 days, then back here! Whew!! It isn't until then that I'll be able to read, write or review! Sorry about that! On the other hand, if I get bored in England I may write something! Hope you enjoyed this anyway!****_


	11. Chapter 11

_***Bonjour again my friends! I got back to France yesterday, all went well with op and my daughter is busy watching TV, so I have a bit of free time to write this before I go and settle down to a nice glass of wine! Thank you so much for the well wishes and (of course) the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this one!***_****

****

****

**Chapter eleven**

Lenny stared at him, embarrassed at the question even though it wasn't exactly something she could help. "Would it...does it matter?" 

"So you are?" he asked again, his hand still absently caressing her soft skin. 

She gave a deep sigh and dropped her eyes. "Yes." Great, she thought. Now he wouldn't want to touch her ever again. So she was shocked when one big hand lifted back up to cup her breast again, his thumb rubbing insistently over the tip, and her eyes flew to his. 

Kevin smiled at her, his eyes holding desire still, and something else, something she couldn't define. "I just wanted to make sure," he murmured, raising his eyebrows. "All the signs were there, but it wasn't until you said you didn't know what you needed, that it really got through to me." 

"But you're not stopping," she blurted out. 

"Well, no. I don't want to, unless you want me to?" he said, his smile lighting his eyes up. "I like touching you, babyface, I like it a whole lot." 

"I like it too," she whispered, staring at him with big eyes. 

"Good," he whispered back, leaning down to take her lips in a burning kiss that swept all her doubt and embarrassment away, his hand helping the process along as it swept over her body, pushing her dress out of the way almost without her noticing. It was only when that same hand ran down over her stomach and moved between her legs, that she had the sense to open her eyes, and she made a small sound of protest. He stilled instantly. "Don't you want this?" 

"I...I don't...kn...know," she stammered, her legs squeezing closed around his hand. 

"Want to try it out and see?" he asked her, leaning in and nuzzling her neck. "I'll stop if you don't like it, I swear."  
"I...I guess..." she began, and he started rocking his hand slowly, her tightly clamped legs not stopping him remotely. She gasped at the sensations this small movement caused and her legs slackened a tiny bit, letting him move his hand more freely. He instantly took advantage, and massaged her through the thin material of her underwear, using the heel of his hand in a small circular motion that soon had her arching towards him for more. 

"Do you like it baby?" he whispered in her ear, knowing she was but needing to hear it. 

"Mmm," she murmured, biting her lip as she concentrated on what he was doing to her. Streaks of pleasure ran through her at high speed, and she got the sudden urge for something more...for him, for all of him. "I want you," she said, her voice husky and low. 

Kevin smiled and kissed her again. "I want you too, baby, but I think that's a little too much for tonight. Maybe next time, when you have more time to think about it," he said, searching her eyes and seeing the moment his words registered. 

"You...you don't want to?" she asked, sounding tragic. 

Kevin chuckled and took her small hand, kissing the palm before he moved it down his body and pressed it over the hardness she had caused. "Does this feel like I don't want to? Baby, if I was any harder, I swear I'd die from lack of blood to the brain!" 

Lenny looked down at where her hand was, blushing furiously as she saw the enormous bulge outlined in his jeans, and she felt faintly proud that she had made him like that. "Can't we?" she asked helplessly, her body still tingling from his touch. 

"I don't think it's a good idea right now," he said, chuckling again at her eagerness. "I don't want to hurt you, and I will if we get into it now. We'll wait, okay?" 

"Okay," she said softly, her eyes dropping to where her hand was again, and she moved her fingers over him with fascination. Her eyes jerked back up to his when he groaned, and she stared at his face, amazed at the way his eyes had closed tightly and he looked like he was in pain. She moved her fingers again and he bit his lip. "Does it hurt?" she asked him. 

"Do it again and I'll tell you," he murmured, letting out a deep breath when she did so, her small hand squeezing him through the snug denim. "Okay, no, that...geez...that doesn't hurt. Damn, I think you'd better stop, honey," he said, his eyes opening and fixing on hers as he removed her hand from him and tried to steady his breathing. At her look of confusion he chuckled. "I can't hold out for very long against that sort of thing, babyface. Another couple of seconds and you'd find me inside you." 

"Oh," she said, her mouth dropping open and her face going bright red, making him chuckle again. 

"Yeah, oh," he said, sitting up and pulling her with him, his eyes feasting on all the pink nudity before him. He sighed and grabbed her dress, starting to put it on her with more haste than care. "When did I suddenly get morals?" he grumbled as the last bits of her were hidden from view. His hand reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear, a smile softening his features. "You can stay here tonight if you'd like." 

"I can?" 

He nodded and stood up, pulling her up gently. "Yeah, you can. I'm sure Sam would like me to keep an eye on you." His words disappointed her because she had thought that maybe he wanted to make sure she was okay, and now it seemed he was only doing it because of Sam. Kevin saw the look cross her face and he tilted her chin up, making her look the long way up at him. "And I want to be sure you're safe," he said, his hand sliding around to the back of her neck and drawing her closer to him. 

"Okay," she sighed happily, resting her cheek on the lower part of his enormous chest and closing her eyes. "Can I stay with you?" she asked him, not liking the idea of being totally on her own. 

Kevin stood holding her and frowned. He didn't know if he had that much control. "You want to sleep in my arms, babygirl?" he asked her, his voice deep as he gave in and admitted to himself that he didn't want to be apart from her right now. She nodded and he folded his arms tighter around her, hoping his willpower was as good as he thought it was. "Then let's go." 

Lenny gave a gasp of surprise when he scooped her easily up and carried her out of the room, ordering her to switch the lights off as they went. "I can walk," she said, staring at him with huge eyes and wondering how everything had changed between them so fast. 

He looked down at her as he climbed the stairs, his eyes glittering. "I prefer it this way. That a problem?" 

She shook her head and gave a shy smile. "I kind of like it." 

"Really? Why's that?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow as they reached the upper floor and he continued on to his bedroom. 

"You make me feel safe," she said, giving a small shrug as she looked over at the huge bed he slept in. 

Kevin looked at her with faint surprise. "I do?" At her nod, he gave a pleased smile. "Not many people ever feel safe with me, sweetiepie. I'm too damn big, like the evil giant out of a fairy tale." 

"But you're not evil, not really. You have a horrible temper though, but underneath it all you're really sweet," she said, her face a vivid colour as she spoke. It was hard giving a compliment to this man, she decided, but he looked like he needed it all the same. 

Kevin carried her to the bed and laid her down on the soft mattress, leaning over her. "I haven't always been so sweet to you though, have I?" 

"Well....I guess...I deserved it, I was a bit of a brat," she said, unable to tear her eyes away from his, the way he was looking at her making her feel hot all over. "But you came for me when I needed you. I didn't say thank you, did I?" 

An incredibly sexy grin transformed his face. "You said thank you alright, just not with your voice. But you're welcome, baby," he said, leaning down to give her a light kiss that made her wriggle about underneath him. He drew back and started carefully peeling her dress off her, his eyes following the material as it slid away from her skin and revealed the fact that he hadn't replaced her bra. He grinned again and wiggled his eyebrows. "Very, very, very nice," he murmured, unable to resist stroking one big hand down her body as he finally pulled the material completely off. He looked briefly down at her pretty lacy panties and had to swallow and look away before he ripped them off her too. "I...er...guess we'd better leave those on." 

Lenny was still blushing and she had to fight the urge to cover herself up with her hands, but eventually she couldn't help it and she crossed her arms over her chest. The movement made him look at her again, and his eyes held a gleam of amusement. "Feeling shy, honey?" he asked her, pulling her to sit up as he sat on the edge of the bed. He quickly pulled his black T-shirt over his head and stuffed her into it, nodding happily when he was done. "There, now you don't have worry. It looks good on you," he mused, cocking his head to one side and making his hair spill over his shoulder. 

Lenny followed the way his hair fell and found herself staring at his enormous chest, now bare and almost shouting at her to touch it. She licked her lips nervously. She had seen him without a shirt before, in fact she had seen a lot of the other wrestlers without a shirt, but never this close up, or in such an intimate situation. But, oh dear God, he was gorgeous, she thought. When he laughed she managed to tear her eyes away from the vast expanse of muscle and look up into his eyes. "You know, I can tell exactly what you're thinking by the look on your face," he said, cupping her chin in his palm. "You look like you want to eat me up. And you know what? Another time I'm going to let you." He gave her a wink and another smile and then stood up, unbuttoning his trousers and starting to slide them down over his hips, aware all the time that she was watching him with those fascinated grey eyes. It made him want to strip off completely, but he kept his boxers on, not wanting to scare the life out of her or leap on her and have his wicked way. 

Lenny was struck dumb as her eyes followed his jeans to the floor, and she stared at his incredibly long, muscular legs. She could see some faint scars on his knees, and she wondered if they were from the operations Sam had once spoken about, but she didn't want to pry, so she didn't say anything. His feet, when he took his socks off, made her giggle, and she had to cover her mouth up and look away when he glanced at her. 

"What's so funny?" he asked indignantly, standing up straight and planting his fists on his hips. 

"Nothing," she mumbled, still trying to control the sudden mirth. 

"Don't give me that," he said, his eyes narrowing as he leapt onto the bed and pinned her beneath him in one swift move. "Tell me what's funny." 

"It's your feet," she said, letting a giggle escape. "They're so big, and bony...they don't look real!" 

"There's nothing wrong with my feet!" he said, looking down the bed and turning his foot this way and that as he rolled off her. "They're perfectly normal." 

"Yeah, for an alien!" she retorted, laughing fully now as she got another look at the enormous feet. "The toes look like fingers!" 

Kevin couldn't help smiling at her giggles and he pulled her leg up, grabbing her annkle so he could examine her foot. "Well, yours look...actually they're kind of cute," he said, staring at the tiny little toes with their pink glittery nail polish. "Your feet are tiny, like a doll or something." 

"Compared to yours, anybody's foot is small," she said, wiggling her toes when he stroked a finger over them, trying to squirm away from him. 

"Something wrong? This isn't _tickling_ you, is it?" he asked with a wicked grin, his finger stroking over the arch of her foot and making it curl up. 

"Don't you tickle me!" she said, pulling harder. "I'll get violent!" 

"I'm very, very scared," he said solemnly, immediately releasing her foot. "Promise me you won't hurt me, and maybe we can get some sleep." 

Lenny giggled again. "Okay, I promise," she said, her eyes following his movements as he lifted her up with one arm and pulled the covers back before placing her back on the bed and covering her up. 

"Okay, then," he said, climbing into his side of the bed and covering himself, then switching the light off. "Now go to sleep, you little pest," he murmured, laying his head on the pillow and looking at her profile in the moonlight streaming in the window. 

She turned over onto her side and shifted about restlessly, turning back again and facing him, her eyes open. "Kevin?" she asked, her voice soft. 

"Mmm?" 

"Can I have a cuddle?" 

He chuckled and reached for her, drawing her over until she was laying half on top of his chest. "I forgot you wanted to sleep in my arms. Is this better, baby?" 

"Mmm, this is nice," she whispered, knowing somewhere in her mind that this was really stupid, but for now snuggling against him and closing her eyes with a deep sigh. "Goodnight Kevin." 

"Goodnight, sweetiepie," he murmured, dropping a kiss on her head and closing his own eyes. Surprisingly he drifted straight off into a peaceful sleep, not having expected to do so. He had thought his body would keep him awake all night, but the feel of her was strangely comforting, and he fell into a sleep unlike any he'd had for a very long time. 


	12. Chapter 12

_****Hello again everybody! (ooh, I sound like Dr Nick from the Simpsons!) Anyway, I'm not back for good yet because I'm still in England (can't cross the channel until the wind drops, no way I'm getting all sea sick and stuff, not even for you lot!) but when I return to France I will write and post some more. In the meantime, thanks for the reviews and everything and here's another chapter! Enjoy! (hopefully).****_****

****

****

****

**Chapter twelve**

Sometime in the early hours of the morning Kevin jerked upright in bed when an arm was flung out and hit him in the face, and he automatically turned the lamp on to see what had happened. Then he turned and saw Lenny tossing and turning restlessly, her face screwed up and small distressed noises coming out of her mouth. 

It was obvious she was having a nightmare and for a second he didn't know whether to wake her up or not, but when she made an even more terrified noise he reached out and gave her a gentle shake, calling her name. 

Her eyes shot open and for just an instant she froze as her mind tried to figure out who had gotten hold of her, then she relaxed as she focused on Kevin's concerned face. The relief that she wasn't still down that alleyway with Jack and another faceless man trying to rape her was intense, and she tried to stop herself from crying, failing when two big fat tears slid from her eyes. 

"C'mere, baby," Kevin said gruffly, hating seeing her like this when she was always so strong, and he pulled her onto his lap as he sat back against the headboard. His big hands gently smoothed her hair down her back and he rocked her slowly, letting a sigh out as he made her feel as secure as he could. "Okay?" he asked, kissing the top of her head and stroking her back, much as he had done earlier that evening. 

She sniffed and nodded, wiping a weary hand over her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm such a pain...I didn't mean to wake you up." 

"Don't worry about it. I'd rather be awake than have you trapped in a nightmare, anyway. Want to talk about it?" 

She shook her head this time as the dream replayed itself. Thank God it hadn't got that far in reality, but it was still enough to shake her. "Where do you think he is now?" she whispered. 

Kevin knew she was talking about Jack. "I don't know. If he has any sense it'll be miles away from here." 

"What if he isn't?" she asked him, her voice shaking. 

Kevin lifted a hand and tilted her face up to his, frowning when he saw the fresh tears there and the obvious fear. "If he isn't, then I'll take care of him. Don't worry, cupcake, I'll make sure he doesn't get near you ever again. You're safe, baby." 

"Thank you," she said softly, flinging her arms around his neck and burying her face against his throat, the action making him smile. 

"No problem. Hey, want to see something to make you smile?" he asked, injecting a light note into his voice as he nudged her face out of hiding. 

She looked at him warily. "Like what?" 

"Well, like this," he said, jerking back the sheet and wiggling his toes for her. Despite her tears and her nightmare, the sight of his enormously overgrown foot made her giggle again. He shook his head and grinned. "Personally, I can't see what's so damn funny." 

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just...I've never seen feet that big. They're like a clowns!" she giggled, mirth making more tears appear, but not sad ones this time. 

"Thanks a bunch," he said, looking slightly offended. 

Lenny looked at him and bit her lip, realizing what she had said and wondering if he was really insulted by it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that nastily," she said, raising a small hand and placing it against his cheek to try and make him feel better. She thought it must have worked judging by the odd expression that came over him when she did it. 

"Hell, I don't care if you did," he murmured, wondering how such an innocent touch could affect him so much. His heart was beating overtime, but it wasn't because he was aroused, it was because she made him feel warm inside....alive. She made him feel alive. He cleared his throat and tried not to look as shocked by that as he felt. "Do you think you can sleep now?" 

"I think so...if....could I...?" 

His feelings swelled his chest and he gave a reluctant smile. "You want to sleep in my arms again?" 

She nodded and closed in on him again, wrapping herself around him without any prompting, and he closed his eyes trying to strengthen his willpower again. It was worth any discomfort his body might give him, just to have her with him like this, even innocently. And he had thought he hated her, he chuckled to himself. Shaking his head he eased his way down the bed again with her on top of him, and reached out one long arm to switch the lamp off, before wrapping her close and listening to her fall back asleep. For him, sleep took longer to come and take him. 

**** 

The insistent ringing of the telephone jerked Kevin out of his deep sleep the next morning, and he threw his arm onto the bedside table, finding the receiver with sheer luck. "'lo?" he murmured, his voice husky. 

"Kev? It's Sam, did I wake you up?" 

"Nope, wide 'wake," he said, yawning and not bothering to open his eyes. 

"Listen, I tried to call Charlene and there's no answer. Can you go check up on her, make sure she's okay? I'm really worried," Sam said, his voice sounding slightly panicky. 

Kevin's eyes snapped open as he remembered exactly where Lenny was, and he looked over at her, finding the telephone hadn't woken her up. She was sprawled on her stomach, her hair fanned out all over the place in a horrendous mess that he thought she would have problems with when she woke up. He smiled at the picture she made and sighed. "It's okay, Sam, she stayed here last night. I didn't like the idea of her being on her own." 

"Oh thank God, I had visions of all sorts of things happening to her! Is she okay?" 

"She's fine now, but you ought to know that Jack Penn tried to attack her last night. She tried to call you and when you didn't answer she called me, and I went and got her. She's fine," he repeated quickly when he heard the other man's shocked gasp. "He didn't rape her, but she thinks he was going to." 

He pulled the phone away from his ear as Sam started ranting and calling Jack Penn every name ever invented and then some. "Where's the son of a bitch now?" 

Kevin frowned. "I have no idea, I didn't go looking for him last night, I was too worried about Lenny. I shouldn't think he'd bother showing up at work today though, not unless he's crazy." 

"Oh, he's crazy alright. Just make sure Charlene's okay, will you? If you see him, call the cops. In fact, call them anyway, have her file charges against him or something!" 

"I'll keep an eye out for him, but I doubt she'll want to go to the police, I think she just wants to forget about it. Listen, don't worry about none of it, I'll take care of everything. How's Rachel?" he asked, changing the subject abruptly. 

"She's good, she's not getting any worse. But they won't let her out of here for some time, if at all before the baby's born. I'll keep you informed. Will you bring Charlene up to see us today? We need some things from home," Sam said, sounding slightly calmer as he reeled off a list of things he wanted Kevin to bring. 

"Sure thing, buddy. We'll come up before lunch. I would bring her sooner, but she's laying here fast asleep, and I think she needs it, you know?" Kevin said, his eyes moving back to Lenny. 

"Laying there...? She's...you're..._she's in your room_?" Sam sputtered, his voice changing. 

"Er...yeah. It's not like it sounds," Kevin said, looking up at the ceiling and then closing his eyes. 

"Really? Kev, I've known you for a long time, and I know what you're like where women are concerned," Sam said quietly, sounding worried now. 

"This is Lenny we're talking about," Kevin said, trying to think up something to say to make Sam think he hadn't touched her. 

"Yeah, it is, and I thought you two hated each other. Except I've seen you trying to eat each others faces over the last few days, remember?" 

"Oh, come on Sam, this is ridiculous!" 

"Is it? Swear to me you didn't touch her!" Sam said, his voice getting louder now. 

"Dammit, I can't! But that doesn't mean that I took advantage of her, because I didn't!" Kevin said. 

"Yet you're laying in bed with her, right now? _Put her on the damn phone!_" Sam shouted now, making Kevin get angry. 

"I am not waking her up just because you've decided you can't trust me!" Kevin hissed, glancing at Lenny again and trying not to make too much noise. "She needed someone last night, she had a nightmare...she damn well asked if I'd stay with her. What was I supposed to do?" 

Sam went silent for a minute and Kevin could hear him sigh. "I guess you couldn't really refuse," the other man admitted grudgingly. "Just...look, promise me you didn't actually...you know...do it." 

Kevin gave a reluctant chuckle. "No, we didn't. But I'll be honest, I wanted to." 

"You're not going to, though, unless you want to get married damn quick," Sam said sharply. 

"Is that right? Are you telling me that you and Rachel abstained until the wedding night?" 

"Well, no...but Lenny's different, she my baby sister," Sam said softly, giving a small laugh. 

"Don't worry Sam. I value our friendship, I wouldn't do anything to compromise it," Kevin said, sighing as he ran his eyes down Lenny's small body. "No matter how hard it is." 

"Okay. Look, I'm sorry if I sounded a bit severe, but it's difficult sometimes," Sam said. "I don't want her to get hurt." 

"It's okay, man, I understand. I'll come and see you later, okay?" 

"Yeah, thanks. See you." 

Kevin listened to the click and then put the phone down, turning back to look at Lenny. She was only just waking up and she rolled onto her back, yawning hugely as she did so. The moment her eyelids lifted, she looked over at him and blushed, remembering in vivid detail what had happened between them the night before. 

"Good morning," Kevin said, smiling softly at her and brushing his knuckles over her face. 

"Morning," she said in return, staring at him in amazement. "We don't hate each other anymore do we?" 

He shook his head. "No, I'd say we definitely don't hate each other. I'm sort of wondering if we ever did." 

"This is kind of confusing," she said, biting her lip. 

"Yeah, I know," he murmured. He leaned back to study her face closely, his lips tightening as his eyes traced the bruise she had on her cheekbone, darker now. "Does it hurt?" he asked, touching it gently and immediately making his fingers tingle from the contact. 

She winced. "Only a little bit, it's okay." 

"It isn't okay. Maybe I should kiss it better huh?" he asked her, dropping tiny little kisses on her that felt like feathers tickling her skin, and she smiled at the gesture. "How's that?" 

"It's good," she murmured, giggling as he moved further down her face and neck, his beard brushing her skin. 

He drew back slightly and looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "Women don't usually laugh at me when I'm doing my best smooching," he said, pursing his lips. 

"Sorry, but it tickled," she said, her smile fading slightly as she studied his face, taking in the small lines at the corners of his eyes and the way his hair was sticking out all over the place. Her heart flipped over in her chest and she had to breathe deeply when she thought of the little endearments he had been using on her and the way he had held her in the night. She wasn't sure if she should be pleased by it all or not, it was such a sudden switch to their normal feelings, and she'd never been in this position before - literally and figuratively. When she met his eyes again she found him staring at her with open curiosity. "How did this happen?" she asked, still confused by the rapid change from animosity to desire and affection. 

Kevin shook his head and rubbed her back. "I have no idea, and I'm not going to question it, not now. This is far better than fighting all the time." He leaned in and kissed her softly, his eyes open the whole time so he could study her expression. When he leaned back again he gave her a slow smile, brushing her hair away with a slightly unsteady finger. "It's going to take some getting used to, not wanting to drown you." 

Lenny gave a small laugh and then bit her lip, thinking that this probably wouldn't go anywhere, and she was certain she would inadvertently make him feel that way again sometime. She started to feel acutely aware of her current situation and she tried to think of something to say, remembering what had woken her up. "Did I hear you talking to someone?" 

"Yeah, Sam phoned. He wants me to take you over to see them today." 

"Oh, right. Well, I'd better get dressed and...er...we can go. I have things to do at home too, and I bet they need some things, so maybe I should just run back there. You don't have to get up yet, I can get back on my own," she babbled, going red as she tried to think of a way out of the bed without him seeing her half naked again. 

Kevin studied her, a frown drawing his eyebrows down as she fidgeted about. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," she said, too quickly, her face glowing. 

He reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him. "Yeah, there is. Spill it." 

"There's nothing wrong," she said again, raising her eyes to his reluctantly. The lack of animosity in his gaze floored her because it was so alien for him to look at her in that way. Even after the previous night, she still felt uncomfortable around him, now even more so. 

"Liar," he said softly, tilting his head to one side. "If I had to guess, I'd say you didn't know how to act around me after last night." 

"I don't," she confessed, looking away again. 

"Why not?" 

"Because I don't know you," Lenny said quietly, biting her lip. "I thought I did, but now...everything's different." 

Kevin frowned again. "Would you rather we were fighting again?" 

"No. Well, I don't know. It was easier that way," she said, her eyes darting to his again. 

For some reason, her words disappointed him and he abruptly let go of her chin. He hadn't ever had a female not want his advances, but it seemed that was what Lenny was saying, and he didn't like it. "If that's how you want it," he said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. 

"I didn't mean..." Lenny started saying, but Kevin turned around and stared down at her, his hands planted on his hips. 

"What? You didn't mean you preferred it when we were trying to kill each other as opposed to me kissing you?" he asked sharply. "Like I said, if that's how you want it, then it's no problem!" He turned and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

"I liked you kissing me," she said quietly as she stared at the closed door, wondering what had just happened. If she didn't know better she would have said he seemed almost...insecure. But Kevin Nash wasn't insecure about anything, so that couldn't be the case. Maybe he had just realized how he had acted and with whom, and her heart plummeted in her chest at the thought. He was probably regretting every word and every action, but she couldn't say the same. She had felt protected and cared for, and she had liked it. She shook her head as she got out of the big bed, a sigh escaping her as she pulled her clothes on. Maybe it was better if things got back to the way they had been, but she was going to find it incredibly difficult to forget how it felt to be held by him. 

She turned when the bathroom door opened again, watching Kevin walk back into the room. He had obviously had a lightning quick wash and had brushed his hair back into a ponytail, but he wasn't looking in her direction at all. Just when she thought he wasn't going to speak to her he took a deep breath and glanced briefly at her. "Are you ready?" 

"I have to go home...to get a change of clothes," she said, feeling awkward as she met his cool gaze. He didn't look like he wanted her there and all of a sudden she wanted to be somewhere else too. "I'll do that now." She turned and opened the bedroom door, rushing out and intending to just leave the house before she could feel any worse. But he grabbed her arm before she got very far and spun her around, frowning down at her. 

"You shouldn't go back there on your own," he said, reluctant to let her leave despite how he was feeling at the moment. 

"I'll be fine," she said, trying to tug her arm away from him so she could go home and shut herself inside. When she realized she couldn't get free, she looked up at him with big eyes, her shoulders slumping. "Please let me go home." 

Kevin looked down at her sad face and instantly softened, sighing and grabbing her other arm so he could pull her closer to him. "I can't do that. What if that Jack person went back there? I'm not going to let you get hurt, not again." 

"Like you said, he's probably miles away from here anyway," Lenny said, still pulling back from his hold, something he couldn't fail to notice. 

"Stop squirming," he said mildly, pulling her right up against him and wrapping his huge arms around her. "You're not going anywhere, not alone. Don't worry," he said with a twist of his lips, "I'm well aware you're not too keen on my kisses, so I'll make sure I don't do that anymore." 

"I didn't say...I didn't..." she stammered, frowning up at him and then looking quickly away from his piercing gaze, her face red. 

"What?" She shook her head in answer and he moved one arm so he could tilt her face up, his eyes narrowing. "Come on, tell me what you were going to say." 

"It's nothing...I just....I didn't say I didn't like your kisses," she mumbled, still not looking in his eyes. 

He blinked slowly at her words and then couldn't help smiling. "I thought you preferred it when we were fighting?" 

"I didn't mean it that way, though. I just meant that it seemed easier then, and now it's weird," she said, shrugging and glancing briefly up at him. "I'm not used to this." 

"Good God, I know that, otherwise you wouldn't still be a virgin!" he said, shaking his head in exasperation. "So you're telling me you don't have anything against me kissing you again?" 

Lenny found herself trapped in his hazel stare, and she shook her head slowly. "I liked it," she whispered, as if it was something bad. 

"You did?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows and grinning, a feeling of intense relief sweeping through him. 

She shrugged. "It was okay." 

"Okay? Just okay? Oh, I think you can do better than that, don't you?" he said, picking her up so she was level with him and taking her mouth in a deep, masterful kiss that made her head spin. By the time he was finished she was clutching onto his shoulders so tightly she had nearly torn through his shirt. "There, now try again," he said, his voice husky. 

"Try what?" she asked dazedly, blinking at him. 

"Tell me how good my kisses are, go ahead," he invited, smiling smugly. 

"I like them," she said, licking her lips and swallowing as her brain started functioning again. 

"Uh huh. How much?" 

"Quite a lot," she admitted. 

"No more than that? Hmm, maybe another little reminder...." he broke off and kissed her again, opening her mouth quickly and exploring every crevice inside, only pulling back when he thought he was about to lose control and just throw her on the floor so he could be inside her. "How much?" he prompted her again, breathing heavily. 

"I love the way you kiss," she whispered, her eyelids lifting slowly so she could stare at him in amazement. "No wonder." 

"No wonder what?" he asked. 

"No wonder you got that name," she said, her eyes lowering to his mouth and staring at it as if it could work wonders. 

"What name, darlin'? Big Sexy?" he asked with a wide grin. 

"Yeah....you are you know," she said, then went even redder when she realized what she had said. She groaned and let her head fall forward onto his shoulder, feeling him move as he laughed. "It isn't funny." 

"Oh, I don't know about that," he said, chuckling again. "God, if the guys could see me now, I'd never live it down." 

"Live what down?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him. 

"The fact that I had a willing woman in my bed and she left it without being compromised in any way. They'd probably think I'd lost my touch," he said, grinning and raising his eyebrows. 

A spark of mischief lit up Lenny's eyes. "And have you?" 

Kevin looked slightly amazed, his mouth hanging open. "Oh my God, you're really asking for it, you know that, don't you?" He shook his head when she giggled and shot her a disgusted look. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to give it to you at the moment. We have to get some things packed and take them over to Sam and Rachel." 

Lenny shrugged. "Okay. Well, I guess you really have lost it then," she said, turning away from him and walking off down the hallway while he stood there gaping at her. 

"Lost...! Why you little...hey! Come back here!" he roared as he took off after her, laughing with sheer enjoyment as she ran from him, her giggles echoing back up the stairs as she ran down them. He had a feeling life was going to change drastically now they were no longer fighting. 


	13. Chapter 13

_****Bonjour mes amies!! Here's another chapter for ya....I'm sorry if it's a bit sombre, but I'm in that kind of a mood at the moment and sometimes you can't help writing it down can you? Of course it could be PMS...which means I'll be writing in some fights and maybe a murder or two in the coming days...ah, being female is such a wonderful thing! ;-D****_****

****

****

**Chapter thirteen**

When Kevin and Lenny reached the hospital later that morning, it was to find Sam pacing about in the corridor and looking frantic. Lenny dropped the bag she had packed for Rachel and rushed over to him, getting worried herself when she saw his eyes up close. 

"Sam? What's happened? Is Rachel okay?" she asked, aware of Kevin moving up beside her. 

Sam shook his head. "I don't know...they made me leave the room. One minute she was fine and then...I think she had a fit, and I called for the nurse...the next second I was out here and all sorts of people were running in there. God!" he said, running his hands through his hair. "No-one has come out to tell me anything yet!" 

Lenny wasn't sure what to say, so she hugged him instead. "Someone will come out soon," she said softly, not wanting to say all the usual things about Rachel eventually being okay, because what if she wasn't? She tugged Sam over to a chair and sat down next to him, holding his hand as they waited for someone to emerge from behind the door. 

Kevin sat in another chair and fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable in hospitals anyway and now feeling bad for his friend. His eyes moved to Lenny and he studied her silently, trying to figure out how things had changed between them so suddenly. She wasn't truly beautiful, but she was far prettier than he had ever thought, not really having noticed her before. He wondered why he hadn't. Fair enough, she had always managed to rouse his formidable temper almost the moment he set eyes on her, but surely that shouldn't have blinded him to her looks? He shook his head and dropped his eyes to her soft mouth. It wasn't really just her looks though, he decided. It was her personality. She actually had one, and that was something that had been sadly lacking in most of his female 'friends'. 

Lenny turned big, soft grey eyes on him at that moment and he felt his stomach flip over, a feeling he couldn't recall having since his first date in high school. He tried to think of her as just Sam's baby sister again, but it was impossible, especially now he had seen her virtually naked. He wasn't sure if he liked the way he was feeling, but glancing at Sam he shrugged off his discomfort. There were far more important things to worry about at the moment. He gave Lenny what he hoped was a reassuring smile and stood up, offering to get everyone coffee so he could be alone and straighten his thoughts out a little. Regardless of how he was suddenly feeling, he didn't know if he wanted such a complication in his life right then. His face was unintentionally grim as he walked away. 

Lenny watched as Kevin's tall form disappeared down the corridor and she chewed her bottom lip nervously. Things had been okay on the drive to the hospital, or at least she thought they had. He had even kissed her when he helped her out of his truck, something that still made her blush because there had been other people in the parking lot. But the way he had just looked at her...she couldn't quite place what she had seen in his eyes, but if she had to put a name to it then it looked a lot like regret. She wondered if reality had just intruded on him and he wished he had never touched her, and she suddenly felt the need to talk to another woman for the first time ever. She had never really chatted with Rachel about such things, but she wished she could now. Or Amy. Now Rachel was ill and Amy was away on her honeymoon. Still, she would be back in another week and then maybe she could go over and have a talk with her, if she still needed to. A frown drew her eyebrows down as she thought of how selfish her thoughts were. All she was doing was thinking of herself when Rachel was laying behind the plain hospital door, perhaps dying. She squeezed her brother's hand again and prayed for everything to be okay with both her sister-in-law and the unborn baby. 

A few minutes passed by and then the door opened and a doctor emerged, standing in front of Sam and looking grim. "Mr. Hart?" 

Sam stood up, letting go of Lenny's hand and wiping his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans. "Yes, that's me. How's my wife?" 

"She very ill right now, I'm sorry to say. She has a condition called Pre-Eclampsia, and it's caused her blood pressure to rocket, which is why she had a fit." 

"Is there...what about the baby? I mean...is she better now? Have you given her something to make it better?" Sam asked, his face white. 

The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid there is nothing that can make this better at this stage except to deliver the baby. Once her body is free of the child then she will start to get better, but not before. Which brings me to this form," he said, holding out a clipboard with a release form on it. "I need you to sign this to say we can perform a C-section." 

Sam stared at the paper and then looked back at the doctor. "Tell me honestly, will both her and the baby pull through this?" 

The first smile graced the doctors face as he nodded. "If we do the procedure now, then yes. Your wife's pregnancy has only another couple of weeks to run anyway, and the child appears to be healthy. It's your wife we're more concerned about at the moment, and if you want me to be honest, then I must tell you that it isn't unusual for the unborn child to die if the birth isn't brought forward. Hence the C-section." 

Sam nodded and immediately signed his name at the bottom of the page, handing it back to the doctor. "Do whatever you have to do, but make her better, please." 

The older man patted him on the shoulder and smiled again. "We'll do that. Don't worry so much now, everything will be fine. The operation is minor and won't take too long." He walked back into the room and after a few more minutes Rachel was wheeled out on the bed, her face flushed but peaceful as she was unconscious. Sam stood and watched them wheel her away, his eyes holding a wealth of pain and worry. "God, Lenny, what if she dies? How the hell do I go on if she dies?" 

Lenny felt tears fill her eyes and she stood up, wrapping one arm around his waist and hugging him. "You heard the doctor, she'll be just fine...and so will the baby, you'll see. In just a little while you'll be a Daddy," she said, trying to sound confident, but secretly she wondered about how everything would turn out. 

"God, I hope you're right," he murmured, watching as a nurse approached them with a smile. 

"Mr Hart? Would you like to come down to the operating theatre? We have a small family room there where you can wait. I'm afraid only you will be able to come down though," the nurse said, sending a regretful glance to Lenny. 

"That's okay," Lenny said, giving a shaky smile. "I'll wait in the waiting room up here, you go and make sure she's okay." She gave Sam a push towards the nurse and then bit her lip as she watched him walk off. She didn't notice Kevin walk up behind her and she jumped when she heard him speak. 

"What's going on?" he asked, handing her a cup of coffee and then putting another one down that he had bought for Sam. 

"Rachel's gone to have a C-section...she has Pre-Eclampsia," Lenny said, staring up at him with watery eyes. "She's really ill." 

Kevin frowned and put up one big hand, cupping her cheek with it and stroking his thumb over her chin. "Will she be okay?" 

Lenny sniffed and nodded. "The doctor said it would all be fine once she's had the baby, but Sam's so worried." 

Kevin frowned. He wondered how he would feel if anything happened to someone he loved, and he imagined he would go out of his mind with worry. If something happened to Lenny...he shook his head and dropped his hand suddenly, trying to mask the horror in his eyes. He didn't _love_ Lenny...Christ, he hadn't been able to stand the sight of her until just recently so where the hell were his errant thoughts taking him? But the big grey eyes that were looking up at him seeking reassurance instantly softened him and he touched her face again, helplessly pulling her against him and giving her a cuddle, a deep sigh puffing out of him as he let himself enjoy the feel of her snuggling up to him. He knew that fate was pulling him in a direction he wasn't altogether sure he wanted to go, and he wondered what to do about it. One thing was for certain, he would not allow himself to fall in love with Lenny. And if he had to stay away from her to make sure it didn't happen, then that was what he would have to do, no matter how oddly panicked that made him feel. He felt more and more sure that perhaps a return to how they used to be was called for...but for now she was upset, and she needed someone. Since there was no-one else around, then that someone was him. 

******** 

Time passed slowly as they waited for news, and Kevin found himself sitting next to Lenny in the waiting room and holding her hand, his thumb stroking over the soft skin of her knuckles. His head was still spinning with thoughts about what to do...but his body knew exactly where it wanted to be, and it was currently settled very comfortably right next to her. Which didn't exactly help him as he was trying to formulate a plan so she would suddenly hate him again. He figured that if she hated him, then she wouldn't get anywhere near him to tempt him, and he would be able to keep his distance with ease. Because if she liked him, she would forever be around and he suddenly realised he didn't have any will power to resist her. He almost laughed at that. Him, the big man, the ladykiller...unable to resist a tiny scrap of a thing with enormous soulful grey eyes and plump kissable lips and enticing curves...He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop himself from picturing her naked again, but it was virtually impossible. 

"Are you okay?" she asked him softly, making his eyes snap open as he looked at her. 

"I...I'm...er...fine," he mumbled, tearing his eyes away with some difficulty and trying to think of other things. He had to make her hate him, and he had to do it fast, or he'd end up carrying her off to his own home and locking her in with him forever. 

Lenny frowned as she looked at him, wondering if he was as worried about Rachel as she was. She decided he must be, because he looked really odd. Her attention was snapped away from him as the waiting room door opened and Sam walked in. 

"How is everything?" Lenny asked instantly, leaping up and grabbing his hands. 

"It's...fine. Everything's okay. Rachel woke up and she's going to be fine after a few days in here. And I'm a father," he said, sounding shell-shocked, but grinning from ear to ear. 

"You are? You are! Is it a boy or a girl? Can I see it? Can I see Rachel?" Lenny asked, almost bouncing up and down in her relief and happiness for him. 

Sam laughed, and behind her Kevin did too, unable to stop himself at her enthusiasm. "It's a little girl, and yes you can see her. But no, you can't see Rachel until tomorrow. She's going to get some medication to take care of her blood pressure and a good night's sleep." 

"A girl? Oh, that's so sweet. What are you going to call her? Rachel couldn't think of any girl's names could she? I know she had lots for a boy....." Lenny's voice trailed off down the hall as Sam took her to see his new baby, and Kevin slowly followed them, his eyes dropping to the soft globes of Lenny's ass in her jeans as she walked along. It was almost a shame that he couldn't let their relationship...or whatever it was...continue any further, because she was starting to look sexier and sexier to him every time he looked at her. He briefly wondered if he was losing his mind, or if she was a witch, before he picked up her voice again and couldn't help but smile as she fired off hundreds of questions to her brother. 

Before long they were standing in front of the glass window of the nursery, and Sam was pointing out the tiny bundle that he had fathered. A nurse obligingly picked up the infant and showed them her face, smiling broadly as she watched the reactions of the three people behind the glass. Sam grinned proudly, looking slightly stunned. Kevin's mouth dropped open a tiny bit as he stared down at the tiny baby girl, feeling a tug in his gut as he wondered if he'd ever have one of those. And Lenny smiled, laughed...and then burst into tears as she stared at her new niece. Sam laughed and would have put his arm around her, but she turned instantly towards Kevin instead, making her brother raise his eyebrows. 

Kevin gathered her up in his huge arms and rubbed her back as she cried, his head bowing down over hers as he murmured soothing nothings to her. He hadn't even thought about pushing her away, or that he didn't really want her near him anymore - or so he told himself. He didn't think about anything like that, he just did what came naturally and comforted her even though he didn't know why she was crying. When he realised what he was doing he frowned, but he didn't let her go. He knew he was going to be damned for eternity if he didn't push her away from him...and soon...but God help him she made him feel complete. His eyes lifted to Sam's above Lenny's head and the other man studied him seriously for a few seconds before nodding. 

To Sam it looked like Kevin had fallen head over heels for Lenny, and he suddenly decided it was up to her what happened from now on. He wasn't going to interfere unless Kevin did something to hurt her. But by the way Kevin was holding her, he didn't think that would happen. He had never seen him act this way with another female before...in fact, he almost looked terrified, and Sam promised himself he would have a talk with him later, find out what was going on behind that usually impassive visage. 

_****Okay, there you go. And before anyone points anything out...and I'd be willing to bet at least one person would...I don't know all that much about Pre-Eclampsia. Some of my facts are dead on and can't be faulted...others...well, looking them up and actually doing research would have taken too long, so I wrote what I knew and made up the rest! Sorry about that, and sorry if this chapter was a little too full of thoughts and stuff. Ah well, at least it's moving forward again, even if it is only slow!****_


	14. Chapter 14

_****Hello again everybody!! Another chapter of this story too. Hmm, better put a warning I guess...okay, it's gonna get a bit rude. Not a lot rude mind you, but a bit rude...and er...okay, you may feel like hitting our errant hero with a big stick at the end of it. Sigh. PMS yesterday and sexual thoughts today. I think I need help. Or I need Kevin. Or Mark. Or Glenn. Gosh, any one of them would do eh?? ;-)) Anyway, enjoy!****_****

****

****

**Chapter fourteen**

Kevin rested his head back against the wall and yawned hugely, stretching as much as he could in the cramped hospital chair and with Lenny curled up next to him asleep. He looked down at her and tried to stop the wave of emotions from swelling his chest, but he couldn't. She was damn cute. A smile touched his mouth as he thought back to the events of the last few hours. 

After her suddenly crying her eyes out when she first set eyes on her niece, he had held her for ages, pretty reluctant to let her go. Even when she had calmed down he hadn't released her. He'd asked her why she'd cried that way, and she couldn't give him a good reason...just that the sight of the baby made her feel odd. He frowned. Maybe she was broody...although he thought she was a little young to feel that way. But it was understandable, the baby was beautiful. Hell, even he had felt the need to start making one of his own, and he hadn't ever wanted any ties like that before. His eyes went back to Lenny's sleeping form. She would make a good mother, she was a very emotional and loving person. Another of the little things he had deliberately blinded himself to over the years. He raised his eyes when Sam walked into the room, a smile on his face. "How's Rachel?" 

Sam gave a relieved sigh and grinned. "She's so much better, it's hard to believe that only this morning I thought she was going to die." 

"I'm glad she's okay," Kevin said, smiling tiredly. 

Sam looked at his sister and frowned. "She's tired, you both are. You should take her home, I'll be staying here with Rachel and the baby until she's back to normal now anyway." 

Kevin nodded and looked at the clock, seeing it was after midnight. He was surprised no-one had come and kicked them out hours ago. "You're right, I'll see her safely home." 

Sam watched as Kevin gently moved Lenny so he could stand up, stretching his cramped muscles and almost touching the ceiling of the small room as he did so. "Kev, I think you and I need to have a talk sometime." 

Kevin looked at him and frowned. "What about?" 

"Don't act stupid, what do you think?" Sam said, rolling his eyes and then nodding to Lenny. "Oh. Look, Sam, there's really no need, it's not like anything has happened between us...really...and it's not going to," Kevin said, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking decidedly uncomfortable. 

"Is that right?" Sam asked, cocking his head to one side and raising his eyebrows. 

"Yes, that's right." 

"Hmm. That's not what I think. I think things have already happened between you...oh, I know you haven't actually 'compromised' her yet, but things have happened. And I think you feel a hell of a lot more for her than you're willing to admit." 

Kevin stared at him for a second and then shook his head. "No, I don't," he denied, his eyes suddenly cold. 

"Yeah, right, of course you don't. I saw your face when you held her earlier, man, I know that look," Sam said, shaking his head. 

"You don't know anything about how I feel, Sam, and I'm telling you I don't feel anything for her," Kevin said quietly, trying to convince both himself and the other man. 

Sam studied him in silence and then his eyes darted behind Kevin's big body to Lenny. "Oh my God, Lenny, what's wrong?" he said and watched with amusement as Kevin spun around, a look of panic on his face. 

When he saw that Lenny was still fast asleep he turned back to Sam, frowning. "What did you do that for?" 

"Just making a point. Why panic when you feel nothing for her, hmm?" Sam asked, raising one eyebrow and giving Kevin a grin. 

Kevin's mouth fell open at Sam's deviousness and then he frowned. "Dammit, that's not fair!" 

"Not fair? Where are we, in the playground? All's fair in love and war, as they say. And you, my friend, are falling in love with my sister." 

"Damn you, Sam, I am not!" Kevin snarled, glancing behind him to make sure he wasn't waking Lenny up. Then he looked back abruptly, cursing himself for worrying about her comfort. Not worrying, he told himself, he didn't worry about her. He brushed a shaky hand through his hair. "I do not like your sister that way," he said, his voice slightly calmer. 

"Mmm-hmm. Well, whatever it is you _do _feel for her, just keep in mind that I'll be watching you. You're bigger than me, obviously, but if you hurt her I'll come down on you like a ton of bricks. And so will Mark and so will Page." 

Kevin stared at him and sighed in frustration. "What the hell is it you think I'm going to do to her?" 

Sam shrugged and shook his head. "Who knows? I just don't want her hurt is all, and I'd do just about anything to make sure she isn't." 

"I wouldn't hurt her, for crying out loud!" 

"No?" 

"No! I wouldn't hurt a hair on her head, you know that!" Kevin said, feeling slightly hurt himself that his friend didn't trust him. 

"A few days ago you were trying to kill her, let's not forget that shall we?" 

"That was different...she was being a brat. But you think I'd hurt her in an entirely different way, and I just wouldn't do that. Besides, we're not having a relationship or anything like that, she's too young for me and..." 

"No, she isn't, you just think she is. And what you're having looks a hell of a lot like a relationship to me, but then who am I to say anything? I'm not trying to interfere Kev, really. I just want what's best for my sister. If that's you, then I'm glad." 

Kevin stared at Sam, struck dumb for a second. "I'm not...we're not having a relationship," he protested stubbornly. 

"Yeah, whatever. You keep telling yourself that and maybe it will become the truth, huh? You're really doing your best to earn your hair colour aren't you?" Sam grinned and shook his head. "I have to get back, but can I trust you to get her home safely?" 

"Of course you can trust me." 

"Good. Hmm, maybe it would be a good idea if you stayed at our house with her, just in case Jack turns up at anytime. Would that be okay? Just until I come home?" Sam asked him, the wheels in his mind spinning as he thought of ways to keep them constantly in one another's company. 

Kevin nodded. "I guess so...unless I take her back to Mark's again, there's more room there and she was comfortable," he said thoughtfully. 

Sam nodded happily. "Whatever you think is best, just take care of her for me, okay?" 

"Sure." 

Kevin watched Sam leave the room and then he sat back down, his frown deepening. That had to be the most surreal conversation he had ever had, and he didn't want to analyse the intense panic that swamped him when he thought Lenny wasn't okay. What was wrong with him? He shied away from the obvious answer and turned to Lenny with a deep sigh, deciding it was time to wake her up and get her home, before his head exploded with all the strange thoughts running around in it. 

A short while later he found himself carrying her indoors, having been unable to bring himself to disturb her sleep at the hospital. Again, he shied away from why he was being so nice to her all of a sudden, and he just got on with it. After depositing her on the bed, he started carefully peeling her clothes from her limp body, intending to leave her in her underwear so she could sleep more comfortably. But the sight of her in her bra and panties made him freeze, and his eyes raked over her body, a groan shuddering through his big chest. The sound finally woke Lenny up and she stared blearily up at the big man, frowning in confusion until she followed his gaze. 

Her face suffused with colour and she quickly went to pull the sheet over her body, embarrassed that he was just staring at her in that way. But Kevin moved his hand and stopped her from covering herself, sinking down onto the bed next to her and taking a deep breath. He gently reached out and traced a line down her torso with one fingertip, mesmerised by the enticing curves. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, raising his eyes to hers suddenly. 

Lenny gasped at the intensity of his gaze and her eyes dropped to his mouth, wanting it more than she had ever wanted anything in her life. She had been feeling odd around him in the hospital, because he had seemed so distant. But now he was going back to how he had been the night before, and she wanted him to hold her again. 

Kevin didn't wait for an invitation, he leaned down across her and took her mouth, his hands moving underneath her to her shoulder blades and pulling her up against his chest, crushing her to him with something akin to desperation. He frowned fiercely as he pried her lips open and thrust his tongue past her teeth, drinking in the sweetness that she exuded and hearing her moan under the onslaught. His brain started to shut down as he fell under the subtle spell she wove over him, and he had just enough sanity left to wonder if he'd be able to stop. He didn't think he could. 

Lenny struggled underneath him, but not to get away. She couldn't get herself close enough to his heat and strength, and he seemed to sense it because suddenly he ripped his shirt out of the way and lay squarely on top of her, managing to do it without once removing his lips from hers. She froze when he pulled her legs open and settled himself against her, letting her feel graphically how turned on he was. A gasp left her mouth as he broke off from the kiss, and he leaned down to nuzzle her neck before moving on to the swell of her breasts above her bra. "Beautiful," he murmured, nipping gently at the smooth curve of one breast and nudging the lacy material downwards so he could get at her delicious body. His body hardened even more as he revealed the tiny nipple that was begging for his attention, and he pushed helplessly against her, feeling her shudder underneath him at the newness of it all. Without conscious thought he bent and suckled softly at the hard point, drawing her into the volcanic heat of his mouth and creating a suction that made her whimper. The sounds drove him on, his hips grinding into hers intimately. It wasn't enough, and he gripped her thighs, tilting her up into his body so he could feel her even closer, push insistently right against her. If there hadn't been any material in the way he would have already been inside her, he realised foggily. But still he couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. 

Buried deep in his brain was the knowledge that what he was doing was wrong, but his hands weren't listening as they divested them both of their remaining clothes, no protests coming from Lenny as he rolled back on top of her and took her mouth again. 

The hair that lightly covered his chest rubbed against her sensitised nipples and she gave a high pitched moan, moving helplessly under his weight as feelings started shooting through her untried body that she had never felt before. Even with what he had already done the night before, this was different. She moved her hands between them and stroked them over his chest, pleased when he pulled back enough so she had more freedom to explore, and she took full advantage. Her nimble fingers ran over the broad expanse and tugged at the hair, scratching at his skin lightly as she became carried away with the tactile experience. Not that he seemed to mind, not if the stain of colour on his face and the noises he made were anything to go by. Only the feel of his arousal rubbing insistently against her made her slow down, and she stopped moving at the strange feeling, unable to help looking down to see what she could feel so clearly. 

She gasped loudly as she got her first sight of it, and he smiled shakily as he followed her gaze. "It's...it's..." 

"Very ordinary, believe me," he murmured, dropping another kiss on her hot face. 

"It won't fit," she said, starting to sound panicked. 

Kevin took her mouth again and coaxed a response out of her, making her briefly forget about what was frightening her. When he pulled back he found it hard not to just sink into her, his brain going haywire. "I'll fit you, sweetiepie," he murmured, trying to breathe evenly. "You're soft and supple here," he said, placing his hand over her softness, feeling the muscles in her thighs work as she attempted to close her legs. But his body was in the way and she couldn't do it. "I'll fit," he said again and moved his fingers gently, skimming the heated flesh that had never known another's touch. He looked into her eyes as he lightly brushed her, encountering the moisture of her arousal and using it to slick his fingers. She whimpered at the incredible intimacy, half embarrassed and half abandoned to it all. 

The feel of one thick digit pushing slowly inside her made her eyes almost pop out of her head, and she gave a small moan as it started feeling really good. Her eyes met his and she was caught in the hazel depths, unable to look away as he caressed her. 

"Tell me what you want, baby," he whispered to her, bending to kiss her again as he continued his sensual assault. He closed his eyes at the feel of her tight heat engulfing his finger, slightly amazed when he got to the intact barrier of her virginity. It was something he had never encountered before, but just knowing he would be the first made him want to take her right then and there. 

"I don't....I can't..." she gasped, squirming beneath him as he withdrew the digit and stroked the soft folds until he found and circled the tiny bud that pulsed beneath his fingertip. "Oh my God," she moaned, feeling her body go tight and swollen as he tortured her. "Oh my _God_!" she said again breathlessly when she felt something else settle against her and looked down to find the thickness of his arousal about to push inside her. It scared her, but he was still moving that maddening fingertip on her most sensitive flesh and she wanted him inside her, her hips naturally shifting upwards in unconscious invitation. 

Kevin clenched his jaw hard as he pushed slightly, groaning harshly at the feel of the wet heat that started to take him in. Loud voices were at work in the back of his mind, telling him he was doing something bad, something wrong...but damned if his body was listening to them. He pushed a little harder and felt the head of his shaft slowly spread her open and sink inside, until he hit the barrier and stopped, letting her adjust to what she already had inside her. His eyes drifted closed as he savoured the feeling and he drew his hips back, ready to break through her virginity and get as deep as he could...and that was the moment his conscience hammered at the inside of his skull and made his eyes snap open, his senses coming back in a blast of reality that almost robbed him of breath. "No, goddamn it...no!" he growled, pulling out of her and moving as far away as he could. He ran an unsteady hand through his hair and looked her over, seeing her eyes open and stare back at him in confusion. "I can't do this...dammit, not with you!" he said, frowning in horror at what he had already done. Thank God he hadn't actually taken her innocence, he thought, unable to believe he had lost control like that. "I must be mad," he murmured, leaping off the bed and finding his jeans, stepping quickly into them before rushing out of the room as if the hounds of hell were at his heels. 

Lenny lay there dazed and stared at the closed door, wondering what had happened. As her brain started functioning again she found herself shivering and she pulled the covers around her naked body, covering her eyes with her hands. Oh God, he found her disgusting, she thought. There was no other explanation for it. She had just virtually offered herself to him on a platter and he hadn't wanted her. Shame and humiliation swept through her and she buried her face in the pillow, crying quietly into the softness. 

_****Phew. And yum. Hmm, thinking Kevin needs a kick up the ass, but otherwise....ah hell, he gorgeous! I can't be mean to him!****_


	15. Chapter 15

_****Hello again! Sorry it's been so long, but as I told a certain someone, I have these chapters I wrote, but I had writers block at the time....so, they may be crap! But what the hell, post 'em anyway and wait and see! So, that said, these next few are for Kris for being my Kevin dealer - she'll know what that means!! Thanks my friend! (And now I've posted you know what I'll be expecting in my e-mails, won't you??!!) ;-D****_

**Chapter fifteen**

Gathering her wits together with some difficulty, Lenny sat up on the bed and rubbed a hand over her wet face. Her eyes darted around the room and her throat closed up. She couldn't stay here, not now. What if he came back, how on earth would she be able to look him in the eyes and see that awful disgust she had seen before? She had no idea that he was only disgusted with his own loss of control, not with her, it wasn't as if he had stuck around long enough to actually speak to her. Finding her clothes she quickly slipped them on, biting her lip as she felt tender places on her body where he had been touching her and her face went red all over again. She didn't think she'd ever be able to be in the same room as him again. 

Feeling her heart pound as she crept down the stairs, she wondered where he was and if he would try and stop her from leaving. She very much doubted it, why would he care? A sigh of relief passed her lips as she finally made her way outside and leaned back against the door, her eyes looking up at the stars thankfully. Now all she had to do was walk up that pitch black road to her own home and she could curl up and lick her wounds in peace. Luckily she got there without any mishaps, making sure she locked the doors behind her before she went upstairs and shut herself into the peaceful cocoon of her bedroom. 

Meanwhile, Kevin sat in Mark's study, leaning forward on the couch and clutching his head in his hands. A groan worked it's way out of his tight throat as he thought of what had just happened. He couldn't believe he had completely lost it like that, or that it had been with Lenny, of all people. Sam's confident statement earlier that day, that he thought Kevin was falling in love with her, came back to haunt him and he growled. Lenny was a child compared to him, he had to remember that. Yeah, like you remembered it just now, he told himself, the image of her splayed underneath him as he started to sink into her, burning itself into his brain. He cursed his lack of control, and the fact that his body was still hard. He wanted her, right now, but she was someone he could never have. Not ever. He was twenty years older than her..._twenty years..._he told himself,trying to think up as many different excuses as he possibly could. Sam trusted him with Lenny's safety, and he repaid that trust by taking her into his bed. Thank God he had pulled back at the last, because he didn't know if he would be able to stand the guilt if he had continued on. It was bad enough as it was, and he tried to imagine how Lenny would be feeling now, suddenly getting a whole new perspective on his behaviour. 

He ran a shaky hand through his tangled hair and gave a heartfelt sigh. What a mess, and he was the one to blame. He stood up abruptly. One thing was for sure, he couldn't go back to his room while she was there, she'd probably become hysterical or something. No, he would sleep in another room for tonight....and for every other night she was here, he decided, blissfully unaware that she had already left. 

****** 

The next morning Kevin got up at the crack of dawn, unable to stand staying in bed when he couldn't sleep anyway. He took a refreshing shower and got dressed, making his way downstairs and worrying about what he could possibly say to Lenny to make it all better. Probably nothing. It had finally filtered through his thick skull that she would be hurt by his behaviour, and he felt horrible. Knowing Lenny she would probably start a huge argument that would have him wanting to throw her over his knee, he thought with a faint smile. Well, he had wanted to put things back on their original footing, and he guessed he had inadvertently found a way to do it. 

He busied himself making breakfast and filling two mugs with coffee, wanting to at least make an effort before he went and woke her up. At least she could attack him on a full stomach, he thought with dark humour, placing the food on the table and leaving the room. 

Minutes later he was knocking on the door to his room, waiting for a reply. When none came he knocked harder, thinking she must be still asleep or in the shower herself. A frown marred his features when no reply came again, and he paused for a brief second before he opened the door. Seeing she wasn't in the bed he went inside and towards the bathroom, a nagging suspicion forming when he saw that the door wasn't closed, and nor could he hear any sounds of running water. A quick check verified that she wasn't in there, and his stomach clenched with unaccustomed panic. She'd left! But when? If it had been last night...! God, anything could have happened to her! What if that Jack person had come back, what if...? 

With all these thoughts swirling about in his head he ran out of the room and down the stairs, heading to her house to rescue her if need be. 

The loud bangs coming from the locked back door made Lenny nearly jump out of her skin, and she tiptoed down the hallway to peek around the kitchen door. When she saw the very large silhouette of Kevin standing there she narrowed her eyes. What did _he_ want? She debated whether or not to open the door, but decided she may just as well, because he probably wouldn't go away. When she went and did that, she just stared silently up at him, waiting for him to speak. 

"When did you come back here and why the hell didn't you tell me?" he barked at her. It wasn't anything like what she had expected him to say and she couldn't speak for a second. It didn't take long for her temper to appear, however. 

"It's none of your business when I came back and I don't have any obligation to tell _you_ anything!" she snapped, glaring at him. 

"No obligation...! I told Sam I'd take care of you!" he growled, pushing her back into the house despite her resistance and slamming the door behind him. "Jack Penn could have come here and there would have been no-one to help you!" 

"If that had happened I'd have called the police," she said, folding her arms over her chest, unconsciously mirroring his stance. 

"And you think he'd have let you? Christ, you really are stupid, aren't you?" he said, narrowing his eyes. 

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. Brainiac, that I'm not as highly intelligent as you, but sometimes us idiots can't quite get our brains in gear!" she said sarcastically. "That being the case, I guess we don't know anything about manners either. So why don't you just get lost?" 

"Don't try and be rude to me, Lenny, you don't want to get me angry," he said, his eyes turning stony. 

"Don't I? Why? Should I be scared or something, because I'm not!" she fumed, glaring daggers at him as she recalled the events of the previous evening. "And what the hell do you care what happens to me anyway, you big moron! Leave me alone!" 

Kevin stared at her in astonishment, unable to believe the fury she was displaying. "You're very disagreeable in the mornings," he mused, raising one eyebrow as he looked the long way down at her. 

"You're very disagreeable all the time," she replied instantly. "Now why don't you run along?" 

He felt himself bristling at her dismissive tone, and he straightened himself up to glare down from his full height. "Don't even begin to think you can order me around Lenny, because it won't work." He looked her up and down as if she were something distasteful. "I'll go, for now. But I'll be back later to check on you." 

"I don't need checking on," she said sullenly, glaring at his back as he turned around and opened the door. 

"I'm not doing it for _you_, I'm doing it for Sam," he said over his shoulder, his eyes raking her angrily. "You don't deserve any special treatment, not with a temperament as foul as yours." 

"Hah !You can talk about foul temperaments, you have the worst one ever!" 

Kevin gripped the door handle so tightly he was surprised it didn't break off in his hand. "If I were you, I'd behave a little more pleasantly around me from now on," he warned her. "I'd be only too happy to introduce you to the lake again!" 

"Oh and we're back to threats, are we? Typical, dumb blond thinking," she muttered, dropping her eyes when his glittered furiously. 

"What did you just say?" he asked, turning fully and looking at her in a predatory way. 

Lenny shrugged and tried to act nonchalant, aware that she was pushing a little too far for comfort right now. "Nothing important." 

He stared at her for a long time, not saying anything, and she could almost feel him vibrate with pent-up rage. "I'll come back later. But one thing, Lenny," he said, leaning towards her and making her back away one step before she could stop herself, "keep a civil tongue in your head or I might have to find a way of making you be quiet. And you won't like the method I use." With that he straightened again and slammed out of the house. 

"Stupid blond!" she yelled at the closed door, tensing when she saw his back stiffen as he walked down the path and knowing he had heard her. She was quite sure that if he could, he would make her pay, and she tried to convince herself that she wasn't scared. But that was just one lie too far. 

_****Another one done....another to come. Hope it was okay!****_


	16. Chapter 16

_****And on we go.....this is a little slow I'm afraid. But it all carries it onwards!****_

__****

****

****

**Chapter sixteen**

Lenny busied herself around the house all day, cleaning everything until it shone, and then hiding herself away in the office so she could look the books over. She had neglected her work for the last few days and there was a lot of information to be entered on the computer. That, and the fact that the accountant had requested a viewing of the books, made her frown. She would have to go over everything with a fine-tooth comb, just to make sure it was all in order. The last thing Sam needed was Mark getting pissed at him because he couldn't keep all the accounts and records straight. Which made a groan issue from her throat. All the herd records needed updating as well. She sighed and switched the computer on, staring blankly at the screen as it started glowing. Well, at least she had enough work to keep her occupied for several hours....if not days. That should take her mind off Kevin and his stupid arrogant attitude, she huffed, knuckling down to work at last. She didn't want to admit, even to herself, that it hurt to think he didn't want her. 

A couple of hours later and her eyes were starting to hurt from staring at the screen for so long. So far the computer had crashed twice and she had lost a whole heap of work, but she was determined not to let her temper get the better of her, or else the whole thing would be thrown out of the window. She really didn't need this, she thought grumpily, saving what she had just done. Maybe she'd learn to save more often, she thought, shaking her head. She always managed to forget. Mind you, she thought with a slight smile, if she did throw it out of the window maybe she'd be lucky enough to hit Kevin with it. He'd look so much more attractive with his head buried inside a computer screen. 

A small noise made her turn her head and she gave a gasp of shock when she saw him standing behind her, holding her coat in his big hand. "Ready?" he asked her, raising one eyebrow and looking grim. 

"Ready for what?" she asked him, swinging her chair around and giving him what she hoped was a fairly detached look. 

"To visit Sam and Rachel? I told him I'd bring you along with me," he said. 

She would have loved to argue with him, but she really wanted to go to the hospital, so she just nodded before turning back to the computer and shutting it down. 

Kevin stared at her in surprise, having been geared up for another argument. He held her coat out to her and then sighed deeply when it was snatched rudely out of his hand. Well, there was the moodiness he had expected, even if she wasn't saying anything. He let her lead the way out of the house and followed silently, coming to the conclusion that the silence would probably last all the way to the hospital and very likely all the way back as well. Still, it was better this way. Far better, he thought, as he forced his eyes away from the enticing curves of her backside. 

The visit to Sam and Rachel at least kept him from dwelling on her prolonged silence, and he couldn't help smiling as he watched the other couple fuss over the tiny infant. Rachel was still slightly unwell, but had been told she would be able to return home in another day or so. It was only when Lenny got to hold the baby that Kevin had a problem staying in the room. She looked so....right, he thought, holding a tiny new-born like that. And she was so relaxed with it all, too. She would suit being a mother and he suddenly got a vivid picture of her with their own baby, a thought that made him swallow nervously. 

"So, have you decided yet? About a name?" Lenny asked, her voice soft and gentle so she didn't disturb the little person she held. 

Rachel grinned and looked up at Sam, who looked no less proud. "Yep. She's called Danae Elizabeth Hart." 

"Danae?" Lenny asked, looking up with interest. 

"Yeah, it's a Greek goddess's name...or something," Sam said, shrugging and nodding to Rachel. "Ask her, she knows more about it. All I know is it's pretty and it suits my little baby." 

Rachel laughed along with Lenny at Sam's obvious pride for his new daughter and Kevin found himself joining in. And he suddenly wished he _did_ have what Sam now had. Lenny reluctantly looked over at Kevin and even more reluctantly moved towards him. "Would you like a hold?" she asked, not looking in his eyes. 

He stared down at the baby, stroking the small face with one finger and marvelling at how soft the skin was. "I...er....I guess so," he mumbled, feeling a bit awkward. 

Lenny was surprised that he seemed nervous and she looked at his face for the first time, her eyes darting immediately away when he caught her gaze. She held the baby out and placed it in his arms, swallowing down the wave of emotion she got from seeing him holding a child. Danae looked even tinier in his big hands, and she wondered what it would be like to have given him a baby of his own, enthralled by the picture he made. His face was softer than she had yet seen it, and she could swear she saw a glint of moisture in his eyes as he crooned softly to the baby. 

"Gee, he looks good holding a baby, huh?" Sam whispered in her ear as he came up behind her, and she jerked her head around to look at him, hoping Kevin hadn't heard. 

"That's not funny!" she hissed at him, swallowing down the lump in her throat. "I think I'll....I'll go and get some coffee. Want some?" 

Sam nodded and watched her leave, amusement shining from his eyes. Kevin spotted it and narrowed his own, raising one eyebrow enquiringly. "She's gone to get coffee," Sam explained. 

"What's so amusing about that?" he asked, one eye narrowing suspiciously. 

"Oh, nothing at all. Cute isn't she?" Sam asked, looking Kevin straight in the eye and smiling broadly. 

"What?" Kevin asked, stunned. 

"The baby. Cute, isn't she?" Sam repeated, his eyes glowing with even more mirth now. He watched as the big man dropped his eyes to the baby he held, frowning slightly before pulling himself together. 

"Yeah, she's damn beautiful, you're very lucky," Kevin said, grinning as he relaxed. "She could have looked like you." 

Sam tightened his lips and glared. "Thanks a lot. Give me my little girl back!" he said, gently taking the baby from Kevin and moving back over to sit beside his wife. "So, was everything okay last night?" 

Kevin tried not to look guilty, but he found it hard. "In what way?" 

The other man looked at him silently for a few seconds, a thoughtful light entering his eyes. "I only meant did you get home okay?" 

"Oh, yeah, we did," Kevin muttered, sitting down in a chair and looking anywhere but at Sam, which immediately made the other man suspicious. 

"What happened this time?" Sam asked him, absently rocking his daughter as he spoke. 

"Nothing happened," Kevin said, shrugging. He wondered what someone would normally say if nothing really had happened and he frowned, thinking he'd better play the part at least, otherwise Sam would figure it out anyway. "Why would you think something happened?" 

"No particular reason," Sam said calmly, making Kevin almost sigh with relief, before his next words tensed him up again. "Just that you two don't seem so comfortable around each other today, and you won't look me in the eyes....why, it's enough to make a big brother think that his baby sister was compromised by the big nasty man, isn't it?" he crooned to the baby, lifting his eyes to cast a stony glance at Kevin, noticing the way he stiffened and immediately looked guilty. "Damn, now I know why Mark doesn't bother asking you to poker games." 

"Nothing happened," Kevin said, looking his friend in the eyes. "Nothing....too far, anyway. As for the way we're acting...she's mad at me." 

"Why?" 

"Because nothing happened, and because I don't really know shit about women's emotions," Kevin said, giving a small smile and raising an eyebrow. 

"I see. And that's all?" 

Kevin nodded. "Yep." 

"So I guess you're going to talk about it, clear the air?" 

"Nope." 

Sam looked at the big blond man in exasperation. "I thought you'd finally decided you liked her?" 

"No, you decided that. I've decided we're far better off hating each other, and now we do. So everything's back to normal again." 

Sam looked at his wife and shook his head. "Some people are born stupid and never learn any different," he told her, smiling when she laughed. "Let's hope this little one never gets that way." 

"No chance of that, we wouldn't let her," Rachel said, her smile getting wider when the baby woke up and instantly started demanding to be fed. She took her out of Sam's arms and started to untie her gown, glancing up at Kevin as she did so. "I hope you don't mind?" 

Sam almost burst out laughing when Kevin gave her a horrified look before abruptly standing up and wiping his hands on his legs. "I'll just...er...well...maybe I'd better wait outside?" 

"No need," Sam said, watching him with vast amusement. "Rachel doesn't mind at all, do you, honey?" 

Rachel shook her head and Kevin started looking trapped. "No, it's better if I don't....er....I'll go help Lenny with that coffee," he stammered, turning quickly away as Rachel put her hand inside the opening of her gown. He left the room as if the dogs of hell were at his heels, hearing Sam's laughter as he shut the door. Looking around the hallway he saw Lenny walking slowly back towards the room, her head down as she concentrated on not tipping the small cardboard tray she was carrying. He couldn't help running his eyes down her small figure, memories of almost being inside her assailing him and making his breath catch. Damn! He didn't want to be feeling this way, not about her. Not again. 

She looked up and caught him staring at her, her eyes widening briefly at the intensity of that look before she dropped her eyes again and moved to go past him into the room. His hand stopped her and she looked up again, frowning at the stain of colour on his cheeks. "What's wrong with your face?" she asked him, not really wanting to talk but needing to know. 

"My face? What about it?" he asked, wiping a hand over it as though something was stuck there. 

"It's red," she said, cocking her head to one side when he stiffened his shoulders and tightened his lips. 

"Nothing, it was just hot in there," he said, grabbing the tray and sitting in one of the chairs that lined the wall. 

"What are you doing? I want to give that coffee to Sam." 

"Rachel's feeding the baby," he explained. 

"Oh, I see," Lenny said, then stared at his red face again and tried not to laugh. Oh, I _see_," she repeated, her tone making him look up at her. He instantly knew that she realised he was embarrassed, and it made him feel stupid, not an emotion he enjoyed very much. Unable to think of anything to say, he just ignored her, pulling one of the cups out of the holder and adding sugar and cream, both of which she had brought along. 

Lenny watched him for a few moments and then sat down on a chair a few away from his, studying him covertly as he drank his coffee. She couldn't believe that he felt uncomfortable or embarrassed. Or that she had made him feel even worse, judging by his sulky face. Whoever said men were like children was dead right, but she never thought she would have said it about someone Kevin's size. Still, regardless of the fact that he was vaguely human, she still didn't really want to speak to him, not after last night. She picked up her own coffee and started sipping slowly at it, wondering if Sam or Kevin would try and make her stay at Mark's house tonight. Of course, there was no way she would do it, but she wondered all the same. 

__

__

_***A bit long winded I know...just bear with it for a while, it'll get better I promise!***_


	17. Chapter 17

_****And there's more! Hope it isn't dragging too much!****_****

****

****

****

**Chapter seventeen**

****

As it turned out, Kevin managed to surprise her by dropping her off at home and then driving off, not issuing any orders or invitations before he went. Even later into the evening, when she was trying to relax, he didn't return and she went to bed feeling confused. She had expected a fight at the very least. But now, apparently, he didn't care what happened to her. She sulked as she turned the light off, peeved that he hadn't bothered even phoning her. 

She woke up early the next morning, again wondering what would happen. But all that did happen was that Kevin came and checked on her and then left again without a word, looking grim and forbidding. 

The next couple of days followed the same pattern, until Sam rang her to say Rachel was allowed to come home. By that time she was incredibly confused and feeling quite emotional. Although the solitude had actually been fairly welcome because she had managed to get up to date with all her work, and now she rushed about the house making sure everything was spotless for Rachel to return. She wanted everything to be done and dinner to be cooking when Sam brought her back, just so she could relax and not feel like she should do anything. Lenny smiled and shook her head. She knew damn well that Rachel would still try and help out, that was the way she was, but she wouldn't be allowed to. Now it would be good to have some company, she thought, humming softly to herself as she made beds and fussed around the house. 

Later that day Lenny was sitting at the kitchen counter peeling potatoes when Kevin knocked on the back door, letting himself in before she had a chance to tell him he could. She glanced at him briefly and froze at how incredibly sexy he looked. He was wearing tight black jeans and a black shirt, his hair hanging around his shoulders in wild disarray. She swallowed hard and looked away, forcing herself to show anger and not the sudden lust that filled her. "Well, come right on in," she muttered sarcastically, wishing the potato she was holding was his head and that she was skinning him alive, then he wouldn't be around to look so damn sexy. 

"Don't mind if I do, thank you," he said, smiling at her irritation and walking further into the room. "What time are they due back?" 

"They?" she asked, being deliberately obtuse. "Mark and Amy?" 

"No, I know when _they're_ due back. I meant Sam and Rachel," he said, keeping his cool. 

"Don't forget Danae too," Lenny said, smiling sweetly at him before resuming her task, aware of his presence behind her. 

"Okay, Danae too. What time are they all due back?" he repeated, grinding his teeth slightly. 

Lenny stayed silent for a while, knowing he would be getting impatient, then she slowly looked up at the clock. "In another hour." 

"Right, well I've got a present for them, so I'll come back then," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and staring at the back of her head. 

"No, we'll be having dinner after they get back. It'll be better if you came later," Lenny said, turning to look at him again and hoping he'd just disappear in a puff of smoke - or at least start looking bald and overweight and not remotely attractive. Some hope, she thought, catching herself when her eyes drifted down his chest. He made her feel odd, and she didn't like it. When he looked at her with raised eyebrows, she almost groaned, knowing he was angling for a dinner invitation and knowing that if she did what she wanted and told him to go and jump off a cliff, Sam wouldn't be happy. So she swallowed down her pride and glared at him. "You're welcome to join us if you really have to," she muttered, pursing her lips. 

He stared at her for a second and then smiled, cocking his head to the side. "With such a gracious invitation, how could I possibly refuse? Thank you, I will have dinner with you." 

Lenny found it difficult not to make some smart comment, but she managed it - barely. Turning her back on him she continued peeling potatoes as though he wasn't there. 

He watched her for a second and had the strongest urge to go and grab her and kiss her senseless. Realising how close to actually carrying out that stray thought he was, he quickly turned around and left the house, thinking that maybe a cold shower wouldn't go amiss. 

Once the back door closed, Lenny breathed out a sigh of relief and peeked over her shoulder, making sure he really had gone and wasn't pretending. What was the matter with her? she thought. He had rejected her the other night, and she was determined he would never get that close again, but she hadn't bargained on her own wilful thoughts. After all these years of finding him merely annoying, now she couldn't help picturing him naked! It wasn't doing her equilibrium any good, and the thought of the evening ahead weighed heavily on her shoulders. She was going to have to be courteous....she would have to try not to drool all over the table whenever she happened to look at him. And that was going to be really difficult, especially if he spoke to her, because Sam would expect her to at least be polite. She groaned and kicked the cupboard door, groaning even more when she hurt her toe. Well, she would just have to grit her teeth and get on with it. Surely it couldn't be _that_ bad, could it? 

Two hours later she was staring blankly at the tablecloth and wondering how she could have thought it wouldn't be bad. It was awful. It was worse than awful. Sometime during the day she had turned into a rampant nymphomaniac...or something, she thought, biting her lip and frowning. She couldn't look at him, at all. Every time she did she was sure that saliva was dripping from the corner of her slack jaw. Pull yourself together! she told herself sternly, taking a deep breath and sitting up straighter. She glanced around the table, watching as Sam and Kevin got engrossed in a conversation about baseball, and Rachel sat holding the baby, seemingly reluctant to put her down for even a second. Lenny smiled, her eyes going slightly dreamy as she stared at Danae and wondered if she'd ever have any children of her own, and her gaze wandered to Kevin, staring at him without even knowing she was doing it. 

He glanced over when he felt her watching him and his conversation trailed off until he was staring back at her in much the same manner, making Sam chuckle. He waved his hand between them and grinned. "Earth to Kevin, Earth to Lenny...hello? Anybody home?" 

Lenny jumped and stared at him, looking back at Kevin briefly and blushing. "Oh...er...sorry, did you say something?" 

Sam shook his head. "Nothing important. Just wondering where dessert was?" 

"Dessert?" 

"Yes, dessert...the course that follows dinner?" 

"Oh! I'll go get it," she said, glad to have an excuse to leave the room for a few seconds. This was getting to be a habit, she thought as she stood in the kitchen, running into this room to escape _him_. She looked at the sticky cake she had made and sighed, knowing she couldn't possibly stay in the same room as him while he was eating it. She just knew she would simply sit and stare at every mouthful going past his lips. Damn it! When she heard footsteps in the hallway she knew it was him, and she knew he was going to come in this room to find her - another habit that seemed to be developing. It was typical, she thought, that just when she discovered she couldn't keep her eyes off him, he would appear in front of her and tempt her. She closed her eyes and leaned on the counter for support, tensing when he walked into the room behind her. A hysterical giggle almost burst out of her mouth, and she had to nearly bite through her lip to stop it. 

"I thought you might need a hand," he said, his deep voice vibrating through her. 

Lenny stared at the cake for a couple of seconds, damping down the sudden panic that filled her. "It's...er...everything's fine, you can go and sit down," she managed to say through her tight throat, hoping he would go away so she didn't have to look at him. If she did, she wasn't sure she would be able to stop herself from leaping on him. She rolled her eyes heavenwards in exasperation, trying to keep herself under control. God, she thought, it was like someone had given her an extra powerful hormone injection and now she was powerless to keep away from him! She needed serious help, she decided, and then jumped when a big hand touched her shoulder. 

"Lenny...I think we should talk about the other night," he said, pulling her around to face him and staring down at her soft, wary features. He had to breathe deeply to control the sudden impulse to kiss her as she looked up at him with that tiny frown causing a crease between her eyebrows. She looked like she was about to cause trouble again, and he realised he knew more about her than he had thought possible. 

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, dropping her eyes to his chest, and then wishing she hadn't when she couldn't help but admire the broad expanse. 

"Yeah, well, I think we should," Kevin said, sighing as he tried to find the right words to say. 

Lenny shifted uncomfortably. She really didn't want to talk about it. What was there for him to say? Gee, Lenny, sorry, but I found you so unappealing that I couldn't go through with it? She frowned even more, firming her jaw and staring up at him again, her eyes narrowed. "Thinking never was your strong suit though, was it?" she asked, trying her best to rile him. 

Kevin froze at her words and blinked. For some unknown reason he hadn't expected that attack, even though he had seen the warning signs. He tried to choose his words carefully, trying not to antagonise her any further, something he managed to do with seemingly little effort. "I understand you might feel a bit uncomfortable about what happened, and I..." 

"I said I didn't want to talk about it, and I meant it!" she snapped at him, trying to pull away from his unyielding grip. 

"Listen, I think this is important," he began again, starting to get angry himself now. 

"Again with the thinking!" she said, looking at him hatefully. "You are the dumbest man I think I've ever met!" 

"Lenny, if you don't stop, I'll..." 

"You'll what? Think again? Now that really would be something to be scared of, wouldn't it?" she said sarcastically. 

He tried to stop himself, he really did. But the temptation was just too strong and before either of them really knew what was going to happen, he had lifted her up and sat her on the cake. Lenny's mouth fell open in shock and Kevin stepped away from her, his eyes going to where the gooey chocolate mixture had been flattened and was stuck all over her backside, remnants of the cake that once was dripping onto the floor. "You....you..." she spluttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

Kevin leaned towards her and smiled. "Now who can't think?" he said, patting her cheek gently before walking out of the back door and leaving her still sitting in the mess on the counter. 

_****I think it's picking up a bit...anyway, more to come!****_


	18. Chapter 18

_***Okay, another chapter...oooh, they're coming thick and fast now, huh? This little idea was living in the back of my head and was just crying out to be written. Hope you like it!***_****

****

****

**Chapter eighteen**

A few days passed by in which time no-one saw Kevin, except Sam, and only then when he was out working on the farm and there was no chance Lenny would be around. He didn't bother telling Lenny that he had spoken to him, she was still too angry about what had happened in the kitchen to want to hear his name. Sam couldn't help smiling as he thought of how he had found her, covered in cake and using every foul word she could think of to describe Kevin Nash. Now it was Saturday and Mark was coming home with Amy from their honeymoon, which meant that sooner or later Kevin would be leaving to go back on the road. He sighed. Well, at least there wouldn't be any more fights to worry about once he was gone. 

In the meantime, Kevin had heard from Mark and there was going to be another party, and Lenny had been invited. Not that Sam had told her yet, because he didn't know what her reaction would be. But it wasn't like it would only be Kevin and Mark there. Apparently some of the other wrestlers would be coming along, too. Quite a lot of them in fact. 

Sam shook his head and got on with his work, riding over to his men to supervise things, dragging his mind away from his sister's problems for a short while. 

Watching from a window in the house, Lenny followed her brothers movements as he and his men rode through a herd of cattle, and wished she could go for a ride just to get out. But there was always the risk of bumping into Big Foot and she didn't really want that to happen. Unless she could take his head off, she amended cheerfully. She turned around and started entering figures into the computer program, different images of Kevin being tortured keeping her happy for the rest of the day. 

When she felt she had done enough she looked at her watch and switched the computer off, after carefully backing up everything she had put on it. Turning around she jumped and then laughed when she found Sam standing in the doorway, grinning at her as he slapped his dusty hat against his leg. "You scared the life out of me!" 

"Sorry about that, just wanted to have a little talk," he said, not moving as he looked at her. 

"About what?" she asked. 

"Mark's back today, and he's having a party tomorrow," he told her, watching her reaction carefully. 

"_Another_ party?" Lenny asked, surprised. 

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, I know, he never used to be home long enough before. I guess Amy brings out something good in him. Anyway, we're all invited." 

Her face fell. "I'm not going." 

"Why not?" 

"Hmm, let me think," she said, rolling her eyes at him. "_He'll_ be there." 

"Yeah, he will. But so will about twenty other people, all of whom you can hide behind again," Sam said, chuckling. 

"I don't know..." 

"Mark invited us personally, and he's the boss. I don't want to go upsetting him, do I?" 

"No, but he won't mind if I don't go." 

"Amy will, I'm sure. You haven't really got any choice, and you'll probably enjoy it anyway. Page rang earlier, he'll be there." 

Lenny liked Page, he was always nice to her. "Really?" 

"Yeah, really. And you know he'll protect you, if you need it," he said, raising his eyebrows in question. 

"Okay, then, I'll go. What time is it going to start?" 

"About lunch time," he said, smiling when she looked slightly puzzled. "It's another barbecue, not an evening do. And no dancing this time, just casual eating and drinking and talking." 

"So I don't have to wear a dress?" she asked hopefully. 

"Not unless you want to impress anyone," Sam said, winking at her and leaving the room. 

Lenny stared after him and scowled. No, she didn't want to impress anyone, even if she was able to. Well, a party would be nice, and it would be really good to see Amy again so....she sighed and raised her eyebrows. Like Sam said, she really had no choice. She would just have to make sure she stayed right out of Kevin's way. 

The next day found Lenny at Mark's house, helping Amy out in the kitchen. The other girl had a nice tan and seemed to be grinning all the time. "I guess the honeymoon was good then?" Lenny asked her, laughing when Amy nodded enthusiastically. 

"God, yes, it was so good," she said, her eyes taking on a distant look. "I wish we were still there, really, but it's nice to be back as well. I'm looking forward to seeing everybody again." 

"It's nice of you to throw another party," Lenny pointed out, wiping her eyes as she chopped a seemingly endless pile of onions. 

"It was Mark's idea, really. But I'm not going to complain...well, except for the cooking I guess. But I like that too." 

Lenny glanced up at her and smiled again. "So who's coming?" 

"Steph, Shane and my Mum and Dad," Amy said, still smiling softly as she called Vince and Linda that. "Glenn, Tammy, Page, Andrew, Adam, Jeff, Matt, Amy, Paul and Paul, Joanie, Shannon....lots of people really. I think you know everyone already." 

Lenny nodded. "Yeah, I think I do. Which reminds me, is Stephanie going out with Paul?" 

Amy grimaced. "Don't even ask, and please don't bring it up as a subject of conversation this afternoon. They're both going to be here, and they don't seem to be able to stay in the same room as each other at the moment. Like two other people I could mention," she said, raising an eyebrow and looking pointedly at Lenny. 

"Yeah, well, I bet she doesn't have half the excuse I have," Lenny said, frowning when she thought of Kevin. She hadn't seen him so far today and she was grateful. 

"I guess she doesn't, at that. Still, as long as there's no trouble at our party, then it's up to everybody how they react to each other, don't you think?" 

"Damn right," Lenny muttered, getting on with the task at hand and trying not to think of Big Foot, her current name for Kevin. "It's nice to see you back." 

"Thanks," Amy said, smiling happily as she busied herself around the kitchen. 

The guests started rolling up at 11.30 and Mark greeted them, leaving Amy and Lenny to get on with the food side of things until it was time for him to barbecue the burgers. He already had nearly a whole pig cooking nicely, and Lenny wondered if there would be anything left once all the guys had arrived. After the last barbecue, Amy had learnt her lesson and had made sure they ordered in twice as much food...knowing there wouldn't be anything left once everyone had had their fill. 

"Aren't you going to get changed?" Lenny asked Amy as she carried the final tray out into the garden. 

"No, not this time, it's just casual. I thought Sam had already told you?" she asked, eyeing Lenny's jeans and elasticated top. 

"Oh, he did, but I thought you'd wear a dress," she said, shrugging. 

"I can't be bothered with all that now!" Amy laughed, indicating her own jeans. "Besides, Mark thinks I'm dead sexy in jeans!" 

"He sure as hell does," Mark growled as he came up behind her, his big arms wrapping around her waist and drawing her back to lean on his chest. "Hey Lenny, how's everything going?" he asked, smiling at her as he nuzzled Amy's neck. 

"Fine, thanks. I hear you had a spectacular honeymoon?" 

"Oh yeah. I think that maybe we should have one every year," he murmured, grinning wickedly when Amy looked up at him with slightly pink cheeks. "See if we can't get a few little Calloways underway, hmm?" 

"Oooh, talking of babies, where's Sam and Rachel? I haven't seen the baby yet, and I can't wait!" Amy said, looking excited. 

"That's the understatement of the year," Mark said, smiling. "I had to stop her from rushing round yours last night. Come on, Scarlet, let's go find them," he said, pulling her along with a quick wave to Lenny as they went. 

She wasn't alone for long, however, before two hands were planted over her eyes from behind. "Guess who?" a deep voice growled, making her giggle at his attempt to disguise it. 

"Page, you big moron, you never could put on a voice could you?" she asked, turning around and receiving a hug. 

"Moron, I like that!" he grumbled, smiling an amazingly white grin at her. "So, how are things between you and Kevin since I've been gone?" 

Lenny frowned. "As bad as ever. Worse, I think." 

Page rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I guess I should have known by Kevin's reaction when I asked him the same question." 

"What did he do?" she asked curiously, still not having seen the other man. 

"Told me to...now, let's make sure I get this word for word...ah yes, he told me to go stick my head up my own ass, grab my throat with my perfect little teeth and rip it out. Then he told me to go to hell. I thought it was a bit extreme, but Kev can be that way sometimes. So, what did you do to upset him this time?" 

"Me?!" 

"Well, I don't know anyone else around here who can make him as mad as that, do you?" 

"I didn't do anything at all, in fact it was him that did everything! Just the other day he ruined my nice chocolate gateau!" 

"Really?" Page asked, raising one eyebrow. "How did he do that?" 

"He sat me on it," she muttered, her eyes narrowing when she thought about it. "It's not funny!" she said when Page started laughing. 

"Aw, hell, yes it is," he said, wiping a tear from his eyes. "Never mind, baby, I'm sure you'll manage to get him back, hmm?" 

"I'd like to, but I haven't seen him since then," she said, looking around at the crowd that was growing larger by the second. Jeff Hardy waved at her and grinned before rushing away to where a laughing Shannon was beckoning. 

"I wonder what they're up to now?" Page asked, watching them go with narrowed eyes. "I'd be willing to bet good money it isn't anything good." 

"Do they still play practical jokes at work?" Lenny asked, unable to help smiling as she watched them rush off. 

Page groaned. "All the time. I've tried to convince your father to sack them, but he won't hear of it. So it's left up to me and Mark to teach them a lesson or two, when they need it." 

"Which is a lot of the time, I guess?" 

"More often than you'd believe," Page murmured, pursing his lips. "Let's get you a drink and we can talk some more. You're very good company after all those knuckleheads. I mean, just the other day, Adam was taking a shower and..." 

Page kept up the chatter as they walked among the other guests, keeping Lenny busy for a large part of the afternoon. Watching from near the house, Sam was glad to see that Lenny was actually having a good time, but he was puzzled as to Kevin's whereabouts. 

It wasn't until a couple of hours later that anyone discovered where he was. Lenny was still talking with Page when Jeff and Matt Hardy came rushing out, giggling like children, Adam Copeland following them almost blue in the face from laughing so hard. They made a beeline for Lenny and she looked at them in confusion. 

"What's wrong with you lot?" she asked, unable to help smiling at their drunken giggles. Page stared at them with a smirk and then narrowed his blue eyes. 

"What have you done?" he asked them, getting right to the point. He knew them a lot better than Lenny did and he had seen this sort of hysteria before. Someone, somewhere, had just had a practical joke played on them. 

Jeff wiped a tear from his eye as he calmed himself down, looking at Page with a wide grin. "We got Kevin...oh God, he was so dru...er...drunk it was easy! But we need Lenny to help us with him." 

"You got Kevin? What do you mean? And why would you need my help?" Lenny asked them, really confused now. 

"Yes, boys, do tell," Page invited. 

"It'd be better if you came and saw," Matt said, grabbing Lenny's hand and drawing her quickly into the house. She had little choice but to follow him as he trotted up the stairs and along the landing to Kevin's bedroom. She didn't know what it was she expected to see, but the sight that greeted her made her freeze and she didn't know whether to laugh or run for her life before those hazel eyes flickered open. 

__

_****Oooh, suspense....shall I post the next chapter or not? Hmm, okay, okay, I'll do it!****_


	19. Chapter 19

_****Yet another chapter!****_****

****

****

**Chapter nineteen**

Kevin was spread-eagled on his double bed, his wrists and ankles tied with belts to the bedposts, and he appeared to be unconscious. She crept slowly into the room and stared wide-eyed at the tempting picture he made. His clothes had been removed, apart from his boxers, and they had been decorated with some paper flowers and sticky tape, something that the boys were obviously responsible for. 

"Good God, what have you done?" Page asked, grinning broadly as he looked down at his big friend. 

"We were just making him pretty," Jeff said, then broke into hysterical giggles again as he studied Kevin's prone body. "Don't you like the flowers?" 

"They're very nice," Page agreed, shaking his head. "So, what did you want Lenny for?" 

"Well, we're not very good with make-up, and Amy lent us all this," he said, pointing to the cosmetics littering the bedside table. "We thought Lenny could pretty him up some more, seeing as she's a girl and everything." 

Lenny found her tongue and dragged her eyes away from Kevin's enormous body. "Pretty him up?" 

"Yeah, make him look like a woman....you know, braid his hair, do his eyes and lips. He'll look so beautiful when he wakes up," Matt said, grinning wickedly as he stared down at his hapless victim. 

"I can't do that!" Lenny said in a hushed voice, worrying about Kevin waking up and seeing her here. He'd blame her for everything as usual. "Kevin'll kill me if he finds out...." 

"He's drunk as a skunk, he won't wake up and we won't let him know you were here," Adam said, putting his arm around her shoulders and grinning down at her imploringly. "Please? We can't do it, we already tried and we had to wash it off again. We want him to look really pretty. Say yes." 

Lenny stared down at Kevin and then looked at how securely he was tied up. Even if did wake up he wouldn't be able to get at her, she thought, and then she smiled. This would be an excellent payback for the cake. "Okay, I'll do it." 

Jeff let out a whoop and then shushed himself, giggling again and covering his mouth with his hands. Matt almost bounced around before he grabbed some make-up and thrust it in her hands, nodding towards Kevin to make her get on with it. Page rolled his eyes and left the room, promising to return a few minutes later. 

Lenny smiled and wondered if she was suicidal, but she took the things and gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed. She brushed his hair out of his face and swallowed hard at his soft, relaxed expression. He didn't look angry or threatening at all at this moment, and she almost lost the courage to do this. It was only a practical joke, she told herself, and surely Kevin had a good sense of humour? Okay, it was buried under several thick layers of bad temper, but it was there. Besides, the boys said he wouldn't find out it was me, so that's okay, she decided and lifted the eye shadow wand, brushing a nice glittery blue shadow over his eyelids. 

She wasn't quite sure how to go about it, but she thought of how a drag queen would over exaggerate everything and she did the same. She blended the shadow in perfectly and drew in his eyebrows, arching them higher and lengthening them. The mascara proved a little more difficult as his eyes were closed, but the blush and lipstick were easy enough, and she leaned back to survey her handiwork, stifling a giggle at the sight of this enormous man wearing all that muck on his face. He didn't look remotely feminine, especially not with his beard and moustache and his hair dragging across his forehead. That was something she could change a little, and she searched for two bands, parting his hair in the middle and then pulling it equally into two bunches either side of his head. Then she braided them and wrapped the bands around the end. The end result made him look like a gigantic hairy schoolgirl who couldn't put make up on, and she couldn't help laughing out loud as she stood up. Jeff motioned her to one side at that point and brought out a palette of body paints, setting to work on the huge, vulnerable body. When he had finished Kevin was decorated with a bikini top, the colours and floral painted pattern matching the paper flowers on his shorts. It was incredibly artistic, Lenny thought, bitting her lip to stop from laughing too louldy. 

It was at that moment that Page walked back into the room with Mark in tow, and both men almost collapsed with mirth when they spotted what she had done to Kevin. Jeff and Matt leaned against each other as tears streamed down their faces and Adam produced a camera and started snapping pictures, giggling the whole time. Shannon Moore came rushing in and stared wide-eyed at the scene before him. 

"Oh my God, I knew you said...but I didn't think you meant..." he stammered and then started laughing so hard he had to sit in a chair. 

Lenny was the only one who noticed the big blonde man's eyelids start to flicker at the repeated flashing from the camera and she opened her mouth to warn them. But it was too late, his eyes shot open and he looked uncomprehendingly at the group of people surrounding him, a frown creasing his brow. "What's going on?" he asked, his voice amazingly clear and unslurred for someone who was supposed to be drunk as a skunk, as Adam had put it. 

"Oops," Jeff said, his giggles stopping with some effort. "I don't think we gave him enough, Matt." 

"Enough what?" Page asked immediately, his eyes narrowing on the younger man with menace. 

"Er....oooh, nothing, really," Matt said, backing slowly towards the door. 

"You slipped him something, didn't you?" Mark asked, straightening up to his full height and glaring at all of them, including Shannon, who nervously rushed over and stood by the others. 

"It won't hurt him," Jeff protested, biting his lip. "I think we miscalculated how much though, maybe it's because he's so big....hey!" he yelped when Mark grabbed his shoulder hard and spun him around. 

"What the hell did you give him?" 

"Just....just some sleeping tablets is all, and he's woken up now so he's okay and...Matt!" he yelled, looking for support from his brother as the bigger men started ganging up on him. He managed to wrench himself out of Mark's hold and then he ran out of the room, Matt, Shannon and Adam following closely, the sound of their footsteps thundering along the landing as they made for the stairs and safety. Mark and Page looked at each other and nodded, running out of the room and giving chase, determined that the four men would get their just desserts. 

Only Lenny was left standing in the room, and she was frozen in place as Kevin glared at her accusingly, then looked down at himself and growled deeply. "What the hell have you done to me?" he asked, finding out he was tied down and testing his bonds to see if he could get free. "Untie me, dammit!" 

Lenny jumped as he raised his voice and stood undecided as to what to do. If she untied him he'd grab her, sure as hell he'd try and punish her for what he now thought was all her fault. If she didn't untie him then he'd eventually get free by someone else's hand and he'd search her out and punish her. Okay, she thought, the outcome was the same, so why buy trouble and release him any sooner than need be? 

"Don't just stand there! Untie me, or I swear to God you'll wish you had!" he snapped, wriggling about as he tried to get out of his predicament. At her continued reluctance to do as she was told, he snarled. "Last chance, Lenny, if you don't do it someone will, and I will come looking for you." 

"If I untie you," she said, her voice slightly croaky, "you have to promise not to...to do anything.....listen, I didn't do this," she added, swallowing her nerves. 

"Yeah right, you didn't do this," he said, snorting his disbelief. "_Untie me!"_ he bellowed. 

Lenny stared at him and realised she was in deep trouble whatever she did, and so she decided to partially untie him so she could escape. She reached out and wrestled with the belt around one of his wrists, tugging it with some difficulty from him until that arm was free. He immediately grabbed at her arm, but she avoided him by jumping back. The instant she did so he reached over and started freeing his other wrist, glaring at her every now and then as he did so. He saw the way she shifted for escape. "Don't you damn well go anywhere!" 

She didn't listen to him, instead running out of the room and dashing down the stairs so she could hide. If she went home he would only run along and find her there, so she was better off staying at Mark's house. All she had to do was find somewhere to either hide or someone to hide behind. 

When she got outside she found Mark and Page holding Matt, Jeff and Adam, smiling at them as they threatened all sorts of horrible things. Page looked over at her pale face as he caught sight of her and he raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you set him free?" 

"Only one arm, but now he's working on the other belts....and he thinks it's all my fault!" she said, looking at the other three with accusation. "You have to tell him the truth!" 

All three men shook their heads. "He'll kill us!" Jeff said, widening his eyes theatrically. 

"He'll kill _me!"_ she said, her voice high pitched as she tried to get them to do the right thing. 

"Damn right he will!" a low growl came from behind her and she swung around to find Kevin standing glaring down at her, having gotten out of the bonds and down the stairs faster than she had anticipated. He went to reach for her and then drew back abruptly as laughter erupted around him, and he turned to look at people, trying to figure out what was so funny - apart from the bikini and shorts. Lenny had trouble keeping a smile off her face, too, even through the fear snaking its way up her spine. She stood rooted to the spot as someone handed him a small mirror and he looked at his reflection with stunned disbelief. "Who the hell did _this_?" he bellowed, his eyes instantly narrowing and fixing on her guilty face. "You think this is funny?" he asked her, his voice deadly and quiet and making the hair stand up on the back of her neck. When she didn't answer quick enough for his liking he went to grab her again and she finally got the wherewithal to move, spinning around and running as fast as she could away from him and back towards her house. She might not be safe there, or anywhere else, but she would feel better briefly. 

Of course she was no match for his long legs and he caught her easily, plucking her from the ground and planting her over his shoulder as he turned and walked back towards Mark's house, taking his time. And why not? she thought with a shiver, no-one would stop him and he could do whatever he wanted with her. Her face went blood red as he walked back through the party, the laughter this time directed as much at her as him, and she was almost relieved when they reached the sanctuary of the house. That feeling disappeared fast enough though, as he started up the stairs, taking them two at a time until he reached his room. Seconds later she found herself bouncing down onto his bed, her hair tumbling around her as she fell. He didn't give her enough time to collect her scattered wits about her, coming down on top of her and pinning her arms above her head. 

"Now then, you little pest, want to tell me how funny this all is, huh?" 

She shook her head quickly and kept her mouth closed, wondering what he was going to do and if she could talk him out of it. Highly doubtful. 

He stared down at her and narrowed his eyes until they were slits, his over painted eyebrows drawn down over them fiercely. "You like make-up, hmm? You like lipstick? Perhaps you'd like to share it!" 

He swooped down and covered her mouth with his, using all his vast expertise to pry her lips open and ravage her mouth, kissing her more roughly and more thoroughly than he had yet done, and she didn't have a hope of resisting him. It had been impossible to retain any control when he was kissing her softly and seductively, but this all out passion was even worse and she fell under his spell instantly. Her mouth opened wider to his invasion and he groaned, thrusting his tongue rhythmically inside the warm recesses and drinking in her taste and smell, everything about her tantalising his senses. He hadn't meant to enjoy this, he hadn't meant for her to enjoy it, but whenever he touched her he lost his mind and all he could do was try and fulfil the desire that controlled him. His body hardened painfully against her and he ground his hips into her, using one big leg to ease hers apart so he could lay in the cradle of her thighs, making intimate contact with her. A groan worked it's way out of his throat and he kissed her with even more abandon, his eyes screwed tightly closed as he tried to get closer to her still. 

Lenny whimpered as she felt him pressing against her softness, amazed at the feeling and appalled at the same time. She knew she shouldn't be letting him do this to her again, but her mind wasn't in control anymore. Her hips lifted helplessly as he moved against her body, prolonging the contact, her whole body starting to tingle where his was moving sensually on her. He was so huge and so muscular and his body so hard, she couldn't even begin to try and stop him, she wanted everything and anything he could do to her. Despite what had happened before, despite his rejection, her mind gave itself up to sensation, and she didn't even worry about where this could ultimately lead. 

His lips left hers reluctantly, only to travel over her jaw and down under her chin, pressing small kisses into her soft skin as he worked his way around her neck, nuzzling the curve where it joined her shoulder and then biting gently, making her tense and shudder. His tongue came out and licked around to her pulse point while his fingers ran down her arm and tugged impatiently at the neckline of her top, drawing the soft material relentlessly downwards so he could kiss and suck his way down the slope of her breast. He would have bared her completely to his eyes and mouth had someone not knocked on the door at that moment. The sound jerked him out of his daze and he looked down at Lenny, faintly horrified at what he had been about to do. Again. He had sworn he would never try and strip her after the last time, but his mind had shut down and his body taken over. 

"Kevin? Are you in there?" Page called out, hammering on the door again. "Kevin?!" 

"Yes, goddammit!" he yelled, pulling himself off the bed and tugging Lenny's neckline back up as he went. "No need to break the damn door down!" 

The door flew open before he could get to it and Page walked into the room, taking in the scene in front of him with pursed lips and a twinkle in his eye. "Hmm, seems to me that every time I make sure you're not killing her, you have something else in mind entirely!" 

Lenny was slowly regaining her senses and she blinked as she sat up, staring blearily at Page and Kevin, her face colouring prettily as she saw the way Kevin was staring at her. He went to run a hand through his hair and then cursed as he encountered the pigtails Lenny had given him. "Goddamn eye shadow, lipstick..." he muttered as he undid the braids. 

"Talking of lipstick," Page said, eyeing Lenny and then Kevin, "you seem to have lost most of yours." 

Kevin walked over to the mirror and stared at himself, laughing helplessly as he saw his reflection. The bright red lipstick that had covered his mouth was spread across his face and when he turned to look at Lenny, he found he had put it all over her. It showed exactly where he had been kissing her. 

When neither of them spoke, Page cleared his throat. "Perhaps Lenny should come along and get herself cleaned up, we can't have you going back to the party looking like that," he said, arching an eyebrow at her when she nodded quickly. 

"What about me? I think I deserve an explanation at the very least!" Kevin said, still aroused and still angry. 

"Kev, I think maybe what you really need is a shower," Page said, his eyes sparkling with humour as he glanced down briefly and then back up. "A cold one, at that." He gently took Lenny's arm and left the room with her, chuckling at Kevin's stunned face. 

As soon as the door closed Kevin looked down and realised that, with only the thin boxers to cover himself, he was quite obviously turned on. He swore savagely and stomped into his bathroom, swearing again at reflection and then turning on the shower. When he had finished, he promised himself, he would find out exactly how he had come to be in this ridiculous situation in the first place. And woe betide anyone who was involved. 

_****Okay, that's it for a little while. Hope you're enjoying it so far and Kris? I'm waiting to read more!!****_


	20. Chapter 20

_****Okay, here's another couple, just because I got bored and all this spewed out of my head. It could be crap, but what the hell! Thanks for all the excellent reviews so far, they've kept me going when my head has been totally empty. Which is all the time lately!****_

**Chapter twenty**

Kevin finally emerged from the shower and made his way downstairs, where he was met by Page, who held a beer out to him and grinned. "Took your time. Difficult to get Lenny out of your head, huh?" 

Kevin gave him a killing glare and snatched the beer off him, drinking down half the bottle before he spoke. "The only thing I had a problem with was getting the damn paint off my body." 

"Mmm-hmm." 

"Page, don't start on me, I'm not in the mood," Kevin growled, looking at the other man's mischievous expression. 

"Me ?Start? Why, I don't know what you mean, Nash. Why would I start on you?" Page asked, grinning again and raising his eyebrows. 

Kevin stared at him silently, knowing from previous experience that he wasn't going to win an argument against this man, so he changed tack. "Where's Lenny?" 

"Now why would you want to know that?" Page asked him, cocking his head to one side as he took a sip from his own beer. 

"Because I need to talk to her." 

"Talk _at_ her, more like. And you know I'm not going to tell you where she is, not if it means you're going to go find her and tell her off. As far as I can see, she hasn't done anything to warrant having your ugly old ass come down on her," the older man said, still smiling amiably. 

"Hasn't done anything? You did see me before I showered right? You did see the ridiculous get-up she painted on me? The make-up?" Kevin asked, his tone disbelieving. 

Page nodded and chuckled. "Ah, yes. I think everybody saw that. But Lenny didn't do it." 

"She damn well did!" 

"Okay, I admit she did some of it, but she didn't start it and she certainly wasn't the one who drugged you." 

"Drugged...? I was _drugged_?" 

Page shook his head and sighed. "Didn't you wonder how you came to be tied up in the first place? They gave you sleeping tablets, probably in your beer." 

"They?" 

Page nodded. "They," he confirmed, not bothering to elaborate. 

Kevin waited impatiently for him to continue and, when he didn't, he frowned. "What am I supposed to do, find out for myself?" 

"It doesn't take a genius to work it out, not really. All you have to do is get past that wall of anger you've got directed at Lenny. Think about who was in your room when you woke up, think about who Lenny was talking to out in the garden...and think about who would have the nerve to do something like this in the first place," Page said, rolling his eyes and chuckling again as comprehension dawned on Kevin's face. 

"The Hardy's!" he said, a deadly look entering his eyes. 

Page nodded. "Indeed .And others. If you want a little word with them, then Mark and I made sure they'd stay put for a while. They're in the Gym." 

Kevin nodded and turned to go and find them, then he stopped and turned back. "You do know where Lenny is, don't you?" 

Page nodded and lifted his bottle of beer in a salute. "Yep .And you're not getting near her until you have better control of your temper." 

"If I wanted to get near her you couldn't stop me." 

"I think you know better than that, Kevin," Page said with a cocky grin, walking away without another word and leaving Kevin to go find the real culprits. 

He walked towards the back of the house where the gym was located and gave a grim smile when he heard Mark telling someone to shut the hell up. Obviously they were being kept in the room by force, but he didn't expect to find them tied to different machines. Not only Jeff and Matt, but also Adam. Shannon Moore was standing nervously to one side, not having been tied up in any way, but unable to get past Mark to escape. 

Mark looked at Kevin as he walked into the room and smiled. "I think you and these boys have some talking to do, hmm?" 

"Oh, yeah...although, I'm not sure talking is quite the right word," Kevin said, glaring at the younger men and giving them a wolfish grin that made Jeff's eyes become huge. 

"It was just a joke," he whined. 

"We didn't mean any harm by it," Matt added. 

"They made me do it," Adam said sullenly, looking vaguely ridiculous tied to an exercise bike, his tall frame cramped up by the position he was in. 

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "They _made_ you do it? You're bigger than them, Copeland, so stop making feeble excuses. As for you two," he said, turning his attention back to the brothers and grinning again. "I think you've got some payback coming to you." 

"Oh they sure do," Mark agreed, moving to stand next to Kevin. "And not just for today either. There are years of payback coming." 

Jeff stared up at the two enormous men with horror in his eyes. "What are you going to do to us?" 

"Ya know, I can't quite decide. I have hundreds of things running through my head, each one more painful than the last," Mark said, smiling as he looked at Kevin. 

"You can't hurt us! We didn't ever hurt anyone, not really, we just..." Matt began, trying to protect himself. 

"You just humiliated people," Kevin finished for him, his smile disappearing. "And you know? I think I know just what to do about it." He turned to Mark and they spoke in hushed tones, chuckling now and then. 

"I'll go get Amy and Steph, I'm sure they'd be only too glad to help out," Mark said, giving the boys a pitying smile before he left. 

Kevin turned back to the others and folded his arms over his chest. "Oh, you're gonna love this, boys." 

"What are you going to do?" Jeff asked again, looking extremely worried now. Kevin had been known to play some jokes of his own in the past, and none of them had been too kind to the recipient. 

"You'll find out soon enough, rainbow boy," Kevin said, laughing nastily. 

Before too long, Mark returned with Amy and Stephanie in tow, the two women staring at the bound men in astonishment. "Oh my goodness," Amy said, trying to give her husband a stern look and failing when he gave her a devastatingly sexy grin. "You're incorrigible," she told him, letting him pull her into a hug. 

"Hey, we have things to do here," Kevin reminded him. "No making out until we've finished, okay?" 

"Yeah, okay," Mark said reluctantly, dropping a small kiss on Amy's lips before giving Kevin a pissed off glare. "Like you wouldn't be making out if a certain someone was in the room right now." 

"I would not!" 

"Yeah right," Mark snorted. 

Kevin opened his mouth to argue and then snapped it shut again. No use denying it, he had been caught with Lenny one time too many for it to sound genuine anymore. He cleared his throat and turned to Amy. "How would you like to put your make-up to good use again?" 

"Okay," she said slowly, frowning. "What for?" 

When Kevin was done telling her she was unable to stop laughing, especially since the others had heard and were staring at Kevin with varying different degrees of worry on their faces. 

"I think you should let Shannon go," Stephanie said, nodding towards the elfin faced blond wrestler who was moving nervously from foot to foot. "From what I heard he didn't actually participate in it."Kevin looked at the smaller man and shrugged. "I guess you're right. I tell you what, he won't have to go through what we're gonna do to these other three, but I think they may need his help in a little while, so he can stay right here for now." 

"Okay," Stephanie agreed. "So, what can I do to help?" 

"Steph!" Jeff wailed accusingly. 

"Ah shut up! You know you deserve this!" she told him, smiling to soften the words a little. 

Half an hour later Jeff, Matt and Adam were pulled out through the small group of guests, belts tied around their necks and then joined to one long rope so they couldn't get away. Even their hands had been bound behind their backs, so there was no way they could get out of it. They went red as people started laughing and more than one of their friends started catcalling. 

"Hey Jeff, I never knew you were so beautiful!" 

"Oooh, look at those long legs!" 

"You know, sweet Matt," Page drawled, walking around the group of men and rubbing his chin, "if I wasn't straight, I might find you a very tempting morsel." 

Kevin looked incredibly smug as he looked down at his three creations, his head cocking to one side as he studied them. All three had full make-up on and their hair was done like his had been. But instead of a painted bikini, they each wore a real one that Amy had kindly donated. Of course, she was a little smaller than them, so the material barely hid anything at all and they couldn't move their hands to cover themselves up. 

"You're going to pay for this Nash!" Adam growled, glaring at him through his long eyelashes. 

"No threats now, Copeland," Mark said, jerking on the rope and grinning. "You wouldn't want this to get any worse, would you?" 

"How could it possibly get worse?" he asked, then groaned when Mark's grin grew wider. 

"You should never ask things like that, sweetheart," Mark said, chuckling at the younger man's outraged expression at the endearment. "Kev, why don't you go and get the car?" 

"Car?" Jeff asked, watching as Kevin rushed away. "You can't take us anywhere looking like this!" 

"Can't I?" Mark asked him, arching one eyebrow. "Are you telling me what to do, boy?" 

"No !No, I...er.....no," Jeff said quietly, looking at his brother and then dropping his eyes. He knew this was going to be bad. 

"Mark, don't be mean," Amy said, linking her arm through his and looking up at him with warm eyes. "He's a lot smaller than you." 

"So are you, Scarlet, but it never stopped you from arguing with me," Mark pointed out, smiling down at her affectionately. 

"True," she agreed, giving him a cheeky grin. "But I know how to handle you, they don't." 

"You think you know how to handle me? How about I put you over my knee and teach you different?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows. Amy beckoned him down to her level and whispered something in his ear, making a flush of colour sweep across his cheekbones. "Oh .Okay, you know how to handle me," Mark said, clearing his throat. 

"Told you so," she said, dimples appearing as she smiled again. 

"Hmm .That's only because I'm a gullible fool where you're concerned, honey. And you're gonna follow up on that little promise later on," he told her, chuckling when she blushed and pressed closer to his side. "Did I tell you I love you?" 

"Yeah, all the time. But you can do it again," she said, wishing they were alone. "I love you too, you know?" 

Mark smiled. "Oh sweetheart, I have no doubt about that. Especially after that little thing you started doing with your..." 

"Hey, hey! Innocent ears here!" Jeff complained, staring at the two newlyweds with faint disgust etched on his features. 

"Innocent my ass!" Mark said, glaring at Jeff. 

"Your ass isn't innocent," Kevin said as he rejoined them. 

"Leave my ass out of this!" 

"I don't know, it's a really nice ass," Amy said, pinching the firm backside and then squealing when Mark squeezed her in return. 

Kevin laughed. "Okay, enough of this, let's get back on track shall we? I put my truck out front." 

"Good, then let's go shall we, _ladies_?" Mark said, looking at the three men as he spoke. Neither he nor Kevin gave them time to argue, pulling them along to the truck and shoving them roughly inside, Shannon being ushered in after them. Kevin hesitated once they shut the doors. 

"Are you ready?" Mark asked him. 

"Not yet. I'll be back in a second," he said, throwing the keys to Mark and walking purposefully through the crowd to where Page was standing. "Where is she?" 

Page looked at him contemplatively. "I'll tell you if you tell me what you're going to do to her." 

"I'm just going to take her along with us, let her see what we do to those three after what they pulled," Kevin said, and Page could see no dishonesty in his eyes. He sighed and nodded. 

"She's in the house, watching TV. But Kev, you treat her right, okay?" 

Kevin nodded before strolling into the house and straight to the living room, opening the door quietly and watching her as she sat chewing her lip, not aware of his presence. He cleared his throat and watched with amusement as she jumped and then went bright red, her eyes darting to the door behind him. "You won't get past me," he murmured, watching her move to the edge of her seat as he moved further into the room. "Come with me." 

"What ?No!" she said, standing up and backing away from him as he stalked towards her. 

"You don't actually have any choice," he said, shaking his head as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the house. "You'd think you'd learn that you can't fight me," he said, as she struggled in his grip. "But you just carry on, you're only wasting your own energy." 

A few seconds later and Lenny found herself sandwiched between Mark and Kevin, staring at the men in the back in astonishment. When she realised that Kevin had done this and was obviously going to do more, she felt panic claw at her stomach. What was he going to do to _her_? 

Mark leaned out of the window and gave Amy a kiss. "We won't be long." 

"Okay," she said, smiling at Kevin and then watching as they drove away, feeling vaguely sorry for the four men in the back-seat. Still, they had brought it all on themselves. 

"They've gone then?" Page asked her, walking up next to her. 

Amy looked up at him and smiled. "Yes .Somehow I don't think they'll be playing any more practical jokes." 

"I wouldn't count on it," Page said, chuckling as he walked her back to the party. 

_****Okay, one more to go and then I have to rethink what I'm writing! This story is growing bigger and bigger with no end in sight....I'll have to concentrate on bringing it all together, and I think I know just the way to do it!****_


	21. Chapter 21

_****Okie dokie, last one for now...well, until maybe tomorrow, depends on how many ideas pop into my head! Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you enjoy. This chapter is a little...hmmm...weird? And after watching Raw I'm thinking of getting Lita into this story to hit Matt around the head with a tyre iron! Oooh, he was so mean to her! Still, I have taped Smackdown as well and I will be watching that tonight. Perhaps I'll get some inspiration after watching all the big nearly naked men throwing each other around! Drool!****_****

****

****

**Chapter twenty-one**

Lenny flicked a nervous glance sideways at Kevin and just as quickly looked away when she found him watching her. He was going to kill her, that was it. He was going to kill her, chop her up and spread her body parts all over Texas. No-one would ever find her and even if they did they wouldn't be able to identify her. Unless they used dental records. But Kevin might have thought of that, and he might be planning on keeping her teeth as a souvenir, maybe wear them around his neck on a string of leather. She chewed her lip as she thought of all the ghastly things he could do and then she risked another peek at him, finding him still staring. 

In truth, Kevin couldn't keep his eyes off her and it was driving him nuts. He knew that if Mark and the others hadn't been in the car with them then he would be parking somewhere with her right now. Not that she looked like she'd be too keen on that idea at the moment, she looked sort of frightened, he thought. And so she should, he reminded himself, after what she had done! 

His eyes narrowed on the way her hands were fidgeting and he had to suppress the urge to hold her hand. He sighed. This was getting him nowhere. Being mad at her wasn't working, trying to keep away from her definitely wasn't working either because all he did was think about her. He glanced across at Mark and frowned. He hadn't ever seen his friend this happy before, and it was all due to a woman. So, would it really be so bad to have a little romance in his own life? Even if it was with someone young enough to be his daughter? He had to admit that he had feelings for her, which was odd considering he never normally let his emotions get the better of him. He thought back to the night he had rushed to her rescue, and she had slept in his arms all night. It had felt good. Really good, and he wanted to repeat it. His eyes fixed on Lenny again and traced her soft features, a smile touching his mouth at the slight stain of colour on her cheeks. Okay, she was cute, too. And feisty. She stood up to him even when he showed her his considerable temper, and she didn't back down without a fight...or a fright. She didn't use her wiles to get in his good books as many women had done before her, and she couldn't hide her feelings when he touched her. There was absolutely nothing fake about her either. He frowned as he listed all her attributes in his head, wondering why he hadn't seen it before. She fit him, perfectly. 

His lips parted on a shocked breath and he had to turn his head and stare blindly at the passing scenery so no-one noticed. All this time he had been pushing her away and fighting, and she was the one thing that had been missing from his life all these years. For once he was totally at a loss. He had no idea what to do and it scared him to death. He swallowed deeply several times and took a few steadying breaths. He would get on with their little plan at the moment, and then later he would have a chat with Mark. Hell, if it worked for women, then surely it could work for him? 

He was dragged out of his thoughts when Mark pulled over and switched off the engine. "Well, ladies, we're here. Hope you're ready," he said, turning towards the men in the back-seat and grinning. 

They all looked at where they were parked and Jeff immediately blanched, his eyes becoming huge. "No way! You are not getting me to go in _there_!" 

"You're dead wrong about that, Jeffy," Mark murmured, opening his door and stepping out, waiting for Kevin to follow suit. 

"You can't do this! Who knows what they'll do to us? Oh God...!" Matt said, struggling madly as Kevin pulled him out of the truck. 

"Don't panic, Matt, I'm sure you'll be _very_ popular," Kevin said, forcing away his darker thoughts and enjoying this for what it was. He reached behind him and grabbed Adam, pulling him out as well until all four men were standing on the sidewalk. 

Lenny hadn't been pulled out of the truck and she wondered why, but she didn't dare ask. She looked up at the bright pink neon sign and frowned. 'The Pink Coconut', it read. Some sort of club, but not one she knew about. 

"Now then, girls," Kevin drawled, grinning in a totally evil way, "let's go inside, shall we?" 

"No! Kevin, don't you fucking dare....get off me!" Jeff yelled as the big man virtually picked him up and carried him through the doors to the club. Matt was handled by Mark and Adam just seemed to be in a daze, following along because he was attached to the others. Shannon was too scared not to do as he was told and he was the last inside, his heart hammering inside his chest when he got a good look at the place. Obviously Matt and Jeff had known this was a gay bar as soon as they saw it, but he hadn't been so sure. Now he had no doubt about it. He had actually thought that places like this were fictional, only in films or on bad TV shows. But no, apparently they were all too real. There were some great big biker types sitting at the bar, all of them with thick moustaches and wearing leather....he almost laughed at the cliché, but decided it was probably unwise. His eyes, already huge, grew even wider when Mark approached a couple of the guys and shook hands, laughing at something the men said to him before he led them over to his own odd looking group. 

"Rick, guys, these boys here are up for a little entertainment tonight," Mark said, grinning widely at the look of horror on the younger men's faces. "I was hoping maybe they could entertain...well....you?" He turned to one of the big bikers and placed the rope in his hand, effectively giving him control of the three bound men. Another one walked up to Shannon and grabbed his chin. 

"Mmm, this one looks real cute, can I have him?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Mark. 

"Sure, why not," Mark said, trying hard not to laugh. "Just make sure you drop them off later on, okay? And...try not to cause too much damage, hmm?" 

"Sure thing man, no problem. Now then you cute little things," the one holding the rope said, looking the shaking boys up and down with a twinkle in his eyes, "let's just go and get a little more comfortable, shall we?" He winked at Mark and dragged the men away, getting help from his friends as they resisted. 

Kevin watched it all and then followed Mark outside, chuckling and shaking his head. "Did you see their faces? They were scared to death!" 

"I know," Mark said, laughing out loud. "If they only knew that those guys wouldn't hurt a fly. Still, maybe they'll learn a valuable lesson?" 

"That'll be the day," Kevin said, shaking his head. "You sure those guys won't hurt them?" 

"Yeah, they're good guys. Two of them work at the Harley place, and I've known them for years. But those lot don't know that, they'll be wondering if they'll be able to walk straight when they leave here." Mark laughed again and started towards the truck. "Rick will bring them back in about an hour or two, completely unharmed. Except for the humiliation of course." 

"What are they gonna do to them?" Kevin asked. 

"Make them dance for them, probably. Sit them on their laps, treat them like their little pets....something like that. They'll hate every second of it, but it'll give them time to think about all the things they've done to us in the past." 

"Good. They deserve a little embarrassment just for what they did today. Talking of which," Kevin said, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Lenny sitting so still in the truck, "what am I going to do about her?" 

"I know what I'd do," Mark murmured, stopping and looking at her through the window. "She wouldn't be able to sit down for a month, maybe longer." 

"I'd love to do that, but Sam would never speak to me again," Kevin said, frowning as his unwelcome emotions intruded again. "Besides, I wouldn't want to hurt her." 

Mark's eyebrows shot up and he stared at his big friend. "And why would that be?" 

Kevin shrugged. "I'm damned if I know. I feel...I don't know. I don't like feeling like this." 

"Like what?" Mark asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he studied Kevin's expression. He had seen that same look before, when he looked in the mirror. And it was usually when he was thinking about Amy. 

Kevin shifted, uncomfortable with talking about it, even though he had planned to talk to Mark before the day was out anyway. "Confused, scared...horny all the fucking time." 

"Hmm," Mark murmured, wondering whether to bring the 'L' word up or not. He decided not to, not just yet. "Come on, let's get back and you can have a beer." 

"Yeah, that'd be good. But it still doesn't solve the problem of what to do with her," he grumbled as he followed Mark to the truck and got in, looking at Lenny in irritation and then staring stonily out of the window. 

Lenny sat silently for a few minutes as they made their way back to the ranch, but her curiosity soon got the better of her. "Where are the others?" she asked. 

"In a gay bar having a good time," Mark answered immediately, chuckling again. 

"A gay bar? But...they're not..._are they_?" she stammered. 

"No, they're not," Mark said, smiling as he thought of what the boys were probably going through right now. "And right about now I think they're probably wishing they hadn't played their little joke on Kevin." 

"Oh," she said in a small voice, swallowing nervously. Good God, if they had taken the boys to a gay bar looking the way they had, what on earth would they do to her? She glanced up at Kevin, biting her lip when she saw the anger clearly written in his eyes. "I...er....I guess it wouldn't help if I said I was sorry?" 

He turned and looked at her in surprise. "_You're_ apologising?" 

She nodded and looked away, uncomfortable under that heavy scrutiny. "They made me do it." 

Kevin's lips thinned. "That's just what Copeland said, and that didn't work any better for him that it'll work for you. No-one forced you into anything." 

"Well, they asked me to...and..." she trailed off and went silent, giving up. What was the point? He wasn't going to listen anyway. 

"And?" he prompted her, glancing out of the window as Mark pulled through the gate to his property. 

"Nothing," she said quietly, looking up at where they were and hoping she'd be able to escape soon. 

Mark stopped the truck outside the garage and switched the engine off, handing the keys to Kevin. "See ya later," he said, getting out and winking at Kevin before walking away and leaving them to it. 

Lenny watched him go and darted another glance at Kevin, seeing he had turned his body slightly so he was leaning back on the door, staring at her in the confines of the vehicle. She looked at the drivers side door and wondered if she could slide all the way across the seat and get out before he stopped her, but she knew that was being overly optimistic. The big arm that snaked around her waist and pulled her right over next to him confirmed the fact she was going nowhere and she swallowed down the knot of fear that had formed in her throat. 

"Give me a reason not to put you over my knee, Lenny, and make it good," he said to her, his voice softer than she had expected. 

She tried to think of an excuse, but it was useless. She couldn't say she hadn't meant it, because she had. She couldn't blame the others, because they hadn't made her do anything she didn't want to do. But she could at least defend herself a little. "I didn't have anything to do with tying you up, and I didn't even know they'd drugged you, they told me you were drunk. And I didn't take your clothes off." 

"But you did make me up? And do my hair?" he asked her, arching one eyebrow. 

She nodded. "I only did it because they asked me to, and because of the cake." 

"The cake?" 

"The one you sat me on. I wanted to get you back for it," she mumbled, knowing it sounded childish. 

"And now you think we're even?" he asked her, watching the way she ducked her head and wouldn't make eye contact with him. 

She shrugged. "I guess so. After all...you did carry me through all those people and then...you..." she broke off and went red as she remembered just what he had done. 

Kevin chuckled and relaxed his tense muscles. "I suppose we could call that even. You know what I'd like Lenny?" She shook her head and glanced up at him, instantly unable to look away from his heated gaze. "I'd like to kiss you and hold you without it being because you're scared or I'm angry, that's what I'd really like." 

_****And that's that for now. Hope it was okay and I didn't leave it in a horrible place. I did? Oh dear, what a shame! Mwahahahahaha! I am so evil!!****_


	22. Chapter 22

_****Hello everybody! Okay, this is a short chapter, just to keep you all happy. Although, I think I can promise that you will think me even more evil than normal when you get to the end! I'm a bad, bad, bad person! And I have had two glasses of 12% volume wine, so I can barely type now. Count yourselves lucky to get anything at all!! ;-)))) I'm very, very happy!****_****

****

****

****

**Chapter twenty-two**

Lenny looked at him in numb silence, wondering if she had heard him correctly. "But...you don't even like me," she said quietly, frowning. "You didn't want to...er...the other night, you didn't want me at all." She tried not to look too downcast at that thought, but she couldn't help it. 

Kevin sighed and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her body and feeling surprised that she wasn't trying to pull away. "I wanted you alright, so badly that it hurt to pull back like that. But you have to understand, Sam trusted me, you trusted me, and I was about to betray that trust. And that's beside the fact that I'm far too old to be with you." 

"You're not old," she said, unable to lift her head where he was holding her so close to his chest. "You certainly don't act old." 

He chuckled. "No, no-one could accuse me of doing that," he murmured, turning his head so he could rest his cheek on her hair. "But that doesn't take away the years." He sighed and closed his eyes, really letting himself relax and enjoy just holding her. "Are you scared, right now?" 

Lenny bit her lip and frowned slightly. No, scared wasn't at all how she was feeling at the moment, not when she was being held this closely against his huge body. She shook her head, not trusting her voice again yet. 

"Good. Because I'm not angry, which means when I kiss you it will be because I want to kiss you, not for any other reason, right?" he asked, shifting her a tiny bit so he could tilt her chin up towards him. 

"I...I guess," she murmured, looking up at him. "Are you going to, then?" 

"Oh yeah, I'm going to," he said, his voice a slow deep rumble that made her shiver. Her eyes dropped to his mouth and watched as it got closer and closer to her own, wondering at her own lack of self preservation. She should be stopping him. She should be fighting. Why was she allowing him to do this to her again, when she knew he didn't really want her? Shut up, shut up, shut up! She ruthlessly clamped down on her thoughts. For God's sake, he was going to kiss her...and he was doing it because he really wanted to this time. Why the hell would anyone want to stop him, she wondered, her eyes drifting closed at the first touch of his warm lips. 

Kevin watched with faint amusement as her eyes closed in preparation, and then he couldn't think anymore as he pressed her lips open and delved past them to the softness beyond, drinking in her taste and losing himself in her touch. He treated it as if it were their first kiss, letting his tongue roam over the edge of her teeth, tracing each tiny shape and texture she had as he became familiar with her all over again. All the other times he had done this, there had been too many other emotions flowing through both of them, but this time there was nothing in the way. His hand lifted and wrapped around the back of her neck, sliding under her hair to pull her more firmly against him, the movement nudging her mouth further open to his onslaught. 

She couldn't have protested even if she'd had any inclination to do so. The way he held her made her feel special, protected and loved, and it was that last emotion that made her return his kiss with even more fervour. She explored him in much the same manner he was exploring her, and the fact that her starving lungs were about to burst was pushed brutally to the back of her consciousness. Her hands crept up around his neck until she could free his hair from the band he had tied it back with, and she instantly speared her fingers through it, the soft strands winding around her fingers as she held him to her. She heard him groan and a shudder ran through him seconds before he tore his mouth away from hers, breathing harshly as he looked into her dazed eyes. 

"Jesus Christ," he murmured, shifting slightly to relieve the pressure his jeans were suddenly causing him. "Are you okay?" She nodded and licked her lips, tasting him on them. He tried to steady his breathing, but found it impossible with her so close to him. "I want to finish this." 

Lenny frowned, staring at him with all her emotions clear in her eyes. "You...you don't want....oh," she said softly, lowering her eyes. 

He watched her expression and frowned, wondering why she looked hurt all of a sudden. Then he rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't mean I want to _end_ this....I mean I want to finish it, take it further." He stared down at her and waited for any hint of understanding, but got none, and he had to elaborate. "I want to take you somewhere where we can be alone and where I can make love to you. Completely." 

Lenny's face instantly went bright red and she stared at him in amazement. "You do?" 

"Yeah I do. But what with Sam and the party and...well, hell, everything...I guess that's just out of the question," he said, looking faintly disgusted with the situation. 

"Not...not really. I...there's no-one at my house, and Sam said he'd be staying here until late evening at the very least. I know they took all the baby stuff they needed and I suppose..." Kevin's mouth coming down on hers cut off her rambling, and she immediately dissolved against him and became boneless for the duration of the kiss. 

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" he asked her, panting as he broke away for a second time and jumped out of the truck, helping her down after him and pulling her along the road towards her house. Lenny glanced back briefly and hoped no-one would see them, because sure as hell someone would come along and disturb them, and she really didn't want that to happen. At least, she didn't think she did. The short walk gave her time to think and her nerves started to appear as she realised the enormity of what was about to happen. Kevin Nash was going to make love to her. No, she thought, that wasn't right. Kevin Nash was going to make love _with_ her. _She_ was going to make love with _Kevin Nash_. Her heartbeat started picking up and she swallowed down a rush of panic. What if it hurt? What if it wasn't the way she had read about and she hated it? Worse, what if he hated it? By the time they reached her house and he pushed the door open, she was about ready to bolt and he couldn't help but be aware of it. He glanced at her briefly and then led her upstairs and into her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them and sitting down on the bed so he could pull her onto his lap. 

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked her, making her blush as he used an endearment for the first time in ages. "Don't you want this?" 

"I...I'm not...I don't know," she stammered in a small voice, not looking at him. 

Kevin hugged her to him and smiled. "We don't have to, not if you don't want to or you're not ready." 

"I do...but..." 

"What, sweetiepie?" he asked, raising her chin so he could look into her eyes. He frowned when he got a good look at her. "Are you scared?" 

She shook her head. "No. Well...not really." 

"Not really?" 

She bit her lip and looked up at him. "What if I'm useless at it?" she blurted out, looking really worried about it all. 

He chuckled. "Baby, you won't be useless at it. I already know how you feel underneath me, remember?" he asked, chuckling again at her fiery blush, his warm hand cupping her cheek and stroking the soft skin. "Do you want me?" 

"I think so, it's all so...fast," she whispered, her eyes huge. 

"I guess it seems that way, after the way I've been acting. But it isn't too soon, not really, not for us. All that's important is that you really want me, right?" 

"I guess so." 

"And, quite frankly, I can't picture you giving anyone else what you're going to give me. You belong to me Lenny, you have for a very long time. It's just that neither one of us realised it and it's taken me too long to accept it. So how about we fool around a little, see where it leads? Anytime you want to stop, I'll stop. Okay?" 

"Okay." 

He nodded and lowered his head, kissing her in the most incredibly gentle way, his lips barely feathering over hers for what seemed like hours, until she was trying to push upwards to get more pressure. He obliged her, nudging her lips open and drawing her into a long slow kiss that made her dizzy, and it wasn't until he drew back that she realised she was laying down with him on top of her, his forearms holding his weight. He smiled down at her misty eyes and bent to nuzzle her jaw, his tongue marking a heated trail down the slender column of her throat before he sucked on the sensitive spot on her shoulder. 

"Mmm, I like this top," he murmured, pulling the elasticated material downwards and finding it was easy to remove. The fact that she wore nothing underneath it at all made him like it even more and he grinned at her in an amazingly predatory way. She had just enough time to give a breathless laugh at the look and then she arched underneath him, her eyes closing and her hands clutching at his head when he put his mouth right over her nipple and sucked, drawing the hardened flesh into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it. He smiled against her smooth skin as she moaned, small shivers racing through her body as he stoked her passions. He moved to the other breast while his hands got busy undoing her jeans and easing them slowly over her hips, every movement so smooth that she wasn't aware of what was happening, she could only feel what his mouth was doing to her. By the time he reluctantly released her, she had her jeans down around her knees and he set about pulling them all the way off, having to remove her small sneakers to accomplish it. His big hands wrapped around her feet and he marvelled again at how small she was compared to him, his fingers stroking smoothly up her legs as he moved back so he was laying over her. 

"Nearly there, baby, nearly bare," he murmured, grinning at her as he pulled the elastic side of her panties and let it snap back onto her hip, making her jump. He had a hard time keeping his eyes off her breasts, the smooth skin slightly reddened from his ministrations, and all he wanted to do was feel that velvety hardness on his tongue again. But there were other treasures to uncover, he thought, eyeing her lips and bending to sample them once more. She was completely delicious to him, and he wondered if he'd ever get enough of her. Was this how Mark felt when he kissed Amy? He decided it must be, because he knew he could spend the rest of his life doing this. 

He drew back and stared down at her, his hands framing her face as he studied her thoroughly. She was truly beautiful, he thought. A smile touched his lips. "I guess I should really be getting out of this shirt, hmm?" he said softly, pulling back and sitting on the edge of the bed, his fingers moving to the hem of the T-shirt before he cocked his head sideways at her avid expression. "You want to undress me, babygirl?" 

_****And that's that chapter. Hahahahaha! Oh I am so cruel and unusual....I guess I should have finished this, but I've had too much wine and my eyes are starting to close. And another thing...it IS sneakers right? We call them trainers. God, this is all so confusing when you've had booze...Gosh I bet you don't even call it booze. Confusing! Anyway, hope you liked, I shall post more soon.....ish! By the way, please excuse any grmmar or spelling errors, but ya know...wine!****_


	23. Chapter 23

_****Okay...SEX SCENE ALERT, SEX SCENE ALERT...although I prefer love scene cos it's more romantic! Hope it's okay, and enjoy! And thanx for the great reviews, they're appreciated! Now I'm off to partake of some red wine and perhaps some online chat!****_****

****

****

****

**Chapter twenty-three**

Lenny blushed hotly as he watched her sit up, his eyes trailing down her nearly naked body and lingering on her breasts as she got within touching distance again. Damn, she was making him so hard it hurt and he wanted nothing more than to struggle out of his jeans just for pressure relief. But the thought of her slender little hands undressing him stopped him from doing just that, because he knew the feel of her doing it would be twice as good. A smile touched his mouth at the colour on her face, but she didn't back down when she grabbed his shirt. 

With slightly awkward movements she proceeded to peel the garment off him, trying her utmost to be careful as she tugged the tight neckline over his head, and then brushing his hair over his shoulder as an afterthought. Her mouth went completely dry when she sat back enough to look at him, then seconds later she was almost drooling all over him. Good God he had a beautiful body, she thought, reaching out tentatively to touch one huge pad of muscle and feeling the light hair that covered it tickle her fingertips. She licked her lips as she studied the vast expanse and moved closer, wondering if his skin would feel as hot on her tongue as it did to her hands. All nerves deserted her as she let herself stop thinking, and she leaned forward to flick her tongue out over one of his small flat nipples, surprised when it pebbled into hardness at the small touch. She stared at it for a second and then did it again, watching as it tightened even more, making her want to do it again and again. So she did, closing her lips over it and suckling lightly, feeling his hands come up and grab the back of her head as she explored his responses. 

Kevin looked down with frank fascination as she flicked her tongue over his chest, a groan rumbling through him at the fiery warmth she spread on his skin. But it was beyond him to stop her, even if he had wanted to, and he continued to watch as she licked across his abdomen and down to his belly button, her hands coming up to smooth across his skin. A big smile curved his lips when she glanced nervously downwards at the enormous bulge currently stretching his jeans beyond their limits, her caresses faltering slightly. Before her nerves could attack her full force, he gently took her hands and guided them to the button at his waist, urging her silently to open it. She did so nervously, her hands holding a fine tremor, and he got her to unzip them too, the relief making him bite off a groan as the pressure eased enough for him to relax a little bit. "Take them off, sweetiepie," he said, his voice low and gravelly, his hands still surprisingly gentle as he guided her in the task. 

She blushed furiously as she pulled the thick denim down over his obvious arousal and further down over his endlessly long legs, her eyes helplessly appreciating the toned muscles as she went. Even his big feet failed to make her laugh when she pulled his boots and socks off along with the jeans. She was feeling too serious right now to laugh. 

Kevin reached out and caught her wrists, pulling her back up and on top of him as he settled himself comfortably on the mattress of her bed. His feet hung over the end, and normally he would have cursed the size of it, but he had more important things on his mind at that moment to complain. His hands framed her hot face and pulled her down for a gentle kiss, trying to keep everything tender and slow so he didn't startle her. He knew damn well she had enough shocks coming in a little while and he wanted to ease her fears as much as he could while he still had some control over himself. 

"You doing okay, baby?" he asked her, smiling warmly up at her and then grinning at her furious blush when he moved his hips underneath hers. "What's the matter, sweetiepie?" 

"I...I like the way you feel...like this," she whispered, shy with him in such a situation but unable to stop herself from being honest. 

He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his eyes wrinkling at the corners with amusement at her words. "You like it, hmm? Want to like it even more?" He chuckled when she nodded quickly, curiosity evident on her face. Rolling them so he was laying above her, he settled slowly on top of her, holding a good proportion of his weight off her small body. He allowed his eyes run down over her soft curves for a second before resuming his caresses, filling his hands with the warm weight of her breasts, his thumbs brushing lazily over the tips as he took her mouth and initiated a deep, drugging kiss. One hand moved slowly down her stomach, tracing patterns over her quivering flesh as he crept towards the elastic edge of her panties, running his thumb along it. Her stomach clenched as he spread his hand open and eased his fingertips underneath the edge, just brushing the curls there. Feeling her tense slightly as he started drawing the small scrap of material away from her, he kissed her deeper still, the incessant thrusts of his tongue making her forget what his hand was doing briefly. Until he nudged her legs open and his fingers stroked lightly over her, barely skimming the soft flesh that heated under the butterfly touch. 

"You feel so soft, baby, so warm," he murmured, nibbling at her neck as he used one finger to part the moist folds, probing just inside her and feeling her tense again. "Don't do that, honey, just relax, let me show you how good it can feel." 

He leaned back and looked into her eyes as he eased one finger inside her, a sigh parting his lips at how tight she felt. He knew how tight she had felt around him before, when he had almost had her. This time he wasn't going to stop, he thought with a smile, finding the small hard nub nestled among her folds and stroking it with his thumb in small circles. He smiled again through his own tension as she whimpered, her eyes closing and her teeth catching her bottom lip, her hips arching instinctively up towards his tormenting hand. As much as he wanted to watch every expression that touched her face, he couldn't help bending and drawing a nipple deeply into his mouth again, beginning a suction that added to the strong feelings coursing through her body. He kept up a steady rhythm with his hand, judging how close she was and backing off until she was writhing and almost sobbing with the frustration. 

His hands left her briefly to divest himself of his remaining garment, and then he returned, pressing his body right up against her and groaning at the feel of her hot skin burning against him. He took her small hands and kissed the palms tenderly, moving them downwards until he could wrap her slim fingers around his throbbing shaft, showing her wordlessly how to touch him until she took control and did it for herself. Another groan echoed raggedly around the room as she squeezed his hard flesh curiously, amazed at how hard and yet smooth it felt, how soft and satiny the skin seemed to be. Especially at the tip, she saw, stroking a fingertip over the tight thin skin there and spreading the moisture she found over the surface. His reaction made her freeze and she looked up into his eyes, worried that she was hurting him, her hands releasing him instantly. "Christ! Don't stop now," he said, staring at her through passion fogged eyes and wondering why she had stopped touching him so abruptly. 

"You...you sounded like I hurt you," she said softly, a shiver running through her as she looked down at his body again. 

He chuckled and breathed deeply. "That sound wasn't pain, darlin', believe me. Maybe it's just as well you stopped though, otherwise this would all be over way before it really began," he murmured, running his hand between her legs again and making her jump. But she was already so aroused that she didn't voice any protest, his mouth cutting off the small moan she made as he stroked her again, rising up on his knees and nudging her legs further apart. He settled himself between her splayed thighs and drew her knees up next to his hips, his hand still making her go crazy as he studied her expression. Even so, her eyes still flew to his when she felt the head of his shaft pushing against her, probing it's way slowly inside her until he was seated only as deep as he had been before, his thickness stretching her open. He stroked her hair back from her flushed face and kissed her slowly, his own long hair flowing down over his shoulder and blanketing them in a soft cocoon. "Relax for me, sweetiepie," he whispered, worrying as he felt her tensing up. He didn't want to hurt her, and he would if she tightened her muscles this much, so he set about kissing her again, then again, expertly making her forget everything bad and feel everything good. Slipping his hand between them he gently rubbed over the hard nub again, smiling against her mouth when she arched up for more. 

His tongue shot deeply into her mouth as he flexed his hips, unable to hold himself back any longer, burying himself quickly inside her and swallowing her moan of pain as he did it. He concentrated on the kiss for a few seconds, willing his self control to stop him from just mindlessly rutting into her, just until she started to relax underneath him. The incredible tightness eased a little and he slowly started moving, his hands sliding under her hips and lifting her up to each of his inward thrusts. He moaned at the wonderful heat surrounding him and smiled down at her, taking in her red face and wide eyes. But she was enjoying it, he could tell that easily enough, and he dropped another small kiss on her parted lips, speeding up his movements. Lenny arched her back as he thrust even deeper inside her, amazed at the sensation of extreme fullness he gave her. He was enormous all over, she thought, her hands moving unconsciously to his big chest and grabbing at anything she could get hold of as her insides started to swirl like molten lava. Her breathing became more laboured as she moved with him, her eyes squeezing shut and staying that way when he started thrusting in and out even faster, his big warm hands holding her hips up to receive him. Something was happening to her that she hadn't felt before, and she thrashed her head from side to side as her body tightened and tightened, feeling as if she was swelling out of control underneath the onslaught of his movements. She couldn't stop her legs from moving restlessly, or her hands from clutching desperately at his shoulders, him being the only solid thing in a world that was suddenly spinning away from her at light speed. 

"Oh, God....it's....Kevin, I can't..." she whimpered, almost crying now as she tried to find whatever it was her body needed. 

"Come on baby, that's it, let yourself go now Lenny," he whispered urgently, watching her intently as he gathered up his last reserves of strength and slammed into her, angling himself just right to send her rocketing off into space. The feel of her suddenly clamping strongly around him sent him over the edge and he buried himself as deep as he could get, holding himself there as he erupted inside her with a loud groan. He could hear her cry out as she climaxed, her voice gratifyingly calling his name, and then just harsh breathing as she floated back to earth with his heavy weight settled on top of her. 

It took forever for him to gather enough strength to be able to lift his head, and he looked down at her face, frowning when he saw tears trickling from her closed eyes. "Baby, I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

Her eyelids slowly lifted and she stared up at him in a daze. "No," she said, her voice husky. 

He rubbed his thumb under her eyes and caught the tears, swiping them away. "Why the tears, sweetheart?" 

"It was beautiful," she whispered, a small frown touching her brow as she wondered if it had felt like that for him as well. 

"Yeah, it sure was," he agreed, resting his forehead on hers and closing his eyes in pleasant exhaustion. "I thought I was dying." 

"You...I...was I okay?" she asked, unable to stop herself. 

His eyes opened again and he smiled at her. "You were better than okay, sweetheart, you were the best thing I've ever felt in my life." 

"Really?" she asked, a small smile touching her lips, pleased that he had said that. "But, I didn't really do anything." 

"No? It sure as hell felt like you did, it felt like I was in heaven," he said, his hazel eyes softly glowing as he stared at her. "Do you feel incredibly tired?" 

She nodded and looked confused. "Yes...but, why?" 

"Because you did something, that's why," he murmured, rolling off her and pulling her along with him so he could wrap his big arms around her. "You've worn yourself out pleasing me, and later on, I'm gonna be all generous and let you do it again." 

"You are?" she asked, giving him such a happy smile that he laughed. 

"Oh yeah, I'm good like that," he joked, yawning hugely and closing his eyes. "Go to sleep darlin', you're gonna need all the rest you can get." 

"Okay," she murmured easily, feeling totally washed out and knowing she would fall asleep really quickly, her mind still in a state of shock over what had happened. There would be time for analysing it all later, for now she wanted to enjoy this closeness. 

Kevin cracked on eye open and looked at her. "No arguments?" 

"Not anymore," she told him, snuggling against his huge body as he pulled the quilt over them. 

"Well, hell, if I'd known this was all it would take to stop you arguing with me, I would have done it years ago," he said, chuckling again when she went to hit him and grabbing her fist. He prised her fingers open and kissed her palm before settling it on his chest and letting his body relax fully. A couple of hours sleep was called for, he decided, and then they'd have to think of moving before Sam came back. For now, there was only the two of them in their little world, and that suited him down to the ground. 

_****There ya go. I've had wine, I'm happy and drowsy...I think I'm getting an alcohol problem but...what the hell. So if there's any bad spelling or grammar, blame the booze! I'll try and write more soon, I promise, before you moan at me! God, you're all so demanding!****_


	24. Chapter 24

Okay, this thing is pissing me right off now. No chapter here, sorry. Hopefully it'll come up as 25. Damn stupid site! 


	25. Chapter 24 AGAIN!

_****This is now in the slot for chapter 25, because the stupid server went down halfway through posting and it all went wrong! Dammit! So, there is not a missing chapter, okay! Another chapter...more rudeness....Mmm. And I haven't been drinking this time! It's a miracle!****_

**Chapter twenty-four**

Sam let himself back into the house just as the sun started to go down, and he frowned when he saw no signs of life. He had been certain that Lenny had already come home, and God only knew where Kevin had gone to. Walking through the kitchen and out into the hall, he peeked into each room to see if anyone was in there, but there was obviously no-one home. Then he heard a noise from upstairs and he gave a small sigh of relief. So, she was here after all. 

"Charlene?" he shouted, putting one foot on the staircase and waiting to see if she had heard him. An enormously loud crash sounded and he frowned, moving up the stairs quickly, banging on her door. "Charlene? Are you okay?" 

Lenny stared wide-eyed at the door and then looked at Kevin, who had fallen in a very large heap on the floor when his foot got tangled in the sheet. "I...I'm fine, I just...er...knocked something over." 

"Are you sure? It sounded really loud," Sam said through the wood, and Lenny bit her lip and motioned for Kevin to stay silent when he looked like he was about to speak. 

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, hoping he'd leave. 

"Well, okay," he said reluctantly, but he didn't move. "Listen, I came to see if you were coming back to the party." 

"I...er...I was just about to take a shower," she said lamely, feeling really embarrassed. What if he just walked in? He'd go mad. 

"You can still come back afterwards though, right?" 

Kevin nodded at her and grinned lazily, his eyebrows wiggling as she looked at his very large naked body laying on her floor. "Okay, we...I'll come back afterwards," she said, putting her hand over her mouth and closing her eyes at the slip-up. 

Sam frowned at the door and then narrowed his eyes. Had she just said..? No, she couldn't have, he decided. But even so, the suspicion was now there. "Have you seen Kevin?" he asked, listening even more carefully now. 

"No!" she said, too quickly, then swallowed. "Er..no, not since earlier. Why?" 

"No reason. I'll see you later," Sam said, pausing for a second and then smiling. "Both of you," he finished, walking away and shaking his head when he heard Kevin's distinctive laugh come from within her room. 

Lenny groaned as she heard Sam go back down the stairs, and she moved over to sit on the bed, the quilt wrapped firmly around her. How embarrassing could this get? she thought. Her own brother comes to find her and knows what's been happening. She frowned. How did he know Kevin was here anyway? 

Her attention was drawn away from her thoughts when Kevin dragged himself up from the floor, twisting around and presenting her with his back. "Am I bruised?" he asked, looking down over his shoulder and pointing to his hip. 

"Bruised?" she asked, her eyes going to his muscular backside and long legs with helpless appreciation. 

He grinned down at her. "Yeah, I fell on my hip. Stop staring at my ass," he said, giving a little wiggle. "I mean, I know it's a great ass, but we're looking for bruises here." 

She swallowed and dragged her eyes to his hip instead, her fingers twitching with the urge to touch him. "Er...no...it's a bit red just here," she said, stroking over a small red spot, her fingertips tingling instantly at the contact. 

"Mmm, maybe you should massage it, make it feel all better," he suggested, his eyes full of mischief. 

Lenny glanced up at him and tried not to go red, failing miserably. "Maybe I should just get dressed and go back to the party," she said, pushing him away so she could stand up. 

"Nuh-uh, babyface, I heard you say something about a shower," he murmured, turning around and dragging her against him. "And you know what they say about water conservation?" 

"Share a...sh...shower?" she stammered, her whole body sensitive to his closeness. Her hands rested lightly on his chest, forgetting all about holding the quilt in place, and it slowly slid to the floor. Kevin grinned as her body was revealed to him once more, and he pulled her even closer, his own body responding faster than he had imagined it would. 

"Oh yeah, share a shower," he breathed, bending to pick her up and carry her into her small bathroom. He reached into the shower cubicle and turned the water on, waiting until it was warm enough before depositing her under the spray and quickly following. The cubicle was hardly big enough for the two of them, especially with his immense bulk, but he decided there was just enough room for what he had in mind. Grabbing a sponge off the small glass shelf he lathered it up and began swirling the suds over her smooth skin, fascinated by every inch of her small body. Before too long the sponge became a nuisance and he dropped it in favour of using his hands, letting them slide over her with at least the pretence of washing her. 

"K-Kevin," she moaned when he started paying special attention to her breasts and then her backside, seeming to like the more rounded parts of her anatomy. 

"What's the matter, sweetiepie?" he asked her, his hair plastered to his head and hanging in limp strands over his shoulders. 

"I think....I think I'm clean now," she said, instantly wanting to bite her tongue because she didn't want him to stop. 

"You do? I think I've missed some parts," he said, sliding his hand over her slippery skin until he could ease his palm between her thighs and cup her moist heat. "I didn't pay any attention to this area, and I'm sure it would feel left out if I didn't wash it a little, hmm?" 

Lenny felt her face heat as he slid his hand back and forth slowly, using the shower gel to lather her up again and then carefully washing her most sensitive flesh, his fingers stroking over her teasingly as she grabbed at his big arms for support. 

"Time to rinse," he murmured, grabbing the sponge again and efficiently rinsing off her whole body until not one bubble remained. He startled her by dropping to his knees in front of her and grabbing her hips to hold her in place, his eyes holding a wicked gleam as he stared up at her. "I just have to make sure I got all the foam," he murmured, pulling her relentlessly towards him and shocking her speechless as he dipped his head and flicked his tongue out over her, tasting her. Her hands went to his head with the intention of pulling him up, but just at that moment he really went to work on her and she almost collapsed as her legs weakened. Instead of trying to make him move, her fingers tangled in his hair as she tried to keep her balance, his tongue making all thought impossible. Using one hand to hold her backside so she didn't fall, he used the other to part her soft flesh, holding her open for his attentions as he flicked the tip of his tongue over the small nub he had brought to life again. The rewards for his efforts flowed slowly from her and he relished it, drinking in her taste as he continued to tease her. The fact that all this was new to her, made it that much more special, and he had a real problem stopping himself from taking her over the edge. But he wanted to be inside her again when that happened, so he forced himself to release her and he stood back up, kissing both breasts on the way. "Beautiful," he murmured, taking her mouth and enjoying the way she now kissed him back so fiercely. 

When he pulled back she blinked up at him, breathing heavily. "Can I wash you now?" she asked, surprising him. 

"Sure you can baby," he said, his voice a low growl as she immediately squirted shower gel on his chest and started rubbing it in. Her hands made quick work of soaping him up, and she had a bit of a problem reaching his neck and shoulders, but he bent down so she could reach and she ran her hands all over his solid frame. Kevin found himself turning this way and that so she could reach various different parts of him, and then he groaned and leaned his hands on the wall as she started smoothing those nimble fingers over his ass. That was bad enough, but he discovered his inner thighs were much more sensitive than he had ever realised, and his body felt as though it were about to burst with sexual tension when she busily stroked over his long legs. Christ, he thought, shuddering as she washed his toes. His toes, too? Was every single part of him an erogenous zone now? Perhaps it was only because it was Lenny touching him, he thought, and he looked back and down at her as she crouched at his feet. He slowly took his weight off the wall and turned around, watching her face suffuse with colour when she was faced with his heavy arousal. It was certainly hard to miss, he thought wryly, looking down and wondering if he'd ever been this hard in his life. 

Lenny gazed at him for an age before dragging her eyes away and looking up at him. "Should...should I wash...er...." she stammered, looking back down and blushing even more. That thing was huge, she thought, and she'd just had it inside her. How the hell had it fit? 

"Well, it may like a wash," he suggested, trying to keep his voice light but feeling amazingly tense at the idea of her running her fingers over him. He didn't know how much he could stand, but he was damned if he was going to stop her. He watched as she poured a small amount of gel in her palm and rubbed her hands together, the anticipation enough to make him want to just lift her up and impale her, but he waited with as much patience as he could muster. Finally she wrapped one hand around the base of his shaft and started to slowly spread the bubbles over his length, her other hand running gently over the head and down, making him start to shake as she continued the movement again and again. He was too sensitive, he realised as his eyes closed, for this to last too long, but God it felt amazing. Water flowed over him as she started to rinse him off, and then he jumped and looked back down at her as he felt another sensation and he was stunned to see her tongue tentatively tasting him. He should stop her, he shouldn't let her do this....but his body didn't move, his hands hit the wall and used it for support as she tasted him again. She ran her tongue over the head and explored the tiny slit there, drawing back and staring at it with fascination as a drop of fluid appeared. Licking it away she saw another one and cocked her head to one side, lapping at that and seeing another take it's place. She guessed this was some sort of preparation that his body made, and she looked up at his tense face to make sure this was okay. His eyes were closed tightly and he had an indescribable expression on his face, but he didn't look like he hated it, so she did it again. The fluid held a slightly salty tang, but it wasn't unpleasant and it made her wonder what she tasted like to him. She was startled when his big hand grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up, not stopping until she was on a level with him and then he pushed her back against the wall. "Kevin?" she asked in a small voice, wondering at the fierce look in his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" 

He managed a tight smile. "Wrong? No, but I can't take anymore baby, I need to be inside you right now," he said, wrapping her legs around his waist and positioning her quickly for his intrusion. 

"Oh....ooooh," she murmured and then moaned as he pushed gently up into her, her body sheathing him in tight heat that made him have to stop for a second and rest his head on the wall above her shoulder. 

"God, this is so good," he murmured, his voice harsh as his hips started moving. "I can't slow down baby, God, I'm sorry..!" 

Lenny wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he started thrusting into her hard and fast, his movements slightly out of control. Small sounds echoed in the small bathroom as she felt her senses start swimming again, feeling him go deeper than he had before, if possible. After his previous attentions, she took no time at all to climax and her body started to spasm around him fiercely, her teeth biting into his shoulder as she came. It was enough to drive him mad, the slight pain combined with her inner muscles squeezing at him and he drove harder for his own fulfilment, finding it abruptly and yelling as he exploded inside her. 

He managed to hold her up even though his legs felt as weak as a new-born baby's, and he sucked in air loudly, trying to regain his wits. As soon as he did, he lowered her to the floor and grabbed the shower head, cleaning them both off again and then turning off the water. After drying them both, he was thankful that she weighed hardly anything, because he enjoyed carrying her back into her bedroom, the look on her face enough to make him feel like a big hero. 

Lenny stood in a complete daze as he went about dressing her, then himself, and finally brushing through her damp hair. He stood back and smiled gently at her. "There, good as new," he said, taking her hand and drawing it up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. "I wish I'd done this years ago." 

"You do?" 

"I do. And I bet you feel the same, cos I know I'm a damn hot piece of ass, and any girl would be lucky to have me," he joked, grinning wickedly as he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. "Go ahead, you can tell me what a great lover I am, I'll let you." 

"You're big-headed and arrogant," she told him, smiling shyly up at him. 

"Oh that's gratitude for you," he grumbled. "I show you the best time of your life and you thank me by insulting me!" 

"Who said it was the best time of my life?" she asked him, blushing because she wasn't used to this, him being loving and teasing. She liked it. 

"Are you saying it wasn't?" he asked, looking crestfallen. 

"No, it was! It..er..." she trailed off as he lifted her up so she was level with his eyes. 

"It was huh?" he murmured, smiling sexily at her. 

She nodded and buried her face against his neck, loving the feeling of being so close to him, of being able to touch him freely. He chuckled and walked over to her door, opening it and carrying her along as he made his way downstairs. It wasn't until he reached the kitchen that he set her down. 

"So, think you're ready to go back to the party?" he asked her, drawing a comb out of his pocket and pulling his damp hair back into a ponytail. Lenny watched the play of muscles underneath his T-shirt as he moved and found herself wanting to rip it off again. 

"I guess so," she said in a small voice, wishing they could stay where they were. "Do you think....will anyone know?" 

"What we were doing? I think some people might guess, especially if they see us come back together. And then there's Sam, who knows I was here," he said, shrugging. "Do you mind if people know?" 

"Well, no, but...I don't want to cause you any trouble or anything," she murmured. 

He pulled her against him again and sighed. "Baby, you won't cause me any trouble, and I don't care who sees us together, okay?" 

"You don't?" 

"Hell, no. The sooner everyone knows you're off limits, the better," he growled, wondering if he'd be able to let her out of his sight now. He squeezed her harder and frowned. She was his now, and everyone better realise that. 

Lenny sighed and leaned into his embrace, loving his possessive attitude. "Do you think we'll stop arguing now?" she asked him, her voice slightly muffled against his chest. 

"Us, stop arguing? I doubt it," he said, chuckling and relaxing slightly. "But I think I can think of more inventive ways to punish you if you're insolent from now on." 

"You're a big bully," she murmured and he chuckled again at the lack of heat in her accusation. 

"Yeah I am, and you love it, admit it," he said, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. When she didn't respond he poked her ribs and made her jump. "Admit it." 

"No." 

His eyebrows shot up. "Hmm, maybe I'll have to think up some of those punishments sooner than I thought!" 

"You can't, we have to get back to the party," she said, smiling at his expression and backing away as he planted his fists on his hips and narrowed his eyes. 

"I didn't say I couldn't think up something to do in front of others, now did I?" he asked her, giving her a devastating grin before he started stalking her across the room. "Ya know what sweetiepie? You'd better run!" 

He made a lunge for her and Lenny squealed, ripping the back door open and running as fast as she could along the road towards Mark's house, laughing as she heard him running after her and shouting vile insults. She hadn't realised how good it would feel being with Kevin like this, and she felt really happy for a change. The fact that he would be leaving soon was pushed firmly to the back of her mind for now, she could deal with that later. 

_***Hope that was okay for now!***_


	26. Chapter 25

_***Hello everybody! This chapter is little more than a fluffy filler, but hope you like it anyway. My Kevin muse tried to escape, but a friend of mine, Kliqgirl, sent me some pretty persuasive inspiration, and this emerged once I had him firmly tied up again! She's new to fanfiction.net, so go over and check her story out. It's called Entwined and if you like the Kliq, you'll love this! I'm already hooked! And now I need a glass of wine...all this talking is making my mouth dry!***_****

****

****

**Chapter twenty-five**

Just before Lenny reached the fence separating Mark's private property, Kevin gave up the pretence of not being able to catch her and grabbed her around the waist, swinging her in a wide arc before dragging her behind a large tree. "Now I've got you, what are you going to do?" he growled, pressing her into the trunk of the tree with his weight. 

"I guess I'd better surrender," she murmured, giggling at his devilish look. 

"Well, I guess you'd better," he said, bending to capture her lips in a sweet kiss that made her toes curl. 

He took his time exploring her mouth, drawing the kiss out so he had something to keep him going whilst they were among the others. When he finally drew back he couldn't help smiling at the way her eyes remained closed and her head was still tilted upwards as if expecting more. "You want another one, sweetheart?" he whispered, making her open her eyes. 

Before she could answer him a voice interrupted them and Kevin groaned, rolling his eyes. 

"Sweetheart, hmm?" Page said as he leaned against the fence and cocked his head to one side. "Go fuck yourself Page," Kevin growled mildly, not bothering to turn around and look at him. Instead he kept his eyes on Lenny's flushed face and gave her a soft smile, one hand coming up to stroke her cheek. 

"I would if I could, Nash, you know that," he murmured, grinning as he looked from one of them to the other. "Why is your hair damp, Kev?" 

"None of your damn business," Kevin grumbled, grabbing Lenny's hand and pulling her away from the tree. 

When Page got a good look at Lenny, his grin got even bigger. "Ah, I see your hair is damp too. Now, why would that be?" 

"Page," Kevin warned, frowning and clutching Lenny's hand even tighter as she moved closer to him. He looked down at her and was surprised to see her smiling at the older man. 

"Would you believe me if I told you we got caught in the rain?" she asked him, still red in the face but not backing down from his teasing. 

Page considered that for a moment and then nodded. "Well sure I would, darlin', especially if it was a sudden..._shower_...shall we say?" He laughed outright at the blast of colour this comment caused. 

"Son of a bitch," Kevin grumbled under his breath, hating the way Page always managed to know what was going on without being told. 

"That I am, Nash," Page said quietly, staring at the bigger man and giving him a shit eating grin, his eyes deadly serious. "Now that you've finally pulled your head out of your ass, I hope I can trust you to take care of my girl here?" 

"She isn't your girl!" Kevin said immediately, and then froze as he tried to analyse the strong jealousy that had filled him with those words. 

Page raised an eyebrow, remaining calm. "Do I have to repeat myself?" 

Kevin sighed and shook his head, aware that Lenny was watching him strangely. "No, you don't. Of course I'll take care of her." 

"Good. That's all I needed to know," Page said, smiling fondly at Lenny and then looking pointedly at their joined hands. "Are you sure you're ready to face the pack?" 

"I'm positive," Kevin said, squeezing Lenny's hand as they started moving towards the other guests. Sam was the first to spot them and he gave Kevin a hard look before looking at his sister, not missing the fact that she was holding the big man's hand. 

"Are you okay?" he asked her when she got close enough. 

"I'm fine," she replied, smiling worriedly at him and wondering if he knew what they'd been doing. 

"Good," was all he said, before he looked up at Kevin again and stared at him silently. "I don't really need to say the words, do I?" 

"No, you really don't," Kevin said, smiling. 

"What words?" Lenny asked, confused. 

"Nothing sweetiepie," Kevin said, letting go of her hand so he could drape a big arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to him. 

"Just overprotective big brother type of stuff," Page told her, grinning at Sam. "He just wants to make sure this big, ugly old moron treats you right." 

"Hey, less of the old," Kevin complained, relaxing a little now. 

"Yeah, he's not old," Lenny said, defending him and staring up at him with not a small amount of admiration. Kevin saw the look and felt his chest swell with emotion. 

"I'm not?" he asked her, blocking everyone else out for the moment. 

She shook her head. "No, you're just the right age." 

"For what?" 

"For me," she murmured, her eyes dropping to his lips as he gave a sexy smile. 

"You know what? I don't have a single problem with being over forty anymore, not if I'm the right age for you," he murmured, lifting her up and holding her close to his chest as he kissed her gently. 

"Eww," Page said, screwing his face up. "Get a room!" 

Kevin pulled back and laughed. "I would if I didn't think big brother here would have a problem with that." 

"No need to get a room," Mark said, walking up behind them and catching their conversation, his eyes crinkling as he saw the way Kevin was holding Lenny. "You have a room here and it's a long way from ours." 

"That _is_ true," Kevin said, wiggling his eyebrows as he stared down at Lenny, making her giggle. "But for now I'd like a nice drink and some food. I'm starving!" 

"I wonder why that is?" Page said, chuckling and holding his hands up in defence as Kevin glared at him. "Truce, big man. I'll go get you both something to drink, hmm?" He went to walk away and then turned back, a smirk on his mouth. "_Sweetiepie?"_

Kevin glared at him again and looked slightly uncomfortable. "Why don't you just go..." 

"Fuck myself, I know. You'd think after all this time you'd be able to come up with something new," Page said, chuckling and walking away shaking his head. 

"Sweetiepie?" Mark echoed, raising an eyebrow at Kevin and then grinning. "Ah, I see." 

"Don't you start," Kevin said, getting irritated now. 

"I wouldn't dream of it," Mark said, winking at Lenny. "Pet names are nothing to be ashamed of. I have a few that I use on my lovely wife, although I don't think any of them are quite as sugary as sweetiepie."  
Kevin shrugged and then gave a small smile. "It fits," he murmured, staring down at Lenny and getting lost in her wide grey eyes for a second. The way she was looking at him....God, he wanted to just drag her off and have her again, something his body definitely shouldn't have been ready for, but was. Lenny couldn't fail to be aware of the changed contours as he was still holding her off the ground, and she blushed. 

"Maybe you should put me down?" she ventured, her voice quiet so no-one else could hear. 

"Maybe I should keep you right there so no-one can see what you've just done to me," he countered, his eyes crinkling warmly as he smiled. 

"I didn't do anything!" she whispered. 

"Yes you did." 

"No I didn't!" 

"Yes...you did," he said again, grinning now. When she went to deny it again he kissed her, making her go silent immediately. "There, that's better. Now I know how to stop you arguing with me, don't I? And yes, you did," he tacked on, chuckling when she gave him a glare. 

Amy walked up and ducked under Mark's arm, holding his hand as he drew her close to him and smiling up at him. "What's going on?" 

Mark nodded to Kevin and Lenny, a smile tilting his lips. "Looks like idiot brain finally got a bit of sense." 

"Hey, I resent that!" Kevin said, looking at his friend and trying to look angry. He failed miserably, because he felt more light-hearted than he had for years. 

"Ahh, they look cute together," Amy murmured, pressing against her husband's side as she studied the other couple. 

"Not as cute as us," Mark whispered, bending down and flicking the lobe of her ear with his tongue, an action that made her shiver. "And it looks like the party is finally breakin' up, so you wait until I have you alone, I'll show you cute." 

Amy giggled and put a hand on his face, staring at him with such love in her eyes that he wanted to drag her off right there and then. He winked at her instead and turned back to Kevin, cocking his head to one side as he looked at his friend's happy face. "What are you two going to do later? The evening is still young and it looks like most everyone is getting set to leave." 

Kevin looked at the crowd of people that was slowly diminishing and he frowned. If the party was over, then Sam and Rachel would go home, Mark and Amy would go indoors...there wouldn't be one single place that he could take Lenny and be alone. 

Mark saw the wheels turning in his mind, and he grinned. "It looks set to be a beautiful night, perfect for a drive I should imagine," he said, looking up at the darkening sky and the one or two stars that were starting to appear. 

"Perfect," Kevin said, a huge smile appearing as he slowly let Lenny slide down his body until her feet touched the ground. "You want to go for a drive with me, sweetheart?" 

Lenny nodded slowly, her face warming with pleasure. She would get to spend the evening with him at least, even if it would probably be impossible for her to spend the night with him. The thought of sleeping all night in his big arms took her breath away, even though it had happened before. But the last time had only been because she was upset, this time he would be doing far more than just comforting her. 

He watched the expressions chase each other across her face and he smiled again, one hand lifting to smooth over her cheek and curve behind her ear. "What are you thinking about?" 

Her eyes darted to the others who were still looking at the two of them curiously, and she shook her head, smiling shyly. "Nothing." 

"Hmm, I think you're lying to me, baby. I'll get it out of you later, anyway, perhaps when there's no one else around," he murmured, bending to kiss her soft lips, breathing a sigh as he pulled back. "Come on," he said, taking her hand and walking away without a backwards glance to anyone else, not even seeing Page walk back with two drinks in his hands. 

Sam watched them go and couldn't keep the worry from his face, something that Page saw when he looked over at him. "I wouldn't worry Sam. Kevin will take care of her," he said, patting his friend on the shoulder after he had put the two glasses down he was holding. 

"I can't help it. You know how he is with women, you know his track record." 

Page shrugged. "Yeah, I do. But I can honestly say I have never seen him look at a female the way he looks at Lenny." 

"He's right, Sam," Mark interjected, still hugging his wife. "Kevin looks the same way I did when Amy walked into my life. He's in way over his head already, and he's finally starting to admit it to himself. He won't hurt her." 

"God I hope you're right," Sam muttered, shaking off his frown and smiling as Rachel handed Danae to him. "You ready to go home?" 

Rachel nodded and smiled at the others. "Thanks for a great party." 

Amy was about to speak when a huge commotion made them all turn around, and Mark suddenly burst out laughing. "Looks like Rick and his friends have brought the boys back," he said, pointing to where Adam, Jeff, Matt and Shannon were being pushed out of a truck. 

Page grinned as he watched them look around and then march over to them, looking furious and embarrassed. "Good evening, boys," he said politely as they all stood there, 3 of them in their bikinis. He noticed that Matt and Adam had lost the tops of their ones, but he didn't bother asking them how. 

"You...you son of a bitch!" Matt said, pointing at Mark. "You left us in that place...with those...those....eww!" he growled, wiping a hand over his ear. 

"What's the matter Hardy? Didn't you have a good time?" 

Shannon Moore tried to stifle a laugh and Matt glared at him. "I can't help finding it funny," Shannon said. 

"Well you would, they didn't molest _you_, did they?" Matt snapped. 

"Molest? Rick and the boys wouldn't have hurt you," Mark said, absolutely certain of that fact and wondering what really had happened. 

"He sucked my earlobe...my _earlobe_ for chrissake!" Matt wailed, rubbing at it as if he could get rid of the memory. Mark's chuckle only made him angrier and he pointed shakily at Adam. "And look at Adam's neck! He's got a hickey!" 

They all turned to look, and Page started laughing at his outraged expression. "It suits you, sweetheart." 

"This is not funny! Anything could have happened!" Matt said, almost stomping his foot. 

"But it didn't, did it?" Mark pointed out. "And it is funny, Matt, just not to you. So now you know how everyone else feels when they're the butt of your stupid jokes. Turnabout isn't so amusing is it?" 

His words made Matt stop and think and he stood there with his mouth open, trying to think up something to defend himself. When he couldn't he just glowered at the older man. "Where's Lenny, anyway? Did she get in trouble too?" he finally asked, looking around and not seeing her anywhere. 

"Yeah, Kevin dealt with her," Mark said, smirking. 

"Really? What did he do?" Jeff asked, speaking for the first time and looking a little guilty that he had got her in trouble as well. "It wasn't too bad was it?" 

"Actually, she seemed to quite enjoy it," Page put in, raising an eyebrow at Mark. 

"Enjoy it? How could she have...what did he do to her?" Jeff asked again, confused. 

"Let's just say we think it may have involved his tongue," Mark said, chuckling at the younger man's horrified expression. 

"Oh God, maybe we got off lightly?" he asked his brother. 

Matt and Adam both agreed heartily. "I need a shower," Matt said suddenly, still fiddling with his ear. 

"Me too," Adam said, all three men rushing inside Mark's house with Shannon slowly trailing behind them. 

Mark watched them go and shook his head. "Hopefully that'll be the last time we have those three playing any jokes." 

"The threat of Kevin's tongue anywhere near me would sure stop me," Page said, shuddering and making the others laugh. His eyes were caught by Kevin's truck pulling away from the front of the house, and he smiled to himself. Hopefully everything would work out for his friends, then maybe Kevin could be as happy as Mark was. Page's smile faded slightly and he stared off into the distance. It was a shame he had never found anyone willing to stick by him like that, perhaps then he would have been able to forget what it was like to be lonely. But it was too late, he was too old now to find anyone, and it was far too late for him to father any children. Those thoughts made him wander off towards the house, intending to grab some whisky and make himself feel better. He knew it would work for a few hours, and that was better than nothing. 

_***That's it for now...until I've beaten my muse back into shape anyway. Hope it was okay! And you know if you need something else to read....go and read entwined....say it to yourself...entwined...it has a certain ring to it...entwined....Mmm, sounds good doesn't it? Check it out! ;-)***_


	27. Chapter 26

_****Hello everyone! Okay, now I had something totally different in mind for this chapter, but I can tell you right now who's to blame for what **IS** in this chapter. KliqGirl! Blame her! She sent me stuff...Good God....I haven't recovered yet, I can't quite get out of my own drool. Okay, so, she's my Nash dealer...but did the picture have to be THAT damn good! Sorry, the rest of you don't know what I'm on about, but let me just say my mind is now totally fried simply because of a pic of Kev. Hope you enjoy this bit of smut anyway!****_

**Chapter twenty-six**

Lenny smiled as Kevin lifted her up into the truck, closing the door behind her before sprinting around the front and jumping in next to her. "So where would you like to go, sweetiepie? Any special requests?" he asked as he instantly made the truck seem tiny merely with his presence. 

She shook her head. "Wherever you like," she said softly, knowing she'd be happy as long as she was with him. She couldn't believe that all her previous animosity had disappeared so quickly, but these other feelings must have been buried in there somewhere, just waiting to be set free. Now that they were, there was no stopping them. She loved him, she realised, her eyes softening on his handsome face. 

Kevin smiled slowly at her expression, his hand reaching out to stroke down her face before he forced himself to turn away and start the engine. God, if he didn't start driving he'd end up making love to her right here, giving everyone a damn good show once the vehicle started rocking all over the place. He chuckled as he pictured it and shook his head, glancing over at her with wicked eyes. "You're bad for me, do you know that?" 

"I am?" she said, frowning slightly and wondering if he meant it. 

"Oh, not in a bad way, honey, in a good way," he murmured as he pulled out of the driveway and drove along the road. 

"I don't understand," she said, watching his every movement. He was beautiful. 

"It's just that I can't get you out of my head. I was picturing making love to you right there in the truck in front of everyone," he told her, his attention on the road ahead. 

"Oh!" she murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

"Yeah, 'oh'," he said, grinning as he flicked a brief glance at her. "Go ahead and tell me you aren't picturing me naked right now." 

She blushed deeply and was thankful that it was getting dark, because it would hide her colour a little. "I'm not." 

"Yeah right. I can feel those pretty little eyes running all over me like hands, so no use denying it. Hell, if we can find somewhere private enough I'll let you strip me," he said, raising his chin arrogantly as he drove. 

"I might not want to strip you," she said, wondering how he knew exactly what she was thinking. 

"Yes you do, and I want to strip you, look again at all those lovely soft curves..." he trailed off and shifted in his seat, his flesh swelling uncomfortably. He knew they'd never find a place to park where he could totally indulge himself, and he hated the thought of having to wait, because his needs were becoming staggeringly strong. Still, his body would just have to get used to it, he thought grimly, wishing there was somewhere to go. He almost suggested they got a hotel room, but he didn't want to cheapen what they had, it was too special. 

Lenny watched his expression become grim and she bit her lip, wondering what was making him angry. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," he said, stopping at some traffic lights and turning to look at her, one hand reaching over to twirl a soft strand of her hair. "A bit uncomfortable, but fine." 

"Uncomfortable?" 

He nodded and grabbed her hand, drawing it into his lap and over the hard bulge there. "Yes, uncomfortable," he said, raising an eyebrow and grinning at her big eyes. He expected her to move her hand away, and he groaned when she squeezed experimentally, making him jerk. He let her touch him for a second and then grabbed her wrist, moving her hand away as he pulled the car away from the lights. "I don't want to crash, honey, and I will if you keep that up." 

"Sorry," she murmured, her eyes dropping to stare at his body. 

"It's okay. If I can find somewhere quiet enough to park you can do it again," he said, grinning again, a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking out of the window as they drove out into the quieter roads. 

"Anywhere that's away from people and interruptions," he told her, looking around and taking a turning that he knew led to a single track road, only farmland beyond it. It was dark and quiet, and he just hoped that no-one would drive by and find them, not yet. He pulled up and turned off the engine, turning to her and lounging against the door, his mouth curving into a smile as she sat there looking decidedly unsure of herself. "Something wrong?" 

"Not really, this just feels a bit...odd," she said, shrugging as she stared at him, suddenly shy. 

"I guess it is. It makes a change for us not to be fighting, but I think I like this far better, don't you?" he asked her softly, pulling her across the seat and wrapping his arms around her. "We just have to get used to each other this way, and I have a feeling it won't take too long will it?" 

She shook her head and snuggled into his warm arms, relishing the feel of his enormous chest as she rested her cheek against it. A sigh rumbled through him and he relaxed, pressing her closer to him, ignoring the fact that his body was about to burst apart at the seams. They sat that way for a few minutes, silence surrounding them in the dark confines of the truck. "Sweetiepie? You want to do something for me?" 

"Mmm-hmm," she murmured, her eyes closed. 

"You remember what you did before, the thing that made my toes curl?" he said, nudging her face up so she could look at him and he could see her eyes. Her brow wrinkled in confusion and then she remembered, her mouth forming an 'o'. Kevin smiled sheepishly and stroked her face. "Would you do that again?" 

"If you like," she murmured, smiling sweetly up at him as she moved so she was kneeling on the seat in front of him, her hands coming up to frame his face. She frowned at his hairstyle and reached back to remove the band, fluffing his long hair over his shoulders when she had done so. Kevin watched her silently as she fussed over him, her hands framing his face again and stroking delicately over the stubble on his cheeks. He smiled at the look of intense concentration on her face, but didn't say anything, not wanting to break the mood. 

Lenny ran her fingertips over his cheeks and down his nose, brushing over his moustache and goatee with a small smile. She loved his beard, especially when he kissed her neck and it grazed against her skin. Her eyes studied his mouth intently for a second before drawing her thumb over his bottom lip and pulling it open slightly, her tongue coming out to moisten her own lip as she did so. She could still taste him, still taste that strangely masculine flavour he had, like a mix of coffee and leather and spice. It was addictive in its own way, and she wanted more of it. But she wanted to give him what he had asked for first, and he had asked for this. Her hands traced his every feature, lingering on his eyebrows and his eyelids as he closed them over his glowing eyes, flickering softly against the long eyelashes that fell in a sweep over his skin. The hair at his hairline was grey, and she decided she liked it that way, her fingers moving through the heavy mass and letting it flow over them like silk. Still holding her hands tangled in his hair, she leaned forward and placed soft kisses on his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his chin....worshipping every part of his face and avoiding his lips for as long as she could bear...which wasn't long. His mouth was far too tempting and she soon settled her lips on it, nibbling at him and relishing the sound of the groan he gave, letting her know he was enjoying what she was doing. 

"Lenny..." he murmured, trying to press his mouth more firmly to hers and giving a frustrated sigh when she held back just enough so he had the barest contact with her soft lips. His eyes opened slowly, heavy lidded with the desire coursing through his taut body, and he stared at her. She was enjoying touching him like this almost as much as he was, he thought, seeing her eyes closed and her brows drawn down in concentration. He shivered as she stroked his scalp again, and wondered at his ability to get aroused at such gentle touches. But he had known what this would do to him before he had asked it of her, known it from the first time she had so gently cherished him. Being touched in such a way, like she loved him, like she found him infinitely precious...it was almost better than sex. Almost, he thought, his lips curving into a warm smile as he finally took matters into his own hands and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her in so he could claim her lips and kiss her the way he had been longing to. She gave in straight away and her mouth opened to the demanding slide of his tongue, letting him take possession of her totally in that instant, uncaring that they were sitting in the cab of his truck where anyone could happen upon them. Nothing mattered anymore but that he keep on touching her. 

He drew back finally, his breathing ragged as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his arms bruisingly tight as he held her against him. "Jesus, you make me forget who I am when you do that," he said, his voice deep and husky. 

"I only touched your face," she whispered, trying to breathe where he was squeezing her too hard. 

Kevin gave a small shudder and then pulled her up so she was straddling his lap, his big hand pushing her down until she could feel the hard evidence of his arousal pressing up against her. "I know, sweetheart, and this is what it does to me. Another few seconds and I'd have made one hell of a mess," he said, giving her a crooked smile. 

"But...why?" she asked him, slightly confused. 

He tilted his head to one side and his smile grew bigger. "You really don't know do you? Here," he said, putting her hands on his chest so she could balance herself and then lifting his hands to her face and starting to mimic her movements from before, his fingers trying to be as delicate as she had been. He knew he couldn't do it the same, his hands were too big, his skin too callused to be truly gentle, but still her eyes drifted closed and she leaned into the touch, almost purring when he started dropping butterfly kisses on her face. When he finally pulled back, it was all she could do not to rip his clothes off, and he saw the need in her eyes. "Now you know why," he murmured, taking her mouth in another deep kiss that made the temperature inside the truck rise even more. 

The fact that her hips started to undulate unconsciously on top of his didn't help matters, but he found that he couldn't get his hands to stop her moving, and he groaned into her mouth as he pushed up against her, his movements totally uncontrolled. He wanted her, right here, he thought while his mind was still working, and where they were didn't matter anymore. Lifting her off him he hastily undid her jeans, laying her at an angle as he pulled them slowly down, taking her underwear with them until he could whip them over her feet. He managed to unsnap his own too tight jeans and pull them down enough to free himself, then he dragged her back over him, his eyes running down her body and his hand following, gratified to find she was ready for him. He knew he couldn't have waited and, looking up into her eyes, he knew she couldn't wait either. Using his fingers to position himself, he slowly probed inside her, his other hand going to her hips and guiding her downwards until he felt himself sliding into the snug heat fully, his jaw clenching when she settled on his lap. 

Lenny moaned softly at the feel of him stretching her again, feeling the tiniest twinge of discomfort that soon disappeared as he filled her, her hands clutching helplessly at his shoulders. The instant she felt him as deep as he could go, she lifted back up jerkily, sliding him almost out and then hurriedly back in, making both of them gasp at the sensation. 

"Lenny...fuck..." he growled, his hands grabbing her hips so hard he knew she would have bruises. But right now he couldn't stop himself, and he showed her how to move, guiding her smoothly over him and then squeezing his eyes shut as she moved of her own accord. It was too much, too good...and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, he had been too turned on when they started. But as she moved faster and he reared up to meet her, the tiny noises she made let him know she was just as far into this as he was, and he indulged himself some more. Dragging her top upwards, he leaned in and took one rosy peak into his mouth, drawing on her flesh as she trembled around him, adding to the sensations rippling through her body. His big hands stroked over her hips, delving between her thighs to trace the delicate flesh stretched so tightly around him, brushing over the sensitive nub and drawing more noises from her throat. He felt her internal muscles start to tighten and he thrust his hips upwards harder, his eyes rolling up in his head as his climax approached, his whole being seemingly draining out of him and into her as he came, white hot shards of pleasure stabbing into his brain mercilessly. Lenny was in no better shape. She almost bit through her lip to stop from screaming as she clamped down on him, his wildly out of control thrusts sending her body rocketing up into space, her breath, her mind, her very life leaving her in a dark oblivion. 

Kevin was vaguely aware of her collapsing on his chest, and his weak arms automatically came up and wrapped around her, holding her safe against him. Somewhere inside his head was a tiny voice telling him he was bad, but he managed to ignore it fairly easily, especially since he was holding Lenny. She made him feel more complete than he had ever felt before in his life, and he never wanted to lose that feeling. 

_***There, hope it was okay. I think that maybe that worked some of the smut out of my system. But then I go and think of that picture again, and the other one of Scott...Dammit! There I go again! Droooooooool. And ....oh, shit....she did it again. Fuck. Kev, Scott AND Mark. Jesus, I'm gonna die I swear!***_


	28. Chapter 27

_***Hello again, sorry it's taken so long...but I didn't like what I'd written. I haven't changed much of it, so if it's crap....well, then that's just too bad! LOL! Oooh, I am in a bad mood today! Hope it's okay!***_****

****

****

**Chapter twenty seven**

The next morning found Kevin standing outside Lenny's house at just gone eight, a time he hadn't seen for months...if not years. Sam opened the door to him and stared at him silently before stepping back and letting him in the house. 

"Coffee?" he asked the bigger man, setting about making it anyway. 

"Thanks," Kevin said, sinking into a kitchen chair and yawning. 

Sam looked at him and pursed his lips. "You're up a little early aren't you?" 

"I wanted to see Lenny, I thought she'd be up by now," he said, leaning back in his chair so he could look along the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He hadn't wanted to bring her home last night, and his stupid body had made sure he thought about her until the early hours of the morning. 

"No, she's still in bed. Obviously she needed the rest," Sam said, handing Kevin a mug of coffee and sitting opposite him. "So what's going on between you two?" 

Kevin sipped the hot brew and looked at Sam silently for a few seconds. "I like her." 

"Well, duh, I worked that out all on my own," Sam said, chuckling and relaxing. "The question is, how much?" 

"A lot. I feel...I'm not sure," he said, shrugging and then gave a small smile. "I do know that the thought of going back on the road is killing me, does that help?" 

"Yeah, it does," the other man said, looking up and smiling as Rachel walked in with the baby in her arms. 

"Good morning," she said, smiling tiredly at Kevin. 

"Bad night?" he asked, sitting up and peeking at Danae's little face. She sure was cute. 

"Yeah, she kept me awake for most of it," Rachel said, sitting down next to him and looking pointedly at the coffee her husband was drinking. When Sam went to get her a cup, Kevin put his own down. 

"Want me to hold her?" he asked, suddenly really wanting to have the tiny life in his arms. Rachel happily handed her over and Kevin looked down at the baby's small face, fascinated by the way the unfocused dark blue eyes stared up at him. He could virtually hold her in one hand, he thought, smiling softly down at her. A picture of Lenny pregnant with his child flashed through his mind and he took a sharp breath as his stomach flipped over at the feelings coursing through him. He wanted that, he realised. For the first time in his life he really wanted ties with someone, and that someone was Lenny. 

Sam and Rachel's chatter flowed over him as he rocked the baby absently, his mind on the young girl who was laying asleep up the stairs. Sure, he had been married before, but he hadn't had his heart in the union and that fact had been obvious from the get go. With Lenny....God, the way he felt actually scared him. He looked up vacantly when Sam called his name. "Sorry?" 

"Nothing important," Sam said, shaking his head and grinning at the bigger man's confused expression. "Where were you? You seemed lost for a second there." 

"I was just thinking," Kevin mumbled, looking at the baby again and then back at Sam. "Do you need Lenny around today? Has she got a lot of work to do or anything?" 

Sam shook his head. "No, most of the paperwork is okay, although there are a lot of records that need updating. I guess they can wait. Why?"  
"I wanted to spend the day with her, if she wants to," he said, freezing as he thought of that possibility. Would she want to spend time with him? Obviously she had enjoyed what had happened between them yesterday, but had he been too forceful? Did she really want to just _be_ with him? His face gave him away and Sam chuckled. 

"I swear you're just as bad as her," he said, and Kevin's head jerked up to stare at him, frowning. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Last night I found her standing in the hallway looking totally empty headed, a big smile on her face. She didn't hear me when I spoke to her and, when she did finally reply, what she said made no sense at all," Sam said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "I think my baby sister's in love with someone." 

Kevin couldn't help the wide grin that broke out on his face. "She is? You really think so?" 

"Yeah, I do," he said, looking at the clock on the wall. "Maybe you should go and wake her up, hmm?" 

"You don't mind? Are you sure?" 

"Stop with all the questions! Just do it, man," he said, taking the baby as Kevin stood up. "If you can continue to make Lenny as happy as she was last night, then you have my blessing." 

Kevin felt like a teenager and he smiled at Sam, slapping his shoulder. "Thanks man," he said before he walked out of the kitchen as fast as he could and made his way up the stairs, wondering why the thought of seeing her again was making his heart beat faster and his stomach tie in knots. This was ridiculous, he thought. He was forty four years old, far too ancient to be feeling quite this way, but damned if he was going to question it too much. Seconds later he was standing outside her door and he wiped his palms on his jeans, wondering whether to knock or not. The thought of surprising her made him simply open the door, and he poked his head around it to find her sprawled under the covers on her bed, still fast asleep. Perfect, he thought, entering the room and closing the door quietly behind him. 

He made his way slowly over to the bed and kicked his shoes off, his shirt and jeans quickly following until he was standing in his boxers. Pulling back the sheets carefully he eased into bed behind her and covered them both up again, wrapping his big arms around her sleeping form and tugging her gently back into his embrace so he could spoon around her. Lenny murmured softly and shifted, but she didn't wake up and Kevin smiled, his fingers going on a slow exploration to find out what she was wearing. It felt like a T-shirt but it was fairly long, and it was black with something printed on the front by the feel of it. And obviously she was wearing nothing underneath it except for the brief little panties he could feel. He had to force himself not to pull them away from the tempting treasure underneath, because he knew they couldn't get up to much, not with Sam or Rachel walking around the house. Again he wished he had somewhere to take her and the thought of maybe buying a place near Mark popped up in his head again. It was something to seriously consider, he thought, especially if it meant he could lock Lenny away and keep her for himself. He leaned his head down and nuzzled the nape of her neck, brushing her hair aside and scraping his beard against her soft skin, making her back arch in response. 

Lenny's eyes slowly fluttered open as she pulled herself out of the pleasant dream she had been having and she gasped as she felt the big arms surrounding her and the huge body curved around hers. "Kevin?" she asked huskily, turning her head to try and see him. 

"Who else?" he murmured, leaning up and looking at her, his hands turning her around so she was facing him. "I hope you're not used to waking up with men in your bed!" 

Lenny giggled at the outraged expression he wore. "No. But I think I could get used to it." 

His eyebrows arched. "Oh you do, do you? Well you better not be thinking of any man except me," he told her, his eyes wrinkling at the corners as he grinned. 

"I'm not," she said, leaning forward to rest her head on his chest as he rolled onto his back. Her eyes flicked up to his. "Why are you here?" 

"I couldn't stay away," he admitted, chuckling and squeezing her tighter. "Do you mind?" 

She shook her head hurriedly and smiled at him, lifting herself up and leaning her arms on his stomach. "Why are you naked?" 

"I'm not totally naked." 

She ran her hands lightly down his abdomen and encountered the band of his boxers. "Oh." 

"What's up baby?" he murmured, his hand lifting to wrap around the back of her neck and caress her. "You _want_ me to be totally naked?" 

"Yes." 

"I just bet you do. See, now you know how good I am you can't get enough of me. I guess I'm going to be condemned to a life of sexual slavery," he said, sighing and shaking his head. 

"Hey, it's your fault!" Lenny protested, unable to stop smiling. "If you hadn't touched me in the first place..." 

"If you hadn't been so damn sexy none of this would have happened," he interrupted her. "It's not my fault that your body was made to be loved, now is it?" 

"You think I'm sexy?" she asked, grinning happily. 

"Every inch of you," he confirmed, rasing his eyebrows and giving her his sexiest look. "You want to fool around?" 

She considered his words and rested her chin on her palm, staring at him. "Nah, I wouldn't want to wear you out or anything." 

"Wear me out?" he asked, staring at her in amazement. "What do you mean, wear me out? Are you saying I'm old?" 

"Not old....exactly," she said, grinning impishly and trying to look innocent at the same time. 

"You're insulting me about my age?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. 

"Would I do that?" 

"Ya know something, I think you would. And I think I might have to make you pay for that," he said, his eyes widening theatrically as he grabbed her waist and pulled her over him. Lenny squealed and tried to squirm away from him, only managing to make his body go rock hard in the process. 

"You might want to keep still, sweetiepie," Kevin murmured, pushing her down on him so she could feel what she had done. "Or this little punishment is going to be different to the way I'd been thinking." 

"Punishment?" she asked, keeping still and staring at him. 

"Oh yeah, you insulted me, you deserve to be punished," he agreed, nodding. 

"Yeah? And what are you going to do? Beat me to death with your wrinkles?" she asked him, trying not to laugh at the shock that made his eyes widen at her words. 

"You're really asking for it, you know that?" he asked her, giving her an evil grin. 

"Asking for what?" she said, relaxing on top of him and trying for a seductive look. When she saw him swallow she knew it was working. 

He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't resist sliding his hands up her thighs and pulling them open over his hips so he could press his aching flesh up against her softness. The slight wince she gave made him freeze and he frowned at her. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, just....er...I'm a bit...sore," she said, flushing as she said it. 

He eased her slowly off him and stared at her with concern. "I hurt you?" 

"No! No you didn't....well, not at the time, I guess," she said, shrugging. 

"Oh, Christ, I hurt you," he said, his voice hushed as he pulled her against him, cradling her gently. 

Lenny lifted her hand and brushed his cheek, smiling. "You didn't mean to, and it's just as much my fault," she said softly. 

"How do work that one out? I was the one sticking something inside you that was obviously far too big," he said, looking incredibly guilty. 

Lenny couldn't help laughing at his wording. "It is big," she agreed, going even redder at the way he looked at her. 

"Will you be serious? This isn't a joke, I hurt you," he grumbled. 

"No you didn't," she said, chewing her lip. "I think it's probably natural anyway. I mean....I hadn't done it before and we did do it...er...quite a lot." 

"God, and I did it again in the truck last night....that must have hurt you," he said, still looking guilty. 

"It didn't hurt!" 

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "I didn't hurt you anywhere else did I?" 

Before she could reply he ripped the covers back and started examining her body, pulling her T-shirt up and running his hands over her skin. When he found slight bruises on her hips he frowned, brushing his fingertips over them. "I did these too, didn't I?" he asked, looking up at her red face. 

She bit her lip. "Well, yes...but you didn't do it on purpose and they don't hurt," she said quickly. "Kevin, it wouldn't have mattered if you'd broken my bones last night, I wouldn't have felt it, I was enjoying what you were doing too much." 

"You were?" he asked, a small smile tilting the corners of his lips. "I really didn't hurt you?" 

"No." 

"But it hurts now?" he asked, frowning. 

"It's...I'm a bit sore, that's all. I'm sure it'll all be fine in a day or so." 

"I'll be leaving in five days," he said abruptly, looking at her with something indefinable in his eyes. 

She hadn't thought about him leaving and it hit her in the chest, tightening it up and hurting. "Five days?" 

"Yeah," he said, his face serious for a second until he pulled her T-shirt back down and got a good look at it, pleased to find it was one of the nWo black and white logos he had felt on the front of it. "I'm going to miss you," he told her, moving back beside her and drawing her into his arms. 

"I'll miss you, too," she whispered, hundreds of questions floating around in her head that she didn't dare ask him. Was this just a fling? Would he come back again? If he did, would it be just to visit Sam or would it be to see her? Because she didn't want to hear the answer if it was bad, she kept quiet. Whatever it was he wanted, even if it was just brief, then she would have to accept it. 

"How about we spend most of the day together?" he asked, his voice rumbling through her. 

"I'd like that, but I have work to do and..." 

"Sam said it would be okay," he said. 

"Oh....then, yes, I'd like that," she said again, smiling. 

"Good. We can explore Mark's ranch a bit more, maybe have a picnic, go for a swim...stuff like that. I have to go and see Page just after lunch at his gym, but I'll only be gone a couple of hours or so, and then maybe we can have dinner?" 

"Okay," she said, snuggling happily against him. At least he wanted to spend some time with her and it wasn't just sex, she thought, and he had said he would miss her, that was something. She would take this a day at a time, and see where it went. It was all she could do for now. 


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty-eight**

As it turned out, they both fell asleep again and spent most of the morning in bed, finally waking up at gone eleven. When Kevin saw the time he swore, quickly jumping out of bed and slipping on his clothes, aware of the appreciative gaze resting on him as he did so. "I'm sorry honey, I should have gotten up sooner, this has ruined our day," he said, staring at her with regret. 

"It's okay, it was nice laying with you," she said simply, smiling at him as she stretched. The movement stretched the T-shirt over her breasts and she found him staring at them when she relaxed, giggling at the lustful look. 

"Well, I may not be able to touch, but I can't help looking can I?" he asked, sounding disgruntled. "I guess the day's not a complete loss. Come on, get up and shower lazybones, then we can go to Mark's and I can make you my world famous omelette." 

"_You_ can cook?" 

He planted his hands on his hips and raised his chin arrogantly. "Yes, I can cook. Why shouldn't I be able to?" 

"No reason. I just thought that dumb blond guys couldn't do anything apart from look sexy and..." she broke off and leapt of the bed as he lunged for her. His eyes narrowed as she stood next to the bed. 

"You think you can get in the bathroom before I get to you?" he asked her. 

"I think I can try," she said, giving him a cocky smile. 

"I think you'd better," he countered, starting to move again and making her squeal as she ran towards the small bathroom. He caught the back of her T-shirt before she got through the doorway and hoisted her around to face him. "Too slow, baby." 

She found herself falling onto the bed a second later and turned onto her stomach whilst he pulled her shirt up. "What are you doing?" 

"Teaching you a lesson," he replied, grabbing her underwear and pulling them down just enough to expose her smooth backside. 

"Hey!" she shouted, squirming in his easy hold and trying to see what he was up to. 

His fingers gently caressed her skin before he lifted one big hand and let it come down with a resounding slap, making her stiffen and yelp. "There, that should do for now," he said, dropping a kiss on one tempting globe before pulling her panties back up and turning her over, grinning down at her. 

"That hurt!" she accused him, reaching a hand down and rubbing at the spot he had smacked. 

"Good, now you know what will happen if you keep insulting me. Next time I won't stop at one," he told her, grinning again as she shot him a deadly look. 

"Typical big bully," she said, glaring at him in mock anger. "Worrying about hurting me one minute and then slapping me the next!" At her mention of her other aches and pains he went still again and looked guilty, and she smiled at him. "See, now you're feeling bad again and it's all because you slapped me!" 

"No, it isn't, I wanted to slap you and I'd do it again!" he said, relaxing and grinning again. 

"Bully," she murmured as he put more of his weight on her and leaned in to take her lips in a light kiss. 

"That I am," he admitted, smiling and lifting up again so she could get off the bed. "Go shower and we can go make lunch." 

She did as he asked and shut herself in the bathroom, trying to be as quick as she could about showering so they could spend more time together. She hadn't realised what fun it would be to be with Kevin. She had just wrapped a towel around her when he knocked on the door. 

"Come on, my stomach thinks my throat's been cut!" he said through the wood, sounding impatient. 

"I'm going as quick as I can!" she said, giggling at his exaggerated groan of hunger. "I can't dry myself at super speed you know!" 

The door opened and his head poked around it, a big grin on his face when he saw her. "I can help if you'd like?" 

"I think I can manage," she said, holding the towel in front of her and waiting for him to leave, but he eased into the room and closed the door behind him instead, looking wicked. 

"I'm not sure that you can cope," he said, advancing on her and flicking at the towel, gently prising it away from her grasping fingers until he could lift one edge. "All those curves need to be treated carefully." He grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows before whipping the towel away from her body and looking her up and down, heaving in a deep breath at the sight. He reached out one hand and smoothed it over her hip, squeezing the flesh gently and chuckling at her red face. "Shy?" 

She nodded and went to grab for the towel, but he quickly held it up, out of her reach and shook his head. "Kevin," she groaned, wanting to cover herself up again, and he finally relented, dropping the towel around her shoulders and starting to dry her off. 

"There, all dry," he said when he had finished and he pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head. "Let's get you dressed and we can go." 

Lenny tried to protest when he started sorting through her underwear drawer, but he ignored her and chose every item of clothing before slowly dressing her. "I'm not a doll," she said, giving him a mock glare that just made him laugh. 

"Yes you are, baby," he said, stepping back and surveying his handiwork with a nod of satisfaction. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, waving to Rachel as they sailed past her and out of the house. 

Lenny let herself be led along, grinning as she enjoyed the simplicity of just walking next to him holding his hand. He looked down at her and caught the look, raising an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" 

She shook her head and grinned. "Just enjoying myself." 

A slow smile curved his lips and he squeezed her hand. "Me too." 

When he let them into Mark's house and went into the kitchen, they found Amy sitting at the table feeding a grape into Mark's mouth. 

"Oh God, you're not doing the roman emperor theme are you?" Kevin asked, shaking his head and laughing when Mark glared at him. 

"Go away," the other man said grumpily, turning back to his wife and giving her a soft smile. 

"I can't do that, I promised Lenny I'd make her some lunch," Kevin said, sitting her down in a chair and keeping one hand possessively on her shoulder. 

"Well, I guess that's okay. We're going out to eat and we'll probably be gone for a couple of hours, so you'll have the house to yourself," Mark said, shrugging. "I thought you were going to see Page today?" 

"Yeah, I said I would," Kevin replied, looking and feeling reluctant. But Page was his friend, and he had promised. As Mark and Amy left the room, he went about getting all the ingredients together and started whipping up the omelette, aware that Lenny was watching his every move with great interest. "Stop staring," he told her, smiling across at her. 

"I can't help it. It looks weird you being all domestic," she murmured, propping her chin in her hand as she watched. "Want any help?" 

"Nope, you just sit there and look pretty," he said, pouring the egg mixture into the pan. "I wouldn't want you ruining my cooking, now would I?" 

"Looks like you could probably do that all on your own, " she shot back. 

He turned and looked at her, raising an eyebrow as he pointed the spatula at her. "Watch your mouth, young lady, remember what I said about insults?" 

"You don't scare me," she said, studying her nails and trying to look nonchalant. One look at his face and she knew he was aware she was bluffing. 

"That's a big fat lie," he murmured, turning back to his cooking and concentrating on the task instead of her. 

Before long he was placing a plate in front of her, a fragrant, soft omelette sitting on it with toast to one side. "There," he said, sitting down opposite her and starting to instantly attack his own plateful. "Go ahead and try it, it won't poison you." 

She could tell that he was waiting for her to say something on his cooking ability, so she remained silent throughout the meal, wiping her mouth delicately before looking up at him and smiling at his impatient expression. 

"Well?" he asked, tapping his fingers on the table. 

"Well what? Oh, the omelette, you mean?" she said, glancing at her plate and twisting her lips thoughtfully. "It was okay, I suppose." 

"Only okay? It must have been better than that, you ate it all," he said, looking vaguely disappointed. "Tell me you liked my cooking," he ordered her, looking like a petulant child. 

"Okay, I liked your cooking," she said obediently and he glowered at her. 

"Don't just tell me because I told you to!" 

"I thought you wanted me to say I liked it?" 

"I did, but not because....you are so annoying!" he said, folding his arms over his chest and glaring. 

"That's because you can't get the better of me, and it's killing you," she shot back, giving him a cheeky grin. 

"You think I can't get the better of you?" he asked her, grinning right back at her, his eyes glinting. 

"You never have been able to, you always resort to brute strength," she said, watching warily as he pushed his chair back and stood up. 

"I guess I do, and since it always works so well, I don't think I'll bother changing my methods yet," he said, and rushed around the table, grabbing her before she could get away and hoisting her over his shoulder. 

She gasped and slapped his back. "Kevin! You put me down!" 

"Nope," he said, sounding cheerful as he strolled down the hall. 

"I'll be sick!" she warned him, unable to stop a giggle as he started whistling tunelessly, ignoring her. When she saw that they were headed for the pool she squirmed. "Don't you dare throw me in there!" 

"Would I do something like that?" 

"Yes! And you did it before! You can't do that!" 

"Yes I can." 

"You shouldn't!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because...because....er....you mustn't go swimming straight after a meal. I'll drown!" she squealed as he stood at the edge. 

"You do have a point," he murmured, sliding her off his shoulder and slowly down his body, his eyes twinkling as he made her aware of every inch of his physique. "I guess I'm going to have to find another way of getting the better of you, hmm?" 

"You could always forgive me instead," she said, putting her arms as far around his waist as she could and tilting her head up to give him a winning smile. 

He chuckled and squeezed her to him. "I could...but it's so much more fun if I don't." 

She pouted. "That's not fair." 

"No, what's not fair is you pouting like that, because you look...adorable," he said, sounding almost dreamy as he gazed down at her. "How am I supposed to get even with you if you look adorable?" 

"Well, I guess you won't be able to?" she asked hopefully. 

He narrowed his eyes and gave a sigh. "You guess wrong, sweetheart. But right now I have to get going to see Page, so you're off the hook for a while." 

"Oh," she murmured, frowning. She didn't want him to go anywhere. 

"What's this? Are you disappointed because I'm not gonna punish you?" he asked, tilting her chin up with one finger. 

"No, I just....when will you get back?" 

He smiled softly. "A couple of hours, maybe three. I'll definitely be back in time for dinner. Are you going to miss me, babygirl?" When she nodded he chuckled and hugged her even tighter. "I won't be long, and if it helps, I'm gonna miss you too." 

Lenny snuggled against him contentedly, sliding her hands up over the muscles on his back and pressing closer to him. She felt him laugh again and then he pulled back, bending down to give her a slow kiss that made her head swim. 

"Come on, I'll walk you home and then I've got to go," he said reluctantly, leading her out of the house, his big hand enclosing hers. When they got back to her house he lifted her up and kissed her more thoroughly, groaning as he finally released her lips. "Invite me to dinner." 

"Come to dinner," she said immediately, smiling dreamily at him. 

"I'd love to," he replied, grinning as he slid her down his body again and then taking her hand and drawing it to his lips to plant a soft kiss on the back of it. "I have to go. Mark loaned me one of bikes, so that should make the journey go past even faster, and before you know it I'll be back. See you later, darlin'." With a wink he was walking away, and she watched him go, fiddling with her earring as she did so. She frowned when she felt her other ear and then remembered that her earring had been missing the previous night when she had returned home. She assumed it would be in his truck somewhere and she decided she'd go and have a look later on, maybe get the keys off Mark and Amy when they got back. 

_****Hope it's okay, cos I'm not happy with it...I can't seem to get motivated, even the pictures aren't helping...although that particular one....with the foam and....God that was a good one....and the cages....Geez...drool....oooh....!****_


	30. Chapter 29

_***Yet another chapter.....hmmm.....***_****

****

****

**Chapter twenty-nine**

An hour later, after getting some work done, Lenny wandered out of the kitchen door and made her way down the road to Mark's place, hoping he'd returned by now so she could get into Kevin's truck and find her earring, if that's where it was. Her cheeks heated as she thought of how it could have come out of her ear. 

Walking up past the fence to Mark's place, she smiled when she saw his bike parked up outside. Good, he was back. Her smile widened when Amy opened the door and waved at her, obviously having seen her coming along. "Hi, Amy." 

"Hi. Kevin's not back yet," the other woman said, wiping her hands on a towel as she ushered Lenny into the house. 

"I know, I just wanted to see if I could borrow his keys," Lenny said, walking into the kitchen and laughing when she saw Mark wearing an apron and standing at the sink. 

"What's funny?" he asked, giving her an indignant glare. 

"Oh, nothing....it suits you," she said, grinning. 

He pursed his lips and then looked at what she was holding. "Thirsty?" 

"I had a hankering for a milkshake, what's wrong with that?" she said, taking a sip from the enormous chocolate shake she had carried over there. 

"Nothing, just that you've got enough there for about ten people!" he shot back, shaking his head. "Shame Kevin isn't here to share it, hmm? So, what's all this about his keys?" 

"I think I lost my earring in his truck and I wanted to go look for it," she told him, watching Amy as she started making what appeared to be a cake. 

Mark nodded. "I don't see no harm in that, I guess. I think his keys are in his bedroom, help yourself," he said, watching her go and then turning back to his task. 

Lenny went up the stairs and found his keys on the bedside table, grabbing them and stopping to stare at his bed for second, a small smile playing around her lips. She wished she had enough confidence to just strip naked and be laying there waiting for him when he got back later that day, but she knew she would never be able to do something like that. Still, it was a pleasant little daydream, and one she was sure she would have in her head for quite a long time. 

Making her way back down the stairs she rushed out of the house and went around to the garage, opening it and walking over to the large black truck. She took another sip of her milkshake as she unlocked the door, opening it to look inside, her eyes roaming over the seats and then to the floor. But it was a bit too dark in the garage to see much, so she went in search of a light switch. Once the interior was lit up a bit, she resumed her search, smiling when she saw something small glinting at her from a corner of the truck floor. So she had lost it in here, she thought, shaking her head and quickly reaching for it. 

Unfortunately, the arm holding the milkshake bumped into the steering wheel, and she gave a gasp as the glass tilted, her other hand coming up quickly to try and right it again. But all she managed to do was fumble with the glass and it made the whole thing worse, sending it flying across the cab and landing on the plush leather seats. She closed her eyes and covered them with her hands, hoping that if she couldn't see it, it would go away. But when she finally plucked up enough courage to look again, she felt like crying. There was chocolate milkshake all over the seats, dripping onto the floor and also covering the dash. Her mouth fell open and her heart started trying to beat her to death as she stared, wishing it all away. Kevin was going to murder her! It didn't matter what had happened between them, this would surely make him forget all of that....he would just kill her, and he wouldn't think twice about doing it either. She stepped back and shakily shut the door. She had to fix this, and she had to do it now before he got back....before she managed to ruin the only good thing that had ever happened to her. 

Walking quickly back to Mark's house she poked her head around the kitchen door and breathed a sigh of relief that Mark wasn't still in there, only Amy. 

"Amy, I need your help," she said quietly. 

Amy looked over at her and frowned when she saw how pale the other girl was. "Whatever's the matter?" 

"I've had a little...er...accident, with Kevin's truck," Lenny told her, really starting to feel panicky now. Before, when she had done something wrong, she had fair cause to be afraid of Kevin's reaction, but she had always managed to bluff it out. Now, though, there was more at stake. 

"With his truck? I don't....oh no," Amy said, looking at Lenny's T-shirt and seeing the tiny speckles on it. "Please tell me you didn't drop your drink." 

"I did, and it went everywhere! I have to go get it cleaned, but it means I'm going to have to take it again, and I don't want anyone to know. If Mark knows he'll tell Kevin and he'll kill me, I don't want him finding out, I have to do something to fix it....if he knew..." she babbled and Amy put a comforting hand on her shoulder, stopping the tirade. 

"It was an accident, he'll understand that," she said. 

"No he won't! You heard Mark when he said how much Kevin's truck means to him! No-one else is allowed to touch it, and I've just ruined the whole interior!" 

"Calm down!" 

"I can't....I have to take it into town, I know a place that cleans interiors and I can pay to have it done. I can get it back without him even knowing," Lenny said, chewing her lip as she thought of how much it would cost. 

"Okay, so how can I help?" Amy asked. 

"Kevin's coming to dinner tonight, but what if I'm not back in time? I don't want him to find his truck missing...and he'll want to know where I've gone. If you and Mark come over for dinner as well, maybe you could make some sort of excuse for me?" she asked hopefully. 

"I don't know, Lenny, I'm not very good at lying....and Mark would see straight through me." 

"Well, what if you just didn't say anything then? Not tell Mark anything either? Just, you know, be there and hopefully he won't notice I'm not," Lenny continued, itching to get the truck into town and get it cleaned up. 

"Okay, we'll come, and I'll keep quiet, but Kevin will notice you're missing, you know?" Amy said and Lenny hugged her gratefully. 

"Thank you! I'll just go tell Rachel and Sam about dinner....and I guess I'll have to tell them about the truck, but then I'll come get it. What about Mark? Will he be able to see me go? Or hear the truck?" 

"No, it's okay, I'll...distract him for the next ten minutes okay?" 

Lenny nodded and ran out of the house as fast as she could. Amy shook her head and sighed, hoping no-one asked her outright where Lenny was, because if she lied to Mark he would go mad, and she didn't want that. Still, this was only a tiny deception, and Lenny looked scared to death of facing Kevin, so....a bit of distraction was definitely needed, she thought, walking towards the gym where Mark would be working out. 

Lenny asked Rachel if it would be okay to have dinner guests, hating giving the other woman any extra work to do what with having to deal with a small baby too, but Rachel didn't seem to mind at all, especially when she heard what had happened. In fact, she looked happy about it all. Lenny thanked her, then she rushed back to Marks house and jumped into Kevin's truck, hoping Amy was distracting him like she'd promised. Now all she had to do was get everything cleaned up and back in place before Kevin noticed anything amiss. 

********* 

Kevin got back from seeing Page later that day and immediately went over to see Lenny, banging briefly on the door before poking his head around it and looking into the kitchen. When he found no-one there, he walked through into the hallway, calling out hello. Sam appeared and grinned at him. "Hey, man, have a nice visit?" 

"Yeah, Page's gym is pretty good," he said, glancing around. "Where's Lenny?" 

"She's had to go into town, said it might take some time," Sam told him, oblivious to the other man's disappointment at that news. "Want some coffee?" 

"Yeah, thanks. So you don't know what time she'll be back then?" 

"Nope, but I understand you're having dinner with us. So are Mark and Amy." 

"They are? Well, that's good. Will Lenny be back by then?" he persisted, wanting to see her. He had missed her over the last few hours and he wanted to have her in his arms again. 

Sam laughed. "I said I didn't know, but she'll probably try her best to get back to see you," he said, shaking his head. 

"What did she have to go into town for anyway?" Kevin grumbled. 

"I don't know, something about shopping and I think she mentioned Amy's name. Christ, why don't you chain her to your side, then you'll know where she is at all times, won't you?" Sam said, handing him a coffee. "She'll be back when she gets back, so calm down and come and watch this home video I'm editing. You'll get to see Lenny as an awkward teenager!" 

Kevin grinned and took his coffee, following Sam down the hall and into the living room. He knew he shouldn't be acting so possessively about Lenny, at least not yet, so he forced his disappointment away and paid attention to Sam instead. 

A couple of hours later Kevin sat back and patted his stomach happily, loving the feeling after having a big meal like that. He loved his food and the meal had been really good, the only thing missing had been Lenny, and he regretted having left her to go and see Page. Had he stayed, she wouldn't have been out of his sight and he wouldn't be missing her now. Rachel walked into the room with little Danae in her arms, the small baby gurgling happily after having been fed, and Sam laughed when he looked from his child to Kevin and back again. 

"What's funny?" Kevin asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Nothing. Just that you remind me of a baby. I'm only surprised that no-one burps you after you've eaten!" Sam eyed him with pursed lips. "Want me to get Charlene to pat you on the back? I bet she'd be _really_ gentle." 

Kevin ignored Mark's sudden laugh and Amy's small giggle, and glared at Sam. "I can pretty much manage that all by myself thanks. Speaking of which," he said, looking around the room, his worry surfacing again, "where is Lenny? I thought you said she'd be back? Do you know where she went? Is she safe?" 

"I'm not sure exactly where she went, but she did say she may take some time, so I'm not going to worry just yet," Sam answered, grinning as his wife sat next to him and he could coo over his first child. "She said something about going shopping, but I thought she meant with Amy. Since Amy's here, I don't know where she's got to." 

"And you're not _worried_?" Kevin asked, frowning slightly. 

The other man shook his head. "She's an adult, she probably went shopping by herself." 

"And you're telling me that you're not worried when Jack Penn is still out there somewhere? Anything could have happened to her and no-one seems to be even the tiniest bit concerned? What's wrong with that?" he asked, looking from one person to the other, wondering what was wrong with everyone. 

Mark grinned at his friend and shifted Amy on his lap. "Seems to me that you're the one who's worried, Kev. Why would that be?" 

"I'm not worried about her," he snapped, irritated that everyone was seeing him panicking, and he took a breath and crushed down the spark of anger that had almost ignited. "I'm just worried about what trouble she could be causing." 

"Hmm," Mark murmured, smiling at his wife. "Lame excuse."  
Kevin's eyes blazed as he stared at Mark. "I am not worried about her! Well....maybe a little." 

"Sure," Mark replied easily, leaning in and nuzzling Amy's neck, knowing he was pissing his friend off and enjoying every second of it. It was obvious to everyone that there were strong feelings between Lenny and Kevin, it's just that the other man wouldn't fully admit it to himself....not yet. He turned his eyes back to his wife and noticed that Amy was chewing her lip and he frowned. "What's wrong baby?" 

"Er...nothing," she said quietly, fixing an innocent expression to her face and shrugging. 

"Don't give me that," Mark said, narrowing his eyes in a way that told her he knew she was hiding something. "You always chew your lip when something's wrong. Might as well tell me now, save yourself a whole heap of trouble," he murmured, raising one eyebrow at her guilty flush. 

Amy looked quickly at Kevin and then just as quickly away, seeing the obvious interest in his eyes. "It's nothing." 

"It's about Lenny isn't it?" Kevin asked, sitting forward. 

"No," she said, her voice getting even smaller. 

"You're lying," Mark said, lifting her chin with one finger so she had no choice but to look at him. "What are you hiding from me?" 

"I'm not hiding anything from you," she said indignantly, hating the fact they were all staring at her, and she gnawed on her lip again, making him frown. 

"No? Then you must be hiding something from someone else, Kevin for instance?" he asked her, gripping her chin to keep her from turning her head away, his hold gentle but insistent. 

"You're keeping something from me? Why?" Kevin asked, moving to sit in the chair next to them so he could see Amy's face better. 

Amy looked at Kevin once and then at her husband, her eyes pleading with him to get her out of there. "Mark," she moaned, trying to pull her face away from his hand. 

Mark studied her for a few seconds and then smiled slightly. "What's Lenny got herself into this time?" 

The suffusion of colour that flooded her face told him he had hit the nail right on the head, and his smile widened. Kevin's jaw tightened and he leaned forward. "Since you're hiding something about Lenny, I have to assume this has something to do with me, am I right?" 

"She asked me....I can't say..." Amy stammered and then frowned at Mark. "Why can't you ever stay out of things?" 

"I just can't, honey. Why would you even attempt to hide something from me? You know I'll always get it out of you, one way or another," he said, giving her a sultry look that made her gulp. "Now, be a good little girl and tell me what's wrong." 

"I can't do that Mark," she whispered, darting another glance at an increasingly impatient Kevin Nash. "You shouldn't worry though...she's okay, she's not in any kind of trouble," she said quickly. 

"Yeah, but she's done something and you're not telling us what. Did you promise, is that it?" Mark asked her, knowing she didn't break a promise, although she had bent one on occasion. His arms soothed her as he held her close to his chest, resolutely ignoring the sighs if frustration coming from the other chair. 

"No, but..." Amy started, but Kevin cut her off. 

"If you don't tell me, I'll find her and get it out of her hide. And I won't be gentle!" 

"Hey, that's my sister remember?" Sam protested, briefly pulling his attention away from his family to glare at Kevin. "I'm not going to let you hurt her!" 

"You don't know what she's done," Amy muttered, feeling sorry for Lenny when Kevin found out. She bit her lip hard when his head swung in her direction, and she realised she'd spoken too loudly. 

"So she has done something then? And it has something to do with me? What?" 

Amy squirmed in Mark's lap, wishing she was anywhere but there, and Rachel gave a small sympathetic smile. "Come on, let's take the baby upstairs," she said to Sam, and the two of them left the room, closing the door with a quiet click. 

"Right, now you'd better tell us what she's done, or things are going to get unpleasant," Mark said, his eyelids coming down so he was staring at her through slits. She recognised the look and gave a slight shudder. If she didn't tell him she would find herself over his knee, and she didn't want that to happen again, ever. 

"Please don't make me tell you," she whispered, dropping her head into the crook of his neck so she didn't have to look at either of them. 

"Nuh-uh, honey, you know me better than that. Tell me now, and I won't have to punish you will I?" he said, rubbing a hand up and down her back with a smile at Kevin. 

"She was looking in his truck for something and she had that drink in her hand and..." she mumbled, hoping Kevin wouldn't hear her, but when he stood up abruptly she knew her hope was futile. 

"My truck? She was in my truck? But she knows not to touch that....Goddamn it, I knew I should have sorted her out after the first time!" he bellowed, running his hand through his hair as all his feelings of worry became concentrated and turned abruptly into anger. He froze for a second. "I suppose she thinks that now we're....that I won't...she had a drink?" 

Amy risked a look at him. "Yes, but she only took your truck to go and get it..." 

"She _took_ it? _Again_? My God! What..." he broke off and swallowed, thinking of his immaculate truck. "What sort of drink and what happened to it?" 

"A chocolate shake, and it...well....it was an accident," she said, biting her lip again. 

"Oh my God," Kevin said, almost struck dumb. No-one messed with his truck and taking food anywhere near it could prove fatal to the person involved. His teeth gritted as he pictured Lenny, unable to decide what he wanted to do to her - kiss her or slap her. "Where is she?" 

"I....I don't know," she said, then yelped when he moved closer and suddenly dropped down so his face was level with hers, making her press closer against Mark's chest, her legs curling up on his lap. 

"Tell me!" 

"I don't know, I promise, I...._Mark_!" she said, almost climbing over him to get away from Kevin. 

"Calm down, man, she doesn't know," Mark told him with a hard glare, cuddling his wife's small body protectively. 

"She was going to have it cleaned, I don't know where," Amy offered, not looking at the other man, but breathing a sigh of relief when she heard him slam out of the room. "He's scarier than you," she said to her husband in amazement. 

"Think so?" Mark asked her, cocking one eyebrow and giving a grim smile. "Let's go home and have a little talk about hiding things from me, shall we?" 

Amy stared at him in consternation and then let her shoulders slump. She was going to have to be really honest and convincing, otherwise she knew she wouldn't be sitting down for some time to come. She spared a brief thought for Lenny as Mark led her back towards their own home. 

_****Hope that was okay? Thanks for all the reviews so far!****_


	31. Chapter 30

_*** Hey again! Okay, I've used the word 'valeted' in this chapter, and I'm not sure if that's even something you've heard of over there....hmm, maybe you use another word, but hopefully the meaning will be clear in the context! Enjoy!***_****

****

**Chapter thirty**

Lenny sat in the truck and looked it over minutely, a sheen of sweat breaking out on her face as she thought of Kevin's reaction if he noticed anything amiss. The garage had done a good job by the looks of things, but it had cost her virtually all the money she had to get it valeted to this standard. Still, it was worth it just so she didn't get hanged from the nearest tree. She started the engine and drove it carefully back to the ranch, hoping Kevin would be still either be out or at her house having dinner. Amy and the others should be able to keep him from getting too curious as to her whereabouts. 

When she made it back without any other mishap, she breathed a sigh of relief, especially when she didn't see anyone around. Checking to make sure it was parked exactly in the spot where he had originally left it in Mark's garage, she leapt out and locked it up before rushing into the house and setting about returning his keys. She gave a knock at Kevin's bedroom door, holding her breath and waiting. What if he was in there? What on earth would she say? she thought, but no-one answered and she closed her eyes thankfully, edging silently into the room and placing the keys back, grateful that at least she had got this far without being caught. The sound of the door slamming behind her made her jump and she spun around, one hand on her throat in shock and her eyes widening when she saw Kevin standing there with his arms folded over his chest, leaning back against the door. 

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked her, his voice silky, his eyes holding a light that she recognised and she knew that something was wrong, that he knew she had done something wrong. 

Lenny wracked her brains for something to say, but she only stood there with her mouth hanging open, wondering how to get out of the door with him standing in front of it. No matter how close they were becoming, she knew that she would still be able to piss him off...and she knew he would still want to get hold of her when she did. 

Kevin cocked an eyebrow at her silence and pulled himself away from the door, stalking slowly towards her with his eyes glittering demonically. "No answer? Want me to say why I think you're in here?" 

She watched him come towards her and saw the anger in his face, her heart going mad inside her chest the closer he got. "No." 

"Tough. I think you're in here to return the keys to my truck. The truck you stole and messed up. Am I right?" 

Her mouth fell open again. How had he known? "How....Amy wouldn't..." she stammered, stopping abruptly when she realised what she was giving away. Her eyes measured the distance between him and the door, hoping she could maybe get past him and make it out of the room. 

"Don't even think about it. I can get hold of you before you even touch the handle," he warned her, smirking grimly down at her as he reached her position. "Amy is in deep trouble right now for keeping secrets from Mark, and that's thanks to you. It's about time someone taught you a lesson, and I think that someone should be me!" he said, reaching for her. 

The sight of his big hand about to grab her arm galvanised her into action and she ducked away from him, dodging around his big body and rushing towards the door before he had moved. She was going to make it, she told herself with relief as she reached out for the door handle, she was going to.....the big arm that wrapped around her waist told her differently and she was picked up effortlessly and carried over to the bed, kicking and struggling all the while. 

"Be still, or I'll make you be still," he warned her gruffly, squeezing the arm around her waist tightly, waiting for her to stop. 

"Let me down!" Lenny shouted, squealing when his grip tightened painfully. She thrashed wildly about trying to make him drop her, but his hold on her was unbreakable. "You big animal, let me go!" She tried hitting him, her fists bashing at whatever she could reach. 

A few of her blows landed and he winced, unable to believe she was going overboard like this, and he started getting really pissed off. "Not until I've turned your ass red!" he snarled at her, dropping down on the bed and placing her over his long legs. 

Eyes wide at his words, Lenny went mad. No way was he going to spank her, she thought, scared at what she had unwittingly released. One big hand stopped her from getting up, but she attacked him with her fists again, thumping his legs as hard as she could and ignoring the fact it was probably hurting her hands more than it was hurting him. 

"Ow!" he yelled when she gave up hitting him and bit his leg instead. His hand came down and swatted her ass hard, making her yelp in pain, but it didn't stop her and she attacked him with renewed vigour, biting him again harder. This time he couldn't ignore the pain quite as much as she almost drew blood, and he pushed her off his lap so he could grab his leg, rubbing it hard to make the sting go away. Before he had a chance to figure out what she was doing she bolted again, wrenching the door open and fleeing as if her life depended on it. Which, thought Kevin with a furious smile, it did. He got up and gave chase, determined that she wouldn't escape his wrath, not this time 

Lenny knew her time was limited, he was far bigger and far faster than her and he was really pissed this time, so she had to find somewhere to hide. She looked frantically around the doors lining the upper floor and settled on one around the corner from the staircase, knowing it was a closet and he was unlikely to look in there. 

After she had closed herself into the small, dark space, she tried to calm her breathing, worried he'd be able to hear her if she didn't try and be a little quieter. She was in high panic now, though, and her heart was currently trying to beat it's way through her ribcage, especially when she heard his pounding footsteps go past on his way down the stairs. His voice floated to her through the wood as he asked Mark and Amy where she was, and they said they hadn't seen her, then his footsteps came back! She couldn't believe he had come straight back upstairs, but he must know that if Mark hadn't seen her, then she hadn't run past the room he was in. 

She cursed herself for not leaving the house while she had the chance. Well, what was stopping her now? she thought, hearing him walk past on his way back to the bedrooms. If he found her here she would be no better off, so she may as well make a break for it. Closing her eyes she prayed for luck, and waited until she heard a doorway at the far end of the landing open, then she burst out of her hiding place and made a dash for the stairs, surprised that she was fairly quiet about it. She risked a glance back and gave a small sigh of relief when she saw that Kevin wasn't following her, continuing her flight until she reached the hallway. 

Mark looked up from his seat just inside the living room, and he grinned, nudging Amy who was sitting on his lap. "Bye Lenny!" he shouted and Amy slapped him, her mouth open in shock that he had given the other girl away. 

Lenny stared at him in horror for a second until she heard the heavy footsteps move to the top of the stairs and she glanced up, nearly fainting with fright when Kevin growled down at her like a wolf and started moving like lightning down towards her. A shriek of pure terror escaped her and she rushed out of the house and ran as fast as she could towards her own house, aware that he wasn't far behind. He was going to kill her, she thought, and her eyes filled with tears as she tried to make her shorter legs try and go faster. Kevin had always frightened her a bit, and it only made her innate clumsiness worse when he was around, hence the high amount of mishaps. But he had never terrified her so much, especially after their night together. She had thought they'd become closer, and she had really been looking forward to him getting back today, and then the milkshake had to happen....she had ruined everything, just like she knew she would. The anger that emanated from him in waves was far worse than any emotion he had ever demonstrated before, and it scared her out of her wits. What on earth would he do when he got hold of her? 

"Where the hell...do you think...you're _going_?" Kevin shouted at her as he grabbed her around the waist and threw them both on the ground, pinning her struggling body underneath his much larger one and glaring at her. He was shocked to see that, rather than the mutinous expression he had expected, she was crying and shaking, her face as white as a sheet. The very real fear in her wet eyes made the anger leave him in a rush, and the heaving gasps she gave froze him. "Lenny..." he started, unsure of how to react. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry....I shouldn't have...." she said, her voice shaking almost as much as her body was. She gulped and tried to squirm away from him again, not taking her huge eyes from his for one moment. "Please don't hate me," she finished lamely, starting to cry in earnest now. 

Kevin gave a gasp of shock at her words and rolled over onto his back, taking her with him and cradling her head against his chest. In all the years he had known Lenny, he had only seen her vulnerable once - when Jack Penn had attacked her, but now he could see that what he could do to her was far worse. He supposed it shouldn't surprise him so much. After all, Sam had said she had deep feelings for him. "I couldn't hate you, little one, calm down," he said gently, stroking her soft hair and closing his eyes as he realised what he must have seemed like to someone as small as she was. He sat up, still cuddling her, and bent over her head. "Hush now, sweetheart, it's okay." 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she mumbled over and over into his shirtfront, letting her fear drain out of her with the tears. 

"It's okay, it doesn't matter," he whispered, looking down at the way she was curled against him, her small hands clutching his shirt and her face hidden against him. 

"It was an accident, I swear," she mumbled into his warm shirt, sniffing and closing her eyes as she waited for him to start yelling again. That thought made a fresh bout of tears flood her eyes and she felt him sigh beneath her wet face. 

"You seem to have a lot of those," he said, smiling wryly as his fingers tangled in her incredibly long hair. He let the silky strands slip through his fingers as he frowned, his other arm tightening around her in comfort. "You okay now?" he asked her when the sniffling sounds stopped. 

Lenny nodded and took a shaky breath, easing a fraction away from him but not looking up. "I didn't mean to steal your truck, I was just looking for my earring..and....and I had a milkshake..." she broke off and bit her trembling lip between her teeth, taking another breath. "It just tipped over and I tried to stop it and I knew you'd be mad..." she stopped again and slumped in his hold, realising how useless it really was trying to explain her actions to him. 

Kevin found a small smile tilting his lips up at the corners at her posture. "And what sort of mess is my truck in?" he asked softly. 

"I had it cleaned. You wouldn't even know..." 

"And you intended to keep it from me?" At her nod he sighed. "Haven't you learned yet that you can't keep anything from me?" 

She lifted one shoulder and studied the grass nearby. "I guess." 

"Didn't you think I might be worried about you?" 

"About me?" 

"Yes. You were supposed to be here when I got back, and instead I end up having dinner with the others and you're nowhere to be found," he said, brushing his hand down her cheek. "I didn't know if you were okay or not." 

"I didn't....didn't think about that," she murmured. 

"And you didn't think that it might be better to just explain to me what had happened with the milkshake?" 

"I thought you'd get mad, and you did, and I didn't want you to be angry with me," she mumbled. 

"I only got that mad because you tried to deceive me, and I don't like that. I was worrying about you all afternoon, missing you....and then I found out about my truck and I guess it all turned into anger." He pursed his lips and then sighed, stroking her face gently. "I never meant to scare you, baby," he said softly, then smiled. "I guess this is our first real lover's argument huh?" 

Lenny risked raising her eyes to his, surprised that he was looking amused now. "It is?" 

"Mmm-hmm. And when lovers argue, they have to make up again," he continued, raising his eyebrows. 

"They do?" 

"Yeah, they do, and that's the best thing about arguing." 

"You're not...not mad at me anymore?" she asked, frowning in confusion. 

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "I am, but not so much that I want to scare you or hurt you. We'll have a little talk about this tomorrow when we've both calmed down a bit, but for now I want to forget about it. I don't want us arguing or fighting for the rest of the time I'm here, do you?" 

"No," she whispered, biting her lips again. "I'm really sorry." 

"It's okay, at least you tried to do the right thing, but if you ever do it again I will beat your ass until it's black and blue, you got me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and then smiling when she nodded. He stood them both up and turned her around, dusting her off and then getting her to do the same for him. "There. Now, let's get back and do some making up, hmm?" 

Lenny gave a relieved smile when he took her hand in his and started walking them back to her house, wondering what else the next few days would have in store for them. Her mind still refused to contemplate what it would be like when he left. 

_****Okie dokie.....done for now, but I hope you enjoyed it!****_


	32. Chapter 31

_******Hey there everybody!!! Back again, and I'm sorry to say it's more smut. It seemed to be right to do this chapter this way, though, and I know none of you mind a bit of smut!! It's all going forward....Hmmm...need inspiration, I guess I'd better go look at one of those photo's....Ooooh, God, that's good! If ONLY you lot could see them! LOL! Anyway, many thanks once again for the reviews, and hope you enjoy!****_****

****

****

**Chapter thirty-one**

The next two days found Kevin and Lenny spending all their spare time together, the only time they were apart was when she was working indoors, and Kevin hated every minute of it. After he had complained about it one time too many, Sam finally gave in. 

"Fine! She can start getting the work done when you're gone, just shut up about it, for Christ's sake!" he yelled at Kevin when the bigger man had been following him around the barn for ten minutes, pleading for Lenny's freedom. "If I have to listen to you for much longer I'll go mad! Go get her and go away!" 

Kevin gave him a big grin and clapped him on the back, almost knocking him over in his enthusiasm, before he bounded out of the big barn and made his way to the house. 

Lenny was sitting staring at the computer, unable to be happy about putting in figures on an accounting program, when all she wanted to do was be with Kevin. He had been so sweet since he had scared her to death, and he hadn't even really told her off for messing with his truck. Although he had given it a good inspection and pronounced it as good as new, much to her relief. Apart from that he had been really thoughtful, buying her some chocolates only yesterday...although he ate most of them himself. She hadn't minded though, she thought, smiling dreamily. She had been the one feeding them to him. 

"I hope that dreamy smile is because of me?" Kevin said, sneaking into the room and bending down over her seated form. 

Lenny jumped and then giggled as he turned her chair around, leaning down to give her the softest kiss...she sighed when he pulled back, staring into his beautiful eyes. "I'm working." 

"Not anymore, baby, you're coming with me!" he said, grinning as he plucked her from the chair and lifted her up against his chest. 

"Where are we going?" she asked, putting her arms around his shoulders and leaning her head happily on his chest. 

"Mark's place," he told her, walking out of the house. "It'll be nice and quiet, where we can be all alone and I can peel your clothes off with my teeth." 

"With your teeth? What about the button on my jeans, won't that be a little hard?" she asked him, laughing at his comical expression. 

"By the time I get to your jeans, honey, something will be a little hard, but it won't be the button!" he said, wiggling his eyebrows and looking impossibly naughty. 

"You're rude!" she said, tapping his arm gently. 

"I know! That's why you love me, and that's why you're gonna let me undress you with my teeth!" he said, grinning as he neared Mark's house and carried her inside and up the stairs. 

"Where is Mark?" she asked him, frowning as she noticed the incredible silence in the big house. 

"He left to go back to work this morning, along with Amy. I'm in charge until I leave to join them, so that makes me your boss. Since I'm your boss, I can tell you to do whatever I want, and you have to do it," he said, kicking his bedroom door open and taking her inside where he dropped her on the bed. 

"Is that right?" she asked him, leaning up on her elbows to narrow her eyes at him. "What if I refuse to do as I'm told?" 

He cocked his head to one side and pursed his lips. "You're not that stupid. Anyway, I'd just make you do it, so you may as well just go along with me in the first place." 

"I guess that depends on what you're going to tell me to do," she said, feeling a bit shy but covering it up. 

"Aw baby, don't be worried," he said, coming down on the bed next to her and leaning his torso over hers. "I'm only gonna give you some lovin'. You do want some lovin', don't you?" 

She managed to nod before his mouth came down on hers and he lowered his weight over her, pressing her into the mattress and feasting on the kiss like a starving man. He had limited himself to only kissing and light touching over the last couple of days, wanting to be absolutely sure she wasn't sore before he made love to her again, because he had no intention of hurting her. He released her mouth slowly and looked into her dazed eyes, smiling softly at her. "Is everything okay now, baby? Can we do this?" 

She blushed but nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," she murmured, her eyes lowering to his lips and staring at them for a second. "You're really handsome," she said in a hushed tone, taking in his features. 

"You like what you see, sweetiepie?" he asked, grinning arrogantly. 

"Yeah, I do, you big headed moron!" 

"Oh, now that hurts," he said, frowning and then smiling again. "And guess what baby? I like what I see too. Hell, I love what I see," he said, making her heart leap into her throat as he bent and started bestowing little kisses over her face and down her neck, tugging impatiently at her clothes as he tried to go lower. 

"I thought you said you were going to use your teeth?" she said when he started pulling her top out of her jeans. 

"You want me to use my teeth? I don't have a problem with that!" he said and immediately bent and took the material between his teeth, tugging it up her body with ease, making her giggle as he tried to pull it over her head, snarling like an animal as he did so. He let go of the material and sighed. "Okay, this is harder than I thought it would be." 

"It's okay," she said, her voice muffled through the shirt that was draped over her face. "You can use your hands, I don't mind." 

"Eager, are we?" he asked, and she could hear the smile in his voice. 

"Not at all, in fact...we don't have to do this at all," she said, reaching up to pull her top back down. 

"Oh no you don't!" he said, grabbing her hands and stopping her, pulling the top all the way off in one fluid motion. He grinned down at her flushed face. "We do have to do this!" 

"We do?" 

He nodded enthusiastically, finding the front catch of her bra and opening it. "Ah, a dream of a bra," he murmured, bending to kiss the skin exposed as the bra started to part. "Yes, we do have to do this, or else I'll explode. You wouldn't want me to explode now, would you?" 

She thought about that for a second and then smiled. "I don't know about that, I guess it would depend on which part of you exploded...and where." 

His eyes raised to hers. "Well, well. Look who's getting all bold on me," he said, bending again to scrape his beard over her cleavage and up to her neck. "Just how brave are you getting baby? You brave enough to tell me what you want me to do to you?" 

"I'm not..._oh_...not sure," she said, gasping as he bit the curve of her breast tenderly, laving the tiny mark with his tongue immediately afterward. His nose nudged the material aside until she was completely exposed and then he latched onto her nipple, drawing it into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it. He drew back and looked at the rosy skin, blowing gently on it and smiling when he looked at her rapt expression. "Well? What would you like, honey?" 

"I don't know...that...what you just did," she murmured, watching with frank curiosity as he lowered his head and took the hard point between his lips again, his eyes never once leaving hers as his hand squeezed the flesh of her breast upwards towards him, starting up the suction again that made her almost bite through her lip to keep the noises she wanted to make inside. 

He saw what she was doing. "Don't do that, babygirl, let me hear you. I want to hear every single noise I draw out of you," he said, his eyes holding such a wealth of desire that she couldn't deny him anything, and she let her lip out from between her teeth. "That's better." 

His head bent again and he continued with his teasing caresses, running his tongue over the small hard peak again, and smiling as she moaned. The noise made him redouble his efforts and soon he was switching from one breast to the other as he lavished attention on them, his hands measuring all the soft curves of her body and finding them all a perfect fit for his palm. Her jeans were smoothed down her legs easily and, before she knew it, she was naked, his big hands smoothing over her hips and buttocks and squeezing the pliant flesh. 

"God, I love the way you feel," he said huskily, moving further down her body and nibbling at one hip. "All curvy and soft, a real woman...not skin and bones." 

"I...I need to lose some weight," she managed to say, enjoying the way his hands were taking possession of every inch of her body. 

"No, you don't, you need to put some on," he said, looking up at her. "Then I'd have even more curves to grab hold of." His hand slid underneath her to her backside and squeezed, a pleased smile tilting his lips. "I love every inch of this body, and I don't ever want to see it get any smaller you got that? You're tiny, baby, and perfect." 

"I'm not perfect," she murmured, her voice shaking as his big hands pulled her legs open. 

"Oh yeah you are," he said, smoothing her thighs apart and stroking the soft skin, opening her to his avid gaze. "You are perfect to me. And here," he continued, moving in and placing a kiss on her most tender flesh, "is the most perfect bit of all." She closed her eyes and gasped when he repeated the action, his hands moving to stroke her open so he could taste her. He flickered his tongue over her, feeling her contract at the intimacy and her hips lift slightly with every swipe of his tongue, soft noises pulsing from her throat as he circled the hard nub that awaited his attentions. He knew he was teasing her as he refused to give her what her body needed, but he had never enjoyed doing this so much in his life. In fact, he thought briefly, he couldn't recall ever liking this. But he loved it with Lenny, loved her taste, her smell, the heat that bled into his tongue as he touched the soft moist flesh...he could feast on her all day, and he intended to keep it up for as long as he was able to stand not being inside her. He knew that couldn't be forever, but he would give it a damn good try. After a few more minutes of leisurely sweeps, he gave in and flicked the tip of his tongue over the small nub, gratified by the startled moan she gave, the noise repeating when he did it again, and then again. He rubbed his fingertip over her entrance and slowly inserted it, pushing into the wet heat as he attacked the sensitive bundle of nerves mercilessly, his lips closing around her and starting to suck gently as he moved his finger rhythmically in and out of her, feeling her muscles clenching around him as she got closer and closer to climax. 

For a second he debated whether or not to stop and be inside her when she came, but he wanted to taste her as she reached that pinnacle, so he sucked harder and added another finger, ruthlessly pushing her until she froze, her hips arching up towards his mouth and then she was spasming around his fingers, her juices flooding over the digits. He quickly withdrew them and thrust his tongue inside her, letting her nectar flow so he could taste her. He continued on with his actions even when she started calming down, and he could feel her starting to tense up again. Now was the time, he decided, moving away and ripping his clothes off with incredible speed before he came back down on her, grinning shakily as she welcomed him with open arms. 

His hard flesh probed slowly and he looked deeply into her eyes, letting himself sink inch by inch inside her, his teeth gritting as he felt her grip around him firmly. "God, that feels so good," he murmured, closing his eyes briefly when he was fully sheathed. He flexed his hips and smiled at the small noise she made, his eyes opening to capture hers again. "Can you feel me, baby? Deep inside you?" 

She tried to speak and found her voice had deserted her, so she nodded instead, her hands linking around his neck and burying themselves in his hair, pulling it slightly. He groaned and pulled slightly out of her, slamming back in forcefully when she pulled his hair again, unaware she was even doing it. 

"God, I didn't know..." he began, groaning again at the pain that bloomed on his scalp and the pleasure her tightness caused him. "I didn't know that I liked pain," he continued, chuckling in amazement at what the sensations did to him. He bent and took her mouth, thrusting his tongue deeply inside as he moved his hips, starting to thrust just as deeply in and out, knowing she was more than ready. The small hands tugging at his hair were surprising him, but he didn't stop her, enjoying everything he was feeling at that moment. His hand lifted her hips up to his, pushing her legs further back towards her body so he could get deeper still, his movements bordering on the edge of being uncontrolled. One of her hands was still tugging at his hair and the other hand travelled down to his broad chest, finding the fine hair there and grabbing it urgently, causing yet another sharp sensation that made him thrust almost too hard into her. But he couldn't help it, she was driving him wild, and his body was responding as a separate entity to his brain now, driving mindlessly for completion. He was grateful she was with him every step of the way, because he couldn't have slowed down or stopped if his life had depended on it, and with a few final lunges he stiffened over her and bellowed out his release, pulsing inside her and feeling her squeezing rhythmically around him in her own climax. 

He could hear her crying, somewhere far off, and her chest was heaving underneath him, but he couldn't move. "Lenny, baby...you okay?" he managed to gasp out, unable to even lift his head. 

"Y-yes," she said, trying to calm down from the incredible high he had lifted her to. It had been different this time, so much more sensation that her overloaded brain didn't know how to cope with it all and so she cried. 

After a couple of minutes he lifted his heavy head and gazed at her, one hand shakily pushing her hair back from her sweaty face. "Please tell me I didn't hurt you?" 

She shook her head and then wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face from him as she tried to force her shattered emotions into some semblance of order. "It didn't hurt." 

Kevin frowned and rolled onto his back, his arms wrapping around her and his hands stroking her soft back as she trembled against him. "What's wrong sweetheart? Tell me why you're crying." 

"I don't know....I can't help it..." she mumbled, finally feeling her tears stop. She lifted her head and looked down at him, sniffing. "Sorry." 

He studied her for a second and then smiled, one hand cupping her face. "It's okay. You're probably feeling the same way I am right now," he said, his eyes shining with warmth. 

"How...how are you feeling?" 

"Like I've been ripped apart and then put back together again," he replied, his smile widening as he looked at her flushed features. "I guess I'll have to get used to feeling like I'm dying every time I'm inside you, hmm?" 

Lenny gazed into his eyes and wondered what he'd say if she told him she loved him. He'd more than likely tell her it was just because of how good sex was between them, but she knew it was more than that. Yet she couldn't bring herself to voice her feelings. Not yet anyway. She contented herself with touching his face and dropping a kiss on his lips, her thumbs brushing through his beard. "Will it always feel like that?" 

"I think it will, between us. It'll feel that good forever," he murmured, looking confused as he stared into her wet eyes. He didn't know how to analyse what he felt right at that moment, and he didn't know how comfortable he was with the feelings. But the young girl he held in his arms was becoming a part of him...and he didn't know if he could ever let her go. It scared the shit out of him. 

¦ 

¦ 

¦ 

_**** Another one done. Hope it was good for you, and I promise I will try and post more often!!****_


	33. Chapter 32

_****Hey everybody! Here's a short chapter, sorry it's taken so long. I've had the most awful block....hope this is okay until I get back into the flow of things!!****_****

****

****

**Chapter thirty-two**

Kevin stood looking out of the window and heaved a deep sigh, hefting the weight of his bag in one hand as he looked across the land to where Lenny's house was. He really didn't want to leave, but he had to get back to work or lose his job. Right at that moment, that didn't sound like such a bad thing, he thought, frowning. The last few days with Lenny had been the best of his life, changing him, and he didn't want to be away from that. But underneath all of it, he was still running scared from the feelings she instilled in him; feelings he wasn't sure he was absolutely ready to face. 

His lips curved in a slight smile as he heard noises coming from down the stairs, where Lenny was currently working on getting him a big breakfast so he wouldn't go hungry on his journey. He hadn't let her out of his sight since Mark had left, and he hadn't allowed her to go home, keeping her with him and dressing her in only a bathrobe for the entire last few days. He shook his head as he thought about some of the surfaces he had found it impossible to resist throwing her down on, and he had christened most of Mark's rooms now. Not that he'd ever tell him that, he thought. 

With another sigh, he left the bedroom and carried his bag down the stairs so he could drop it by the front door, walking into the kitchen and leaning against the door frame as he watched her flit around. She had hidden it well, but he could tell she was upset that he was leaving. There was an almost undetectable tightness around her mouth, and her eyes looked darker. Only someone who really knew her well would be able to see it, and he did know her well, better than he had ever imagined he would. 

She turned and saw him standing there, a smile tilting her lips when he grinned. "Breakfast is nearly ready, why don't you come and sit down?" she asked him, putting a pot of coffee out for him. 

"I'd rather just do this," he murmured, levering away from the door frame and pulling her small body back against his, his arms wrapping tightly around her. "It's only a shame I had to let you finally get dressed." 

Lenny smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying every second of being close to him, especially when she thought that it would all end soon. She hadn't been able to ask him if she would see him again, just in case he said he wasn't going to come back. She didn't think he would really say that, but she felt so insecure, and she wanted to see him again more than she had ever wanted anything in her life. "The eggs will burn," she murmured reluctantly, looking at the pan. 

"Let them burn," he said deeply, turning her around and bending down to kiss her, putting everything he was feeling into the kiss. He felt her shiver against him and then her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer and holding him as if he were the most wonderful thing in her life. He hoped he was, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her that yet. 

He drew back finally and smoothed her hair away from her face, smiling at her. "Time to eat I guess," he murmured, releasing her slowly and watching her like a hawk as she put the food on the table and waited for him to sit down. 

Unable to stand being away from her for even the time it would take to eat, he pulled her onto his lap and started feeding her small bites of food, his eyes fascinated as each morsel disappeared between her lips. "I could stay here forever," he said without even realising he was going to speak. 

"I wish you would," she replied, her voice soft as she stared into his eyes. 

"Me too, sweetiepie. But I have to go back to work," he said, putting one big hand under her chin and kissing the tip of her nose. He studied her for a second and then he grinned. "That doesn't mean that I won't be able to come back as soon as I have some time off." 

Lenny smiled, her eyes shining. "You will?" 

"Mmm-hmm. Although that won't be for about two months, I've got a pretty heavy schedule when I get back. But after that," he said, pulling her head onto his shoulder and hugging her, "I'll come back here, and I'll carry you off somewhere. That's a promise, sweetiepie." 

She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, thinking it was so unfair that now she had discovered she loved him, he had to go away. "I wish you didn't have to go." 

Kevin frowned and tried to push down his own emotions over leaving. He didn't want to be away from her, and he tried to think of some way he could ask her to just go with him. But that was too much, too soon. She'd probably run screaming if he asked her something like that. Then there was the fact that backstage at the arenas wasn't necessarily the best place to take a beautiful young woman, although Mark had managed okay with having Amy around. He frowned again at his own thoughts and wondered how he had become so attached so quickly, when only a few short days ago he had thought he hated her. Well they said love and hate were different sides of the same coin, he guessed fate had flipped his coin for him. Now all he could think about was Lenny - her smell, her taste, the way she smiled, the way her hair felt as it flowed over his body....his eyes squeezed shut as his weak flesh leapt to life. He didn't have time for this, he thought, he had to get underway. On the other hand, he was driving himself, so there was no plane to catch or anything...a short delay would be acceptable. He nudged her face away from him and gave her a sexy grin before taking her lips in a deep, arousing kiss. So, he couldn't spend the time on her that he wanted...but he could make her feel just as good as always. 

****** 

Half an hour later Lenny stood next to his truck as he threw his bag in, her legs still feeling slightly rubbery from the things he had just done to her. She smiled when he turned back to her, trying to mask the misery she was currently feeling. 

Kevin looked down at her and saw how she was feeling as clearly as if she hadn't tried hiding it at all, and he reached out to pull her into his arms, his eyes closing in pain when he felt her start crying. "Don't cry, baby, it won't be forever," he murmured, pressing her face against his shirt as he bent his head over her. "You know I'm going to miss you just as much, don't you?" 

"Really?" she asked shakily, still pressed against him, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist. 

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, really. It's just...you know, guys don't cry, so I guess most people wouldn't be able to tell. But you can, can't you?" he asked her, making her look up at him. 

She looked into his eyes and frowned in concentration. Yes, she could see it, he felt just as bad as she did. Strangely, that cheered her up a little, and he rolled his eyes. "You're not supposed to be happy about how bad I feel," he told her, managing another smile. It felt alien on his face considering how bad his emotions were. "Come up here and give me a kiss." 

His big hands lifted her up on a level with him, and he waited patiently for her to put her arms around his neck and lean in to kiss him, letting her control the soft kiss for a few seconds before he took over and kissed her the way he really wanted to. He knew, at some level, that he was putting far too much emotion into the simple touch, but he couldn't help himself. When he finally drew back he tucked her head onto his shoulder and just stood holding her, his eyes closed and a frown drawing his eyebrows down fiercely. 

The sound of footsteps made him open them again and he watched as Sam walked slowly up to them, his face sombre when he saw the state his sister was in. "You're off then?" 

Kevin nodded, slowly putting Lenny down but not letting go of her, his hand absently stroking the back of her head. "Yeah, it's time I got going," he said reluctantly, his eyes dropping to Lenny's bent head. "Lenny? Sweetheart, I'll call you when I get settled, okay?" 

She nodded and lifted miserable eyes to his face, her lips tight where she was trying to stop them from trembling. Kevin sighed and stroked his hand down her face, curling it under her chin and lifting her face for another brief kiss. "I'll call you whenever I can, as soon as I get a minute free, okay? And I'll come back the moment I get some time." He smiled softly. "I'm going to miss you so much, I don't know how I'm gonna be able to concentrate on work." 

"I don't want you to go," she whispered, biting her bottom lip now where it gave a betraying wobble. 

"I know, and this is hard for me too. Don't make it any harder, baby, please," he said softly, pulling her into another hug and looking over her head at her brother. "Take care of her for me, okay?" 

Sam nodded. "You know I will. Take care of yourself." 

Kevin nodded and frowned. "You'll call me if you need me, won't you? For anything?" 

"Of course I will, don't worry. Everything will be fine." 

"Okay," the bigger man said, taking a deep breath and putting Lenny away from him slightly, his eyes warm on her face. "No more tears okay? It's not forever, and remember...I'll be back," he said, doing an awful impersonation of Arnie. It had the desired result as a small smile tugged at her lips, lightening his mood a little. "Good girl. Give me another kiss and I'll get going." 

She did as he asked and tried not to squeeze his neck too hard, but eventually she had to let go and she stood beside her brother, watching Kevin get in his truck. He looked at her as he started the engine and then winked before driving away from the house. Lenny stood and watched until his truck turned onto the main road, and then she couldn't see him anymore. 

"Come on, Charlene, let's go home," Sam said, putting an arm around her shoulder. 

"In a little while. I have to make sure Mark's house is spotless, and then I said I'd lock up," she replied, trying to smile and failing. "I'll be back soon." 

Sam looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Okay. Don't take too long, though." 

"I won't." She turned and went into Mark's house, closing the door behind her and closing her eyes as she absorbed the silence. It was probably just what she needed right now, just to be alone with her misery. She didn't want to infect anyone else with her haywire emotions right now, and she wanted to cry it all out in peace. She hadn't realised how much it was going to hurt to watch Kevin drive away, and somewhere in the back of her mind she couldn't help feeling that he wouldn't ever come back. 

Kevin was having similar emotions as he drove along the road, his eyes not seeing the traffic in front of him. He thought that this was the closest he had ever been to crying since he was a kid, and he felt as if he had just ripped part of his chest away. So this was how it felt, he thought, giving a faint chuckle. Whoever it was that said love hurt, they sure knew what they were talking about. 

_****Okay, short I know....and it was all sort of sad stuff....sorry about that, it's the PMS transferring itself to the page! If it gets any worse there'll probably be a murder coming up!!!!****_


	34. Chapter 33

_****Hello everybody! Sorry it's taken SO long to update! Here's a little one before Christmas....and I have no idea about the time difference between Boston and Houston, or the flight times. I could've looked them up on the web, but then it would have just taken me longer to post as I would have had to alter the story! So, sorry if it's all incorrect, but just overlook that bit!! LOL! Merry Christmas to you all! Hope you have a good one!****_****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter thirty-three**

Three weeks crawled by, and the only highlights for Lenny were the phone calls she received late every evening from Kevin. He was always light-hearted and funny at first, but the more he spoke, the more serious he became, until she didn't want to put the phone down. A few times she had nearly told him she loved him, but she had caught herself in time. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him off by declaring undying love. It wasn't something he was ready to hear just yet, she thought, not when she considered the amount of women he had been associated with in the past. All of them had been beautiful...she sighed and looked down at herself. How on earth did she compare with even one of them? 

Shaking off such morose thoughts, she finished the work she was doing and shut the computer down, rushing into the kitchen to start on dinner. It had become a routine of sorts, getting dinner, eating dinner then watching TV for about an hour before waiting for his call. She didn't know what she'd do if the telephone didn't ring. Luckily she didn't have to find out, because right on cue the phone rang when she was sitting down with Sam and Rachel, staring blankly at the screen and biting her nails. Lenny sprang out of her chair and rushed into the hallway, ignoring the laughter coming from behind her as she snatched the phone up. 

"Hello?" she said breathlessly. 

"Hey babygirl," Kevin said, his voice snaking down the phone line and wrapping around her like a warm embrace. 

She gave a shiver and smiled. "Hey." 

He chuckled at how dreamy her voice sounded. "Did you have a good day?" 

"It was okay. You?" 

"Not bad, all things considered. Hurt my leg some, but it isn't that painful," he said, laying back on his hotel bed and closing his eyes, picturing her. 

Lenny frowned. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, it's not too bad. One of the down sides of the job, but nothing I haven't gone through before," he said, smiling as he heard the concern in her voice. "If you were here, you could massage it for me, make me feel all better." 

Lenny gave a small giggle at his deliberately sexy tone. "I wish I was there. I guess I'd just distract you too much though huh? You're easily led." 

"Depends what you grab hold of to lead me somewhere, doesn't it?" he asked, chuckling again and then opening his eyes as a thought occurred to him. "I guess if I went and asked you to come on the road with me, you'd freak out?" 

Lenny felt her breath stop and she put a hand to her throat. "I...I don't think I would," she said, feeling hope rise up in her chest. Then she squashed it down. He was only kidding about, he wasn't serious. "You wouldn't ask me that though." 

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked her, sitting back up, on his bed and frowning even more. She sounded upset. 

"Because...well, it's just...it's probably easier for you if I'm not around. I mean..." 

"Nothing is easier when you're not around, sweetheart. In fact, everything is worse," he said, and he sounded deadly serious. "I want you with me." 

"But..." 

"No buts! I want you here with me, right now. I want to come back from my matches and have you there to make me feel better," he said, warming to his theme now he had finally admitted to himself he didn't want to be without her. "And I want to make you feel better too. I want you to be happy, and I want to be happy...the only way I know of to make that happen is for you to come out here." 

"But..." 

"I said no buts," he said, smiling at how shocked her voice sounded. "Don't you want to be with me, baby?" 

Lenny smiled shakily. "You know I do, I...er...I miss you," she whispered, amending the confession she had almost blurted out. 

"God, I miss you too. So much! Tell me it wouldn't be impossible for you to join me on the road," he said, aware that it sounded like an order and not giving a damn. 

Lenny swallowed when she realised how serious he was. "It's not impossible, I guess, but I have work to do here...and..." 

"And nothing," Kevin cut in. "Get Sam for me, sweetheart, I need to talk to him." 

"But...Kevin..." 

"No buts, I said! It's about time you did as you were told, young lady!" he said, laughing when he heard her gasp at his arrogance. "Go get Sam for me, right now!" 

"Yes, sir!" she said, trying not to smile as she went off to get her brother. Sam looked slightly confused when he first spoke into the phone, then his eyes narrowed and he looked at Lenny, smiling. 

"And what am I supposed to do about all the paperwork while she's not here?" he asked. 

"Do it your damn self, burn it...hire somebody else. I don't care," Kevin said, sounding impatient. "But if you don't send her over here to me then I'm just gonna come and get her!" 

Sam chuckled. "I guess I don't have much choice then, do I?" 

"I guess you don't," Kevin agreed, laughing along with him. "I'll take good care of her, and I'll bring her back when I get time off. Deal?" 

"Deal," Sam said, looking at Lenny who was biting her lip and staring up at him hopefully. "I think someone wants me to get off the phone, but she's just gonna have to wait. I want more details. How is she supposed to get there? And where the hell is 'there' anyway?" 

"We arrived in Boston tonight, and we're here for a couple of days. Then we're moving on through Connecticut, something to do with Vince needing to get home for a while apparently. Eventually we'll make our way down to Florida, but it'll be a while because we're going through every state on the way there!" 

"It sounds pretty exhausting," Sam said, glancing at Lenny again. "How do I know this all won't be harmful?" 

"I'll be fine," Kevin said, and Sam could swear he could hear him grinning. 

"You know what I mean," he said. 

"I know. It won't be exhausting for her, and I think she'll keep me sane." 

"And the journey over there?" 

"Already thought of that. I'm gonna call Page, he said he was coming out here. He can bring her with him, make sure she's safe. Don't worry, Sam, I'm not gonna let anything happen to her, not ever." 

The sincerity in his voice made Sam's mind up and he relaxed. "Alright then." 

"Thank God," Kevin muttered. "Now get lost and let me speak to my lady." 

"Very polite," Sam murmured, making Kevin chuckle as he waited for Lenny to come back on the phone. 

"What was all that about?" she asked as soon as she had hold of the receiver again. 

"Just making arrangements, is all," Kevin said, grinning as he stared up at the hotel room ceiling. 

"Am I involved in these arrangements?" she asked, starting to get flutterings of excitement in her stomach as she thought about going off to be with him. She hadn't imagined he'd ever want her there, but for him to have actually asked...it made her feel special. 

"You certainly are, baby," he murmured, looking at his watch. "Listen, I'm gonna call Page, then I'll call back and let you know what's happening, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"In the meantime, get upstairs and pack a bag," he told her, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stretching. 

"What, now? But..." 

"There you go with that 'but' word again! Do as you're told!" he said, laughing as he pictured how her face must look at that moment. 

"Oooh, you wait until I get hold of you Kevin Nash, I'll..." 

"You'll what? Go on, tell me what you'll do once you get hold of me, I dare you," he said, his voice deep and sexy. 

Lenny smiled. "You really want to know? Okay then, I'll do nothing." 

"Nothing?" 

"That's right, nothing. That'll teach you for trying to order me about!" 

"Oh I see, you think you can withhold your charms huh? You wait until you get here, I'll show you just how impossible it'll be to withhold anything from me," he threatened, making her giggle. 

"You're very sure of yourself." 

"Yes, I am," he replied, not bothering to elaborate. "Now, go pack a bag and I'll call you soon." 

"Okay." 

They said their goodbyes and Lenny rushed upstairs to do as he asked, too happy with the knowledge that she could soon be with him to question his orders. 

Kevin grinned as he dialled Page's number, waiting impatiently until the older man eventually picked the phone up. "What took you so long?" 

"Well, hello to you too, Nash," Page drawled into the phone, chuckling. "To what do I owe this dubious honour?"  
"I want you to bring Lenny out here to me," he said without preamble. 

"I see. Now?" 

"As soon as possible. Do you want me to phone the airline for you?" Kevin asked, eager to get the whole thing underway. 

"I'm quite sure I can manage, thanks," Page said, shaking his head. "Missing her are you?" 

His tone put Kevin on the defensive. "No, I just thought that...she....hell, of course I'm missing her!"  
Page chuckled. "Good. Yes, I'll bring her, I was coming anyway, as you well know. I'll call the airline and let you know when." 

"Thanks man, you're a good friend," Kevin said, relieved. 

"I know, I know," Page returned, laughing as he put the phone down. 

******* 

Two hours later Lenny was still waiting for the phone to ring, and she was getting worried because she had been sure he would call her right back. What if he'd changed his mind? She didn't think he would, but it was a possibility, and one she didn't want to dwell on for too long. 

The sound of the doorbell chiming made her jump and she walked down the hallway to open it, glancing at the phone and checking the receiver was in place before she continued. She froze when she found Page standing on the doorstep, a big grin on his face. "Hello sweetheart," he said. 

"Page? Kevin said he was going to call you, what are you doing here?" 

"I've come to get you and take you to Boston," he explained, his grin getting bigger. 

"Now?" she asked him, shocked. 

"Yep. The airline has some spare seats and we can get the next flight out. We should get there in the early hours. Odd time to go, I know, but I'm sure you won't mind that, will you?" 

Lenny smiled. "No, I won't mind. I'll just get my bag...and tell Sam, and...oh, come in," she said, pulling him inside and then running off, leaving him to find Sam for himself. 

She rushed up to her room and grabbed her bag, her mind still in a whirl over the fact that Kevin had asked her to travel with him. Surely that must mean he cared about her? 

Minutes later she was hugging her brother and Rachel goodbye and then being ushered into Page's car so they could head out to the airport. She couldn't remember being this excited in years, if ever. Page chuckled. "It's only Boston." 

"I know, but it's still exciting. And I've never been to Boston before, anyway," she said, unable to keep the smile off her face. 

Page gave her a sidelong glance and grinned. "I don't think you're going to be doing any sightseeing, somehow," he murmured. 

Lenny thought about that and then nodded. "No, I guess I won't. I mean, they're only there for a couple of days and I suppose I'll be at the arena with Kevin, won't I?" 

"That's not what I meant," he said, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "If I was the one who'd called you out there, I wouldn't be letting you out of my bedroom." 

Lenny blushed. "Oh," she mumbled, knowing he was probably right. Not that she wanted to be anywhere else but with Kevin. She smiled again, her happiness shining in her eyes. 

"Yeah 'oh'," he said, chuckling again. 

"Kevin didn't ring me...and I didn't think to call him in all the excitement. Do you think I should call him now?" 

"No need, he knows where you are and what time the plane lands." 

"Oh. Will he be at the airport?" 

Page shook his head. "I doubt it, honey. He'll be fast asleep, and God knows he'll probably need the rest after his latest matches. He's been working hard." 

"He has?" 

"Yeah. He's had some time off and he wants to make up for it, plus the harder he works the more likely it is that Vince will grant him some more time to be with you," he said, arching an eyebrow at her. 

"He's...he's working hard, for me?" 

"Yeah, not that he'd admit that. I think he's got a case on you, honey." 

Lenny shook her head. "I doubt it." 

"Why?" Page asked, glancing at her before returning his attention to the road. "You love him, that's obvious. It's just as obvious to me how he feels about you." 

"He doesn't love me though." 

"Doesn't he?" Page asked, raising one eyebrow. "Don't be so sure, sweetheart. Well, nearly there," he murmured, taking the sign posted turn into the airport. "Still excited?" 

Lenny smiled, glancing out of the window as they made their way to the long stay car park. "Yeah, I am. I miss him," she admitted, shrugging. 

Page chuckled. "Well, of course you miss him, you love him." 

Lenny stared at him as he drove into the car park and pulled his car into a space. "How is it you're always so sure about things?" 

"You mean, how come I'm always right?" he asked, grinning as he got out of the car and walked round to open her door. "I'm psychic, didn't you know?" 

"You are not!" 

"Well...no. Okay, let's just say I know stuff, and leave it at that," he said, smirking when she glared. "Come on, let's get to that plane and get this journey underway!" 

Lenny had no arguments with that and she happily took his arm as he escorted her towards the terminal. 

Several hours later she was fidgeting nervously as the plane came in to land, and Page put a hand over hers to keep her fingers still. "Will you stop that, you're driving me mad!" 

"Sorry," she murmured, smiling tiredly. "Is anyone picking us up, or are we getting a cab?" 

"A cab, no-one but Kevin knows we're coming anyway." 

"Okay," she replied, frowning as the plane touched down and taxied along the runway. She couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that he wouldn't be there to meet her, but then she thought about the possibility of waking him up and a big smile lit up her face. 

Page chuckled. "Even after all that tedious journey, you're still excited?" 

"Yep. Oooh, we've stopped, come on!" she said, trying to push him out of the seat as other people started to stand up and grab their bags from overhead lockers. 

"Patience," he told her, grinning and moving incredibly slowly. 

Lenny didn't think they'd ever get off the plane, let alone get into the terminal, but finally they made it and she grabbed her bag, joining Page as they made their way through the airport. She didn't bother looking around her, merely following behind Page as he walked towards the exit where the taxi ranks were. 

"Lenny?" 

She heard someone call her name and a shiver worked it's way down her spine as she instantly recognised Kevin's voice, and she swung around to face him, her mouth falling open when she did. He looked so different that she didn't know what to say for a moment and so she just stood there looking dumb. 

Kevin felt his chest swell as he looked at her, his eyes softening as he took his fill after not having seen her for weeks. He didn't know how he had ever thought her plain or dull, she was beautiful. Closing the distance between them he reached one hand out and cupped her face, smiling down at her shocked eyes. "Are you okay, sweetiepie?" 

At the sound of that deep voice calling her his pet name again she burst into tears and he immediately picked her up and cuddled her, resting his face on her shoulder as he closed his eyes. A chuckle made his chest rumble and she sniffed, trying to calm herself down. 

"Sorry," she mumbled. 

"It's okay, honey," he whispered, drawing back so he could see her. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too," she admitted, still not looking at him, and he frowned. 

"What's wrong, baby?" 

She finally raised her eyes to his and then they filled with tears again. "Where did all your hair go?" she wailed, dropping her face back down on his shoulder as her own shoulders shook. 

Kevin was stunned for a second, then he started laughing and had a real problem stopping. "That's why you're crying?" he asked her, still chuckling. "I had to cut it sometime, you know. I was getting too old to have it long like that. Besides, I had to cut it for a film role." 

"You aren't too old...it looked so sexy and I...I loved your hair," she mumbled into his shoulder and he smiled. 

"Maybe I'll grow it back for you then, how's that?" 

She drew her face out of hiding and really looked at him. "You'd do that for me?" 

"Sure I would. Anything you wanted, you know that."  
Lenny took a shaky breath and looked at his hair again, studying it curiously. It was bleached blonde and very short, but it looked sort of nice, and it was still him. "It's not so bad," she said softly, reaching out and stroking her fingers over it. "Why so blond?" 

"Film role," he explained again and then smiled, "and I got bored," he said, shrugging his massive shoulders. 

"I remember you talking about that," she murmured, frowning. "I liked it better with grey in it," she said, looking into his eyes. "But this is okay." 

"So I don't have to grow it back for you now?" he asked her, cocking his head to one side as he looked at her flushed face. 

She shook her head. "No." 

"And you like it?" 

"I guess," she said reluctantly, still unable to get used to how different he looked. 

"Well, good. Now do I get a kiss, or what?" he asked her, grinning. "I haven't been able to touch you for ages, and I need a kiss." 

"Okay," she said softly, smiling as she put her arms around his neck and leaned in to plant a tiny kiss on his firm lips. 

He frowned. "Is that it?" 

"You wanted more?" 

"Oh, hell yeah, I want more," he growled, covering her mouth with his own and parting her lips for his exploration, revelling in the taste and texture of her again. The sound of Page clearing his throat made him draw back reluctantly. 

"Excuse me children, but we appear to be drawing a small crowd," Page pointed out, making Kevin look around and see a small group of people looking at them. 

"I guess we'd better get to the hotel," he said, grinning at Lenny and lowering her to her feet before picking her bag up and then taking her hand. He rushed her out of the airport and into a taxi he had waiting for them, hoping they could get back to his room quickly, because otherwise Page was going to get a show in the back seat. His eyes closed with contentment as they sat in the back, Lenny pulled onto his lap and held tightly against him. Now he had her back with him, he felt complete, like the missing piece of the jigsaw had just been slotted into place. He wondered if he was going to be able to let her go again. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

_****That's it for now! Hope it was okay! Joyeux Noel one and all!!!****_


	35. Chapter 34

_***Bonjour everybody! Bonne Année! Or Happy New Year to those of you not in France, which is....well...all of you! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and many, many, many, many...**many, many, many** thanks to Kris for the inspirational pics! Much drooling happened before I could make my trembling fingers type!!! LOL! These next two chapters are for you...if I feel nice enough to actually post the next one! Mwahahahaha!***_****

****

****

**Chapter thirty-four**

The hotel room door crashed shut behind Kevin as he carried Lenny inside, his big foot closing the door for him. He carried her quickly towards the bed and managed to get them both on it without any mishaps, a lucky thing since he had his eyes closed and was kissing her as if his life depended on it. When he let her come up for air, she smiled happily up at him, her hands fiddling with the short strands of hair that seemed to stick straight up from his scalp. 

"Can I take a shower?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "I feel a bit grimy from the journey." 

"I don't know if I can let you go for that long," he murmured, pushing his big arms underneath her and then rolling so she was on top of him. 

"I won't take long," she promised, not even attempting to move. 

Kevin stared at her and smiled slowly, his eyes glittering. "There's a bath in there, too. We could share it," he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"I guess we could...but how would I ever get to wash?" 

"Are you saying I'd stop you from washing?" he asked her indignantly. 

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Or were you suggesting we share a bath so we save water?" 

"Well, no, that hadn't been my original plan," he admitted, grinning. 

"See? Didn't think so!" 

"Does this mean you don't want to share a bath with me?" 

Lenny laughed as he stuck his bottom lip out, trying to look all pathetic and upset. "Of course I want to share a bath with you. But I want to get clean as well." 

He grinned sexily. "That's not a problem, we can stay in there until you're all clean. I'll supervise the washing myself." 

"You will?" she asked, feeling her heart somersault in her chest at the way he was looking at her. 

"Mmm-hmm. I'll make sure that every...single...inch, is clean," he murmured, kissing her between words and then moving so he could carry her into the bathroom. He managed to start filling the tub and add a touch of bubble bath without releasing her, and she giggled at his efficiency, making him arch his eyebrows. "What's funny?" 

"Have you done this before by any chance? You seem very good at the whole bathroom seduction thing," she said, grinning at him. 

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "Actually, I haven't done the 'whole bathroom seduction' thing before, since you ask. Maybe we can think of this as just for us, sort of our special thing, hmm?" 

Lenny's eyes softened on his face. "Our special thing?" 

"Yeah. Every couple should have something special, shouldn't they?" he asked her, lowering her to her feet and starting to tug her clothes away from her body. "This is ours. We've already done the whole shower scene, so now comes the bathtub, maybe afterwards the floor...when we get a chance we'll get a room with a jacuzzi....hell, I'll put the lid of the toilet down and sit on there and you can take me...anything at all," he murmured, his eyes covetous as he finally uncovered her and just stared, his voice reverent when he spoke again. "You're so beautiful." He reached out a hand and ran the back of his knuckles gently over the tip of one breast, his lips turning up at the edges at her instant response and the shiver that visibly ran through her. "I missed touching you, looking at you....feeling you." He pulled her up against him and ran his hands down her sides, enjoying the silky feel of her skin beneath his fingertips. 

"I missed you, too, I had dreams..." she whispered, raising her hands and starting to undo the buttons on his shirt so she could part the material and reveal his broad chest to her gaze. 

"You had dreams?" he prompted her, taking in a sharp breath when she leaned in and flicked her tongue over his nipple, her hands feathering through his chest hair. 

"Mmm-hmm," she murmured, placing a kiss over his heart and running her hand around his waist and up his back so she could hold him. 

"About....damn....about what?" he gasped out, wondering at his lack of control when one of her hands dropped to his ass and gave a gentle squeeze. 

"About you, and me..." she continued, closing her eyes and leaning her cheek against him, the thundering of his heartbeat close to her ear. 

"Were they rude at all?" 

She nodded, opening her eyes again and turning so she could lick at his salty skin, running her tongue over to his nipple again and idly flicking at it until it tightened into a hard peak. "Some of them were...well they....they were...me doing things to you," she explained. 

"There are a lot of things I'd like you to do to me, babygirl. What did you dream about us doing?" he asked, shuddering when she grazed her teeth over the nipple and then moved so she could start the maddening caress on the other one. 

"Just...things," she said softly, frowning when she thought of how explicit some of her dreams had been. 

"Aren't you going to tell me?" he persisted, wanting to know. 

Lenny pulled back slightly and frowned, swallowing. "I'm not sure I should...it's a bit...embarrassing," she said, raising her eyes to look up at him. 

He grinned down at her, his eyes glowing with passion. "You know I'm gonna make you tell me, don't you? You shouldn't have mentioned it if you didn't want me to know." 

"I guess....but you can't make me tell you," she said, frowning up at him and then dropping her gaze to his chest again and reaching to completely remove his shirt from his arms. 

He let her slowly undress him and was pleasantly surprised when she continued until he was only wearing his boxers, her teeth catching her bottom lip as she surveyed his obvious arousal laying in wait behind the thin material. "Don't you want to uncover your prize, sweetiepie?" he asked, his voice containing amusement, and she glared at him. 

"Who says it's such a prize?" 

"Oh, it's a prize...anyone would be glad to get hold of it. Including you. Now tell me what it is you did to me in these dreams, and I won't have to torture it out of you," he said, changing the subject so quickly that she blinked at him in surprise. 

"I can't," she mumbled, her fingers idly fiddling with his chest hair. 

"Sure you can," he said, his eyes narrowing. "And it had better be within the next ten seconds, or I'll have to start to extract the information myself." 

"But....what are you going to do?" she asked him, not trusting that look in his eyes. 

"That's for me to know," he murmured, tilting his head to one side as he cupped her cheek in his palm, his thumb rubbing over her bottom lip. "Ten," he began, starting to slowly count down as she gaped up at him. 

"Kevin....that's not fair, I wouldn't make you tell me something you weren't comfortable with," she protested, trying not to smile at his wicked expression. 

"And that's the difference between me and you," he replied, smiling softly at her. "Seven." 

She groaned. "I can't tell you!" 

"You won't have any choice," he said confidently, grinning now. "Five." 

Lenny frowned as he got down to three and then plastered herself against him, trying a different tactic. "Please don't make me tell you," she asked him softly, giving him a faintly sorrowful look, her eyes huge. 

He hesitated slightly, laughter lighting up his eyes at her ploy, but it would take far more than that to make him drop the subject. His hand caressed her face again and he bent to kiss her softly, his tongue flickering over her lips lightly. "Much as I love the feel of you so close to me like this, it won't work. Time's up." 

"Kevin," she moaned, frowning at him. "Well, fine, then I'll take my bath on my own, if you don't mind." 

His eyebrows shot up and he grinned again. "Did you think I was joking about the torture?" 

The way he spoke and the way he was looking at her made her freeze. "You weren't joking?" she asked in a small voice, wondering what he was up to. 

He shook his head, his grin widening. "Oh no, I wasn't joking. So, this is your final chance, seeing as your time's up and everything. Tell me now, or face the consequences." 

"Consequences?" she repeated numbly. 

"Mmm-hmm, and they could be bad, so you'd better think about your answer, hadn't you?" he said, his eyes running all over her body and his hands touching her of their own volition. 

Lenny shivered as one of his big hands cupped her breast, lifting and kneading the firm flesh as his heated gaze settled on her eyes. "I...I dreamed I had you on the bed, and you were naked..." 

He raised one eyebrow. "Naked huh? And?" 

"And....you were...er....well, er..." she stammered, her cheeks flaming as his eyes burned into hers and a knowing smile curved his lips. 

"Hard?" he asked, grinning devilishly when her blush got worse. "I guess I was! Go on." 

She swallowed. It had been a very intimate dream and she hadn't realised how difficult it would be talking to him about it. Her tongue came out and moistened her lips, and she saw the way his eyes followed the small movement. "And I....I...er...Kevin, I can't tell you!" 

He chuckled at how red she was and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "Would it be easier to show me?" 

She shook her head. "Can't you just drop the subject?" 

"Nope. Now you've got me wondering what's been going on inside that head all this time, and I can't rest until I know." He leaned back and looked down at her. "Better get used to it, honey, because I'm like that with everything. Now then, are you gonna decide to get brave on me or are you wanting me to torture you until you spill the beans?" 

"That's not fair," she grumbled. 

He shrugged. "Life rarely is. Come on, tell me." 

"I can't tell you if you're looking at me." 

He chuckled again. "What about if I turn my back? Will that help?" 

"It might," she said, still reluctant to talk to him. It wasn't even that bad, she supposed, it certainly wasn't depraved. But it was still the most erotic dream she had ever had, and she didn't even know where all the images had come from. She watched as he turned around, his arms folded over his chest, and she dropped her eyes to his backside, her fingers itching to pinch it. 

"Okay, I'm not looking. Confess all to Father Kevin, go ahead," he invited, his amusement obvious in his tone of voice. 

Lenny considered it. "Hold on, let me just turn the water off," she murmured, seeing that the bath was full enough. She debated telling him straight away, and then she grinned, stepping quietly into the foamy water and sinking down until she was covered up. Okay, it was tempting fate, but she couldn't resist and a small giggle slipped out of her mouth before she could contain it, making Kevin turn his head to see what she was laughing about. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, turning fully and planting his hands on his hips. 

"Taking a bath," she replied, trying to look innocent. 

"Is that right? And you think you can get out of telling me all about your dreams do you?" he asked her, sauntering over to the tub and then crouching down suddenly so his face was level with hers. "You know I'm not going to let you get away with that, don't you?" 

"I know," she said, biting her lip. "Can I tell you after we've had a bath?" 

He cocked his head to one side and narrowed his eyes. "All these delaying tactics aren't going to help you any, but I guess it can wait for a while." He stood back up and slipped his boxers off, watching her expression the whole time and grinning when she couldn't tear her eyes away from his body. He motioned her forward in the tub and slipped in behind her, sinking into the water with a sigh. "Oh that's good." 

"Mmm, it is," she agreed, leaning back against him when he was comfortable, and shivering when he put his arms around her, his legs on either side of hers. 

He nuzzled her neck and squeezed her against him. "Tell me what you dreamed of doing, and I'll let you do it," he whispered, deciding he couldn't wait after all. His hands lifted to her breasts and cupped them lightly, his thumbs rubbing once over the tips, making them harden instantly. "Tell me, baby." 

"It...it's nothing bad, it's normal...not...er..kinky or anything," she admitted, closing her eyes as his thumbs resumed their caressing and didn't stop, making her arch into his palms. 

"I wouldn't mind if it was, darlin'," he murmured, nibbling gently at her neck now and making her shiver again. 

"It's just...you were on the bed and you were letting me do what I wanted...and I was...s..sucking you," she blurted out. 

His eyebrows shot up. "Sucking me? What part of me, sweetiepie?" he asked, grinning. 

She moaned, biting her lip. "You know." 

"I do? Hmm, was it my....lip?" 

"N-no," she stammered, biting her lip harder when he pinched each nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

"No? How about my...neck?" he persisted, enjoying himself immensely as he made her moan again with a slightly firmer caress. He released one breast and scrubbed his hand gently down her stomach and into the nest of curls that lay beneath the water. 

"No, it....oooh....it was your...your..." 

"My...what?" he asked her, fastening his mouth on her neck as his fingers found her and stroked across her most sensitive flesh. 

"I...I....K-Kevin....oh my God..." she moaned as his fingers continued stroking over her, finding the small nub and concentrating on it for a few seconds before delving lower and dipping inside her. 

"Was it my dick, baby? Hmm? Was that what you were sucking?" he asked her, his voice incredibly deep as he pictured her doing exactly that, and he smiled as he thought about his wording. She was sure to tell him off for that. 

"That...that's rude," she mumbled, her eyes closing as his fingers worked their magic on her. 

"Hmm, I know. But what else would you call it? My manhood? My enormously huge love pole? My one eyed trouser snake?" he chuckled again when she managed to gather her wits enough to slap his arm, her mouth curving into a smile. "Well? Was that what you were sucking on, hmm?" 

"Yessss," she whispered, her hips arching delicately when he stroked his finger inside her even deeper, curving it upwards slightly. 

"Would you like to act out your little dream, baby? Would you like to take me inside your mouth?" he asked her, biting her neck again as he added another finger and started up a gentle rhythm. "What else did you dream about?" 

She gasped at the sensations he was causing and had to swallow twice before she could get her voice to work. "You....you laid me over the dressing table and made love to me, and then...then the bed....then...." 

"I seem to have had endless stamina in this dream," he murmured, smiling as he thought of fulfilling this particular fantasy. "What did I do next, baby?" 

"You made me hold onto the headboard, and you did it again," she murmured, almost biting through her lip as his fingers started to speed up. 

"Mmm, I took you from behind huh? All three times by the sound of things. I'd be only to happy to oblige, sweetiepie, so let's get clean so we can start getting dirty, shall we?" he growled in her ear, grabbing a sponge and efficiently washing her, taking as little time as he could. 

Lenny started to drift out of her sensual haze just as he was rinsing her off, and then he stood up, stepping out of the bath and then lifting her out after him, his hands already reaching for a towel to dry her. What seemed like only seconds later she found herself laying on the big hotel bed with Kevin looming over her, his eyes smouldering as he stared down at her and smiled. 

"What would you like to do first?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows and hoping his stamina was as good as it needed to be. After weeks of not having her, though, he thought that maybe it was. 

"I want to...to...I want to do what I did in the dream," she said, her voice husky and a flush of colour staining her cheeks as she said it, watching his expression carefully. 

"If that's what you want, babygirl, then go for it." He rolled over next to her and laid on his back, smiling at her and reaching a hand out to caress her cheek. 

"I'm...I'm not sure how..." she began and he covered her mouth with one finger. 

"Lenny, I'll love anything you do to me, don't you know that? Do whatever it was you did in this dream, and I promise I won't be disappointed." 

. 

. 

. 

_****There, hope it was okay.....now then, should I post the next chapter or not? hahahaha!! I am SO mean!!! Apparently I'm teaching others to be mean as well...ah well, c'est la vie, n'est-ce pas?! ****_


	36. Chapter 35

_***Okay, okay! here's the next chapter! Please don't stone me to death!!! Oooh, maybe I should put a warning about smut? Extreme smut? Well...not too extreme, but smut all the same!!! Enjoy! :-) And thanks for the reviews....!!***_

****

**Chapter thirty-five**

Lenny stared down at him as she sat up, licking her lips nervously. But she wasn't going to back down from this, no matter how embarrassed she felt right now, because ever since she had first dreamt about it, she couldn't get it out of her head. She had tasted him before, and he had obviously enjoyed it, but now she wanted to do more. Her eyes ran down his body and she frowned slightly. He was still aroused, but she wasn't sure what to do first. Did she just move down and get on with it or did she do something else first. She thought about what he would do when he started making love to her and she moved closer to him, leaning down and kissing his lips softly, her eyes closing as he opened his mouth to her and invited her to deepen the kiss immediately. When she'd taken her fill of his lips, she trailed small kisses over his jaw, her fingers lightly tracing his features in just the way she knew he liked, savouring the feel of him before she moved down to his neck and then his chest. The coarse hair tickled her fingertips as she explored the breadth of flesh under her hands and she nuzzled against one of his nipples, smiling when she felt the shuddering sigh rush through his body. 

He started to squirm at her continued teasing touches, loving every single thing she was doing, and suddenly realising why she moved about so much when he was touching her. His eyes closed and he shivered when he felt her bite his hipbone, her hair trailing over his erect flesh in a caress that was unintentional, but incredibly erotic. He wondered if he was going to survive what she was about to do. It wasn't as if no-one had ever done it before...but _she_ hadn't, and that was what made it special. His eyes opened again when one of her small hands wrapped hesitantly around the thickness of his shaft, and he couldn't resist looking down to see every move she made, the sight of her looking at his body with an expression of pure pleasure on her face almost enough to make him explode. He watched with baited breath as she leaned forward and touched the tip of her tongue to him, the caress like fire licking across him, and he jerked in her grasp. 

Lenny looked up and caught his eyes. "Is...is it okay?" 

He found himself nodding vigorously, a smile tilting his lips even through the incredible tension he felt. "It's fantastic," he murmured, his smile disappearing when she immediately went back to the task in front of her, tasting him delicately again and making him grip the bedspread in his fists to keep from grabbing hold of her head. 

She licked her lips and slowly closed them over the head of his shaft, letting him slide inside her mouth just as he had in her dream, and her eyes closed at the feel of him. It wasn't something she would ever have imagined doing, but it felt so right to be pleasuring him...her tongue flicked across the tiny slit, drawing forth a bead of fluid that was quickly lapped up, and she experimentally pushed further down on him, taking him as far as was comfortable and then drawing back up, her lips tightening unconsciously and making him groan. This time she knew that he liked it, so she did it again, starting up a gentle rhythm that soon had him arching up to make her go faster. She used her hands to caress the base, running her fingers lightly up and down, not speeding up even though it was obvious that was what he wanted. If she did what he wanted it would be over far too quickly, and she wanted it to last. 

"Jesus....fuck..." Kevin gasped out, his eyes screwing shut at the feel of being inside her warm mouth, her tongue doing things that made him want to bury himself inside her. When she stroked her fingers over his scrotum and gave a gentle squeeze, his eyes shot open, and he found himself panting with need. "Lenny, I can't....I need...." 

Lenny released him slowly and looked up at him again. "What do you need, Kevin?" she asked him, trying out her teasing by flicking her tongue over the head again and making him groan. She loved the noises he made. 

"I need to...aw fuck....I need to cum, baby," he groaned out, his hips jerking when she repeated the small flick. 

"Already?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows and staring in amazement at how tense he was. She wished she had done this before, she thought, closing her mouth over him and starting up a small suction before releasing him again. 

"Please....baby, please...I need..." he gasped, his eyes glazing over. "I want to be inside you." 

Lenny smiled slowly at his words, and she shook her head. "No." 

"No?!" he moaned, frowning blearily at her. "Why not?" 

"Because I want to do this some more," she murmured, bending and taking him inside her mouth again before he could say anything else. This time she moved faster and sucked harder, and he went rigid underneath her hands, his back arching off the bed as a sound that was almost a wail emerged from his mouth. She knew he was beyond the edge of endurance now, and she didn't care. She wanted to finish him off in this way, at least once, just to see what it was like. Drawing back so just the head was in her mouth, she tightened her lips again and used her tongue, flickering it rapidly over the small slit. 

"I can't stop....oh God...L-Lenny..." he stammered, his head going back and his hips arching up even more as he felt his climax crash down on him. 

She had thought she was reasonably prepared, but the rush of juices that flooded her mouth surprised the life out of her. Still, she managed to get it all without making a mess and she gave a few lingering licks as she released him finally, letting his softening flesh go and moving back up the bed where she could brush her fingers over his face. 

His eyes were closed and he was breathing harshly, a stain of colour on his cheekbones as he struggled to calm down. It took some time, but eventually he opened his eyes and stared at her, the warm hazel colour alive with fiery lights. "You...." he began, at a loss for words. "I don't think anything's ever felt that good." 

Lenny bit her lip and gave a shy smile. "Really?" 

"How the hell can you be bashful after _that_?" he asked her, lifting his arms and pulling her into a rough embrace, his heartbeat still shaking him to death. "Anytime you want to play out your dreams again, sweetiepie, you just go right ahead." 

"So I was okay?" she asked happily, resting her cheek on his chest and sighing. 

"Okay? You were just...brilliant. That was....wow, words fail me," he murmured, his hands stroking through her hair. He frowned. "You teased me, and you ignored me....God, you had me begging!" 

"I know," she said, giving a satisfied smile that he saw when he looked at her face. 

"Oh, and you're looking very smug about it aren't you?" he asked her, his eyes narrowing. 

"Yep, I am," she agreed, turning her face towards him and grinning. "I made the big bad Kevin Nash beg for mercy! I guess if we were in the ring, you'd have tapped out?" 

He grinned back at her, his eyes holding a wicked light. "You could never make me tap out darlin', and I'll get you in the ring one day and prove it to you. As for begging...want to know what begging _really_ sounds like?" 

The way he was looking at her made her shiver, and she giggled as she tried to move away from him, knowing he was formulating a plan. "No, not really," she murmured, slapping his hands to try and make him let go of her. 

"Uh-uh, baby, you ain't getting away from me. I have to get my revenge," he growled. 

"Revenge? But you said it was good!" she complained, giggling again when he hauled her back on top of him and growled at her. 

"Oh it was good....but it seems my body isn't quite as satisfied as I thought," he said, arching an eyebrow and pushing his hips up towards her. 

Lenny gasped when she felt him hardening again, and she glanced down to watch the process, amazed at the way he thickened before her very eyes. "But...isn't that...er...that's not normal." 

"Yeah it is," he corrected her, chuckling at her shock. "It's very normal, very healthy....and it wants some action." He laughed again at her expression and sat up, taking her with him and putting her near the pillows. "Turn around and grab hold of that headboard, darlin'." 

Lenny stared at him with her mouth hanging open. "What?" 

"Well, that was part of your dream wasn't it?" he asked her, tilting his head to one side and leaning in to kiss her slowly. "Now turn around and do as you're told!" he growled, and she gave a slight shiver, making him stare at her thoughtfully. "Hmm, I think you like it when I order you about, don't you sweetheart?" She bit her lip and shook her head, but her eyes gave her away and he smiled. "Yes, you do. That's something we'll have to explore a little further at some other time, don't you think? Now, turn around!" he barked at her, grinning when she instantly moved and turned to grab the headboard. 

She gave a slight shudder when his big hands smoothed the skin on her back, stroking slowly down to curve over her backside and squeeze the flesh there before moving to her hips and tugging her backwards until she was kneeling up and in the right position. 

"Oh that's perfect," he breathed into her ear as he curved his body over her back, his big arms wrapping around her waist. One hand moved down between her legs and he stroked her soft flesh slowly, feeling her already wet and ready for him. "You want me now, babygirl? Hmm? Tell me what you want." 

She gasped as his fingers discovered all her secrets, sliding inside her and making her whimper. "I want....you, I want you inside me," she managed to say, her fingers gripping the headboard as tight as she could. 

"You got me, baby," he murmured, position himself and gently nudging at her slick flesh, letting himself sink into her incredibly slowly. She made small noises of frustration when he took his time, and he smiled. "You're not the only one that can tease," he told her, grabbing her hips to stop her from moving back onto him. "Uh-uh, no cheating." 

Lenny almost bit through her lip, trying to stop herself from begging him to just bury himself inside her, but finally he was fully seated and he stroked his hands over her body while he held himself still. She wiggled her hips slightly to try and get him to move, but he just laughed, making her moan. "Kevin....move," she said, turning her head to look at him. 

"You want me to move?" he asked her, pulling back an inch and then thrusting back in, then doing it again. "Is that how you want me to move baby?" 

"No, no....oh....more," she gasped when he abruptly stopped. 

He remained still and just studied her expression, his eyes warm. "You want more of me? How do you want me, sweetiepie, you want me slow and gentle, or hard and fast?" 

"H-hard...and...and fast," she said, whimpering when his hand went between her legs and stroked her again, taking his time over it and forcing himself to remain perfectly still while she tightened around him. "Oh God....Kev...please...pleasepleasplease," she said, her voice becoming ragged as he teased her. 

It was all he had been waiting for and he drew back, thrusting inside her in a furious rhythm that drove her quickly towards completion. Her back arched and she threw her head backwards, her hair flowing over her body in a silken curtain as he pounded into her. His eyes squeezed shut when he felt the first tightening of her muscles, and then she came apart around him, squeezing his shaft so hard he wondered that it didn't just snap off. The sounds she made as she came echoed around the room and he joined her, exploding inside her and pulling her tight against him, a harsh groan shuddering out of him as he emptied himself in fiery pulses. 

It took all his strength not to just collapse on top of her and he managed to roll to her side, pulling her him so they were spooned on their sides, both of them too exhausted to move. 

He smiled when he felt her snuggle back against him even more, a yawn making itself heard. "Did I wear you out, baby?" he asked her, wrapping his arms around her small body. 

"Mmm, and we didn't even do it all," she murmured drowsily. 

"All?" 

"The dressing table and the bed," she explained and he chuckled, leaning forward to kiss the nape of her neck. 

"Maybe tomorrow, hmm? Right now, we both need to get some sleep, otherwise we'll be useless," he said, sighing with contentment as he tugged the covers up over their naked bodies. 

"Kevin?" she murmured when he reached out and switched the bedside lamp off. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" 

"I'm really glad you brought me here," she told him, squirming until she could turn in his arms and put one hand on his face, just about able to make him out in the moonlight streaming through the window. 

"So am I," he whispered, taking her lips in a kiss that spoke only of gentleness. "I haven't been happy without you darlin', I don't know how to be anymore. You may have had some dreams, but they aren't a patch on the ones I've been having." 

"You dreamt about me?" 

"I sure did. They were sort of like all my fantasies rolled into one....and you fulfilled at least one of them tonight," he said, raising his eyebrows and grinning at her, his teeth gleaming. 

She smiled at him and stroked his face gently. "Good, I want to make you happy." 

"You do that just by being here," he told her, wrapping her closer and burying his face in her hair. He smiled when he felt her fingers toying with the short strands of his hair. "I can still grow it back if you like." 

"It was nice when it was long," she admitted, drawing back so she could see him. "But I wouldn't care if you were bald. You're still you, and you're still handsome." 

"Thank you baby," he said, grinning again. "You'll give me a big head." 

"It's already enormous," she said tartly, rolling over so her back was to him again. "I can't see how it could possibly get any bigger. You'd need a forklift just to walk anywhere." 

He chuckled and pulled her tight against him, leaning his head over her shoulder. "Are you saying I'm vain?" 

"Hopelessly." 

"Well, do you blame me? I am, after all, God's answer to what women want!" he grumbled, chuckling again when she made tsking noises. 

"I guess you're okay," she murmured, smiling when she felt him laugh again. 

"You, above everyone else, love everything about me, so quit it with this 'okay' shit," he growled, making her giggle when he nibbled her shoulder. 

"I don't love everything about you! Let's not forget your feet, shall we?" she said, giggling again when he froze. 

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my feet!" he snorted, turning her quickly back over again and staring down at her, a smile curving his lips. "Stop trying to deny things and stop trying to change the subject! You love me, don't you, Charlene Hart?" 

Lenny stared up at him, freezing at his words and not knowing what to say. Did he know how she felt? He lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, placing a tender kiss on her lips and then smiling warmly at her. "Don't you?" 

. 

. 

. 

_****There.....is that better? LOL. Ah smut...is there anything finer?? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!****_


	37. Chapter 36

_***Bonjour! Another day, another chapter! Well, at least it didn't take as long this time! Thanks for the reviews....and hope you enjoy this one! I've only posted it this soon because a certain person has no patience. None. Not a shred. And she cries.....! She knows who she is....LOL.***_

. 

. 

. 

**Chapter thirty-six**

Kevin gazed down at Lenny, studying her features in the soft moonlight. She looked stunned, and uncertain, he decided and he sighed softly. He certainly hadn't planned on asking her that, but he couldn't help himself. He had to know. His thumb rubbed over her lips and he smiled again. "Come on, baby, say the words I want to hear." 

"I...I don't...k..know..." she began, stopping and licking her lips when he shook his head. 

"You're in love with me," he told her, sounding supremely confident. "Otherwise you'd never have let me touch you in the first place." His eyes sparkled down at her and he leaned in to give her another kiss, closing his eyes as his body responded in a way it shouldn't have been able to. "Tell me." 

"Why?" she asked quietly, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

"I need to hear you say it," he murmured, frowning slightly as he framed her small face with his big hands. 

Lenny stared at him silently, chewing her lip as she considered saying the words, but it was so obvious by now to everyone how she felt, she thought, that there was really no point in denying it. "I love you," she said softly, the words barely above a whisper. 

Kevin froze when she said it and tried to analyse how he was feeling, his heart stopping and starting up again and making him shake with its furious beat. He took a shaky breath in and stroked his thumbs over her cheeks. "Say it again." 

"I love you," she said obediently, a little louder this time, her chest feeling as if it would burst with her emotions. She gave a slight gasp when he gathered her up against him in a bone crushing hug, his arms wrapped tight around her and his breathing harsh in her ear. 

"Oh God, I never thought it would feel like this," he said shakily, giving a surprised laugh as he felt the shock of her words flow through him. He had known, of course, how she felt. Sam had told him and so had other people...but he had needed the words somehow. Now he had them and he didn't know how to react. His body didn't have any such trouble and she couldn't fail to feel how aroused he was, shifting against him. 

Lenny felt him nudge her head up and the next second he was kissing her deeply, his tongue shooting into her mouth and ravaging it, working swiftly at getting her as turned on as he was. She didn't make a murmur of protest when he started caressing her urgently, his hands playing with her breasts and scrubbing down her ribs, trying to get every inch of her in a fury of desire that she had no hope of denying. Not that she wanted to, she thought, arching her back when his hand moved her legs apart and he settled himself over her, his hardness nudging insistently against her softness, penetrating her with as much speed as he could without hurting her. 

A deep groan echoed around the room, his hands grabbing her hips and lifting her up for his sudden deep thrusts, sheathing himself again and again in her slick heat. He was at the very edge of his control, and his eyes snapped open to stare down at her, glittering fiercely in the darkness. "Say it again, honey," he ordered her harshly, gritting his teeth when she did so and he felt his brain start to shut down with the pleasure it gave him. His movements became deeper still and he vaguely felt her trembling with the force he used, but he could just barely detect that he wasn't harming her in any way. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she held herself close to him as he drove himself into her, everything becoming uncoordinated as they both pushed towards their release. 

Just before he exploded he pulled back to stare into her face again. "Open your eyes!" he moaned, his teeth gritting again as he tried to hold off his orgasm. "Look at me, baby, say it again, say it...now...say it now!" 

"I love you," she managed to pant out, and then her pupils dilated and her eyes rolled back in her head, her whole body convulsing with his few final thrusts. The words had the power to make him almost pass out from an incredibly intense climax and he collapsed on top of her, frantically trying to draw enough air into his lungs to sustain his life. 

After a few minutes he felt her pushing at him and he rolled to one side, pulling her over on top of him and holding her there, his hands cradling her gently. "You realise you're never getting away from me now, don't you?" he asked gruffly, opening his eyes to stare up at the dark ceiling, stripes of silvery moonlight cutting through the blackness. 

"I'm not?" she asked sleepily, a smile curling her lips as she relaxed in top of him, loving the way he was holding her. 

"You're mine, and I want the whole damn world to know it," he murmured, frowning at the thought of commitment. It was something he had avoided for some time now, and he still wasn't one hundred percent sure he was ready for it. But the thought of not having Lenny right there next to him at all times was far more terrifying, and his frown grew worse. So what did that mean? Was he thinking of marriage? Kids? A sigh shook his chest. Kids. He would love to see Lenny grow big with his baby inside her, he would love looking after her, having a whole brood of children....but it had to be with her and no-one else. She loved him, but could she cope with his life the way it was at the moment? He wasn't poor, but he wasn't rich either, although he could happily retire from the business and sit on his backside forever. The thought didn't appeal though, he wanted something else out of life, and if he wanted to make his life with Lenny then he needed to give her as much normality as he could. The thought of buying a place in Texas rose up in his mind again. He could get a place for them, maybe find a business to go into. His eyes narrowed and he chewed his lip. Page had a gym and he had said something about finding it hard going...maybe he needed a partner? Or he could possibly do what Mark was doing, get a ranch and have someone else run it. His eyes dropped to Lenny when he felt her yawn and he moved her gently to lay next to him, smiling when he saw her eyes were already closed and she was halfway asleep. He pulled the covers back over them and kissed her closed eyelids. "You mean the world to me, sweetiepie," he whispered, aware that she couldn't hear him. He'd tell her properly how he felt when he was more comfortable with the emotions himself. 

********* 

Loud knocking woke Kevin up the next morning and he groaned, opening his eyes and then covering them quickly up when daylight blinded him. He managed to blink at his watch and then he groaned again, seeing it was only just after seven. Who the hell got up at this time of the morning? The insistent knocking continued and he sat up, looking down at Lenny who was blinking sleepily up at him. 

"Okay, okay!" he yelled, rolling his eyes and getting out of bed, wincing when his muscles protested the sudden movement. Pulling a pair of trousers on as quickly as he could he opened the door a crack so he could stop whoever it was from making such a racket. 

Mark grinned at him and Kevin groaned, rubbing his eyes. "What the hell do you want?" 

"Morning," Mark said, his arm tightening around Amy's shoulders as he waited for Kevin to invite him in. When the bigger man didn't move he frowned. "Aren't we allowed in?" 

"Er....yeah....hold on," Kevin said, ignoring the look of interest on Mark's face. He closed the door and turned to Lenny, winking at her. "Mark and Amy are here. You want to go get dressed in the bathroom?" 

Lenny nodded and gave him a shy smile, wrapping the sheet around herself before she walked towards the bathroom door, grabbing her things on the way. Kevin grinned as he watched her go, wondering how she could still be shy. He couldn't deny that he liked it though. Opening the door again, he rolled his eyes as Mark pushed passed him and looked around the room curiously, his eyes narrowing on the bathroom door as he slowly went to sit down on one of the chairs, pulling Amy onto his lap. 

"Well?" Kevin said, raising one eyebrow. 

The other man grinned and then looked at his wife, his smile softening. "We have some news to tell you." 

"You do? At seven in the morning?" Kevin asked, raising one eyebrow. 

"It couldn't wait," Mark said, shrugging. 

"So you woke me up to come and gossip about something? Thanks," he said sarcastically, finally smiling when Mark glared at him. 

"I ain't gossiping! I have something to tell you....I'm gonna have a baby!" he burst out, his green eyes alight with excitement. 

Kevin froze briefly. "You are? Er...you're not really very well equipped to have a baby, Mark, I mean, where's it gonna come out? Because if it's where I think...then I have to tell you that that's gonna hurt like a son of a bitch!" 

Mark rolled his eyes. "Dickhead!" 

"Asshole!" Kevin shot back, grinning now as he looked at Amy. "You're pregnant?" 

She nodded, her smile lighting up her whole face. "Yes! I'm three months along, or thereabouts." 

Kevin stood up and grabbed Amy up off Mark's lap, giving her a hug. "I'm really pleased for you, sweetheart." 

"Hey, that's my wife you've got there!" Mark grumbled, standing behind them and frowning. 

Kevin put Amy down and turned to his friend, raising an eyebrow. "Just remember what I said before, that this doesn't mean I have the hots for you, alright?" he asked before grabbing him in a hug and patting his back. "Congratulations, man." 

"Thanks," Mark said, grinning when Kevin let him go. "You can admit you find me attractive, it's okay. But I only have eyes for this little lady I'm afraid." 

"Asshole," Kevin said again, chuckling. He turned and looked towards the bathroom when Lenny slowly walked out, fully dressed and blushing. "Hey baby," he said, moving towards her straight away and drawing her further into the room, not letting go of her hand. 

Amy and Mark looked at each other and smiled. "Well, hello Lenny, I didn't know you were going to be here," Mark said, watching her carefully. 

"I only got here last night," she said, feeling a bit awkward. 

"I flew her out here and she's going to be coming on the road with us," Kevin explained, feeling his heart flip over when he looked down at her. 

"You...flew her out here?" Mark asked, blinking slowly. It wasn't like Kevin to be all caring and affectionate, but Mark could see there was a wealth of emotion in the other man when he looked at Lenny. He smiled. "It'll be nice to have you along with us," he told her, and Lenny gave him a small smile, pressing against Kevin when he put a big arm around her. 

"Yes it will," Amy agreed, grinning. "I'll have someone else to talk to now, besides Mark. He's always working anyway, and Tammy is usually off with Glenn somewhere." She frowned and narrowed her eyes. "I suppose you'll be off with Kevin all the time though, huh?" 

"Most of the time, yes she will," Kevin answered for her, looking inordinately pleased with himself. He smiled warmly at Lenny and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Amy and Mark are going to have a baby." 

"You are?" Lenny burst out, grinning now as she forgot her own slight discomfort. "I'm so pleased for you!" She rushed out of Kevin's arms and gave Amy a hug, then turned and gave Mark a hug too. Kevin watched her the whole time, itching to have her back in his arms and he waited impatiently for Mark to release her. When he saw Mark raise his eyes and give him a wicked smile, he walked across the room and grabbed hold of her. 

"That's enough hugging," he growled, pulling Lenny close against him. 

"Oooh, jealousy," Mark said, chuckling at the look Kevin shot him. 

"You're damn right," Kevin agreed mildly, his hands stroking over Lenny's back gently and a smile playing on his lips. "And I don't give a damn who knows it either." 

Mark nodded and gave a strange smile. "Well, it's about damn time," he said under his breath, watching the way Kevin was holding Lenny. It was so similar to the way he held Amy that it was obvious to him how his big friend was feeling. He had known that something would happen between these two eventually, if Kevin ever let his guard down, and now it had. Two people didn't fight that much and bicker all the time unless there was something behind it all. He was glad that in this case it had worked out well. At least, so far, he thought, pulling Amy towards him and dropping a kiss on top of her head. "I guess we'd better go. I'll see you at the arena later on, right?" Mark asked. 

Kevin dragged his eyes away from Lenny briefly. "Yeah, we'll be there sometime this afternoon," he said absently, thinking of what he would likely be doing all morning and grinning happily. 

Mark shook his head. "Hmm. See you both later. Go and get some more sleep, you look like you could use it. Been up all night?" 

"Something like that," Kevin murmured, grinning at the look Lenny shot him, her head dipping to hide against his chest when Mark started laughing. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought. See ya later," Mark said, shaking his head and walking away, still laughing as he grabbed hold of Amy's hand. 

Kevin closed the door and scooped Lenny up, his smile growing wicked. "Seems we have the entire morning to ourselves. Can you think of anything we can do with that time?" 

"Get some sleep?" she suggested, trying to look innocent. 

"You can forget about sleep!" he growled, carrying her to the bed and then throwing her down on it. "From now on you're gonna have to get by on a couple of hours of sleep a night, because the rest of the time you're mine!" he growled, coming down on top of her. 

Lenny giggled as his big hands framed her face. "Okay." 

"No arguments?" 

"Not a one," she murmured, closing her eyes when he started to gently kiss her. She knew she was going to enjoy being on the road with him, regardless of all the travelling. As long as they were together, everything would be fine. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

_*****Mmmm.....I could suggest a few things to do with Kevin for a few hours....oh yes indeed.....mmmm.....er, okay, getting carried away! Anyway, hope it was okay, and in the next chapter another old face will appear! But can you guess who it is? Not you, Kris, you already know!*****_


	38. Chapter 37

_****Hello again. Not a happy bunny today, I'm afraid, not after hearing the news about Kevin. All I need now is to find out 'Taker and Kane are leaving , and my life will be complete! Wrestling just took a serious nosedive! Anyway, I still have my story, so read on! And thanks for the reviews! Ooooh, if you want to see something truly hilarious, go and read the latest reviews for my story 'Just a Man'. It made me smile!****_****

****. 

. 

.****

****

**Chapter thirty-seven**

Four weeks passed by, and Lenny couldn't have been happier. She got to watch Kevin wrestle, and then she got to be with him when he came backstage again; it was all she wanted. 

For his part, Kevin was changing in front of everyone's eyes. His monumental temper had calmed down and he smiled more than ever, reverting back to the goofball he had once been. It was obvious to everyone who was responsible for that change, although no-one ever dared risk the return of Kevin's temper by mentioning it. He was incredibly possessive over Lenny whenever there were any of the guys in the vicinity, and it had become a standing joke that it was risking death to even say hello to her. Paul Levesque and some of the guys who had known her for years didn't care though, and they ignored the way Kevin glowered at them whenever they came and chatted to her. Eventually he started to thaw out a little bit, realising that no-one was trying to charm her or take her away from him, but it was amusing to see all the same. 

They arrived in Atlanta, Georgia where they would be doing a show at the Georgia Dome, and Kevin quickly took her to their hotel, having booked a room with a separate living area and small kitchen. Lenny had long since got used to only seeing parts of a City when they drove through it. The rest of the time was spent going to and from the arena, and there was never any time to sight-see with the hectic schedule the wrestlers were made to follow. None of them ever complained about it, except mildly, and most seemed happy in their jobs. It did lead to them arriving in different cities at night, though, and this was no exception. It was gone ten by the time they entered the lobby. 

As they stood at the hotel's reception desk, waiting for their keys, a deep laugh sounded from behind them and Kevin turned slowly around, his eyes already narrowed in disbelief. "You're kidding me," he said quietly, looking amazed. 

Scott Hall grinned cockily and shook his head. "Now, would I kid you?" 

"You asshole, you never said a thing about coming here!" Kevin said, grinning and going forward to give his friend a bear hug, both men laughing. 

"I wanted to surprise you, see you get that old dopey look on your face," Scott said, moving back from him and laughing, one eyebrow raised. "Guess it worked." 

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

"I've got a little meeting to attend tomorrow," Scott replied, shrugging nonchalantly. 

Kevin stared at him for a second, cocking his head to one side. "With whom?" 

"Vinnie," the darker man said, raising his eyebrows and widening his eyes. "Seems that maybe I've been a good boy for long enough that I might be forgiven for past sins." 

"You're coming back?" 

"For a while, not forever. I'm being offered a short contract, just six months, then we'll see," Scott said, trying to sound casual about it when he was feeling more nervous than he cared to admit. 

"You must have known about this for some time. You didn't think it was important enough to tell me about it?" Kevin complained, frowning. 

"I didn't want to jinx it by telling you." 

"You think I'm a jinx? Thanks a bunch!" 

"I think you're an idiot, but you already know that," Scott shot back, grinning again. 

"And I think you're a moron. It's gonna be good having you back," Kevin told him, clapping him on the shoulder. 

"I hope it'll be good being back," Scott replied, glancing curiously at Lenny and then back at Kevin again. "Care to introduce me?" 

Narrowing his eyes, Kevin suddenly realised how Mark had felt when he had first introduced Amy to him. Now he was thinking that Scott was a threat, seeing the other man through a woman's eyes for once. "I guess so," he murmured reluctantly. He looped an arm around Lenny's shoulders and pulled her close to him, unconsciously staking his claim. "This is Charlene Hart. She lives on Mark's ranch, I think I told you," he said, not bothering to shorten her name. 

Scott tried not to laugh at his friends attitude. "Yeah, you told me," he said, rolling his eyes before turning his attention to Lenny. "Hello Charlene....actually it's Lenny isn't it?" he asked, reaching for her hand and shaking it politely. 

"Yes, it is," Lenny said quietly, studying the dark man. "You're Scott Hall." 

"I am indeed," he said, smiling charmingly and making Kevin's spine stiffen. "Kevin's told me a bit about you, but I wouldn't mind learning more about the girl who's taming the beast." 

"Beast?" she asked, frowning. 

Scott nodded towards Kevin. "Yeah, beast. Apparently you're responsible for calming this big jerk down a bit." 

"How did you know her name? And how did you know that she's....who have you been talking to?" Kevin asked him, starting to look outraged. 

"A few of the guys, that's all. Shawn's been pretty good at keeping me informed about things around here. Better than you have, anyway. Then there's Page, he's just full of useless information," Scott said, shooting Kevin a dark look before smiling down at Lenny again and ignoring the bigger man. "So, I guess you've only just arrived? How would you like to come and have a nice, hot...." 

"She's not having anything nice and hot with you!" Kevin burst out before he could stop himself and Scott chuckled. 

"I see what they're saying is true. Drop the attitude, big man, this is me, remember?" 

Kevin had the grace to look ashamed of himself, and he shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't mean....ah, hell, let's go get some coffee or something. Maybe it'll stop me acting like a jerk." 

Scott looked amazed. "You really think that's possible?" 

"Oh, funny. Real funny." 

"I thought so," Scott said, grinning as they walked towards the coffee lounge. 

"Well, I guess that's something I'm gonna have to get used to again, your smart mouth," Kevin said, sighing and looking doomed. 

"I can't help it if I'm too quick for you, buddy," Scott returned, shrugging. "Although you should be used to that by now." 

"Yeah, I suppose I should. I was just enjoying myself without your smartass comments all the time!" Kevin growled, glowering. 

"Aw Kev, I missed you too," he replied, laughing and dodging the punch Kevin threw at him. 

Lenny watched them with a smile on her mouth, deciding she liked Scott so far, and she liked the way Kevin was smiling too. He looked good when he smiled, and he was doing it more often than ever lately. 

Kevin looked down and caught the look of admiration she was giving him and he hugged her closer to him, his grin widening. "You okay, baby?" 

She nodded, beaming up at him. "I'm fine." 

As they sat down on one of the comfortable lounge seats, Kevin pulled her onto his lap and frowned, letting Scott order coffee for them all while he studied Lenny. "You're not feeling tired? We have been travelling a lot and you...well, you haven't been getting much sleep." 

"I know, but I feel good, not that tired. Well, maybe a little," she admitted, fiddling with his beard while she stared into his eyes, completely forgetting the presence of the other man until he coughed loudly. 

At the startled looks from the other two, Scott chuckled. "You still with me?" 

"Sorry," Kevin said, grinning like a fool while Lenny continued playing with his beard. It had become one of her favourite hobbies and he didn't mind one bit. 

"Good. I thought I was having coffee alone for a minute there," Scott replied, shaking his head as he stared at his big friend. He hadn't seen Kevin look that happy for years, and his eyes flicked to Lenny, wondering how someone so...well, normal, could have pulled off such an enormous feat. She certainly wasn't the type Kevin would normally have gone for, but he had to admit she was pretty, and she obviously loved him. "So, any changes in the wrestling world that I need to know about?" 

Kevin shrugged. "Not many. They've got these people called 'Talent Liaisons' now, and I guess you'll be getting one of those." 

"Talent Liaison? What the hell is that?" Scott asked him, smiling up at the waitress as she put their tray of coffee down on the table. 

"Some people Vince has employed to take care of all new talent. As far as I can see, all they do is fetch and carry," Kevin explained, reaching out one arm to put sugar and cream in one of the coffee cups and giving it a stir. 

"So, nothing but a gofer?" 

"Seems that way. Just don't call them that to their faces, they like the proper title." Kevin picked the cup up and lifted it to Lenny's lips, smiling as she took a small sip, her eyes fixed on his. 

"I suppose they're all young kids who just want a job in the WWE," Scott mused. 

"Actually, they're not. There's only three of them right now, and they're all female." 

"Female huh?" Scott asked, his eyes sparkling. "Attractive females?" 

"Fairly attractive, I guess," Kevin replied, winking at Lenny when she frowned at him. "Not as beautiful as you sweetheart." 

"Thanks honey," Scott said, chuckling when Kevin glared at him. "So, I'll be getting one of those hmm? Could prove diverting." 

"I just bet it could," Kevin murmured, arching his eyebrow. "I guess you haven't changed." 

"Sure I have. I'm even more devastatingly handsome now than I used to be," Scott said immediately, grinning at Lenny when she laughed. "Better watch out I don't take this little lady away from you, Kev." 

"Better watch out I don't break your neck, Scott," Kevin shot back, giving a hard smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"You couldn't anyway," Lenny said to Scott, and Kevin looked at her with surprise. 

"He couldn't?" he asked, smiling at the slight colour that tinted her cheeks. "Why's that baby?" 

"Because I'm yours," she said quietly. "And he's good looking, I guess, but not as good looking as you." 

"Is that right?" he murmured, leaning forward to give her a kiss. "You're not attracted to him then?" 

"No," she said, shaking her head and returning his kiss with one of her own. "No one can match up to Big Sexy." 

"Oh, you got that right!" he said, chuckling. "The ladies do seem to like him though." 

"I don't," she reassured him. 

"Hey! I'm right here!" Scott interrupted, looking hurt. 

Kevin grinned at him. "Sorry, buddy, just making sure." 

"Yeah, well, she didn't have to say she didn't like me!" he continued, giving Lenny a disgusted look and then turning his head away, sniffing. "But it's okay, if she thinks I'm ugly...." 

"I don't think you're ugly," Lenny said, giggling at his bad acting. 

He immediately smiled. "You think I'm handsome?" 

"Well....er...." she trailed off and went silent when Kevin looked at her expectantly. 

"No, she doesn't think you're handsome," he said for her. "She thinks I'm handsome. All other men pale by comparison." 

Scott chuckled. "I guess I'm not gonna win this one, huh?" 

"Not a chance!" Kevin said, his arms tightening around Lenny as he hugged her closer. 

"So, when do I meet this Talent person?" Scott asked, changing the subject abruptly. 

"Probably after your meeting with Vince, I should imagine." 

"Yeah. I can't say I'm looking forward to seeing Vince. He's bound to mention the booze again," Scott mused, raising his eyebrows and then sighing. 

"You know, Vince is different lately. You might be surprised." 

"If he really is different, then I guess I just might be," Scott agreed, sipping his coffee and sighing. "You look tired Kev," he said, noticing the weariness on the other man's face. 

"Yeah, well, that's one of the things that's still the same about wrestling, buddy. It's still hard work, and they still don't give anyone enough time off to rest." 

"I figured as much," Scott said, shrugging. "Still, it seems you have some compensations for all the hard work, though?" he said, nodding towards Lenny. 

Kevin grinned. "Yeah, I'm one of the lucky ones, I have my lady travelling with me. Not all the guys are so fortunate." 

"A lot of them have families. They can hardly drag them on the road with them," Scott pointed out. 

"I suppose they can't," Kevin agreed, frowning and rubbing his hand absently up and down Lenny's back. He had been thinking lately of how it would be if Lenny got pregnant, but now the reality of such a situation hit him. If she got pregnant....she couldn't travel around with him. He didn't want to be without her, not yet, and he made a mental note to buy some condoms. The only thing he could do was prevent it from happening, otherwise he'd have to let her go home and go back to being on his own. 

"What's wrong?" Lenny asked him, watching the way he was frowning. 

"Nothing, babygirl," he murmured, dropping a kiss on her lips and hugging her lightly. 

"Are you sure? You looked...odd." 

"I'm fine, honestly. Just tired, I guess," he told her, smiling and enjoying the feel of her against him. 

"It is getting late," Scott put in, glancing at his watch. "I think I'll turn in now, anyway." 

"Yeah, you should. After all, tomorrow is a big day, hmm?" Kevin asked, standing up and taking Lenny with him. 

"You're damn right it is. What floor are you on?" 

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Damn, I was so surprised to see you that I didn't even get my key!" He walked out of the lounge with Scott, his arm still around Lenny as they headed towards the reception desk again. Luckily, his key was still there and one of the other guys hadn't stolen it to play some sort of trick on him, and he murmured his thanks to the girl behind the desk. "Eighteenth floor, room 1812. Where are you?" 

"Tenth floor, nowhere as classy as you!" Scott snorted, grinning. 

"Aw, don't get jealous on me, chico!" Kevin drawled, punching Scott on the shoulder. "We have a kitchen in our room, you can come and have breakfast with us if you like." 

Scott's eyes sparkled and he glanced at Lenny. "You mean I can see this lovely creature first thing in the morning? Mmmm, now that's definitely worth coming over for." 

"You're dicing with death, you realise?" the bigger man asked him, cocking his head to one side and narrowing his eyes. 

"I'm real scared, Kev," Scott muttered, rolling his eyes. 

"Asshole," Kevin muttered, trying not to smile and failing. 

"I am, and I'm proud of it! Come on," Scott said, pointing to the elevators, "you can see me up to my floor, make sure I'm safe. You never know when there are frustrated females waiting to get hold of this body!" 

Lenny laughed, looking up to see Kevin shake his head and snort. "They'd have to be really desperate!" 

"Suits me," Scott said, raising his eyebrows. 

"And to think, I actually missed you," Kevin mused, blinking in amazement as they reached the elevator and pressed the button. 

"Well, I'm that kind of guy," Scott said, nodding. "Everyone loves me. You can't help missing me when I'm not here, but I'm back now so you can start being happy again!" 

"I can start being pissed off again," Kevin corrected him, stepping into the elevator with Lenny. 

"Whatever turns you on, baby." 

"Oh God, this is going to be a nightmare, I can tell," Kevin murmured, looking heavenwards. 

"You don't have to call me God," Scott told him, pressing the button for his floor and sending Lenny a dazzling smile. 

"I didn't....dammit, I wish this thing would hurry up!" Kevin muttered, looking down at Lenny and pursing his lips when he saw her smiling. "I suppose you think this is amusing?" 

"Yep." 

"Typical. Before long everyone's gonna be on his side and then I'll be in real trouble!" he moaned. 

"You got that right," Scott murmured, waiting for the doors to open on his floor and then stepping out. "I'll come by at nine tomorrow, that okay with you?" 

"That's fine," Lenny answered, ignoring Kevin's stricken look. 

"Nine? I have to get up at _nine_?" Scott grinned as Kevin's words faded when the lift started moving again, and he made his way to his own room. 

Lenny grinned up at Kevin and put her arms around his waist, her eyes sparkling. "I can make sure you're up at nine," she murmured. 

Kevin arched his eyebrows as he studied her expression, his eyes warming. "You can, huh?" 

"Mmm-hmm." 

"Which part of me would you be talking about, sweetiepie?" 

"This part," she said softly, putting her hand between them and cupping the firm bulge in his jeans. 

He took a sharp breath inwards. "Well, then, that's okay." 

"Thought it might be," she said, grinning cheekily. 

"Well, look at little Miss Confidence!" he growled, picking her up. "Wanna see how brave you really are?" 

"Er...I guess so," she whispered, laughing when he carried her out of the elevator and ran down the corridor impatiently. "Are you in a hurry or something?" 

"I wasn't. Not until that wicked little hand had a squeeze, now I'm ready to explode!" he growled, managing to get the door open while still holding her. The very last thought on his mind at that moment was the need to buy condoms. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

_****There......not much going on in this chapter, I know, but it was to bring Scott into it. Yes, The Outsiders are back together! If only it could happen in real life....:-( ****_


	39. Chapter 38

_****Sorry it took so long to update....AGAIN! Just haven't been able to motivate myself lately! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this one!****_****

****. 

. 

.****

****

**Chapter thirty-eight**

Kevin stirred in his sleep, his breath shuddering out of him as his dream took on an intensely sensual nature. He squirmed about a bit and frowned, his brain trying to analyse what it was he was feeling. Whatever it was, it felt damn good. As he drifted through layers of sleep, the feelings suddenly clarified until there was absolutely no doubt what it was he was experiencing. Cracking his eyelids he looked down to find Lenny running her tongue up his shaft, tapping it lightly against the vein there, and then swirling it around the head. He groaned and moved his hips upwards imploringly, wondering how long she'd been at it because he felt ready to explode. "Lenny..." 

She lifted her head and gave him a smile, her eyes alight with mischief. "Good morning! Told you I could get you up, didn't I?" 

He went to speak and then groaned loudly, his speech deserting him when she closed her mouth over him again and gave a slow suck, her tongue tickling him just as she drew back. 

"You know," she murmured, running her hand up and down his length, "I've discovered that you're really sensitive just here." Her tongue darted out and flicked over the vein that ran up the underside of his shaft, making him moan again and squirm. "Mmm, real sensitive." 

"Jesus, woman, you're gonna kill me! You've become a monster!" he groaned, gasping in a breath when she enclosed him in hot moistness again and sucked strongly. Then she let him slip out of her mouth and sat up, stretching. 

"Well, if I'm a monster, then I guess I'd better go?" she murmured, smiling sweetly at him and moving to get off the bed. 

"_Go_?!" he growled, grabbing her and preventing her from going anywhere. "You get me like this and think you can just go? Nuh-uh baby, you ain't leaving yet!" 

"I'm not? But...whatever will we do with the hour before Scott arrives?" 

"The hour before...? You woke me up at _eight in the morning_?" he asked incredulously. 

"Well, I didn't know you'd wake up so soon," she murmured, tracing circles on his chest and moving towards one nipple. 

"With you sucking me? Hell, of course I was gonna wake up!" he growled at her, pulling her over him until she was straddling his hips. "And now you're gonna pay!" He positioned her and then tugged down on her hips until he began to sink inside her, pleased to find her wet and ready for him. Another groan sounded as he felt her take him completely and her soft weight settle on him. 

"Mmm, I like the way you make me pay," she murmured, smiling like the cat who got the cream. 

Kevin opened his eyes and looked at her, cocking one eyebrow. "You're a wanton hussy, you realise?" 

"You made me this way! Don't go complaining now," she said, biting her lip as she began moving on him. 

"Oh, babygirl, I ain't complaining," he groaned, holding her hips and guiding her movements, his eyes watching her every expression with awe. "Faster," he instructed her, looking at the way her breasts jiggled about and moving his hands up to cup them. 

Lenny frowned, biting her lip in concentration as she tried to move fast enough to satisfy them both. She gasped as he thrust upwards obligingly and went deeper still, making her arch backwards until her hair brushed across his legs. "Kevin, I can't....oh my....it's not enough..." she stammered, opening her eyes and staring at him dazedly. 

"It's okay, baby," he whispered, grabbing her tight against him and rolling them so she was beneath him. "I can help out." He smiled and bent to drop a kiss on her lips and then started thrusting into her, his movements deep and strong. 

She instantly moaned, her hips arching upwards to drive him on, her whole face screwing up with the force of feeling rushing through her. Kevin managed to control himself long enough to watch her climax overtake her, and he was fascinated with the expression on her face right at the moment her muscles clenched tightly around him. Seconds later he pushed hard inside her and held himself there, bursts of pleasure raking his body as he joined her. 

"That just keeps getting better and better," he mumbled, his head buried in the pillow next to her head as he calmed down. "You realise I'm gonna pay you back?" 

"You said that this was payback!" 

"Yeah, but you enjoyed it too much, so now I'll have to think of something else." 

"But....you enjoyed it too!" 

"True," he murmured, chuckling. "Just look out, sweetiepie, because tomorrow morning I'm gonna be the one waking you up." 

"You are?" she asked him, smiling as she stroked his shoulders. 

"Mmm-hmm. It's my turn to play," he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "You can tell me again now, if you like," he continued, changing the subject abruptly. 

Lenny smiled, her eyes closed as she calmed down. "Tell you what?" she asked, even though she knew very well what he wanted. 

"You know what," he growled, his arms wrapping around her tightly and giving her a squeeze. 

"Okay, okay!" she squealed, giggling when he drew back and looked down at her menacingly. "I can't tell you if you're looking at me like you want to kill me." 

"Try," he told her, narrowing his eyes and waiting. 

Lenny sighed and gazed up at him, loving everything about him. Her hand lifted and stroked through his short hair. "I love you." 

The next moment he was kissing her tenderly and she relaxed, sinking into it easily. He hadn't yet said the words to her, and she had a seed of uncertainty about his true feelings. But she didn't want to push it. For now, she would simply enjoy being with him. 

********* 

Lenny had just pulled her clothes on after a shower when someone knocked on the door, and she walked out of the bedroom into the living area, her hairbrush in her hand. Cracking the door open, she smiled when she saw the large figure of Scott Hall standing there impatiently. 

"Hey," she said, pulling the door open all the way and waving him in. "Kevin's in the shower, but he won't be long. I've got coffee on the go if you want some?" 

Scott's dark eyes swept over the room and settled back on her, and he grinned. "Coffee would be great, thanks. So, you managed to wake him up then? Kev does hate early mornings." 

Lenny went into the kitchen area and busied herself with the coffee, thankful that he wouldn't see her blush. "Yeah, I managed to wake him up," she agreed, smiling to herself. She carried the mug of coffee back to Scott and handed it to him before using the brush to straighten out her long, damp hair. 

"Where's mine?" Kevin asked petulantly as he came out of the bedroom. He was wearing jeans and nothing else, and Lenny feasted her eyes on the sight of him. 

"Eww, Christ, couldn't you put some clothes on first?" Scott grumbled, wincing as he looked at Kevin's naked torso. "There's a sight I didn't miss." 

"You're just jealous," Kevin said, grinning. 

"With a body like mine? God himself would want something _this_ fantastic, and besides..." 

"Ah, geez, don't start! It's too early!" Kevin complained, throwing himself down on the sofa and yawning, his eyes lighting up when Lenny handed him a coffee of his own. He took the cup with one hand and pulled her onto his lap with the other, sighing contentedly when she relaxed against him and kissed his collar bone. 

Scott watched them and smiled, pleased that his friend was so happy. His eyes drifted to the kitchen and he frowned. "Where's breakfast then?" 

"You're drinking it," Kevin told him, shooting him an evil smirk. 

"I got up early and came here for _this_?" he asked, frowning. 

"Actually, you're the one that stipulated the time, so you can't blame us for that," Kevin pointed out. "As for the food....well, we haven't got any. I sort of forgot about that." 

"Hmm, too busy doing _other_ things were we?" Scott mused, his lips quirking at the blush that suffused Lenny's face. "Thought as much. Well, as good as this coffee is, I can't go without food. I'll starve to death right in front of you until all that's left is a skeleton." 

"A hairy skeleton," Kevin put in, giving a smug smile. 

"That too," the other man agreed, grinning broadly. "So, now you know I'll die without food in the next ten minutes - why are we still sitting here?" 

"I just want to watch you waste away," Kevin said, sipping his coffee slowly. "I'm okay, myself. I can go without food for..." 

"About five seconds!" Lenny interrupted him, giggling when he grabbed her side and squeezed gently. "Well, it's true!" 

"She's got you there," Scott pointed out, smirking now. "You always did have an immense appetite." 

"And not just for food either, hmm?" Kevin whispered in Lenny's ear, making her shiver and then blush again, her lips curving in a smile. He stood up and placed her on her feet before grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. A smile touched his mouth when Lenny handed him his shoes and ran her brush through his hair while he put them on. At least it didn't take so long to do anymore, he thought, standing up and leading her out of the room. "Okay, let's go eat then. Never let it be said I got between Scott Hall and food! Jesus, I'd probably end up getting eaten!" 

"The thought of accidentally getting a mouthful of you almost takes my appetite away," Scott said, grimacing. 

"Good job not everyone thinks that way," Kevin stated blandly, not looking down at Lenny but chuckling softly when she pinched his backside where the other man wouldn't see. He grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips. "Now, now, none of that violence." 

They made their way down to the restaurant, Scott and Kevin throwing insults at each other the whole time, and eventually found themselves seated at a table while a waitress hovered next to them. 

Lenny shook her head as the two men gave their orders, finding it unbelievable that they could possibly eat that amount of food. But she had seen Kevin eat plenty of times, and she knew what sort of appetite he had. She ordered herself a small breakfast and thanked the waitress, since the others were too engrossed in conversation to bother. 

For the duration of the meal, Lenny sat and watched them, bemused at the things they called each other and that neither of them got remotely upset. They finished their food at the same time and threw their utensils down, laughing. "I win!" Kevin said, grinning triumphantly. 

"Win what?" Lenny asked, frowning. She hadn't heard them place a bet on anything. 

"The eating contest. We always try and beat each other," he explained, putting his arm around her and kissing her forehead. 

"Yeah, we do," Scott said. "Except this time, I won. I placed my knife and fork down before you did." 

Kevin nodded. "Yes you did. But you didn't finish all your food." 

Scott eyed his plate and frowned. "There's nothing left, so what didn't I eat?" 

"That," Kevin replied, pointing proudly to a tiny piece of bacon that had fallen onto the tablecloth. "You didn't finish, therefore I win. You have to foot the bill." 

"Damn!" 

Lenny looked from one of them to the other. "You're seriously admitting defeat because of that tiny piece of bacon?" 

Scott shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. I made him admit defeat once because a pea rolled onto the floor, so fair's fair." He drew out his wallet and counted out some notes onto the table. 

"I think you're both mad," she said. 

"Stick around, chica, you'll soon be as crazy as we are!" Scott said, grinning at her and then looking around the restaurant at the other guys who had appeared. "I see the roster hasn't changed all that much. Still got a lot of the old faces around." 

"Yeah, a lot of new ones too," Kevin agreed, gesturing to a table where some of the more recent additions to the company were seated. 

"What are they like? Have you had matches against any of them?" 

"A couple. They're okay, I guess. A bit raw yet, they need a few more lessons in how to please the crowd," Kevin said, shrugging. 

"I bet they do. Well, well, some things never change," Scott said, spotting Chris Benoit saunter to a table and sit himself down. 

"No, some things never do. Especially him," Kevin said, his face hardening slightly. 

Scott looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "He still have a grudge against you?" 

"He sure does. He's not stupid enough to make it too public, but it's there all the same. You'd have thought he'd have grown out of it by now." 

"He always was jealous of how close The Kliq was. He'll be over the moon when he spots me," Scott said, chuckling and staring fixedly at Chris, willing him to turn and see him. 

As if he could feel someone watching him, Chris Benoit glanced around until his gaze fell on their table, and then his eyes hardened and a sneer touched his mouth. 

"Oh yeah, over the moon," Kevin agreed, smiling broadly. "Don't disappoint the man, give him a little wave." 

Scott immediately did so, raising his hand and wiggling his fingers at the other man, his smile brilliant. "Hey Chris, how's it hanging?" he shouted across at him, laughing loudly when Chris turned away with a mutter of disgust, ignoring him. "You know what, Kev? This might be even more fun that I first thought!" He glanced at his watch and grimaced when he saw the time. "Except for this first little meeting, that is. I'd better get a move on. Are you coming?" 

"Might as well," Kevin said, standing up and helping Lenny up next to him. "We can hang around with Mark while we're waiting for you." 

"Aw, you're gonna wait for me?" Scott asked him, batting his eyelashes. 

"Shut the fuck up, you big girl!" Kevin told him, elbowing him in the ribs as they moved to leave the restaurant. "I just want to know what Vince says is all." 

Chris Benoit watched the three figures leave the room, and his eyes darkened. What the fuck was that loser Hall doing back here? As if it wasn't bad enough that Kevin fucking Nash was hanging around trying to wrestle again, now he had to put up with the drunk, too? It was almost too much for his temper. What with Shawn Michaels and Paul Levesque still being in the company, it was going to be almost unbearable having those four back together again. His eyes darted to the door again and narrowed as an idea surfaced. Maybe there was a way to get rid of at least one of them. A little....gentle persuasion, perhaps. He smiled grimly and studied his menu, suddenly getting his appetite back. 

. 

. 

. 

_****There ya go, another chapter....and more to follow soon! Sorry to any Chris Benoit fans out there.......but it's only a story!****_


	40. Chapter 39

_****Another chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy!****_

__. 

. 

.****

****

**Chapter thirty-nine**

Lenny took the time to telephone her brother after breakfast, and he was full of good news. "Why do you sound so cheerful?" she asked him, smiling. 

"I've got some good news for you, Charlene," Sam said, and she could practically hear him grinning. 

"You have? What? I've won the state lottery?" she joked, laughing at his impatient sigh. 

"Actually, no, but that would be useful. It's about Jack Penn," he said, pausing for the name to sink in. It didn't take long. 

"Jack Penn?" she gasped out, and Kevin turned to look at her sharply, frowning. "Wh..what about him?" 

"They caught him last night." 

"He's been caught? Is he in prison?" she asked, relaxing against Kevin as he sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. 

"Better. He's dead," Sam said, sounding pleased. 

"Dead? He's _dead_? How...but..." she stammered, and then Kevin took the phone out of her hand. 

"Hey Sam. How did he die?" Kevin asked. 

"Remember Mark's cousin Mike? The cop? He got him in town...and then Jack managed to get away and he gave chase. To cut a long story short, Jack ran into the road in front of a truck. There wasn't an awful lot left to scrape off the road, to hear Mike talk about it," Sam continued, chuckling as if it was nothing. "I have to admit I'm relieved he's gone." 

"Me too," Kevin said, smiling softly at Lenny. "I can't help but wish I'd got hold of him though." 

"I know how you feel, but this is far better than giving him a mere beating, don't you think?" 

"Yeah, you're dead right about that," Kevin murmured, grinning now. He finished the conversation and let Lenny say goodbye before clicking the phone off and drawing her closer to him again. "Well, that's all over now, isn't it?" 

She nodded. "I'm glad he's dead, but I have to confess I haven't thought much about him over the last month." 

"You haven't?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow and giving her his sexy grin. 

"Nope. I've been thinking about a certain gigantic blond I know." 

"Oooh, which bits of him are gigantic, sweetheart?" he asked, widening his eyes and then frowning when she slapped his arm. 

"His head and his mouth," she shot back, giggling when he started tickling her. 

"Just for that baby, you're gonna endure tickle torture until you cry!" 

"No! No! Kevin....stop...._Kevin_!" she squealed, trying to wiggle away from his hands. "I give in! Stop!" 

He paused and narrowed his eyes. "If I stop, what do I get in return?" 

"A kiss?" she asked, breathing hard from laughing. 

"That's all?" 

"A long kiss? Maybe.....Oooh, how about I wake you up in the morning?" she said, giving him a wicked look that had him arching his eyebrows. 

"Well, it was gonna be my turn to wake you up....but hell, I ain't gonna say no to that sort of alarm call, baby!" he ran his hands around her back and pulled her against him so he could give her a kiss. 

******** 

Later that morning Lenny was sitting with Amy chatting about her pregnancy while Mark and Kevin were talking about their upcoming matches that night. When the door opened and Scott poked his head around it, Kevin grinned. "So? How did it go?" 

"Not bad," the darker man said, walking into the room and grinning at Mark, who shook his hand and punched him on the shoulder in greeting. "How ya doing, Mark?" 

"Pretty damn good, if you want to know," Mark replied, smiling as he introduced Scott to Amy. 

"Okay, enough of the niceties....what did Vince say?" Kevin interrupted, looking impatient. 

"I got the six month contract, with stipulations about alcohol and stuff like that," Scott said, shrugging. "Pretty much what I expected, although maybe a little easier than I thought. So, I'm officially back and I'll be getting in the ring in a couple of days." 

"You're in pretty bad shape, you think you're ready for the ring?" Kevin asked, giving him a shit eating grin. 

"You maybe want me to show how bad a shape I'm in, chico?" he drawled, arching an eyebrow. 

"Nah. Save it for when you go up against Benoit or that other shithead, Holly," Kevin replied, watching Scott's reaction. 

"Geez, Bob Holly is still here?" he asked incredulously. "And they waited this long to bring me back?" 

"I know, you're worth two of Holly any day. Still, maybe you'll get a match with him. Wouldn't that be fun?" 

"Only if your idea of fun is a blood bath," Mark cut in, frowning and then chuckling. "If Vince has any sense then he'll keep you two apart." 

Scott grinned. "If he wants his ratings to go up, he'll put us together." 

"He does want his ratings to go up," Mark told him, "so maybe you'll get lucky. Just remember to put in a kick for me, will ya?" 

"No problem, man," Scott replied with a grin, watching Mark disappear out of the room, dragging his wife with him. He turned back to Kevin and Lenny. "So, what are you two doing this afternoon?" 

"Gotta go get some ring practice," Kevin replied, tilting his head to one side. "You think you're up to partnering me?" 

"You think you're up to taking a beating?" 

"I think I'd like to see you try," Kevin said, chuckling. The day looked like it was going to be a lot of fun. 

******* 

Lenny excused herself a few hours later, having watched the two men throw themselves around endlessly. She had laughed until her ribs hurt, and now she had a strange craving for a glass of milk. Not wanting to drag Kevin away from his practice, she decided to just go off to the restaurant on her own. After all, it wasn't like she'd be going too far and she was finally learning that most arena's were much the same behind the scenes. 

Walking down one of the many corridors, she didn't take any notice when she heard footsteps behind her, keeping her eyes fixed firmly ahead. Paul Wight came out of one of the doors, his head almost touching the top of the door frame. His eyes lit up when he saw her and he grinned. "Hey Lenny, what's up?" 

"Just going to get a drink," she replied, smiling at him. If ever the term gentle giant fit someone, it was him. 

"I've got a promo to shoot," he told her, indicating his ring attire. "But maybe I'll see you tonight at the show?" 

"Probably, yeah," she told him. 

"See ya later then." He smiled again and walked off, leaving her to continue her progress along the endless corridor. 

She had nearly got to the corner when someone grabbed her shoulder and pushed her into the wall none too gently. After the initial shock, she glanced up to find Chris Benoit grinning down at her, the smile not very nice. 

"Hello....Lenny, I think I heard Paul say?" he said, leaning too close to her and making her cringe away from him, her eyes darting up and down the corridor for signs of anyone to help. "Don't bother looking, there isn't anyone around. Now, you're Kevin's latest piece of ass, I believe?"When she didn't reply, he grabbed her shoulder again and shook her. "Are you with Kevin or not?" 

"Y..yes, I am," she answered in a small voice, wondering why he was doing this. She had seen him in passing a few times, but she had never spoken to him before. 

"Well, his tastes have sure changed," he sneered, looking her up and down dismissively. "No matter, it's not like I want you. What I do want, is for you to persuade that big asshole that he should retire." 

"What?" she asked in a hushed whisper, thinking maybe she hadn't heard him correctly. 

"You heard me, so don't act like a dumb bitch," he snapped. "He's been here too long, and he's taking too much of the time in the ring. He isn't even any good anymore, it's about time he went." 

Lenny swallowed, and straightened up a little. "He's good at what he does, and the fans like him..." 

Chris stopped her words by putting his hand around her throat, giving a slight squeeze that stopped her dead. "He's a fucking waste of space, and he knows it. You _will_ persuade him to leave." 

"I won't." 

"If you care about him, you will. You think he's got problems with his legs now? Wait until I bust his knees with a sledgehammer, then see how useful he'll be at anything in the future. Like walking, for instance." 

"You...can't..." 

"I can, and I plan to if he isn't gone within a month. And just for the hell of it, I might have you as well. Why not? If you're good enough for him, then maybe you're worth a fuck?" He leaned even closer, his face only inches away from hers, and she cringed away. "One more thing, sweetheart. Don't tell him about this little encounter, or I'll make both of you very sorry. Understand?" His hand squeezed her neck a little harder and she nodded, her eyes wide. He pushed her against the wall even further and then released her, walking away with a smile on his face. 

Lenny stared after him and then slowly straightened up, her hands going to her throat to try and rub away the feel of his hand on her skin. The attack had been so unexpected that she felt dazed, and she turned in the direction of the restaurant again. She couldn't go back and see Kevin right away, she thought, because he'd notice straight off that something was wrong. A sudden wave of nausea washed over her and she took a shaky breath, trying to control it, but it was no good. Looking frantically around, she vaguely remembered where the bathroom was and ran off in search of it, making it into a cubicle just in time before she lost the breakfast she had eaten that morning. She leaned on the sink when she came out, staring at her pale face before splashing water over it and rinsing her mouth. The way Chris Benoit had acted had brought back memories of Jack Penn, and they weren't any that she cared to dwell on. A hysterical giggle bubbled up in her throat. Just when one psycho was out of her hair, she managed to get another one. She wondered if it was some sort of world record. Now she had to concentrate on pulling herself together before Kevin got a good look at her. She wasn't up to answering any questions and besides, what if Benoit had been serious about his threat? The last thing she wanted was to be responsible for getting Kevin hurt. 

She made her way towards the restaurant once more, satisfied she looked vaguely human now, and ordered herself a glass of milk to drink. After sitting down, she stared out of the window and wondered what on earth she was going to do. She couldn't very well persuade Kevin to leave, even if she'd wanted to, and she couldn't tell him about Chris. It made her sick again to think that someone would threaten her or Kevin, especially another wrestler. 

She sipped slowly at the milk and gave a sigh as she finally started calming down, still feeling emotionally strung out. 

"Hey Lenny," Amy said as she sat down next to her with a cup of tea, her brows drawing down when she looked at the other girl's face. "What's wrong?" 

Lenny shook her head and forced a small smile. "Nothing, I just felt a bit ill that's all. I came and got some milk and it's helping." 

"Does Kevin know?" 

"No, I didn't want to bother him. He's got a match tonight and he needs to concentrate on that," she said, shrugging. 

Amy frowned again. "Still, he'd want to know if you weren't well," she persisted. 

"I guess so, but I'll wait until later. Anyway," Lenny said, relaxing a little more, "I feel much better already. It's probably that breakfast I ate, it was a little greasy." 

"Ugh, don't mention grease," Amy said, putting a hand to her throat and laughing. "I've only just gotten over today's morning sickness. That's why tea without milk....calms my system down." 

"Can't you drink milk?" 

"Not a lot of it, no. And I love tea with milk in it, but it makes me so queasy lately," the other girl explained, shaking her head ruefully. 

"I bet it's worth it though, isn't it?" Lenny asked her, gesturing to the slight swell of Amy's stomach. 

"You bet it is," Amy replied, running a hand over her stomach. "I can't wait for it to be born. Only another five months to go. You know, I could have sworn I read somewhere that morning sickness ends after the first three months, but mine hasn't." 

"I guess everyone's different. Some people probably don't get it at all," Lenny said, studying the other girl. "You look good though." 

"Thanks. I think being pregnant agrees with me....apart from the sickness. I'll just have to make sure I have plenty more, as long as Mark doesn't mind." 

"Mark doesn't mind what?" he said as he threw himself down in a chair opposite his wife and grinned at her. "You ladies talking about me?" 

"Yes, but nothing bad, don't panic," Amy told him, taking his hand when he held it out. "Just saying how I'll have to have lots of babies." 

"That's fine with me darlin', as long as you don't keep getting sick all the time," he murmured, looking worried. 

"That's just normal, and the end result will be worth it," she said, smiling happily. 

"It certainly will, especially if it's a little girl," Mark said, a huge grin on his face and his eyes softening as he thought about it. 

Lenny watched them both and smiled, wishing that Kevin would look at her in that way, like his whole world depended on her. She finished her drink and stood up, smiling at the couple. "I'd better go find Kevin. See you guys later." 

"Yeah, see you. Take care," Amy called after her, a frown on her face as she watched her go. She had gotten a bad feeling for some reason, but she shook it off and turned to talk to Mark again. 

***** 

Lenny sat backstage watching as Kevin had his match later that night, and Scott had come to watch with her, keeping her company. She winced when Kevin got thrown out of the ring and landed on his knees. "It doesn't matter how many times he tells me it doesn't, I still think that's got to hurt." 

Scott chuckled. "It can hurt, but if you land right it doesn't. Well, not much anyway. Kev's in good shape," he said, watching the match with a professional eye. 

"Yeah he is," she said, not realising how dreamy she sounded. 

Scott rolled his eyes and chuckled again, keeping his attention fixed on the moves the guys were making. The sound of someone clearing their throat made him turn around in his chair, and he glanced up at a casually dressed blonde woman, raising one eyebrow. "Can I help you?" he asked, his eyes raking her figure before going back to her face. Not bad, he thought, looking at her with masculine appreciation. Long curly blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, brown eyes framed by dark lashes and full lips. Shame about the scar that ran down one side of her face, he thought. But it didn't detract from the overall appearance of her, and he found his interest piqued. 

Kristina swallowed as his eyes ran over her, feeling acutely uncomfortable. But she shrugged off such feelings and straightened her back. "Mr Hall? I've been trying to find you all afternoon. My name's Kristina Jones, I'm your Talent Liaison." 

Scott's dark eyebrows shot up and he gave a slow grin. "_You're_ my Talent Liaison? Well, well. And here I thought they'd try and stick me with someone far less...attractive." 

Kristina found herself blushing under that intense gaze and she shifted uncomfortably. "I need to talk to you about your schedule, arrange some promos and training sessions," she said, quickly, clutching the clipboard close to her chest. 

"I don't have any problem discussing a session with you, honey," Scott drawled, trying not to laugh when her eyes widened and she blushed even more. "But right now, I'm watching my best friend fighting. So why don't you just sit down right here, and I'll be with you soon, okay?" he asked, patting the chair next to him. 

Kristina glanced at the darkly handsome man and then at the way he was patting the chair, and she shook her head. "Er...no, I have other things to do right now. Maybe we can arrange to meet in the morning?" 

"Okay." 

"Well, how about here at 10.30?" she asked, glancing at her clipboard and jotting something down on it. 

"That's fine, honey. See you in the morning," he drawled, smiling broadly when she almost ran down the corridor in her haste to get away from him. 

"You're so bad," Lenny murmured, turning to smile at him. 

"I know, I couldn't help myself. Did you see the colour of her face?" he chuckled, his eyes returning to the match again. "I have a feeling tomorrow will be fun." 

. 

. 

. 

_****There, another one in the bag. Like I said before...sorry to any Chris Benoit fans!****_


	41. Chapter 40

_****Hey! Okay, here's another chapter seeing as how I kept you all waiting for so long. One thing though....if you're not enjoying this story...don't read it, okay? It's a **FICTIONAL** story....sometimes people react differently from the way you'd expect! Wouldn't life be boring if we all acted the same? Just thought I'd mention that!! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! And hope you enjoy this one!!! And please don't be confused if you get two alerts....it's all for this one chapter! ff.net hates me and doesn't like any of my chapters to exist! Damn them!****_

_. _

. 

. 

**Chapter forty**

Lenny managed to keep her state of mind hidden from Kevin when they got the hotel that night, and they ate a meal together in the hotel restaurant before going back to their room. It wasn't until they were laying in bed that he said anything, and she tensed up slightly. 

"Are you okay, sweetiepie? You hardly touched your food," he asked her gently, his hands sweeping over her back as she lay in his big arms. 

"I'm okay, I just felt a bit sick today, that's all. I think it was the breakfast," she told him, hoping he'd swallow it. 

"You don't normally get sick. You sure you're not coming down with something?" he persisted. 

Yes, she thought, a case of Benoit-itis. "No, I'm fine now, but it took my appetite away that's all. I'll be just fine tomorrow. Maybe it's because I'm tired?" 

"Well, yeah, I am keeping you awake far too much," he murmured, his chest rumbling as he chuckled. "It's been fun though huh?" 

"Lot's of fun," she agreed, relaxing and laughing along with him. She pushed Chris Benoit to the back of her mind, refusing to let him ruin everything. His words were probably just idle threats anyway, so it hardly mattered. 

"When you're with Big Sexy, baby, you only get the best." 

"_That_ was your best?" she asked incredulously, sighing loudly. "Oh well, it's better than nothing I suppose." 

"Oh you're gonna pay for that," he growled in the darkness, and she giggled as his hands grabbed her waist firmly. 

"Now, now, don't hurt yourself. After all, at your age..." 

"Oh no you don't!" he snorted, pulling her so she was underneath him. "You're just insulting me so I can show you a good time again." 

Lenny put her arms around his neck, and studied the features she could barely make out. "Is that a problem?" 

He chuckled and then lowered his head to nuzzle her neck, his hips grinding into hers and showing her just how ready he was. "No, darlin', it ain't a problem." 

********** 

The next morning Kevin cracked his eyelids open and frowned, seeing the sunlight streaming in the room but not feeling Lenny beside him in her usual spot. He yawned hugely and rubbed his eyes, managing to pull his aching body upright against the headboard. A glance at his watch told him it was gone ten, so where was Lenny? He sat still for a few minutes, waking himself up, and eventually his ears woke up with him. Faint voices could be heard from the living area, and he pulled himself slowly out of bed and stretched before pulling on some boxers and walking out of the bedroom to see who was doing all the talking. 

He grinned when he found Lenny and Amy chatting to each other on the sofa, the TV playing softly in the background. "Morning ladies." 

"Good morning," Amy said, smiling as she looked at the state of him. His hair was sticking up in unruly spikes and his eyes were still half closed. 

"Morning," Lenny said quietly, her smile full of feeling as she watched him grab some coffee and then come and sit next to her. To her eyes he looked deliciously rumpled and sexy, and she couldn't resist grabbing his hand and linking her fingers through his large ones, needing some contact. Her eyes ran over his almost naked body and she felt her mouth start watering. 

Kevin eyed Amy's coffee. "Should you be drinking that in your condition?" 

"It's decaf," Amy replied, smiling when he frowned into his own coffee cup. "Don't worry, it doesn't taste any different. Well, not this brand at least, but it's better for you." 

"If you say so," he grumbled, taking a sip and waiting for it to taste awful. He brightened up when he didn't notice any difference. 

"See?" Amy asked, smiling and rolling her eyes. "You're as bad as Mark. He's been moaning for so long now that I buy him his own coffee just so he can have his caffeine fix." 

"Where is Mark?" Kevin asked her, relaxing his head back against the sofa and stretching his long legs out in front of him. 

"Asleep. He doesn't have anything to do today, so he's getting a well deserved rest. Isn't today your day off too?" 

"Yeah, but Vince said I have to have some pictures taken, so I still have to go in," Kevin said, sighing. "Still, it's only for an hour, so I still get most of the day free." 

"What time do you have to be there?" Lenny asked. 

"Midday," he answered, squeezing her fingers lightly and narrowing his gaze on her eyes when they widened at the feeling. A smile tilted his lips sexily. "I thought you were going to wake me up this morning?" 

Lenny felt heat hit her face and she frowned at him. "I was, but you were sleeping so peacefully," she said, hiding the real reason she hadn't woken him up. She had felt so ill when she opened her eyes that she had had to rush to the bathroom where she had only managed a few dry heaves that had hurt her ribs. The way she had felt yesterday was suddenly taking on a whole new meaning and she had called Amy, needing to ask her advice. She was grateful to the other woman for not saying anything. 

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have minded," he said, grinning now. 

"I bet you wouldn't!" 

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm going to go back and wake my husband up so I can have my good morning kiss," Amy cut in, standing up and grinning. 

"Okay. Hey, how would you two like to have dinner with us later?" Kevin asked before she left the room. 

"We'd like that. We'll catch up with you later and make arrangements," she said, waving and giving Lenny a reassuring smile before she left the room. 

"So," Kevin murmured, putting his cup down and reaching for Lenny, pulling her astride his lap. "What should we do with ourselves until I have to be at the arena?" 

"There are lots of things I could suggest," she murmured, smiling at him. "However, it's nearly half ten now and you have to get ready and eat breakfast before we go. If you have to be there at midday, then you should get a move on. You know how long you spend pampering yourself in the bathroom!" 

"Hey! You know it takes time to look as gorgeous as I do 24/7!" he complained, wrapping his arms tighter around her so she was leaning against his chest, her face only inches from his. "I can get a kiss though, can't I?" 

"Oh, yeah you can get a kiss," she agreed, pressing her lips to his and then slanting her head so she could deepen the contact. When she pulled back he took his time opening his eyes. 

"You know, we'll soon be at my home. Another two weeks and then I get time off for good behaviour, and I'll have you in a place where no-one will hear you scream" he said, brushing her hair back from her face and grinning at her. "And I'm gonna make you scream, sweetiepie. I'm gonna explore all those little things I've discovered over the last few weeks." 

"What things?" she asked softly, shivering. 

"Oooh, things like how sensitive these are," he said, moving his hands to cup her breasts, his thumbs brushing over the tips. "I want to see how much torture you can take if I tie your hands up so you can't stop me." 

"Tie my hands up?" 

"Oh yeah. And then there's that little fact that it turned you on when I ordered you around, so maybe I'll have to do that a little more. Maybe try a few different positions when we're in my own bed, hmm?" His voice was getting deeper as he spoke and she gave another small shiver, getting aroused by the picture he was painting. 

"Will I get to torture you?" she asked him, trying not to sound too breathless. 

"If you like," he agreed, smiling crookedly as his fingers pinched a nipple lightly through the clothes she was wearing, causing her to jump. "If you have enough energy left after I'm done with you." 

"You're perverted," she accused him, biting her lip when he repeated the light pinching, his other hand pulling her more firmly over his hips where she could plainly feel his arousal. 

"Maybe I am. I think you bring it out in me," he said, chuckling when her eyes closed. Her hips moved delicately against him and he pushed himself up against her softness, grateful that she was wearing a skirt. It would make things quicker and easier. He lifted the material and bunched it around her hips, his hands grabbing her panties and ripping the sides so he could pull them off without her getting up from her current position. 

Lenny's eyes snapped open and she stared at him, her mouth falling open as he flung the ruined scrap of material across the room. 

"Don't look so shocked sweetheart, you should know by now that I have violent tendencies!" he said, chuckling again when she sat there silently, still looking stunned. He quickly reached under her and freed himself from his boxers, breathing in a sigh of relief when his hard flesh was released. "I know we don't have much time, but we do have enough time, don't we?" 

Lenny nodded dumbly, glancing down to find him already probing at her, his hard flesh nudging her softness insistently. She lifted up to give him more room and he smiled, sighing softly as he started easing inside her warmth, his hands helping to ease her down over him. They both groaned in unison when she was fully impaled on him, and Kevin steadied her hips with his hands, wanting to take it as slow as they could. But it was impossible with the feel of her tightness surrounding him, and he moaned harshly as his body took over from his brain, pulling her down onto him as he thrust up inside her. He felt the first tiny flickers of movement inside her as her excitement built, and he opened his eyes to stare into hers. One of his hands lifted to make sure she didn't turn away, and he captured her gaze so he could see it happen to her. For Lenny, his wanting to see into her eyes when she climaxed was almost more intimate than sex itself, but it made her even more excited; like he was looking into her soul. She shuddered and then whimpered as her muscles clamped tightly on him, and he thrust upwards hard one last time, exploding inside her with a long groan of his own. He wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed against him, a chuckle rumbling through him even as he tried to catch his breath. "I think we're going to kill each other, baby," he murmured, turning his head to kiss her neck. 

"I don't mind dying if it feels like that," she said shakily, relaxing fully against him and closing her eyes. "Now I'm tired again." 

"Aw, babygirl, you need some more sleep?" he whispered in her ear, standing up with her in his arms. "Maybe you should lie down and get some rest, hmm?" 

"No, I want to go with you," she mumbled, already half asleep as he lay her down on the bed and leaned over her. 

"You stay here, darlin', I won't be gone long. Then we can snuggle for the rest of the day, how's that?" 

She looked up at him, stifling a yawn. "I don't want to stay here." 

"Well, you're going to," he said, raising his eyebrows when she went to argue again. "Ah, ah, ah. No arguments. You're tired, so go to sleep and before you know it I'll be curled up behind you again." 

"Okay," she murmured reluctantly, hating to admit the fact that she really was exhausted. 

"Good girl," he said softly, bending to kiss her forehead. "Now, I'm going to shower and when I come out I want to find you asleep!" 

"Bossy!" 

"Grumpy," he accused, smiling when she went to punch him, his hand closing over her fist and kissing it. "Go to sleep babygirl." 

She obediently closed her eyes and faintly heard him move into the bathroom, her senses already dulling with sleep. 

******** 

She awoke sometime later to the feel of someone stroking her face, and she turned her head into the touch, smiling as she realised Kevin must have already returned. Her eyes opened slowly and then widened when she saw Chris Benoit leaning over her, a cocky smile on his face as he touched her cheek. She gasped and jerked away from him, drawing the sheet up to her chin and scooting across the bed. "How did you get in here?" she managed to squeak out, thinking that it was a bit of a pathetic question considering the sort of danger she could be in. 

"I have my ways, and I saw lover boy leave half an hour ago. I just wanted to make sure you didn't think this was some sort of joke," he sneered, tilting his head to one side and studying her pale face. "He seemed sickeningly happy, so I'm guessing you haven't tried getting him to give it all up yet?" 

She shook her head and swallowed down the huge knot of fear in her throat, looking around the room trying to find a weapon of some sort. "N-no, not yet." 

He reached out and grabbed her chin, his fingers hurting as they squeezed the soft skin. "You better not forget, bitch. Just remember what I'll do to your precious boyfriend if he doesn't leave," he sneered, glaring at her. "Not to mention what I'll do to you!" He gave one last squeeze and pushed her away from him, making her fall back against the headboard, her wide eyes never once leaving him. Chris stood up and stared down at her dispassionately, a smirk tilting his lips. "I'll be expecting to see some sort of change in his attitude within the next week, understand?" 

She nodded silently as her eyes filled with tears, watching him leave the room and waiting with her heart in her throat until the click of the hotel door sounded. Then she let the tears fall and made her way cautiously into the living area, her shoulders slumping when she saw he had really gone. She locked the door and leaned back against it, sobs shaking her body as the fear made itself known. Now what did she do? She really had no choice but to tell Kevin, but what if Chris had been deadly serious? He sounded it. Her mind kept running in circles and she lay down on the sofa, curling up on one end of it as she tried to reason out why one of Kevin's work mates would act in such a way. 

******* 

Lenny had no idea how long she lay there, but the sound of someone trying unsuccessfully to open the door made her bolt upright on the sofa, her wide eyes staring fixedly across the room as if Chris Benoit was going to step inside it again. 

"Lenny? I can't open the door, honey, can you let me in?" Kevin's voice sounded from outside the room, and she let out her breath with relief. The sound of him knocking galvanised her into action and she rushed to unlock the door, opening it and throwing herself into his arms before he could even take one step inside. 

Kevin was about to joke about her missing him too much, when he felt her shaking and he frowned. "Baby? What's wrong?" 

Lenny shook her head and held onto him, drawing on his strength where hers had deserted her. "Nothing. I....I...just had a nightmare, it shook me up," she improvised, unable to bring herself to tell him what had really happened. 

Kevin lifted her up and carried her back in the room, kicking the door shut behind him. "Was it about Jack Penn? Is that what you dreamt about?" he asked, thinking it was the most likely thing since she had only just learnt about his death. 

"Yes," she said in a small voice, hating lying to him but not knowing what else to do at the moment. 

Kevin sighed and gave a small smile, carrying her into the bedroom and laying her down on the bed. "Well, how about we do that snuggling I talked about earlier, and we'll chase that bad dream away, hmm?" 

She nodded and tried to smile. It was a dismal failure, but Kevin just gave her a warm smile and started taking his clothes off. He soon joined her on the bed and he spooned behind her, his big arms making her feel safe again. But still she lay awake for a long time after he had drifted off, her heart turning over in her chest with worry over what could happen. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

_****Oooh, what's gonna happen? Why is Chris being bad? Who knows? Do I know?? NO!!! Ah, well, tune in for the next chapter folks and we'll see where it all goes!****_


	42. Chapter 41

_****Hey! Well, we're moving along nicely aren't we?......not too far to go with this story now...thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this one!****_

. 

. 

. 

**Chapter forty-one**

The next three days went by quickly and they found themselves in yet another city. Kevin had been watching Lenny carefully and he was beginning to get worried. She wasn't well, and it was starting to show. But whenever he tried to talk to her about it she just shrugged it off as a bug of some sort, and he relented. He also found it strange that she wouldn't let him go anywhere on his own anymore, but he didn't argue about that either. It was nice having her with him, and if she wanted to be next to him every minute of the day, well that was fine by him. Still, she looked pale and she seemed edgy. Even Scott had noticed. 

"What's the matter with Lenny?" he asked him as they left the ring, nodding to where she was standing with Mark and Amy. 

Kevin shook his head and frowned. "I'm not sure. She isn't well, but she won't see a doctor because she says it's nothing serious. And she seems....I don't know, nervous or something." 

"And you have no idea why that is?" Scott asked, frowning himself as he thought about it. He had gotten to know Lenny in a very short time and he liked her. From what he could tell, she didn't seem like the nervous type. A suspicion was forming in his mind, and he narrowed his eyes as he looked at his friend. Obviously Kevin didn't have the same theories about Lenny's state of health. 

"None at all. She seems to be changing in some way," Kevin murmured. 

"Towards you?" 

"No, not towards me. In fact, she seems a little clingy lately. Maybe it's just because she hasn't felt too good, I don't know." 

"Do you mind her being clingy?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow. In the past, a clingy female would have driven Kevin out of his mind. 

A smile tilted the bigger man's mouth. "No, I don't mind. I like having her nearby all the time." 

"Ooooh, sounds like someone's in love," Scott taunted, chuckling. 

"Yeah, I guess it does," Kevin agreed easily, his smile getting bigger as they approached the place where Lenny was standing. He reached out and drew her into the circle of his arms, smiling down at her as she relaxed against him. 

Scott stood watching them and tried to hide his amazement. Kevin was in love. He blinked and repeated it to himself again, finding it hard to believe. He had known that Kevin liked Lenny a lot, but he hadn't realised how deep it went. It was nice to see, and he hoped everything went smoothly for his friend, even if it made him re-evaluate his own life. He turned when he felt a presence beside him, a quick smile lighting his face when his Talent Liaison looked up at him. 

"Hello Kristina, I was wondering where you'd got to," he said, giving her a killer grin. She had become a shadow lately, and he couldn't go anywhere without her being nearby. He had been the object of much ribbing about her since he had come back, and he mostly took it in good part. But sometimes he couldn't resist teasing her. She was so easy to embarrass it was untrue, and he took great delight in making her blush. 

"I had to arrange an autograph session for you," she told him, tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear and glancing at him reluctantly. She was finding it harder and harder to meet his eyes lately, what with the way he kept looking at her. She felt like she was being hunted. 

"Mmm, another session? Will you be there, sweetheart?" Scott drawled, leaning down slightly to brush the lock of hair back when it fell forward again. 

Kristina jumped at his touch and looked at him nervously, taking a quick step back. "Yes, I will, I have to....er..." she tailed off and stared at him with wide brown eyes when his thumb rubbed across her bottom lip, making her freeze. She just knew he must be able to hear her heartbeat, and she wanted nothing more at that moment than to jump on him. He was so incredibly sexy....she cleared her throat and then swallowed. "I have....things...er....to do, I have to go!" she managed to croak, rushing away from him and disappearing out of sight. 

Scott laughed wickedly as he watched her go, a thoughtful look on his face. Kevin turned to look at him and shook his head. "You're being mean to that poor girl." 

"I can't help it," Scott said, shrugging. "She makes it so easy." 

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "She looks pretty when she blushes, huh?" 

"Oh, she sure does," Scott murmured, staring down the corridor where she had gone. "I think I'll just go and change," he added, walking off with a determined expression. 

Mark shook his head as he watched him go, moving to stand next to Kevin. "Don't tell me he's gonna start chasing her?" 

"Looks that way," Kevin agreed. 

"I thought maybe he'd changed a little." 

Kevin shook his head. "Nope. Scott's still much the same when it comes to women, and his Talent Liaison is very much a woman. I didn't think he'd be able to resist for long." 

"Maybe she won't make it easy on him," Amy said, joining the conversation. "From what I've learnt about her, she's quite strong willed. Nice, too." 

"Well, if she gives him a run for his money, it'll be amusing to watch. No female ever says no to Scott Hall," Kevin said, chuckling. He looked down at Lenny and frowned suddenly, becoming concerned all over again. She wasn't joining in with the conversation; in fact, she didn't even seem to be aware of it at all. She just stood against him chewing her lip and staring vacantly up the corridor. "You okay, baby?" 

She raised her eyes to his and gave him a smile, making him relax a little. "I'm fine. Sorry, I was daydreaming," she explained, forcing herself to put on an act. "Are you done here? Because I'm hungry!" 

Kevin grinned at her, pleased to see her acting normally again. "Yep, just let me get changed and I'll feed you." 

"Mark has to go to the locker room too, so maybe me and Lenny can go to the restaurant and meet you there?" Amy suggested, taking Lenny's arm so she couldn't argue. 

"Sure," Kevin agreed, relinquishing his hold on her and bending to give her a small kiss. "I won't be long." Mark kissed Amy and then they went in their separate directions. 

Amy walked with Lenny and looked at her with concern. "You haven't told him yet have you?" 

"No," Lenny replied, looking miserable as she thought about what she and Kevin had spoken about a couple of days before. "I was going to the other night. But then he pulled out this packet of condoms and said he didn't want to risk getting me pregnant. He didn't even explain why, so I guess he just doesn't want children." 

"Oh," Amy said, frowning. 

"Yeah 'oh'. How was I supposed to tell him after that? He'll be so disappointed in me," she said, blinking away tears. 

"Disappointed? Lenny, you didn't get pregnant on your own, he had something to do with it as well. And he loves you," Amy said softly. 

"I don't know if he does, he's never said so, not once. I tell him all the time," Lenny said, feeling worse and worse the more she talked. She glanced at Amy and wondered if she could confide in her about Chris Benoit, but she knew that she'd just tell Mark. He in turn would tell Kevin and then who knew what would happen? "I think I'm losing my appetite again." 

"Well, you have to eat. You have more than yourself to keep healthy now, and....Lenny, you don't look well lately," Amy told her, looking at the girl's pale white face and dark shadowed eyes. "Aren't you sleeping?" 

Lenny shook her head. "I sleep some of the time, but I can't stop thinking about...." she trailed off and shrugged. "It's just difficult sometimes." 

"You have to tell him, this isn't doing you any good," Amy said firmly. 

"I know. I will, when I think the time's right," Lenny murmured, looking up as they reached the restaurant. 

"Let's just hope that's before you start showing. Kevin's not stupid," Amy said, seating herself at a small table. "And you have to see a doctor soon, too." 

"I know," Lenny said again, her shoulders slumping. 

They ordered lunch for themselves and huge meals for Kevin and Mark too, then sat back and waited. Lenny glanced around the large dining room, her eyes falling on a table where Chris Benoit sat eating with John Cena and Paul Levesque. Paul waved across at her and she only just managed to raise her hand as her stomach turned over. Chris smiled nastily at her, making her quickly look away. She reached for her glass of water and took a sip, her hand shaking. 

Amy saw the way Chris had looked at Lenny and then took note of Lenny's reaction, and she frowned. "Lenny, what's going on? Why was Chris looking at you like that?" 

Lenny froze and closed her eyes briefly, trying to calm herself down. Her nerves were shot to pieces lately, just waiting for Benoit to launch another of his little surprise attacks. "It's nothing, really." 

"It doesn't look like nothing," Amy said, glancing at the door to see Mark and Kevin walk slowly in. 

Lenny grabbed her hand when she spotted them too. "Please don't say anything to them, please? I can't tell anyone...I can't..." 

"Calm down, Lenny, I won't say anything. But you and I are going to have to have a little talk later on. I want to know what's making you so edgy all the time, and why you're scared of Benoit. You are scared of him, aren't you?" Amy asked, recognising the signs easily. 

"Yes," Lenny whispered. 

"Okay, we'll talk later," Amy said, looking up and smiling when Mark joined them. 

Kevin sat down next to Lenny and drew her into a hug. "Hey sweetness, what did you get me?" 

"Turkey steak," Lenny told him, taking a deep breath and using all her acting skills to mask how she was really feeling. She was so grateful that Kevin was by her side that she felt like crying, and she barely managed to keep it hidden from his eagle eyes. 

"Great, I could pretty much eat a whole turkey right about now," he murmured, looking up and smiling when the waitress brought their drinks. "Well, only another few days of this and I can go home and have you all alone," he said, looking down at her and arching his eyebrows wickedly, making her smile. 

"Lucky bastard," Mark grumbled, frowning at him. "We won't be able to get home for another month at least, and then it's only because we're passing through Texas." 

"Yeah, well, I deserve some time off," Kevin replied. 

"And I don't? I might remind you that I've got a baby on the way!" 

"And that's why I deserve some time off now," Kevin said, winking at Lenny. 

Mark looked confused. "How do you figure that one out?" 

"Well, see, you'll be getting tons of time off when the baby arrives. I, on the other hand, will not. Therefore I should be getting tons of time off now." 

Mark rolled his eyes and looked at Amy, smiling. "I guess that probably makes sense on his planet." 

"You wouldn't believe the things that make sense on my planet," Kevin said, chuckling and taking a sip of his drink. "Want to hear some more?" 

"No way!" Mark grumbled. "If I stick around you too long I'm likely to go insane." 

"Now that's not fair. Lenny isn't insane, and she's been around me for a long time," Kevin replied, winking at Lenny again. 

"She's insane for getting with your ugly ass in the first place, so her state of mind now is debatable," Mark shot back, grinning and raising his eyebrows. 

"Asshole," Kevin muttered, giving him a mock glare. 

"Ah, I knew we'd eventually revert to insults," Mark said, shrugging. 

"Never mind, honey, the foods arriving. Now you can fill your great big mouth up and me and Lenny won't have to listen to you anymore," Amy said, smiling sweetly and patting Mark's arm. 

His eyebrows shot up and he looked at Kevin again. "Now see what you've done? You've even got my wife insulting me!" 

"That's not my fault! Maybe she just finally opened her eyes and saw what she was married to..." 

"Shut-up!" Amy said, banging the table and then laughing at their expressions. "I want to eat my food in peace. Now either stop bickering or go away!" 

"Sorry, baby," Mark murmured, looking contrite. 

"I'm sorry too. I guess," Kevin murmured, ruining his own look of remorse by laughing. He glanced at Lenny and found her staring off into space, and he frowned. This was getting ridiculous. Normally she would join in, but for the last few days she had barely said a word. He tilted her chin up and gave her a slow smile, watching with concern as she focused on him, blinking as if she was in a daze. "Lenny, are you sure you're okay?" 

She took a breath and smiled. "I'm fine, honestly. I was daydreaming again." 

"You've been doing that a lot lately," he said, frowning. 

"I know. I'm tired I guess," she replied, watching as their food was put on the table. 

"You do look tired," Mark said, looking over at the other two. "I think you're gonna have to let her get some more sleep, Kev." 

"I think you may be right," Kevin said, leaning in to give her a small kiss and then turning to his food with a huge smile, his worries assuaged for now. 

Lenny breathed a sigh of relief and darted a look at Amy, looking away when she found the other girl staring at her with more than a touch of worry. 

********* 

Later that afternoon Amy finally had a chance to get Lenny on her own, and she took her back to the now empty restaurant. Both Mark and Kevin were busy, and Amy needed a coffee break, so they got themselves a cup each and sat down at a small table. "Lenny, tell me what's going on with Chris Benoit," Amy said instantly, raising her eyebrows. 

Lenny's shoulders slumped slightly and she bit her lip. "He....he wants me to talk to Kevin and get him to retire," she murmured. 

"What? Why?" 

"He hates Kevin," she explained, feeling slightly less burdened to be telling it to someone else. 

"Did you tell him you would?" 

Lenny shook her head. "I said I wouldn't, at first. But he made some threats...." 

Amy looked shocked by what Lenny was telling her. "He made threats? Like what?" 

"He threatened to break Kevin's legs....and he warned me not to tell anyone, otherwise I'd pay as well." 

"How many times has this happened?" Amy asked and then sat back and listened as the other girl went into detail about what had been happening. 

When she finished, Lenny raised her eyes to Amy's and gave a sad smile. "I can't tell Kevin. I don't know what might happen if I did, and I don't want him to get hurt." 

Amy shook her head. "You have to tell him, Lenny. You can't let Chris get away with what he's doing. And nor can I." 

"You mustn't say anything!" Lenny said, her eyes widening at the thought. 

"I have to. If you won't tell Kevin what Chris has been doing, then I'm going to tell Mark," Amy said, standing up suddenly. She gave Lenny a sympathetic look. "I know what it's like to live with that sort of fear hanging over your head, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Lenny, this is the best way. It's the only way. I'm going to find Mark and talk to him about this, then he can decide whether or not to tell Kevin or whether to leave it up to you. But Chris is not getting away with this." She patted Lenny's hand. "Stay here and finish your coffee. I'll come back soon and let you know what's going to happen." 

Lenny nodded silently, and dropped her eyes to her cup, feeling dreadful. She almost wished she hadn't said anything now, but she knew it was the right thing to do. That knowledge didn't make it any less scary though. 

***** 

Amy found Mark and drew him away from some of the other guys. He smiled down at her. "What's wrong honey? You got a craving for my body?" he asked her, grinning wickedly. 

"Mark, this is serious. I have something to tell you," she said, frowning. "It's about Chris Benoit and Lenny." 

"Benoit? What about him?" Mark asked, suddenly serious. 

Amy started telling him everything she knew, trying to keep her voice down so no-one else would hear. But neither she nor Mark realised that Chris was standing just outside the room they were in, and he could hear every word they said. His brows drew down and he scowled, his eyes narrowing as he clenched his fists. So that little bitch hadn't been able to help herself, after all. Just like a typical woman, she had to go and open her mouth. Well she wasn't getting away with it. He smiled grimly when he heard Amy say where Lenny was, and he turned and walked off in the direction of the restaurant, his eyes sparkling with anger. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

_***** And that's the end of THAT chapter. What? A bad place to leave it, I hear you say? Really? Okay...maybe I'll post the next chapter soon.....maybe........*****_


	43. Chapter 42

_****Hey! This is the penultimate chapter......yep, it's nearly done! Hope you are still enjoying it!****_

. 

. 

. 

**Chapter forty-two**

Lenny looked nervously around her as she sat drinking her coffee. The restaurant being empty made her feel jittery, and she had to push the feeling away. Amy would be back soon and she'd probably have Mark with her....then she'd have to tell him everything that had happened as well. She stared out of the window as she sipped the hot drink, looking down at what she could see of the latest city. Kevin had told her they would be in his hometown in another few days, and he was excited about her seeing his house, especially since he would be having some more time off then. 

She was so caught up in thoughts of what they would be doing, that she didn't notice when Benoit walked into the big room. Not until a hard hand grabbed her arm and jerked her out of her seat, sending her coffee cup flying across the table. 

"Alone at last," he said, laughing when her eyes widened. "You didn't tell that big asshole Nash about me, did you? But you did tell Calloway's bitch!" 

"Let me go," she told him, moving her other hand to try and prise his fingers loose, fear clawing at her throat sharply. 

Chris frowned and slapped her hand hard, making her snatch it back. "I'll let you go when I'm good and ready. I told you to keep quiet, but just like a little bitch you ran off and told someone. Couldn't help yourself could you? Typical fucking woman, always running her mouth. Well, now I'm gonna teach you a little lesson, you slut." He dragged her up against him and started to bend his head, and Lenny went wild. 

No way was he kissing her, she thought hysterically. It was bad enough that he was scaring her to death...he was _not_ going to touch her as well. She kicked at him and hit at his head as hard as she could, not caring where her blows landed, just as long as they made contact. Chris hissed in a breath when she connected with his stomach and then her foot hit his leg, and he drew back his arm, slapping her face hard. 

Lenny was flung sideways by the force of the blow and she hit the table, promptly crumpling to the floor. Just as Chris was reaching for her again there was a shout of anger from the doorway, and he turned to find Scott Hall bearing down on him, his face a mask of fury. 

He had seen exactly what Benoit had done, and he didn't even stop to think. His hand closed around Benoit's neck and his fist punched him squarely in the face, again and again, at a furious pace. Benoit tried to defend himself, surprised by the viciousness of the attack and by Scott's strength, but he didn't have a hope and soon his legs weakened and he fell down. Scott was in such a rage by now that he started kicking at the fallen man. A small hand touching his arm stopped him and he looked down at Lenny. 

"You have to stop....you'll get in trouble," she said shakily, her face a chalky white. 

His eyes took in her colour and went to the red mark on her face, one nostril dribbling blood where the big hand had hit her. The sight made him angry all over again and he aimed one more kick at Benoit, smiling grimly when he grunted in pain. "You fucking touch her again, you're dead, Benoit. You got me?" 

Without waiting for a reply, Scott put his arm around Lenny's shoulders and guided her out of the room, intending to take her back to her hotel and then find Kevin. The first person they ran into was Paul Wight and his eyes widened when he saw Lenny's face. "What the fuck happened?" 

Scott frowned. "Chris Benoit happened. Are you doing anything right now?" 

Paul shook his head. "No, not until tonight. What do you want me to do?" he asked obligingly, unable to take his eyes off the way Lenny was shaking. 

"Can you get her back to her hotel room? I need to find Kevin," Scott said, guiding Lenny over to Paul and giving a grim smile. "He needs to know what happened, and I doubt he'll be very happy about it." 

"No problem man, I'll take her there now," Paul said, putting a big hand on her shoulder and patting gently. 

Scott watched only long enough to see she would be taken care of and then he rushed off down the corridor to find his best friend. Halfway to the locker room he found Mark and Amy walking along, the big man looking incredibly grim. "You seen Kevin?" Scott asked them, having to put his arm out to stop their progress. 

"In the locker room I think," Mark said, frowning as he caught sight of Scott's knuckles. They were scraped and bleeding. "What's happened?" 

"I found Benoit with Lenny in the restaurant. He hit her," Scott explained, feeling his temper start to boil again. 

"Oh my God!" Amy gasped out, looking up at her husband. 

"Shit! You stopped him?" Mark asked Scott, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh, I stopped him, all right. I doubt he'll have moved far from where I left him. You want to have a go? Help yourself. I need to find Kevin and let him know," Scott said, hoping Mark would take him up on his offer. 

"Good. I'll be with Chris, making sure he doesn't go anywhere," Mark said, his nostrils flaring with fury. "Where's Lenny now?" 

"I got Show to take her back to her hotel room." 

Amy looked up at Mark again. "I need to go and make sure she's okay," she said, reaching up to receive the kiss he bent down to give her. "Don't get yourself into trouble, okay?" 

"Okay, darlin', I'll do my best," he said, giving a grim smile as he stalked off, leaving Amy to go back to the hotel. 

Amy headed out of the arena and bumped into Stephanie. She looked at the girl she now considered to be her sister and debated whether to tell her what was going on. She didn't need to think about it for long, and she grabbed her arm, apprising her of the situation on the way. They got to the hotel as quickly as they could, and knocked on Lenny's door. Paul flung it open, his face fierce until he saw who it was, and then he relaxed and moved back so they could enter the room. 

"Lenny's in the bedroom," he said quietly, nodding his head towards the door. 

"How is she?" 

He shrugged. "I'm not real good with things like this, but I think she's shocked. It's good that you're here, you can take care of her," he said to Amy, glancing once at Stephanie and then looking quickly away. 

Amy nodded and walked over to the bedroom door, knocking once before poking her head around to see inside. She frowned when she saw Lenny curled up on the bed with her back to the door, not moving. Walking further into the room and closing the door, Amy went around the bed and sat down, looking at the other girl's pale face. She was holding a tissue to her nose, and she had been crying, but she seemed calm. 

"I heard what happened," Amy said softly, and Lenny looked at her for the first time. "Mark and I were on our way to the restaurant when we bumped into Scott. He told us he saw Chris hit you, but he didn't give us any details." 

"He knew I'd told you," Lenny whispered. 

"How? I've only just told Mark and we haven't said a word to anyone else," Amy said, frowning. "Unless he overheard, but I was sure..." she tailed off and sighed. "I'm sorry Lenny. He must have heard what I was saying." 

"It's not your fault," Lenny said, moving to sit up, wincing and putting her hand to her side as she did so. "He would have done it anyway, if he'd found me sitting there alone, regardless of who knew." 

Amy watched the way Lenny held her side. "What's wrong?" she asked, nodding to the other girl's body. 

"I fell against the table when he hit me. It's just a bruise," Lenny murmured, rubbing at it gently. 

"I think we'd better get a doctor to give you a once over, make sure everything's okay," Amy said, picking the telephone up from the bedside cabinet. 

"No, it's nothing, honestly. It's just a bruise, nothing serious!" 

"Lenny, you're pregnant, you can't take risks with your health, not now," Amy told her, her tone brooking no argument. Lenny groaned when Amy started talking into the receiver, and she realised she was speaking to Vince. She told him everything that had happened in detail and requested that a doctor be sent to the hotel room. When she put the phone back down she gave Lenny a reassuring smile. "Chris Benoit is about to find himself out of a job, and I wouldn't be surprised if dad got the law involved as well. You don't have anything to worry about anymore." 

Lenny wasn't so sure. Whether Chris went or not, she still had to explain to Kevin why she hadn't told him what was happening. 

******* 

Out in the living area, Stephanie sat feeling uncomfortable. She hadn't realised Paul would be here otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to tag along. He treated her like she had the plague lately. She glanced across at him and found him staring stonily at her, and she dropped her eyes again. Whatever it was she'd done to piss him off, it must have been really bad. She just wished she knew, so she could put it right somehow. For now, the way he was staring at her was making her jumpy, and she couldn't stay in the same room as him. 

"I think I'll go and talk to my father, see what he can do about this situation," she mumbled, standing up and smoothing her skirt down before walking to the door. 

"See ya," Paul said, his tone so cold she couldn't help looking back at him again. 

She frowned. "Paul? Why are you acting so weird?" 

"I'm not acting weird," he said, raising his eyebrows and continuing to glare at her like she was responsible for all the ills of the world. 

"Yes, I think you are," she went on, really wanting to know why he was being so cool towards her. 

"Like I care what you think," he said, folding his arms and leaning back on the sofa. 

She was taken aback. "What's the matter with you?" 

"Nothing. Why, is something bothering you?" 

"Yes it is! Your attitude bothers me a lot!" she said, raising her voice slightly and planting her hands on her hips as she closed the distance between them and glared down at him. 

Paul narrowed his eyes and stood up, his mouth turning down in a sneer. "I don't give a damn what bothers you! You don't like my attitude, then get out of my face!" 

Stephanie stared at him open mouthed, fighting the urge to back up. Not many of the men made her feel small, but he definitely did. "I happen to be your boss, so I'll thank you to be polite!" 

"Vince is my boss, you're nothing but his upstart daughter thinking you know enough about this business to run it! Well, you don't know anything, sweetheart." 

"Don't you call me sweetheart!" she snapped at him, not liking this turn of events one bit. 

"Or what? You'll fire me? You don't have that sort of authority." 

"Maybe not, but my father does. And when he hears about this, you'll be gone!" she snarled, her eyes sparkling with bad temper. 

"I wouldn't count on it, _sweetheart_, I'm worth more to him than you are at the moment," he said, smiling at how angry she became at the endearment. He only just managed to catch the hand she flung at his face, and he twisted it behind her back, pulling her body up against him. "Aw, Steph. If you wanted to touch me, you only had to say!" he said, and bent his head to claim her mouth, kissing her thoroughly before releasing her. 

Stephanie stared at him with her mouth hanging open, not having the faintest idea what to say. She stood frozen for a few seconds and then spun on her heel and raced out of the room. 

Paul ran a hand through his hair and slumped back down on the sofa, sighing and hoping he hadn't just lost his job. 

***** 

"He did _what_?!" Kevin bellowed, jumping up from his seated position and staring at Scott with anger and horror combined. 

"He hit her," Scott said again, stepping sideways unobtrusively so that Kevin wouldn't knock him over when he rushed for the door. Seconds later he watched as the bigger man did just that, almost tearing the door off its hinges in his fury. He ran out behind him, intending to make sure he didn't kill Benoit. As much as it would please him to see the slimeball dead, he didn't want his friend going to jail. 

"How did he hit her? Fist? Slap? Backhand?" Kevin asked, his voice rough. "I want to know every tiny detail, so I can give it back to him." 

Scott widened his eyes slightly and raised his eyebrows. He almost felt sorry for Benoit, because he didn't think he'd ever seen Kevin this angry before. "He slapped her, open handed as far as I could tell, and she fell into the table and then onto the floor." 

"She fell against a table?" Kevin asked, closing his eyes briefly as he thought about Benoit hitting Lenny. She was so small compared to all the wrestlers that it made his stomach churn to think of anyone hurting her. "That must have been painful." 

"Her nose was bleeding too," Scott informed him helpfully, knowing he'd better tell him everything or he'd be getting a punch or two before Kevin was done. 

"He made her _bleed_?" Kevin said, taking a deep breath. "He made her bleed," he repeated, clenching his fists. "I'm going to rip him to pieces!" 

It took hardly any time at all for them to reach the restaurant, and when they walked inside it was to find Mark sitting in a chair, his big boot pressed against Benoit's neck to keep him on the floor. Several other guys were gathered around, looking stunned but making no move to stop what was about to happen. Mark looked over at Kevin and Scott when they appeared, and gave an evil smile as he looked down at Chris. "Looks like I don't need to hold you here any more," he said, removing his foot and standing up. 

Chris immediately scrambled up off the floor, his eyes going to where Kevin was standing staring at him. Too late he tried to get out of the restaurant. Kevin was having none of it, and with a growl that sounded like the wolf he had often been called, he rushed at the other man and threw them both back down to the floor, his big fists moving almost in a blur of motion as he punched his hapless victim again and again. 

Taking a breath and trying to control the anger riding him, Kevin paused in his beating and looked down at the other man's bloodied face. It wasn't enough; it would never be enough for what he had done. He pulled himself up and dragged Chris up with him, having to hold virtually all the other man's weight as his legs had all but given up. But Kevin didn't feel the extra load, not with the adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

"You fucking hit my girl? Someone as big as you are tried to hurt someone as small as her?" Kevin gritted furiously, shaking Chris. "You fucking coward! You want a fight, big man, huh? You want to know what it feels like when someone bigger than you are does that to you?" Kevin drew back and slapped Chris on the side of the face as hard as he possibly could, letting him go as he did so. Chris flew sideways and hit the table, much the same as Lenny had done, but with much more force. Not satisfied, Kevin dragged him up and did it again, and then again....smiling when the smaller man made a sound that was very much like a scream after one of the blows. 

Mark watched dispassionately as Kevin tried his best to beat Benoit to death and then he looked at Scott and gave a small nod. Scott knew exactly what that meant, and he nodded back, moving forward carefully to lay a hand on Kevin's arm. He jerked backwards slightly when Kevin spun in his direction, his whole expression animalistic. "Kevin, you have to stop, buddy," Scott said, his voice low as he tried to bring his friend out of the altered state he had entered. "Come on, you have to stop now." 

Kevin let out a deep breath and dropped Benoit on the floor like a sack of potatoes, his fingers clenching and unclenching as he slowly calmed down. He looked down at the man he had hurt so badly and curled his lip, spitting on him for good measure. "Feel lucky you're still breathing, you son of a bitch," he told him, stepping back and only then noticing the other people standing around, some of the younger ones looking awed. 

Mark moved over and patted Kevin on the back, guiding him towards the door. Before they got there Vince walked in with some other officials behind him, and he rolled his eyes when he saw Benoit laying on the floor. "I guess I don't need to ask what happened?" he said, sighing as he looked around the room. "Did anyone see what happened here?" 

There were murmured denials and lots of shaking heads, and Vince pursed his lips as he looked up at the trio in front of him. "I didn't think so. You know I don't condone this sort of justice, Kevin. But I do understand it." 

"I didn't do a thing," Kevin said lightly, and Vince looked pointedly at the blood on the big man's hands. 

"I can see that. Are you okay for your match tonight?" 

"I'm good to go," Kevin told him, knowing he needed his hands looking at, but not worried about them. 

Vince nodded. "Go and get cleaned up, find Lenny and make sure she's okay. I'll deal with this little....problem." 

"Thanks Vince," Kevin said, leaving the room with Mark and Scott. 

His mood didn't improve as they walked along, because Mark told him everything that had happened over the last few days. He was glad now he had beaten Benoit so badly, but he couldn't help wishing he could have finished him once and for all. 

. 

. 

. 

_*****Gasp! Like I said before, sorry to any Benoit fans....hahahaha! Sorry, couldn't help myself! One more chapter to go!*****_


	44. Chapter 43 The final

_****Well here it is.....The final chapter! Thanks go out to everyone who has enjoyed this enough to review it! And then there are extra special thanks to Kliqgirl, who has inspired me to continue with this time and time again by sending me drop dead gorgeous Kev pics! Sigh! Thanks girl, you're the greatest!! Can't wait for your next fic!****_

. 

. 

. 

**Chapter forty-three**

Kevin opened the door to his room and walked inside, frowning when he saw Amy and Paul sitting on the sofa twiddling their thumbs, but no sign of Lenny. 

"Where is she?" he asked, and Paul stood up, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. Scott walked to the mini bar and got a small scotch for Kevin. 

"She's being examined by a doctor at the moment," Amy told him, standing up to get a hug from Mark. 

"A doctor?" Kevin said, looking stunned. "How bad was she hurt?" 

"She's okay, I think. It's just a precaution," Amy said, wanting so much to tell Kevin about Lenny's condition, but knowing it wasn't her place. 

Mark had no such worries. "Because she's pregnant." 

Scott had just handed him the glass of scotch, and he watched as it fell out of Kevin's nerveless fingers and landed on the carpet with a thud. For a second he thought Kevin was going to follow it, judging by the paleness of his face.  
"She's...she...._what_?" 

"She's pregnant, you big dummy," Scott said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. 

Kevin looked at his friends and frowned. "You all knew?" 

"I knew for sure, because Lenny told me," Amy said, shrugging. 

"Amy told me today, but I think it was getting pretty obvious," Mark told him, raising his eyebrows and smiling. 

"Yeah. Women suddenly start getting sick like that, usually there's an easy explanation," Scott said, looking at Paul and getting a nod from him in confirmation. 

"That's why she keeps getting sick," Kevin said, looking stupid. 

"Well...duh!" Scott said, slapping his friend around the back of the head and then laughing lightly. "Try using your brain for once." 

Kevin stared at the carpet for a few seconds while everything clicked into place, then his head jerked up and he headed for the bedroom door, going inside before anyone could say another word. 

The doctor looked up, startled as the big man rushed into the room, but he relaxed when he saw the genuine concern on his face for the woman he had just examined. 

Kevin glanced at Lenny, his eyes taking in the bruise already forming on her soft skin, then he looked at the doctor. "How is she?" 

"She's just fine. A little bruised, but otherwise perfectly healthy," the doctor said with a smile, packing his bag up and straightening. He looked at Lenny. "Now, remember to make an appointment with your own doctor as soon as you can." 

"I will. Thank you," she said, barely managing to get the words out of a throat suddenly tight with anxiety. 

Kevin opened the door for the doctor to leave and then closed it, turning and staring at Lenny for so long that she had to drop her eyes, unable to hold his intense gaze. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about Benoit?" 

He sounded angry and Lenny started crying. "I didn't know how....he was going to hurt you..." 

Kevin gave a deep sigh and felt tears sting his own eyes, blinking them away quickly. "He couldn't ever hurt me, babygirl, don't you know that?" he asked, moving to the bed and gathering her into his arms, his head resting on top of hers as he closed his eyes. "You should have told me. You shouldn't have tried to cope with this on your own." 

"I know, but I was so worried," she mumbled, taking a shaky breath. 

"Don't you know that when you have a 7 ft boyfriend, you can tell him anything and he'll deal with it for you?" he said softly, chuckling as he calmed down from his burst of temper. 

"He said he'd break your legs, and he warned me not to say anything. I didn't know what to do," she said, sighing and giving a small shrug. 

"I know, sweetiepie. But it's all over now, Benoit won't be troubling anyone again. And if anything like this ever happened again, what would you do?" he asked her, drawing back and raising an eyebrow. 

"I'd tell you," she said straight away, glancing up at him. "Are you mad at me?" 

Kevin smiled and lifted a hand to stroke her face. "No, I ain't mad. You were worried about me, how can I be mad about that? But you still shouldn't have tried keeping something that important from me." 

"I know. I'm really sorry," she mumbled, swiping at her eyes. 

He sighed and became serious again. "While we're getting things out in the open...is there anything else you want to tell me?" 

Lenny's eyes widened and she swallowed. "You know?" 

"Maybe. Why don't you try telling me," he replied, arching an eyebrow. 

"I...I'm pregnant," she whispered, biting her lip so hard she almost cut through it as she waited for his explosion of anger. Her eyes closed as she waited....but when nothing happened she opened them and looked at him. 

Kevin was grinning at her, his eyes sparkling warmly. "You are? The doctor confirmed it?" 

"Yes....but...aren't you disappointed?" 

"Disappointed?" he asked, honestly shocked that she would think that. 

"You don't want children," she said, frowning. 

"Who the hell says I don't? Of course I want children!" 

"But you said....you bought those condoms..." she faltered. 

"I wanted you to myself for as long as possible, sweetiepie, that's all. I fully intended to make you pregnant somewhere along the line." 

"You did?" 

"Oh, yeah, I sure did," he said, pulling her back into his arms. "Now, tell me that despite the fact I'm the biggest asshole on the planet, you still love me." 

"You're not a..a..one of those. I love you, Kevin," she whispered, feeling her heart trying to beat her to death with hope at the way he was talking. He seemed almost...pleased. 

He groaned and tightened his hold on her, nuzzling her neck. "I love you too, sweetheart. God, I love you so much!" he said fiercely, squeezing her even tighter and making her bones creak. 

Lenny didn't protest his hold; she was too caught up in what he had said. "You love me?" 

"Deathlessly," he admitted, pulling back so he could look at her. "I'm too damn old for you and I think you're going to get tired of me after a few years, but I can't let you go." 

"You're not too old for me," she whispered, lifting a hand and stroking his face. "You're just right." 

"I'm old enough to be your father," he said, pursing his lips. "But if you're willing to have me, then I'm going to marry you, and to hell with the consequences!" 

"Marry me?" she said in shock. 

Kevin gave a slow smile. "Well, okay, if you insist." 

Lenny found herself smiling stupidly back at him. "I wasn't asking." 

"No, you were telling me, but that's okay. I mean, normally I'm the one issuing orders, but I don't mind if you want to turn the tables. Just don't make a habit of it," he warned her, raising one eyebrow and narrowing his eyes. "Actually, now I think about it, forget about turning the tables. I'm the boss around here and you'd better remember it. That being the case, you're going to marry me as soon as I can arrange it." 

"I am?" 

"Mmm-hmm. Any arguments?" 

She looked at him for a long time and then threaded her fingers through his thick hair, toying with the silver strands of it at the roots where it was finally growing a little bit. "No." 

"So...you will marry me then?" 

"I guess that depends," she murmured. 

"On what?" 

"On whether or not you're going to make it worth my while. I would hate to get bored...." she said, trailing off as he squeezed her. 

"Oh, you won't be getting bored, honey, not at all. When you're not in the bedroom, you'll be looking after the children," he told her, grinning at her wide eyes. 

"Children? Plural?" 

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe 4 or 5, possibly more depending on what you think about it," he said, narrowing his eyes and looking off into the distance. 

"Oh, so I get some say in the matter then? What if I only want this one?" she asked, smiling as she placed a hand on her stomach, feeling like she was in a dream. 

He went still and looked at her, serious all of a sudden. "Don't you want more?" 

"Yes I do," she said instantly, unable to keep him waiting for an answer when he looked at her in that particular way. 

"Good. Then we'll take care of you, make sure you're good and healthy, and then we'll start a whole breeding programme." 

"I'm not a cow!" 

"No, you're a very desirable, beautiful, woman. And you're all mine," he murmured, bending to cover her mouth with his and kiss her deeply, so relieved that she was okay that he could have cried. Finding out she was pregnant was possibly the biggest bonus ever. When he drew back he tilted his head and grinned. "Does Sam know?" 

Lenny shook her head. "No, the only person I told was Amy. So no-one else knows about it yet." 

Kevin chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Amy told Mark, and Scott and Paul knew because of you getting sick. In fact, I think I'm the last to know." 

"Well, you're the first to know now that it's official," she told him, smiling slowly. 

"I guess I am," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm going to be a daddy!" 

"You can earn your name now. Big Daddy Cool," she said, smiling with absolute bliss when he put his hand over her still flat stomach and held it there. 

"I can't wait," he said, his voice husky as he looked up at her. "If only I'd known all those years that you were the key to making me happy." 

"I can say the same thing. I can't believe that I thought I hated you," she murmured, thinking to how they had fought each other. 

"Me neither. Now I can't wait to make you my wife," he said, brushing her hair away from her face. "And as much as I'd like to make love to you right now, we have guests." 

"Oh," she murmured, disappointed. 

"Never mind babygirl. Soon, you'll be mine forever and we can make love until we get old and grey." 

"Well, you've already got the grey part covered," she said, sliding out of his arms and off the bed. 

Kevin chuckled and stood up, walking over to the door with her. "I guess I do. But don't go thinking I'm gonna let you get away with that little insult." 

"You can't be mean to me, I'm a pregnant woman!" 

"There's no rule anywhere that says I can't spank a pregnant woman, you might want to remember that, sweetiepie," he growled, leaning down and wrapping his arms around her. 

"But you love me, so you wouldn't do that anyway, would you?" she asked, twining her arms around his neck when he lifted her up. 

He smiled, all his feelings showing plainly on his face. "I could probably be persuaded not to. As long as you swear you're going to love me until the day I die. Go on, swear it!" he demanded. 

"I swear I'll love until the day you die...or I die, whatever," she murmured, feeling her whole world becoming lighter by the second. 

Kevin gave her a kiss and then grinned. "I'm gonna make you swear that in front of a minister as soon as I can, babygirl." 

"I can't wait," she whispered back, drawing him into another kiss and completely forgetting about their friends. 

Mark and Scott listened outside the door and looked at each other with huge grins on their faces. "Seems that everything worked out okay," Mark murmured, moving away to hug his wife. 

Scott nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, seems like it did. Come on, let's give them some peace. Besides, I have to go find Paul and Shawn," he said, getting a wicked glint in his eye. "We have a wedding to arrange!" 

Mark shook his head and laughed, moving towards the door with Amy as Paul and Scott left. "I actually feel sorry for Kevin. Once those lot get back together, he won't stand a chance. I think we're going to get an invite to the oddest wedding ever." 

They both laughed as they left the room, completely unnoticed by the two people in the bedroom, who were now in a world of their own. 

. 

**The End**

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

_*****Okay, I know, lame ending! Anyway, thanks for the reviews throughout this entire mammoth story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now all I have to do is finish 'The Boss', and then decide who to write a story on next! Suggestions have been made, but do continue to make them so I can decide who would be most popular!!!! :-)*****_


End file.
